C'est vrai ?
by Pimy
Summary: Si Tina Sanders avait parlé de son don aux autres élèves, sa scolarité aurait-elle été différente ? Quoi qu'il en soit, entre les moqueries et la solitude, sa septième année ne commence pas vraiment mieux que les précédentes. Vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous :)_

_Voici ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos critiques, vos remarques, et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

* * *

><p>En ce Premier Septembre 1977, j'arrivai sur le quai neuf trois-quart juste à l'heure. Je regardai avec regret la barrière que je venais de traverser et qui me séparait désormais de ma mère.<p>

Ma moldue de mère adorée.

Mis à part la toute première fois, j'avais toujours refusé qu'elle m'accompagne sur le quai. Non pas parce qu'elle me faisait honte, loin de là ; mais parce que je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle populaire.

Mais alors pas du tout. À vrai dire c'était plutôt le contraire, même. Mais ça justement, ma mère l'ignorait, et je me gardais bien de le lui dire. J'avais prétexté qu'en tant que moldue, elle ne devait pas venir sur le quai une fois ma première année terminée.

L'avantage d'avoir une mère qui ne connait rien à la magie — rien de plus que le peu que lui avait dit mon père il y a maintenant des années — c'est que je pouvais lui raconter ce que je voulais dessus. Ou pas exactement. Il y avait ce petit bémol, celui-là même qui me gâchait la vie depuis des années.

Néanmoins, il était parfaitement exact qu'elle ne _devait_ pas venir sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Si je supportais bien le fait de ne pas être très appréciée, ça n'aurait sans pas été le cas de ma mère. Je n'osai pas imaginer comment elle aurait réagit en s'apercevant que son unique petite fille chérie n'avait pas d'amis. Et ça, ça aurait percé ma carapace.

Quoi qu'il en soit cette année était la dernière. La dernière ! Je l'avais attendue avec tant de hâte et d'impatience, cette dernière ligne droite vers la fin de Poudlard, vers la liberté... L'appréhension de cette rentrée s'accompagnait donc d'un certain soulagement. Savoir que c'était la dernière... Je ne me le répèterais jamais assez. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Cela dit, en attendant, il allait falloir supporter dix longs mois de cours, de moqueries et de solitude. Pour l'instant, sur le quai, la présence des parents réduisait le nombre d'insultes qu'on me lançait habituellement, mais je n'échappais pas aux regards mauvais et provocateurs. Je les ignorai avec lassitude, et me dirigeai vers le train où je serais plus au calme, loin de toutes ces effusions et de cette agitation.

L'avantage de ma non-popularité, pour rester dans les euphémismes, c'était que je n'aurais pas à chercher un wagon libre pendant trois heures : en me voyant s'installer avec eux, la plupart des gens partiraient avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait exact. Les Serpentards chercheraient plutôt la confrontation, sans doute. Et certains septièmes années de Serdaigle chercheraient à faire connaissance. Mais pour tous ceux qui étaient plus jeunes que moi et qui me connaissaient de réputation, c'est à dire pratiquement toute l'école puisque j'étais en septième année, ce serait le cas. Pour être honnête, j'aurais mille fois préféré faire le trajet debout dans un couloir avec des amis qu'assise seule dans mon compartiment vide, mais « ce n'est pas le centaure qui se plaint de la météorite », comme disait ma grand-mère. J'aimais bien cette expression, même si je ne l'avais jamais tout à fait comprise — ça signifiait vaguement qu'il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, je crois.

C'est donc mon gros sac sur une épaule et ma lourde valise dans l'autre main que je me dirigeai vers le premier compartiment sur ma gauche. Les stores étaient baissés, et j'espérai qu'il était occupé par des premières années. On peut toujours rêver, non ? J'inspirai un grand coup et sans réfléchir, fit glisser la porte.

En voyant les occupants, je retins un soupir — et pas de soulagement, le soupir. Les maraudeurs.

Ô joie.

Non pas qu'ils m'appréciaient plus que les autres, soyons clairs. Seulement, même si en ce qui me concernait ils se fondaient dans la masse, ils étaient particulièrement doués pour embêter les gens, spécialité « quatre contre un ». Si j'étais bien loin d'atteindre le niveau de persécution de Rogue, pour quelqu'un de leur propre maison, ce n'était pas mal non plus.

C'est pourquoi, en les voyant j'aurais mieux fait sans doute de tourner les talons, et d'aller terroriser d'autres élèves. Sauf que je suis têtue, et chez les Gryffondor. À défaut d'avoir un ego sur-dimensionné comme certains dont je tairai le nom, je tiens tout de même à mon honneur. Ce qui ne veux pas dire pour autant que je suis un modèle de courage, loin de là. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

- Sanders, commença Black.

Tiens, mais c'était moi ça. Ils daignaient donc me parler ?

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, termina-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Ha ! Je le reconnaissais mieux, quand il disait ça ! Je lui fis un grand sourire.

Stupidité, quand tu nous tiens...

- Dommage, j'ai l'intention de rester, l'informai-je d'un ton insouciant, presque guilleret.

Bon, je n'était peut-être pas aussi joyeuse que j'en avais l'air. Pas du tout même. Par contre, mes mots étaient totalement vrais, comme toujours. Quoi qu'il en soit, Black et le reste des maraudeurs n'en doutèrent pas et tirèrent tous une tête de trois pieds de long. Cet accueil ô combien chaleureux me mit de bonne humeur. Ou pas.

Je m'assis le plus loin possible des quatre garçons avant qu'ils n'aient plus protester. J'étais plus du genre à rester discrète et à ne pas m'imposer en temps normal, mais là, et bien je n'avais vraiment pas envie de recommencer mon petit numéro dans un autre compartiment.

Alors que je venais de hisser ma valise dans le filet à bagages à l'aide d'un petit Wingardium Leviosa bien placé, j'entendis distinctement un soupir et Lupin se leva en même temps que Black pointait sa baguette dans ma direction.

Oulà, il allait falloir se calmer, sinon, je ne donnait pas très cher de ma survie si un duel s'engageait. Parce qu'il faut se le dire, j'étais une vrai buse en duel. Pas une B.U.S.E., une buse. Ah que je suis drôle.

Passons.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, leur faisant clairement comprendre combien je me sentais peu concernée — en apparence une fois de plus.

— Laisse Patmol, on s'en va, dit Lupin d'un air blasé.

Pettigrow se leva d'un bond à sa suite et ouvrit la porte du compartiment, comme soulagé de s'éloigner de moi. Potter et Black en revanche, ne semblaient pas prêts à me laisser ce fameux compartiment qui, avouons-le, était à l'origine de tout.

— Sirius, James, venez, répéta Lupin comme ils ne régissaient pas.

Avec ce ton-là je doutais qu'il réussisse à les convaincre. Surtout que les deux en question avez l'air assez remontés contre moi.

— Elle débarque comme ça, et tu veux qu'on s'en aille et qu'on lui laisse notre compartiment ? répondit James. En plus, je suis sûr que c'est juste ce qu'elle attend !

Je leur aurais bien fait remarquer qu' « elle » était juste à côté d'eux, mais je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, je me retins. Instinct de survie, sans doute.

Finalement, Lupin et Pettigrow durent user d'une ruse qui impliquait Rogue à l'autre bout du train pour réussir à les faire partir. Pauvre Rogue.

Ou pas.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'amis pour savoir que les maraudeurs étaient admirés, populaires, appréciés par toute l'école. Excepté par les Serpentards et moi — je lècherai les pieds des maraudeurs, mais ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que les Serpentards, par pitié !

Alors c'était quoi mon problème ?

Question idiote : je ne le connaissais que trop bien mon _problème _: il fallait que mon cerveau fasse des siennes.

Cela dit, les maraudeurs étaient peut-être des gens bien. Peut-être. Et pas quand j'étais dans les parages en tout cas. Mais je devais leur reconnaître leur imagination. J'en avais assez fait les frais !

Tout ça pour un truc que je ne pouvais même pas leur expliquer.

Bref, j'attrapai un livre moldu et mon plongeai dedans pour le reste du trajet. J'adorais lire, c'était ma meilleure compagnie. Ce que j'aimais tout particulièrement, c'était quand on entrait dans un nouvel univers, quand on oubliait le sien, le monde qui nous entourait, et qu'on vivait une autre vie, pleine d'aventure. J'espérai juste ne pas être aussi stupide qu'Emma Bovary, héroïne du roman français éponyme que j'avais lu récemment. Tous ces livres, c'était comme des bulles d'oxygène dans mon quotidien. J'avais une imagination peut-être un peu trop débordante, mais le fait était que lire me faisait inlassablement rêver.

Le temps passa à toute allure et il était déjà temps de me changer et de sortir du train. À peine installée dans une calèche, je replongeai le nez dans mon livre. À mon grand désespoir, les filles qui s'y trouvaient ne sautèrent pas par dessus bord et leur piaillements m'empêchèrent de me concentrer sur ma lecture. Ce qui en soit et un exploit : me déconcentrer pendant que je lis.

Il me sembla que la cérémonie de répartition durait trois heures. Heureusement, Dumbledore ne s'attarda pas en paroles inutiles, et une fois le repas fini les élèves se levèrent dans un seul mouvement. Je trainai quelques instants à proximité des préfets pour saisir le mot de passe de ce début d'année, et me faufilai ensuite en direction de la salle commune. J'arrivais dans le dortoir la première, ce qui était au demeurant le but de la manœuvre.

Je profitai de la solitude du dortoir pour ranger succinctement ma valise et mes affaires, et dès que les filles arrivèrent, je filai dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais au chaud sous mes draps propres. Si il y avait un truc qui était définitivement mieux ici que chez moi, c'était le lit. Il était tellement plus moelleux... Même les draps étaient plus doux !

Chez moi... Ma mère me manquait déjà. J'avais du mal à croire que seulement vingt-quatre heures plus tôt j'étais encore à la maison. J'étais très proche de ma mère. Trop peut-être. Mais sans frère ni sœur, et depuis la mort de mon père, quand j'avais cinq ans, c'était la seule personne qui me restait. Les souvenirs que j'avais de mon père étaient vagues et je ne crois pas qu'à l'époque j'ai vraiment réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Il soignait des créatures magiques et un croisement pas très légal entre un serpent et quelque chose que je préfère ne pas connaître l'a mordu. Le venin l'a tué sur le coup.

Même si elle ne m'avait rien dit, j'avais bien vu que ma mère redoutait le jour où mes pouvoirs feraient surface, signe que je la laisserais bientôt seule pour aller à Poudlard. Quand McGonagall avait sonné à notre porte, autant dire que l'idée que l'école de magie soit à l'image de la professeur de métamorphose avait sérieusement refroidi mes ardeurs. Et puis il y avait ce truc qui avait commencé à faire surface, et que, petit à petit, j'avais appelé « don ». Très modeste, j'avoue. Mais vu comme ça me pourrissait la vie, peut importe l'appellation.

Cependant, j'avais beau ne rien laisser paraître, en cette fin de journée, je sentais un certain abattement m'envahir. Je m'étais laissée aller, ces grandes vacances. Avec ma mère aux petits soins avec moi, j'avais oublié le dur et terrible quotidien que me réservait Poudlard. D'accord, peut-être pas à ce point-là non plus.

N'empêche qu'il allait falloir que je me reprenne et que je retrouve ma carapace et mon indifférence coutumière avant de finir en train de pleurer dans un coin, déprimée et triste comme une pierre.

C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêve. Demain serait un nouveau jour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre._

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_.

**Réécrit le 04/07/12 ! :D**

_Bonne lecture_ _!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, jour de la rentrée, je me réveillai avant les autres filles. Au moins mon premier jour commençait bien : j'aurais la salle de bain pour moi toute seule.<p>

Moi égoïste ? Mais non, c'était une simple question de confort : quoi de plus agaçant que de devoir se préparer avec deux furies qui agressent inlassablement la porte, et dont les flacons - qui constituent environ quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de toutes les potions de beauté présentes - vous attaquent si vous avez le malheur de vous tromper. Oui, je vis dangereusement.

Cela dit, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle n'utilisaient pas un petit _Alohomora_, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour leur en parler.

Je me préparai donc aussi discrètement que possible, puis descendis dans la Grande Salle. À cette heure-ci, elle était presque vide, ce qui ne m'épargna pas quelques regards mauvais que j'ignorai joyeusement. Il y avait plus intéressant : le petit-déjeuner. Non pas que j'étais une affamée inépuisable, mais à vrai dire mon appétit dépendait des jours et de mon humeur, comme pas mal de gens, très certainement.

Bon, ça dépendait aussi un peu de la fréquentation de la Grande Salle. Pour tout dire, la majorité du temps - au déjeuner ainsi qu'au dîner - j'évitai la grande salle, préférant me rendre directement aux cuisines. Bien qu'à l'heure des repas, les elfes soient plus qu'occupés, ils m'accueilliaient toujours avec un enthousiasme que je tentais de leur rendre de mon mieux. J'aimais bien les elfes de Poudlard : au delà de leur serviabilité parfois un peu envahissante, ils ne me jugeaient pas. Et comme ils ne posaient jamais de questions indiscrètes ou embarrassantes, je pouvais avoir une discussion normale avec eux, dans une certaine mesure. Du moins, une conversation où ma particularité ne refaisait pas surface toutes les deux minutes.

Mais seulement toutes les cinq minutes.

Je pouvais peut-être monter à dix minutes, avec de l'entraînement.

Bref, peu importe.

Je pris une pile de toasts, coinçant tant bien que mal l'emploi du temps que venait de me donner McGonagall entre deux tranches pour qu'il ne s'envole pas, et après avoir laborieusement regardé avec quel cours je commençais la journée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de DCFM. Une table au troisième rang, contre le mur semblait m'acueillir à bras ouverts et je m'y installai donc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johnson, la nouvelle prof, était là. Elle était un peu, comment dire ? Lente. J'espérai sincèrement pour elle qu'elle régissait plus vite aux forces du mal qu'aux questions de ses élèves, mais peut-être avait-elle des talents cachés. Au moins, elle était intéressante et très gentille.

Les premières minutes d'intérêt passées, elle devint une prof normale, du moins assez ennuyeuse pour que je déccroche. Résultat, la matinée passa lentement, et l'après-midi de même, avec un cours d'astronomie.

Les jours de rentrée étaient tous les même : débutant avec ce sentiments pernicieux qu'il y aurait peut-être quelque chose de nouveau, de plus intéressant, d'inattendu qui surgirait pour soudain donner beaucoup plus d'attrait à ce qui promettait d'être mon quotidien pour de longs mois. Et se terminant avec cette déception relative que rien n'avait changé depuis l'année précédente.

Le dernier cours terminé, je trouvai une salle vide où m'installer, et mes affaires à peine posées, je repris mon bouquin que je n'avais pu continuer que pendant le déjeuner et pendant les interclasses. Bref à force de me plonger dedans chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, je le terminai un peu après être remontée des cuisines. Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, j'en commençai aussitôt un nouveau, d'un certain Conan Doyle. Parce qu'aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, non, je n'avais pas de devoirs. Eh oui, les aspics étaient si importants, apparemment, que les profs avaient préféré utiliser la moitié de leur cours à nous faire un discours sur cette même importance, plutôt que de commencer à travailler tout de suite.

Elémentaire, mon cher Watson.

Bon, j'avais peut-être bien trente-cinq centimètres de parchemins à rendre en Astronomie sur la corrélation entre l'évolution des lunes de Jupiter et la place de celle-ci au sein des constellations, mais ce n'était que pour la semaine suivante.

Et puis je n'étais pas inspirée, d'abord. Pas encore.

Pour en revenir à mon passe-temps favoris, tous les livres que je lisais provenaient de la bibliothèque de ma mère. J'en avais apporté une dizaine dans ma valise et je savais qu'après ça elle m'en renverrait régulièrement par hibou. Pauvres hiboux.

Bref, aujourd'hui n'avait pas été un autre jour. Enfin si, techniquement, mais pas, euh, spirituellement ? Bref.

.

Le vendredi matin, lorsqu'un serpentard fît exploser ma potion et que j'en fus recouverte, je me concentrai sur la dernière scène de mon livre laissé en suspens en entrant dans la classe. Je n'avais jamais été très douée en potions, mais pas non plus au point de faire exploser ma potion moi-même, d'où l'air surpris de Slughorn quand il me demanda ce qui était arrivé. Je retins les mots aussi fort que je pus.

- Je n'ai rien fait, lâchai-je malgré moi, c'est Rosier.

Ce n'était plus qu'un chuchotement, mais le mal était fait. Le sourire de celui que j'avais désigné se fana et je baissai la tête. Courage, où est-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi, espèce d'idiot ? Le professeur se tourna immédiatement vers lui - vers Rosier, pas vers mon courage, toujours aux abonnés absents, lui.

- Rosier, vous me décevez. Retenue ce soir, à vingt heures.

Devant la confiance aveugle que mettait Slughorn dans mes propos, je sentis les regards suspicieux m'assaillir de toutes parts. Dès que je sortis de la salle, les insultes reprirent de plus belle. J'accélérai le pas, tentant de me convaincre qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine que je leur réponde.

J'aurais pu aller me plaindre, demander de l'aide auprès d'un prof, mais je leur en voulais trop pour ça, à la majorité des profs. Je ne sais pas très bien comment c'était arrivé, mais ils avaient été mis au courant, et je les entendais encore me répéter combien j'avais de la chance d'avoir ce "don". Me dire que je devais considérer comme un cadeau ces capacités, et non comme un fardeau. En voyant la lueur dans le regard de certains d'entre eux, j'avais envie de leur rappeler qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas immunisés contre ces "capacités". Mais depuis dix-sept ans que j'avais appris à connaître la nature humaine - plus ou moins, hein ! Après on va croire que je suis Grande Sage de la Montagne... - je savais que la mauvaise foi pouvait atteindre des sommets. Alors autant les laisser parler, et les éviter autant que possible : je gérais très bien toute seule !

Hum.

Et de toute façon, je ne voulais pas laisser penser aux autres élèves qu'ils réussissaient à m'atteindre.

.

Finalement, le week-end arriva. En me réveillant le samedi matin, je sentis que quelque chose clochait. D'une part, j'étais seule dans le dortoir, et d'autre part, il faisait bien trop jour pour que je sois satisfaite. Et pour cause : il était 11 heures passées. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme, pour la forme. J'allais devoir traverser la salle commune bondée, puis les couloirs fréquentés. Non pas que je m'en souciais vraiment, mais bon, j'aurais préféré éviter. Normal.

Habituellement je passais mes week-ends dans des salles de classe vides où j'étais sûre que personne ne viendrait me déranger. Mais à ce moment là, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : replonger sous les couvertures, au chaud.

Et je regrettai amèrement de ne pas l'avoir fait quand je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec Alice MacDonald, dans l'escalier menant à la salle commune.

- Oh, Tina, tu es là, murmura-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

J'avais l'impression qu'elle se forçait à me faire la conversation et ça me fit un peu de peine, mais je me repris vite. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si nous étions amies.

- Non, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

J'étais peut-être encore bouleversée de m'être levée tard et d'avoir raté l'occasion de passer inaperçue, mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas répondre 'oui', comme une personne normale ?

Alice sembla hésiter et fronça les sourcils avant de me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je répondis que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, parce que, eh bien, c'était le cas en fait. Je tentais un sourire, au moins aussi crispé que celui d'Alice quand elle y répondit. Encourageant, non?

- Si tu veux, reprit-elle, tu peux venir avec Lily et moi à la bibliothèque. Tu aimes bien Lily, non?

Je m'exhortai au silence, mais ses yeux clairs me fixaient, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Je... tu sais... Je trouve que Lily est prétentieuse et désagréable avec moi.

Je fermai les yeux. Nom d'un Veracrasse. Je ne voulais pas faire face à la réaction d'Alice. Je l'entendis reculer d'un pas et me risquai à la regarder. Son expression était choquée. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait peur. Quand même, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, ce que je lui avais dit, non ? Mais avant que j'ai pus dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle avait tourné les talons.

Je traversai la salle commune et allai me réfugier dans une salle vide. J'essayai d'oublier la conversation que nous venions d'avoir, ce qui eut pour résultat de m'y faire penser encore plus. Finalement, je m'attaquai au devoir d'astronomie, presque avec soulagement.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je vis ma tranquillité dérangée par un Potter fou de rage qui déboula dans la pièce, arrachant presque la porte sur son passage. Je me levai, prête à me défendre.

Bon, j'aurais préféré fuir, mais je n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de le faire, là.

J'eus à peine le temps de me demander comment il m'avait trouvée qu'il pointait sa baguette sur ma gorge. Je remarquai la présence de ses trois acolytes, restés sur le pas de la porte. J'étais en position de faiblesse, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'être docile.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit sur Lily? lâcha-t-il en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette.

Ah ! C'était donc ça. J'aurais du m'en douter que le chevalier James viendrait défendre l'honneur de sa pricesse Lily. Et puis c'était une salutation comme une autre. Bien que je mourusse d'envie de lui répondre "Bonjour, au fait !", je restai silencieuse, espérant qu'il se calme.

- REPONDS ! hurla-t-il.

Oulà, mauvaise tactique. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de parler.

- J'ai dit qu'elle était prétentieuse et désagréable avec moi.

- Retire tes paroles, m'ordonna-t-il mais déjà avec plus calme.

Celà dit, là, ça allait poser un léger problème par contre.

- Je ne peux pas, me contentai-je de répondre. Je le pense.

- Ma Lily n'est pas prétentieuse ! Ni désagréable !

Il était rouge de colère. Je soupirai intérieurement.

- Si, avec moi, elle l'est... me défendis-je faiblement, les yeux baissés.

- Tu mens !

Non. Ça, c'était de trop. Je l'avais laissé faire, sans me défendre — bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Je n'avais pas élevé la voix depuis le début de notre échange, le laissant s'exciter tout seul, mais là il dépassait ce que je pouvais entendre et les limites de ma patience. D'autant plus que je savais qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ces deux derniers petits mots.

Je lui attrapai le poignet et le tordit aussi fort que je pus, pour détourner sa baguette de ma gorge. Ce n'était sans doute pas très impressionnant comme prise, mais au moins ça avait l'effet voulu. Et puis je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, de toute façon.

- Je. Ne. Mens. PAS ! m'écriais-je. Expulso !

Si j'avais eu assez de mal avec le sortilège d'attraction, celui-ci ne me posait aucun problème et Potter alla s'écraser contre Black, dans l'embrasure de la porte, le faisant s'étaler sous son poids. J'aurais pu apprécier le spectacle à sa juste valeur et rire, si je n'avais pas été aussi énervée.

Alors pourquoi voir Lupin esquisser un sourire m'agaça-t-il autant ? Très charmant, le sourire, cela dit. Et d'autant plus énervant.

- … folle à lier, marmonna Potter tandis qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de Black et de Pettigrow.

Avant que Lupin ne se retourne pour les suivre, il me sembla voir son sourire s'élargir. Ca le faisait rire ? D'un ton cassant que je ne me connaissais pas, je l'interpellai :

- Ça te fait rire, Lupin?

* * *

><p><em>Votre avis ? Des suppositions sur son "don" ? D'autres remarques ? ^^<br>_

_Merci ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voilà, avec un peu d'attente, le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, une bonne lecture ^^._

**_Réécrit le 17/11/12_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

* * *

><p>- Ça te fait rire Lupin? l'interpelai-je d'un ton cassant.<p>

Il se retourna, cette fois toute trace de sourire disparue. C'était sorti tout seul et je tentai de garder contenance. Pas facile.

- Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si méchants que tu le penses, dit-il tristement.

Bon pour être honnête, je me doutais bien qu'ils ne se comportaient pas comme ça avec tout le monde : il fallait bien qu'ils aient des raisons d'être admirés, non ? Cela dit, étant donné le traitement qu'ils me réservaient, ce n'était pas très malin de la part de Lupin de les défendre devant moi. Et pas très malin non plus pour moi d'envisager qu'ils fussent meilleurs que l'image qu'ils me donnaient d'eux. Enfin, malin peut-être, mais logique, ça non. Je haussai donc les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Devant mon mutisme, Lupin finit par tourner les talons, me laissant seule avec mes livres.

Quand je rentrai dans mon dortoir, les filles étaient couchées, sauf Lily et Alice qui s'étaient assises en tailleur sur le lit de cette dernière et chuchotaient. En me voyant arriver, elles se turent. Bien sûr, des fois que je surprenne un secret d'une importance capital et qu'il me vienne à l'idée de les faire chanter... C'était bien connu, j'étais le diable en personne.

Ou alors juste un peu trop imaginative.

Quelques années plus tôt, j'aurais tenté un sourire dans leur direction, histoire de leur montrer mes bonnes intentions, mais désormais, je savais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien, non pas qu'elles soient excessivement soupçonneuses, au contraire, ce sourire les aurait encouragées à m'approcher, mais c'était justement ça dont je ne voulais pas.

Ou pas exactement. Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu de leur amitié, mais ce n'était pas possible.

J'attrapai mon pyjama au passage et filai donc dans la salle de bain aussi vite que possible.

.

Lorsque je m'allongeai dans mon lit, les pensées que j'avais jusque là repoussées m'envahirent. Pourquoi Lupin m'avait-il dit cela ? En quoi pouvait-il bien se soucier de l'opinion que j'avais de ses amis ? Lors des mauvaises blagues que ceux-ci m'avaient faites, je n'avais pas plus fait attention à lui qu'à Pettigrow, mais j'aurais remarqué s'il s'était dressé entre eux et moi. Alors de quel droit revendiquait-il leur bon cœur ? Ou peut être avions-nous une définition différent du mot bon.

Pour moi, lorsqu'on parlait des maraudeurs, je pensais toujours en premier à Potter et à Black. Pettigrow et Lupin ne me venaient en tête que bien après. Oh, bien sûr ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient moins idiots que les deux autres, mais au moins ils se faisaient plus discrets. Cela dit, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée que Remus soit le cerveau du groupe. Non pas qu'il fut beaucoup plus intelligent, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, j'imagine.

C'est absorbée par ces passionnantes considérations que je finis par m'endormir.

Je fis un rêve. Ou plutôt, je me rappelai. Oui, c'était un souvenir. J'étais perchée sur un tabouret en bois, pas très confortable. Mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et je luttai pour garder l'équilibre.

Mais ce n'étais pas ce à quoi je pensais. Non, je pensais à la foule d'élèves qui me regardait et que je ne pouvais pas voir à cause de ce vieux chapeau qui me tombait sur les yeux. Je l'aurais bien remonté, mais mes petites mains étaient crispées aux bords du tabouret.

J'étais dans le noir, mal à l'aise et pleine d'appréhension. Et surtout, je sentais tous ces regards posés sur moi.

Puis une voix résonna dans ma tête et j'oubliai tout le reste.

« C'est un don intéressant que tu as là, petite. Tu pourra t'en servir de bien des façons. Pour arriver à tes fins, par exemple. Mais... je ne te sens pas l'âme manipulatrice. Par contre, tu te découvriras bien assez tôt des réserves de courage. Et il t'en faudra : la vérité n'est pas toujours agréable à entendre. »

Alors que je l'entendais crier "Gryffondor", je me réveillai en sursaut, passant brusquement de la Tina de onze ans à la Tina que j'étais devenue, en plus de six ans.

À l'époque, je venais à peine de découvrir mes capacités particulières mais le Choixpeau les avait décelées sans problème. Au même titre que la magie, ces facultés avaient commencé à se manifester lors de ma dixième année. Puis dans l'univers magique de Poudlard, elles s'étaient développées en seulement quelques jours : ce qui au début n'était que d'étranges soupçons face aux mensonges, s'était mué en un véritable détecteur qui réagissait à la moindre petite parole. Si encore il n'y avait eu que ça, j'aurais peut-être trouvé ce pouvoir avantageux, mais il m'obligeait aussi à dire systématiquement ce que je pensais. Pas toujours pratique.

Voilà, c'était ça mon don. Tout bêtement.

Si au départ j'avais cru qu'il me permettait de distinguer la vérité du mensonge, j'avais peu à peu nuancé cette vision des choses. À défaut de savoir si ce qu'on me racontait était fondamentalement vrai, je savais intuitivement si la personne pensait ce qu'elle me disait. J'avais très vite compris que la majorité du temps, il n'y a pas de vérité. Peut-être que le mot le plus approprié aurait été « sincérité », mais au fond ce n'étaient que des mots, et ça ne changeait rien.

Bref. Tout avait commencé en première année. J'avais réussi à me faire quelques amies dans le train, puis nous avions été séparées par la Répartition. J'avais ensuite sympathisé avec mes camarades de dortoir. Je ne leur avais rien dit sur ma particularité, n'en retirant à cette époque que honte et pudeur, accentuées par la nouveauté que constituait pour moi ce don. Parce que je me sentais anormale, étrange, et que je voulais qu'on me voit comme une fille comme les autres : ce que j'avais toujours été jusque là, jusqu'à ce que je "change".

Et bien que je sache maintenant combien c'était ridicule, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce sentiment. S'y rajoutait seulement de la répulsion pour ce don qui faisait pourtant partie de moi.

Au bout de quelques semaines à peine, je sentais que les filles de mon dortoir, avec qui j'avais sympathisé, me trouvaient bizarre, et pas besoin de don pour ça. Mes silences, mes brusques changements de sujets à certaines questions ne devaient pas vraiment aider. Alors je m'était refermée sur moi même et m'étais éloignée. Néanmoins, nous étions restées en bons termes.

Puis, petit à petit, les choses avaient empiré. J'avais commencé à me faire des ennemis, pour quelques paroles malheureuses, quelques phrases maladroites. Quelques mots de trop.

J'avais alors compris que malgré tous les efforts que je déploierais pour être la plus diplomate possible, il y aurait toujours des gens assez idiots pour préférer me détester que pour venir régler les choses avec moi.

Et pourtant, toutes ces années, je n'avais jamais parlé de mon don aux autres élèves. Plus je me sentais exclue et jugée à tort, plus j'aurais eu l'impression de me trouver une excuse pour leur comportement idiot. Et puis il y avait autre chose qui m'en empêchait, quelque chose de plus personnel que je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à cerner.

Et puis il y avait les professeurs. Ils ne pouvaient l'ignorer. La découverte de mon don était toute réçente lorsque j'étais entrée à Poudlard, et d'une façon le sujet devait être venu sur le tapis lors d'une discussion entre le professeur McGonagall et ma mère, inquiète de ce phénomène et n'ayant d'autre accès au monde magique que mes professeurs. Puis au final, tout le corps professoral avait été mis au courant.

Néanmoins, si ils avaient respecté ma volonté de ne rien dire, il ne m'avaient pas épargné un traitement particulier qui aux yeux des autres élèves passait pour un traitement de faveur. En même temps, à force de voir les professeurs approuver toutes mes paroles sans poser la moindre question, les élèves réagissaient comme j'aurais moi même réagit à leur place.

Alors quand j'avais essayé de me plaindre, de demander conseil, de savoir s'il n'y aurait pas un remède à cette « maladie », on m'avait servi sermons et grands discours pleins d'emphase sur ce « don du ciel ». Sauf peut-être le directeur. Mais il me faisait un peu peur, malgré sa gentillesse. Ce n'était pas une très grande aide.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. La preuve, j'étais toujours vivante, en bonne santé.

Et je découvrais par moi-même.

J'appris très vite que oui, la vérité ça blesse. J'étais passée par le chagrin, la révolte — contre ces filles qui s'étaient dites pour quelques jours mes amies —, la résignation, puis, dès la troisième année, l'indifférence.

Étrangement c'était à partir de ce moment que les choses s'étaient mises à empirer, sans que cela ne me touche plus que ça. Si j'avais réussi à garder un minimum d'entente avec certains élèves, à sauver les apparences pendant deux ans était plus que fatiguant, et le pessimisme m'envahissant, je m'étais résignée à la solitude. Je n'avais cependant pas prévu que cette indifférence perturberait certains de mes "camarades" et les pousserait à m'en vouloir un peu plus.

Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre.

Non, c'est faux. Bien sûr que j'avais cherché, bien sûr que j'avais passé des nuits à pleurer, à vouloir savoir _pourquoi_. Mais l'indifférence finissait toujours pas l'emporter.

En quatrième année, la rumeur s'était répandue que je pouvais découvrir le secret le plus intime de quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Dès lors, on commença à m'éviter comme la peste. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il en était, mais les suppositions allaient bon train. Et je sentais la haine de certains. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Et revenait cette question : pourquoi ? D'accord, mes paroles étaient parfois peu flatteuses, mais j'essayais toujours de garder un ton neutre et de calmer les choses ensuite. Pourtant on aurait dit qu'on me rendait mon manque d'hypocrisie au centuple.

J'avais réussi le bien piètre exploit de placer les quatre maisons de Poudlard dans le même camp, et, quand j'étais d'humeur légère j'en étais presque fière. Presque.

Cela dit, en règle générale j'évitais de me poser trop de questions. Parce d'une part je savais très bien que je ne trouverai jamais de réponse, quand bien même je n'aurais réfléchi à rien d'autre pendant toutes ces années ; et d'autre part, ce n'était pas un sujet auquel j'aimais particulièrement penser. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, point.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà =) Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ? Je me ferai une joie de répondre à tous vos commentaires !<em>

_Peut-être trouvez-vous qu'il n'y pas énormément d'action pour l'instant, mais ça va venir, don't worry =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir ! =)_

_Me voici__ avec un nouveau chapitre =D_

_En espérant donc qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, sinon plus, bonne lecture !_

_**Réécrit le 18/11/12 ! :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, dimanche, je me rendis compte que ressasser ses vieux souvenirs une partie de la nuit était fortement déconseillé quand on souhaitait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ma journée s'écoula avec lenteur, embrumée mais paisible. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas cours, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu. Parce qu'il fallait le dire, j'étais très attachée à ma dose de sommeil : il suffisait que j'en perde quelques heures pour que les conséquences s'en ressentent affreusement le lendemain. Ce soir là, je me couchai donc avant même le couvre-feu et m'endormis dès que ma tête eut touché l'oreiller.<p>

C'est ainsi qu'en me réveillai le lundi matin, j'étais toute fraiche et dispose, pleine d'énergie. Et il allait m'en falloir, de l'énergie. En effet, si la matinée suivit son cours selon la routine quotidienne, tout dérailla en début d'après-midi.

Je revenais des cuisines, les pensées perdues dans mon bouquin que je tenais à la main, quand je sentis quelque chose m'atteindre dans le dos. Un choc dur, puis ce fut comme si ce qui m'avait touché se répandait en moi. Aussitôt, je perdis le contrôle de mes jambes et de mes bras, et devinai qu'on m'avait sans doute envoyé un sort.

Tiens, ça m'avait manqué.

Je rigole.

Mon corps sembla prendre tout son temps pour tomber. J'entendis des rires autour de moi et il me sembla apercevoir du coin de l'œil des tons verts et argents. Je tombai en avant, sans rien d'autre que mon livre pour amortir ma chute. J'eus à peine le temps de me réjouir de ne pas être en haut d'un escalier que mon nez et ma tête atteignaient le sol dans un craquement.

Puis plus rien.

.

Je me réveillai dans un endroit inconnu. Enfin, pas si inconnu que ça après un rapide examen des lieux : l'infirmerie.

J'y avais fait déjà bien trop de séjours à mon goût, et manifestement je m'étais débrouillée pour renouveler mon abonnement annuel. Alors que je remontai à la recherche de mes derniers souvenirs je me rappelai ma chute et grimaçai. Génial.

Le reste de mon observation m'indiqua que je devais avoir passé l'après-midi ici : il faisait gris au dehors et la nuit tombait. Je n'avais pas envie de passer la nuit ici et j'espérais que Mme Pomfresh me laisserait partir ce soir.

Je tentai de me redresser. Cependant, un élancement dans la tête, et des douleurs dans le dos me coupèrent dans mon élan, et je restai allongée. Mal à la tête, d'accord, je l'avais entendue craquer, mais au dos ? Certes il y avait eu le choc du sort, mais justement d'habitude, ça ne faisait pas si mal. Manifestement, j'étais plus mal en point que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je bougeai les bras, les jambes, dont j'avais à mon grand soulagement retrouvé l'usage. Je tournai ensuite la tête pour tester ma nuque, et aperçus l'horloge accrochée au mur. Je sursautai malgré moi.

Sept heures. Du matin.

Ainsi le jour ne se couchait pas comme je l'avais cru, mais se levait. J'étais restée bien plus longtemps que je ne l'avais imaginé. Et pour passer la nuit dans mon dortoir, c'était fichu. Je laissai échapper un soupir rageur, j'avais dérogé à une règle que je m'étais implicitement fixée des années plus tôt : ne jamais me laisser atteindre, autant moralement que physiquement. Question de survie.

Oui, bon, peut-être pas non plus à ce point.

Mais j'aurais tout de même dû être plus vigilante.

Mais c'était fait et j'avais des préoccupations autrement plus importante : sortir d'ici. J'avais passé bien assez de temps à l'infirmerie pour aujourd'hui, et je ne voulais pas m'attarder, mais c'était sans compter sur Madame Pomfresh. Non pas que j'avais l'intention de lui demander une quelconque autorisation, mais elle pouvait être assez contrariante à ce niveau-là. Justement, son arrivée à ce moment-là m'empêcha de mettre mes plans immédiatement à exécution. Ce n'était cependant que partie remise.

Je feignis donc un profond sommeil, espérant qu'elle se désintéresserait plus vite de moi. Je l'entendis se diriger vers mon lit, mais, à mon grand étonnement, elle passa devant sans s'arrêter et continua vers le fond de la pièce. Je retins un froncement de sourcils et entrouvris discrètement les yeux. Elle s'était arrêtée au dernier lit de la rangée. Il était isolé par des rideaux qui me cachaient la vue. Elle disparut derrière après avoir rabattu un pan de tissu sur son passage.

Je ne perçus d'abord que des chuchotements, et tendis l'oreille pour en saisir quelques mots, mais rien à faire, ils parlaient trop bas. Il n'en fallait pas plus que ça pour que ma curiosité soit aussitôt éveillée, et ma douleur oubliée.

Puis le ton monta. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse saisir des bribes de conversation :

- ... sortir ! Je vais très bien !

J'esquissais un sourire. Et bien, je n'étais pas la seule.

- Mais vous devez vous reposer, enfin !

Madame Pomfresh avait, elle aussi, élevé la voix.

- Je me reposerai cette nuit !

- Monsieur Lupin, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Et parlez moins fort, vous n'êtes pas seul ici.

Et les chuchotements reprirent, me laissant à mes interrogations, toute intriguée que j'étais.

Lupin ? Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie ? Il était parti rendre visite à sa mère malade la veille, comme presque chaque mois. Malgré moi, ma curiosité commença à échafauder toutes sortes de scénarios. Peut-être s'était-il blessé juste avant de partir. Peut-être était-il tombé malade, ce qui l'avait empêché de partir. Le retour de l'infirmière me sortit de mes pensées et elle s'approcha de mon lit avant que je n'aie pu refermer les yeux à temps.

- Ah ! Miss Sanders, vous êtes réveillée. Bien.

- Que m'est-il arrivé? la coupai-je. Je me souviens seulement d'être tombée et de m'être fracassé le nez par terre.

- Ils vous ont immobilisée et vous vous êtes évanouie après être tombée. Puis ils vous ont lancé un maléfice cuisant dans le dos. Heureusement, M. Rusard vous a vue et amenée ici le plus vite possible.

Ah, ce cher M. Rusard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'amenait à l'infirmerie. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi désagréable avec moi qu'avec les autres élèves. Mais j'étais bien contente d'avoir été inconsciente cette fois-ci. Je peux vous garantir que ce n'étaitt pas une partie de plaisir que de se faire porter dans ses bras. J'en frissonnai rien qu'à l'idée, c'est dire.

Quant à « Ils », mes assaillants, je supposai qu'il s'agissait de Serpentards, d'autant plus que sur le moment il m'avait semblé apercevoir leurs couleurs. C'étaient aussi les seuls qui m'attaquaient physiquement. Je devais être l'une des rares Gryffondor à ne pas bénéficier de la protection des Maraudeurs face à une de leurs attaques. Comment ne pas en profiter ?

Ah oui, et c'étaient aussi les seuls à m'attaquer dans le dos.

- Je vous ai donné une potion de sommeil pour que vous ne souffriez pas trop, hier soir, rajouta Pomfresh.

Trop aimable. Et c'était pour la douleur, bien sûr ; pas pour me clouer sur place toute la nuit, et m'empêcher de quitter l'infirmerie. Non, pas du tout. Héhé, c'est qu'à force elle me connaissait bien.

- Je peux partir ? tentai-je sans trop y croire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "tous pareils", mais m'y autorisa finalement. Je me retint de paraître trop heureuse. Au moins je n'aurais pas à établir tout un plan de guerre pour m'échapper de l'antre du dragon.

.

- Je peux connaître la raison de votre retard ? me demanda McGonagall, alors que j'entrais dans sa classe.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie.

Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, et je m'installai à une place libre, en silence.

Les cours se déroulèrent comme tous les autres jours, à mon plus grand ennui. Ils étaient sûrement très intéressants, mais mes résultats n'avaient jamais volé très haut. J'avais eu mes Buses de justesse et je me contentais d'assurer le minimum. Ce qui ne signifiait pas que je ne travaillais pas. Bon d'accord, j'étais bien loin de fournir un effort acharné, mais il y avait tout de même des matières qui me demandaient plusieurs longues heures de travail pour décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un Acceptable. Comme la métamorphose, pour n'en citer qu'une.

Et puis cette année il y avait les Aspics. Ça, ça me motivait : rien qu'à l'idée de les rater et de devoir refaire un an dans cette école, ça me déprimait. Alors j'essayais d'avoir des notes à peu près acceptables. Acceptable, c'est le cas de le dire.

Nous attaquions à peine la deuxième semaine que je me mis à compter les jours me séparant de mon départ de Poudlard. Je n'avais pourtant pas vraiment d'idée précise de ce que je voulais faire comme métier, dans quelle branche je voulais m'orienter.

Bien sûr, il y avait les carrières classiques : Auror, Médicomage, travailler au ministère. Rien de ça ne me tentait. Auror était bien trop risqué, je n'avais pas envie d'aller vadrouiller je ne sais où pour combattre le premier mage noir venu. Et puis j'étais loin d'avoir le niveau requis de toute façon, donc la question ne se posait pas. Médicomage : Trop de responsabilités. Je craignais de faire mourir plus de gens que je n'en soignerais. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas super à l'aise avec le sang. Quand au ministère... C'était beaucoup trop, comment dire... « conventionnel », solennel. En cinquième année, McGonagall m'avait parlé du servie de la justice magique, sous prétexte que je n'étais pas loin des notes requises. Mais je la soupçonnais plutôt de vouloir mettre ma chère déficience à profit. Ben oui, pratique pour savoir si les accusés étaient coupables ou non.

Sauf que c'était hors de question. Parce je n'avais pas assez confiance en mon don pour en faire dépendre la vie de gens – ou plutôt l'âme pour ceux qui seraient envoyés aux détraqueurs. Parce que je ne voulais pas sentir une chose pareille peser sur mes épaules. Parce que personne n'avait fait d'étude dessus, personne ne pouvait garantir que ce truc que j'avais en moi ne déraillerait pas un jour.

Restait donc mes matières préférées pour me guider, qui en fait ne m'étaient pas d'une grande aide pour trouver des idées de métier : Arithmancie et Soins aux créatures magiques. Oui, je savais bien que ça pouvait paraître un peu étrange, mais que voulez-vous, c'était comme ça. Autant j'aimais le côté plutôt théorique de l'Arithmancie, autant j'appréciais la pratique en Soins aux créatures magiques. Aimer les animaux aidait aussi, sans doute.

Bref. C'est qu'il n'y en avait pas des masses, des métiers où l'on pouvait faire l'un ou l'autre. La seule chose à me venir en tête était un petit emploi dans une boutique du chemin de traverse, comme la Ménagerie Magique, par exemple. Ou encore Fleury & Bott, vu le nombre de livre que j'avais lu, niveau conseil je serais plutôt efficace. Par contre ce serait dur de mentir sur la marchandise. J'imaginais déjà la scène :

_- Bonjour Madame que pensez vous de ce livre, je pensais l'offrir à ma femme..._

_- C'est un vrai navet, Monsieur._

Pas sur que mon patron apprécie que je fasse chuter les ventes. Mais plus je pensais à l'animalerie, et plus ça me tentait. Donc à moins d'être traversée par une subite et brillante idée d'ici la fin de l'année, ce serait surement ça.

* * *

><p><em>Vos impressions ? Dites-moi tout ^^<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

_On est mercredi, voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs, qu'ils restent ou non dans l'ombre. Et merci à ma bêta, Taraliel, que je n'ai pas remerciée avant (oui, j'ai honte) ^^_

_Petite question, très vite : p_lusieurs m'ont fait remarqué que mes chapitres étaient un peu courts, vous pensez que je devrais éviter de découper autant l'histoire, ou plutôt développer ce qui se passe au sein du chapitre? Plus au niveau des pensées de Tina ou plus de descriptions ?__

_Voilà, bonne lecture, et laissez moi un petit commentaire, si vous avez le temps ;-)_

**_EDIT 20/11/12 : Chapitre corrigé ! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

* * *

><p>Deux semaines passèrent. À une lenteur alarmante. Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux et rien de plus n'était venu perturber ma petite vie sans surprise.<p>

Alors je me raccrochais aux évènements précédents.

C'est ainsi que ces deux semaines ayant passé, même si je n'en montrais rien, j'étais toujours intriguée par ce qui était arrivé à Lupin. Il était revenu en cours dès le lendemain, le teint pâle et les traits tirés, mais sans donner de plus amples explications.

J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il semblait toujours fatigué après ses visites au chevet de sa mère, mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention que ça, le mettant sur le compte de l'inquiétude.

Désormais, je me demandais s'il ne cachait pas autre chose. Mentait-il délibérément à tous ? Ne lui ayant pas posé la question directement, je ne pouvais, pour une fois pas juger de la véracité de ses propos. Et ça me turlupinait, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je donnais peut-être trop d'importance à une chose qui n'en avait pas, mais avec mon quotidien dépourvu d'occupations et de distractions, le moindre événement inhabituel prenait pour moi des proportions incroyables. Et puis un peu de changement n'était jamais malvenu. D'autant plus que dès qu'il s'agissait de connaître les raisons de ce qui ressemblait à un mensonge, ça m'intriguait. Parce que si certains mentaient par honte, par jeu, ou encore par politesse, on ne faisait jamais le tour de tous les prétextes.

.

Merlin avait sans doute entendu mes pensées puisque le vendredi – nous étions déjà fin Septembre –, il me donna un peu d'animation. Bon, pas tout à fait du genre que j'aurais voulu. En effet, ce soir-là, en rentrant après avoir dîné aux cuisines, les maraudeurs s'en prirent à moi.

Je traversais la salle commune, en direction de mon dortoir, comme chaque jour, lorsque je fis une grave erreur, compromettant ainsi mes chance d'atteindre les escaliers en paix.

Je croisai le regard de Potter. Il inclina légèrement la tête, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. Je priais pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée stupide de m'utiliser comme distraction et pressai le pas. Mais visiblement, c'était peine perdue. L'air tout joyeux, il se leva d'un bond, aussitôt suivi par Black.

– Diffindo ! Lança-t-il avant que je n'ai pu réagir.

Je sentis la couture de mon sac se déchirer et le contenu se répandit sur le sol, dans un éclat de rire général. Je contemplai l'amas de parchemins, de plumes, d'encre et de livres qui était à mes pieds, désemparée. Mes joues me brulaîent et j'avais chaud : moi qui n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, j'étais servie.

Et Lupin osait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants ? Si ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, ça, alors je ne savais pas ce que c'était. On n'humilie pas les gens pour leur bien. Je lui jetai un regard, et vis qu'il abordait le même petit sourire que la dernière fois, dans la salle vide, presque trois semaines plus tôt. Pas moqueur, juste amusé, mais sans très bien savoir pourquoi, je me sentis trahie. Il ne m'avait pourtant jamais défendue. Oui, il était leur ami et se réaction était normale, mais aucun argument ne m'ôtait cette impression.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'un jour soutenir qu'ils étaient innocents, et le lendemain rire de leur blague. Il n'avait pas le droit, point.

Mortifiée, je tentai de ramasser mes affaires, mais Potter s'amusait à les éparpiller dans tous les sens à l'aide de sa baguette. À moitié accroupie, à moitié à quatre patte, j'avais bien conscience d'être ridicule, mais que faire d'autre ? Partir dans mon dortoir et tout laisser en plan ? Si je faisais cela, je savais que je ne retrouverai jamais mes affaires. Je m'évertuais donc à attraper un maximum de choses avant qu'elles ne s'éloigne trop.

Après cinq minutes bien trop longues à mon goût, j'avais enfin réussi à réunir toutes mes affaires excepté un livre, l'un de mes romans moldus. Pas de chance, je l'avais fini le jour même et je l'aurais classé sans hésiter dans mon top dix : _les liaisons dangereuses_. Et Black prenait un malin plaisir à le faire glisser hors de ma portée juste au moment où mes doigts l'effleuraient. Je fis un pas de plus en avant et tentai de le bloquer une nouvelle fois, sans succès. J'aurais peut-être mieux faire d'arrêter d'essayer en vain et de me ridiculiser, mais je préférais tout que de rester plantée là, immobile. Et puis j'oubliais que j'avais envie de pleurer, comme ça.

Contrairement à moi, les Maraudeurs semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous, en tout cas.

Et les autres qui riaient autour de moi. Ils voulaient me faire craquer ou quoi? Rien que pour cette raison, ça valait le coup de me retenir. Comprenant que leur petit jeu pourraient durer des heures, je me redressai à contrecœur pour lancer un regard furieux aux quatre garçons qui se trouvaient face à moi, mais ce ne furent que des yeux brillants de larmes contenues que je levai vers eux. Le sourire de Remus avait disparu et un pli se dessinait entre ses sourcils. Et les autres riaient.

Non. Je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir. Au prix d'un grand effort, je ravalai mes larmes, même si la boule dans ma gorge était toujours là.

Maintenant, mon livre était juste devant eux.

– Eh bien, Sanders ? Tu ne rampes pas à nos pieds?

– Jamais !

Bien piètre réplique ; ma voix se brisa. Je serrai contre moi les affaires que j'avais réussi à récupérer et remontai à mon dortoir en courant presque. Là, je m'effondrai sur mon lit et laissai libre cours à mes sanglots. Et tant pis pour le livre. À cette pensée, mes pleurs redoublèrent.

C'était la première fois que je craquais à ce point en public. J'avais pensé que Potter et Black s'étaient assagis de puis le début de l'année, qu'ils avaient compris combien c'était idiot de faire du mal au gens, mais visiblement je me trompais.

Ou alors c'était moi qui m'étais ramollie.

.

Je repris ma vie trépidante dès le lendemain matin, mettant un point d'honneur à faire comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, rien n'était : ils avaient fait leur petite blague, ça les avait satisfait pour le moment, et il s me laisseraient tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'ennuient à nouveau. Donc tout allait bien.

Nous étions samedi et je n'avais pas cours. Je me levai cependant aux aurores pour aller me réfugier dans une salle vide.

J'étais installée depuis environ une demi-heure lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte. Je levai la tête, étonnée : je n'avais dit à personne que je comptait travailler ici, et j'avais choisie cette salle au hasard parmi toutes les autres salle vides de cette partie du château. Comment pouvait-on bien savoir que j'étais ici, si c'était bien moi qu'on cherchait ?

– Entrez, dis-je d'un ton incertain.

Le visiteur poussa la porte et je reconnu Lupin, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les évènements de la veille se firent un peu plus présents dans ma mémoire et je me demandai ce qu'il faisait là. Comme il ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas se décider à parler je me lançai.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demandai-je, la voix pleine de suspiscion.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas très bien comment me comporter avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas oublier qu'il faisait parti des maraudeurs, et pourtant c'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait me voir. Était-ce possible qu'il fut différent de ses amis ? Qu'est ce qui me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance plus qu'au autres ? Cela dit, je n'avais pas de raison particulière de le chasser, pour l'instant.

– Je venais m'excuser pour hier...

Il était sincère. Mais se rendait-il compte de ce que j'avais ressenti ? Comment de simples excuses pouvaient-elles suffirent ? Surtout quand elles ne venaient pas des principaux responsables, et que j'étais quasiment sure que ceux-ci ne les partageaient pas.

– C'était humiliant et cruel, chuchotai-je.

Foutu don ! Il venait s'excuser et j'en rajoutai une couche. J'avais beau m'améliorer avec les années, il arrivait des fois où je étais toujours incapable de retenir les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Quand j'étais en proie aux émotions, comme maintenant, par exemple.

– S'ils savaient qu'ils t'ont autant blessée, ils ne l'auraient pas fait, crois-moi. Je pense qu'ils veulent simplement s'amuser.

– Mais pourquoi moi ?

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il.

Alerte ! Mensonge ! Ou, demi-mensonge plutôt. Enfin, un truc bizarre quoi. Eh oui, mes exceptionnelles capacités avaient la faculté de juger du degré de mensonge. Ultra-perfectionné, non ?

Hum.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonnée par cette constatation. J'avais posé la question sans vraiment attendre de réponse. D'ailleurs depuis le temps que je me la posais intérieurement, ç'avait fini par devenir un automatisme auquel je ne cherchais plus de réponse depuis longtemps. Je m'étais fait une raison.

Était-ce possible qu'il sache. Qu'ils aient une raison de s'en prendre à moi ? J'étais quasiment sure qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de mon don. Et puis si ça avait été le cas, j'imagine que ça les aurait intéressé, par qu'ils m'auraient prise comme bouc-emissaire. Alors ?

– Mais tu as une petite idée ? insistai-je.

– Je... Non ! Enfin, peut-être.

– Oui ?

– C'est que, tu vois, tu es un peu..., ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais tu es un peu « étrange », parfois.

Il avait le regard fuyant et je sentis la déception m'envahir. Il ne mentait pas, et l'espace d'une seconde j'avais espéré que ce serait une raison à laquelle je pourrais remédier, une raison à laquelle j'aurais pu m'écrier « Oh, ça ? Ah, si j'avais su, toutes ces années... », et rire. Mais nous n'étions pas dans un film et visiblement, ils avaient mis le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez moi.

J'interrogeai Lupin du regard, comme si ses yeux avaient pu m'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il pensait. À quel point étaient-il proche de la vérité ?

À moins que ce ne fut qu'une façon détournée de me faire comprendre que j'étais folle à lier, ou encore un moyen de me dire que je l'intriguai.

– Donc ils sont trop bornés pour accepter les gens un peu différents, conclus-je.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, un air bizarre passa sur le visage de mon interlocuteur, retenant mon attention, mais qui disparut avant que je n'aie pu le saisir. Je crus avoir rêvé. Il haussa les épaules.

– Ça n'a aucun rapport, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contradiction. Je t'ai ramené ton livre.

Merveilleux changement de sujet. Néanmoins, comme je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'insister, je ne m'en formalisai pas.

— Oh, merci ! dis-je donc, agréablement surprise.

Alors qu'il était restait sur le pas de la porte tout le temps de notre échange, il prit le livre dans son sac et vint le déposer sur la table à laquelle j'était installée. Je le remerciai à nouveau, et le silence s'empara de la pièce.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent.

– Je... je vais y aller, dit-il alors que le silence se prolongeait.

J'étais assez perplexe. Il avait l'air gêné.

– Tu as peur ? demandai-je.

– Comment ça ?

– Est-ce que tu as peur ? De moi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il éclata de rire, ses cheveux clairs retombant un peu plus sur son front. J'allais me noyer dans la perplexité, s'il continuait à réagir ainsi. Non pas que le spectacle soit désagréable, mais c'était assez déstabilisant. J'attendis donc qu'il se calme et qu'il réponde à ma question, toujours aussi confuse que j'étais.

– Pourquoi j'aurai peur ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut repris son sérieux.

– Parce que je suis... spéciale, et que tu avais l'air mal à l'aise ?

– Et en quoi es-tu spéciale ?

Oui, bon on n'allait peut-être pas non plus entrer dans les détails, si ? D'autant plus qu'il avait dit lui même que j'étais étrange. Alors « spéciale », quelle grande différence ? On jouait sur les mots, là.

Et puis c'était quoi cette manie de répondre aux questions par des questions ? Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer avec ses changement d'humeur. Je n'avais plus envie de me taire, et décidai donc de changer de sujet, de passer à l'attaque :

– Pourquoi prétendre que tu étais chez ta mère, il y a trois semaines ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey !_

_Je m'excuse du retard de publication, surtout vu la longueur du chapitre qui est très peu satisfaisante (c'est tellement court que ça en devient indécent !). Bon j'ai été prise par l'autre fic que j'ai commencé à écrire et du coup celle là à été reléguée au deuxième plan. Et en plus ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, donc ne m'en voulez pas si vous trouvez quelques petites fautes =)_

_J'ai sur mon ordi encore trois chapitres d'avance et sur papier encore cinq de plus environ, mais plus j'avance et plus je trouve que cette fic manque cruellement d'originalité (non mais quelle idée de commencer direct par une fic longue ^^). Ce n'est pas la peine de démentir ou de me couvrir de compliments flatteurs, quelque soit votre avis je posterai la suite. Alors ce qui m'apporterait énormément, c'est que vous me donniez des façon de m'améliorer (ça ne vous empêche pas de pointer les points positifs aussi, hein ! N'allez surtout pas croire que je suis en train de descendre ma fic, je suis juste réaliste). =D_

_Sur ces mots (trop nombreux), bonne lecture !_

_**EDIT 27/11/2012 :Chapitre réécrit. Tout le passage de la fin (PdV de Remus) à été rajouté. :)**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi prétendre que tu étais chez ta mère, il y a trois semaines ?<p>

- C'était le cas ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Mensonge ! Mensonge ! Mensonge ! Mon radar hurlait dans ma tête. Pas au sens propre, bien sûr, mais presque. Tout en moi me poussai à ne pas croire ses derniers mots. C'était comme un instinct, plus fort que moi.

J'observai Lupin plus attentivement : air étonné, ses yeux dorés un peu agrandis, son front légèrement plissé, intonations parfaites. Sans mes petites capacités, il m'aurait eu sans la moindre hésitation : pas une seule seconde je ne l'aurais soupçonné ! J'étais scotchée. Et admirative.

Sauf que pour l'instant, il ne savait pas que je l'avais démasqué, et ça me donnait un petit avantage.

- Wahou, ne pus-je tout de même m'empêcher de chuchoter pour moi-même après un moment de silence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je continuai à l'observer, laissant le silence se prolonger. L'inclinaison de la tête, pile assez pour que ça paraisse naturel, mais pas trop non plus. J'en avais entendu des gens mentir, mais jamais aussi bien.

Mais maintenant j'en voulais plus : j'étais tout à coup curieuse de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans cette direction, de savoir à quel point il était prêt à nier, à s'enfoncer dans son mensonge. Et puis c'était aussi le meilleur moyen que j'avais pour en apprendre plus : insister.

Et quand bien même j'aurais voulu faire semblant de le croire, j'aurais eu du mal à y réussir sans mentir.

- Je ne te crois pas, lâchai-je donc.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air détaché, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'exaspération pour légèrement plisser son front.

- Tu as tord. Je n'ai pas de raison de te mentir, et encore moins envie de le faire. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui te fait dire ça.

À d'autres. Intérieurement, je jubilai. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas tant amusée.

- Je sais que tu étais là, insistai-je.

- Pas du tout. Tu sais ma mère est malade, il faut que je la voie.

Et un de plus, une mensonge de plus ! Là il les enchaînait. Déjà que j'étais curieuse de nature, maintenant je débordais de questions.

- Pourtant tu étais à l'infirmerie ce matin-là, lâchai-je en souriant, sûre de le coincer.

- Tu as dû te tromper. Demande à Madame Pomfresh si tu ne me crois pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air suspicieux.

Mensonge. L'innocence incarnée, ce garçon. Il n'avait pas spécialement content que je m'intéresse de si près à ce détail. En tout cas, s'il voulait que je me désintéresse de son cas, il aurait mieux fait de me dire la vérité dès le départ : son obstination ne me faisait m'interroger qu'un peu plus. Ce qu'il cachait, il le cachait bien. Trop bien. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Quelque chose de honteux ? Qui aurait nui à sa réputation ? Quelque chose de trop personnel ? Cela dit, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était quelque chose d'assez important pour que Pomfresh serve de couverture.

- Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions? reprit-il, toujours l'air de rien.

- Et bien, j'ai entendu Pomfresh te parler le mardi matin, à l'infirmerie. Alors je me disais que ce que tu cachais devait être de taille pour que même l'infirmière soit dans le coup et que tu nies autant. Mais je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée, tu joues la comédie à mervei—

Je m'interrompis brusquement. Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir dit tout ça ! Je savais par expérience que les gens n'aimaient pas particulièrement qu'on les confrontent à leur mensonges. Là, j'étais bonne pour un assassinat, et pas la peine de préciser dans quel rôle.

Mais il restait désespérément immobile, plus pâle que jamais — et pourtant, pâle, je l'avais vu bien des fois. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas je m'approchai de lui. J'avais l'air d'avoir fait des dégâts, et j'avais intérêt à les réparer maintenant.

- Euh... ça va ? Demandai-je.

Je levai ma main vers son épaule mais la laissai retomber aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Il ne répondit pas, me regardant comme si j'étais possédée. Génial. Je le fixai en retour, cherchant à déterminer s'il était furieux, choqué ou je ne sais quoi encore.

- Lupin ?

Je n'allais quand même pas être obligée de le secouer ? Il avait pourtant l'air de l'être déjà assez, secoué. Je pris conscience que j'étais vraiment proche de lui. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais été d'aucun garçon. Je rougis brusquement, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de détailler plus attentivement ses mèches dorées et son visage parfait. Non, non, non ! Il était loin d'être parfait, me serinai-je. Beau peut-être, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Comparé à Potter ou à Black, il n'avait que peu de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Je me surpris à m'en étonner. Satanées hormones ! Je n'étais jamais sortie avec personne – il aurait déjà fallu que je commence par avoir des amis – et elles se faisaient parfois ressentir un peu inopportunément. Je rougis de plus belle.

- Dis quelque chose ou je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! ordonnai-je, ignorant mes joues brulantes.

Je ne plaisantai pas – en même temps c'est dur quand on ne peut dire que ce qu'on pense –, j'étais prête à l'y trainer de force. Il pesait peut-être plus lourd que moi, mais j'avais quelques sorts dans mon sac. Bon, lui aussi, mais vu son état, je doutai qu'il s'en serve. Heureusement, il m'épargna cette peine :

- Tu es diabolique ! lâcha-t-il si bas que je l'entendis à peine, et il sortit avant que je n'ai rien pu faire pour le retenir.

Le retenir ? Pourquoi faire ? Même Alice, qui devait être la plus persévérante et le plus gentille avec moi, je n'avais jamais essayé de la retenir. Alors pourquoi m'étais-je sentie déçue qu'il s'en aille, et pire : presque blessée par ses mots ? Après ce que je lui avais balancé en pleine figure, c'était même plutôt normal, non ?

.

Les jours suivants, je me surpris à guetter des signes de Lupin, des signes me montrant qu'il me pardonnerait. Mais rien. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il m'en veuille me contraria beaucoup. Je n'avais pourtant jamais été proche de lui ou quoi que ce soit, donc en quelque sorte il agissait comme tous les jours, en m'ignorant. Et ce n'était pourtant pas le premier ni le dernier, mais je ne cessais d'y penser, alternant phases de désespoir, d'indifférence, ou de colère. Colère après lui, après moi, après le monde entier ; colère qui, heureusement, repartait aussi vite qu'elle m'était venue. Trois jours plus tard, j'en vins même à rêver qu'il se moquait de moi devant toute la grande salle, alors que je m'étouffai avec ma purée, recroquevillée sur mon banc face à lui, debout et immense. Cauchemar tout à fait irréaliste, d'une part parce que je ne prenais jamais mes repas dans la grande salle, et d'autre part parce que ce rire résonnant de cruauté ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Sans oublier que je n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi tout les gens qui m'entouraient s'étaient ensuite mis à me proposer du jus de citrouille.

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais bon sang ? Depuis quand ça me travaillait autant ? D'accord je n'avais pas d'autre évènement à me mettre sous la dent, mais tout de même !

Et ce n'était pas tout : moins souvent mais plus perturbant, me revenait aussi la façon dont je m'étais approchée de lui, ce jour là, dans la salle de classe vide. C'était une distance tout à fait respectable qui n'aurait fait rougir aucune fille de mon âge, mais je n'étais pas comme la plupart des « filles de mon âge » : ma vie amoureuse se résumait à… rien. Et je ne pouvais pas oublier que Lupin était un garçon avant tout, puis, accessoirement, un maraudeur. Plusieurs fois durant ces quelques jours à le guetter, je maudis mes hormones, qu'un simple souvenir un peu trop vivace suffisait à réveiller.

* * *

><p>Remus n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Elle lui avait même fait une belle frayeur. Elle savait trop de choses, beaucoup trop. Et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire, seulement espérer qu'elle ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour savoir. Certes, elle avait pu l'entendre à l'infirmerie, mais son argumentation aurait suffit à convaincre n'importe qui, non ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit qui puisse lui donner tant de soupçons. Et elle semblait si convaincue ! Il faudrait qu'il la surveille à l'avenir, discrètement : il ne voulait pas que ses amis soient au courant et craignait qu'ils en profitent pour en faire un peu plus leur victime.

Remus n'avait jamais pensé jusque là que Tina Sanders puisse être blessée par leurs remarques ou leur blagues. Elle ne disait jamais rien, ne se défendait pas, restait impassible. Jusqu'à ce vendredi-là, hier, il avait toujours cru que tout lui était indifférent. Cette fille qui faisait un peu peur et qui restait dans son coin, et qui n'avait rien à faire du reste du monde : combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu ses amis se défier de la faire réagir ?

Mais lorsqu'il avait assisté à la scène de la veille, il avait eu un choc. Voir ses yeux embués, la souffrance qu'on pouvait y lire, il s'était senti mal. Coupable. Et pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher de continuer, il n'avait rien dit. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se disait qu'il aurait dû empêcher ses amis de faire du mal aux gens. Il se répétait qu'eux ne faisait que s'amuser, mais cette fois, ça ne marchait pas. Tina Sanders souffrait-elle autant chaque fois qu'ils la provoquaient ?

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. S'il était venu lui rendre son livre, c'était certes pour s'excuser – ça ne remplaçait pas des reproches à ses amis, mais c'était mieux que rien, se disait-il pour apaiser sa conscience – mais aussi parce qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

Et en effet, il savait maintenant. Qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle aussi se considérait comme « spéciale », mais aussi qu'elle semblait curieuse, trop curieuse. Il avait beau essayer de ne plus penser aux soupçons qu'elle nourrissait, il y revenait constamment. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, il continuait à avoir peur. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des rumeurs qui avaient circulé à son sujet trois ans plus tôt, et ajouté à tout ce qu'elle semblait déjà savoir, c'était inquiétant. Le seul espoir du jeune homme était qu'en prenant soin de rester aussi loin d'elle qu'il l'avait toujours été, elle n'en apprenne pas plus sur lui et ce qu'il cachait.

Son quotidien repris son cours, tranquillement, sans qu'il ne se doute de la suite des évènements.


	7. Chapter 7

_Grâce à vos reviews et merveilleux conseils, j'ai eu le courage de reprendre ce chapitre qui était déjà écrit depuis un bout de temps. Au niveau de la quantité, je l'ai rallongé du double, et au niveau de la qualité, à vous de me dire ^^ Personnellement, j'en suis assez contente. Bien sûr j'ai encore de boulot mais là, et bah, c'est un début ^^ Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Je souhaiterai donc de tout cœur remercier mes lecteurs, tous. Et je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : n'hésitez pas ! Même si vous pensez que vos conseils/critiques m'embêteront plus qu'autre chose, peu importe, je prends tout ! Sans oublier que vous pouvez aussi, tout simplement, me donner votre avis. =D Ou encore plus simplement, lire (parce que à la base, c'est le but premier ^^)_

_Bonne lecture, donc, et merci encore ! =)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

* * *

><p>Le mercredi soir, je regagnai la tour de Gryffondor lentement, encore à moitié perdue dans le monde fantastique qui avait peuplé mon imagination tout une partie de la journée. Je n'avais pas décroché du nouveau livre que ma mère m'avait envoyé la veille. Un H. G. Wells. C'est peu dire que j'avais adoré. J'avais fait l'erreur de commencer le premier chapitre juste après les cours, dans la salle vide où je m'étais installée, avec l'intention de me mettre au travail dès ce chapitre fini. Sauf que quand je m'en étais détachée, le couvre-feu était passé, la nuit tombée, et pire encore : je n'étais pas allée dîner. Alors mes devoirs... Si le vague pincement au cœur de culpabilité que j'avais ressenti avait disparu en un clin d'œil, le monde imaginaire dans lequel je m'étais plongée ne m'avait pas abandonnée pas aussi facilement.<p>

C'est donc avec un sursaut que je perçus des bruits de pas. Je m'arrêtai pour écouter plus attentivement. Venaient-ils de mon imagination florissante ou étaient-ils réels ? Lentement, mais surement je pris à nouveau pied dans la réalité. Je commençai par regarder où j'étais grâce à un coup d'œil rapide aux tableaux qui m'entouraient. Bien, au moins mes pas ne m'avaient pas guidée n'importe où : la Grosse Dame n'était qu'à deux couloirs et un escalier d'où je me trouvais. Ensuite l'heure. Et là c'était un peu plus problématique : je n'en avais tout simplement pas la moindre idée. Je savais seulement qu'il était trop tard pour que je me promène en toute impunité hors des quartiers généraux de ma maison, autrement dit, hors de la tour de Gryffondor. Ce qui me ramenait aux pas qui arrivaient.

Il n'y avaient aucun doute quand au fait qu'ils se dirigeaient dans ma direction. Cependant, d'après mon ouïe relativement fiable, je les estimais encore à un ou deux couloirs de moi. Ce qui me laissait le temps de déguerpir avant de me faire choper par Rusard.

Sauf que je restai plantée où j'étais. Et que les pas n'appartenaient pas à Rusard. Trop nombreux. Non pas que ce soit une raison pour ne pas filer, mais j'étais bien incapable de bouger. Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote. En considérant les bons côtés de la chose, peut-être que si je n'utilisais pas mon cerveau pour m'en aller, je pourrais m'en servir pour quelque chose de plus constructif. Comme analyser ce que j'entendais, par exemple.

Les pas s'étaient rapprochés, mais ça ne m'aidait pas à en savoir plus pour autant. Je me concentrai plus attentivement. Deux personnes ? Non ils faisaient trop de bruit pour ça. Alors trois ? Au minimum.

Mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent net quand je réalisai que si je voulais partir avant qu'on s'aperçoive de ma présence, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Toutefois, au moment même où mes jambes se décidaient enfin à répondre à mon cerveau, les pas s'interrompirent et le silence revint, provisoirement.

Puis vinrent des chuchotements agités, confirmant ma supposition sur leur nombre — ils étaient définitivement plus de trois. Je perçus un bruissement d'étoffe, le froissement caractéristique du parchemin, une sorte de grincement, et enfin quelque chose qui glissait. C'est au moment où je m'y attendais le moins que les pas reprirent. Les pas d'une seule personne, cette fois-ci.

La surprise s'empara de moi. Étant donné l'attention que j'avais prêtée aux moindres bruits durant les minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, je savais qu'aucun d'eux n'était parti, et je me retrouvai incapable de trouver une explication cohérente à ce qui venait de se passer. J'aurais dû garder à l'esprit que je me trouvais à Poudlard, lieu empreint de magie. Aah, éducation moldue, quand tu nous tiens ! Néanmoins, les pas qui résonnaient tels les battements réguliers d'un métronome — et qui par la même occasion continuaient à se rapprocher de moi — me rappelèrent ma mauvaise posture. J'avais déjà trop profité de l'avantage certain que m'accordait la longueur des couloirs du château, et je savais maintenant qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. J'en avais eu l'occasion pendant de longues secondes mais ne l'avais pas saisie : à moi maintenant d'en assumer les conséquences. Un jour ma curiosité me perdrait.

En espérant que ce jour ne serait pas aujourd'hui, je fixai résolument l'angle du couloir, faisant appel à tout mon supposé courage Gryffondorien. Et pour ne pas m'aider, mon cerveau qui continuait à tourner à cent à l'heure avait entrepris de classer en ordre décroissant les personnes face à qui j'aurais le plus d'ennuis.

J'en étais à un groupe de Serpentards, en deuxième position de mon classement, quand je remarquai que quelque chose clochait.

Il n'y avait absolument personne.

Je tentai de me calmer : au moins j'avais le choix, sourde ou bigleuse. Bah oui, il fallait bien que l'un de ces deux sens me joue des tours, sinon comment aurais-je pu entendre des pas à quelques mètres, face à moi, alors que je ne voyais strictement personne ? Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Non non, tu n'es pas en train de rêver, me dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Je me retins à grand peine de faire un bond de trois mètres mais laissai quand même échapper un petit cri. Bien que la voix vint clairement de devant, je vérifiai autour de moi : j'étais seule, enfin, en apparence seulement.

— Mmh… qui est-là ? demandai-je en essayant de reconnaître la voix masculine.

Si elle ne m'était pas inconnue, impossible de mettre un nom dessus : il parlait bien trop bas. À moins qu'il n'ait utilisé un sort que je ne connaissais pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, ou plus précisément une question : celle de son identité.

— Tina, Tina... Calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal.

J'attendis un signal de mon radar, mais rien. Il disait donc vrai. Ce n'est qu'en me détendant que je me rendis compte combien j'étais restée sur mes gardes, et sur les nerfs. Mais même une fois apaisée, les questions continuaient de se bousculer dans ma tête.

— Tu es bien le seul alors, commentai-je. Qui es-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ?

— J'ai mes raisons, dit-il.

— Oh, très bien, répondis-je, un peu vexée. Dans ce cas… Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

J'étais assez fière d'avoir trouvé une phrase à la fois vraie et ne dévoilant pas ma curiosité brûlante. Parce que techniquement je n'avais rien de particulier à dire à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, ou du moins dont j'ignorais l'identité. Enfin maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, lui savait qui j'étais et avait sans doute des choses à me dire puisqu'il était là, mais ça ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit au moment où j'avais parlé. Et comme je pensais donc sincèrement mes paroles, je n'avais pas eu le moindre soucis pour m'exprimer. C'était peut-être ça la clé à mon problème : la spontanéité.

Avant que ma curiosité reprenne ses droits sur le beau mélange que formait mes émotions, je me mis en mouvement, fermement décidée à partir. Si pour l'instant j'avais eu assez de chance pour me retrouver devant quelqu'un qui « ne me voulait pas de mal », il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander.

À peine avais-je fait quelques pas que je me heurtai à quelque chose d'invisible, en plein milieu du couloir. Nom d'un veracrasse, qu'est ce que je disais ! Moi et ma chance… D'autant plus que j'en avais presque oublié qu'il était invisible. Je me reculai brusquement et réfléchis à une nouvelle tentative de fuite. C'est qu'il était costaud le bougre, et assez grand d'après mon pauvre front qui avait tâté de son menton.

— Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi directe avec les gens ? me demanda-t-il, interrompant mes pensées.

Il croyait que j'avais fait exprès de le percuter ? J'ouvris de grand yeux, étonnée. Puis je me rendis à l'évidence : il parlait sans doute de mon don, cause de mes paroles souvent… directes, c'est le mot.

— Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour ne serait-ce qu'une once d'hypocrisie !

Si cette réflexion je me l'étais faite une bonne centaine de fois, je n'étais pas prête pour autant à la confier ainsi à haute voix. Sauf qu'elle m'avait échappé. Et ça lui conférait un aspect tout autre, plus concret en quelque sorte. Je me rendis compte que je souffrais plus que je ne voulais bien l'avouer. Immédiatement, je chassai cette pensée de ma tête : bien sûr que non je ne souffrais pas, quelle idée ridicule. Je reportai mon attention sur mon interlocuteur.

Interlocuteur qui ne disait toujours rien. Peut-être même qu'il était parti ? Oui, c'est ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait, exposée à mes problèmes. Haussant les épaules, je me remis en route, ne heurtant cette fois personne, ce qui confirmait mon hypothèse.

— Attends !

Toujours là ? Il était fou ou quoi ? Fou mais sincère, parce que dans ce mot qu'il venait de prononcer, il n'y avait pas l'once d'un mensonge, et c'était déjà ça. Bon, en même temps, mentir sur un ordre à l'impératif ça doit être assez difficile, il faudrait que j'approfondisse ça, tiens — moi qui pensais qu'en sept ans j'aurais eu le temps de faire le tour de la question !

Bref, je me retournai par réflexe, mais bien vite, ne sachant où poser les yeux, je les baissai vers le sol.

— Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? insista-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils, interrogative. Heu, de quoi il parlait, là, au juste ?

— Être hypocrite, je veux dire, reprit-il. Pourquoi ?

Je me contentai de secouer la tête et de soupirer. Si je parlais maintenant, je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier les révélations qui sortiraient de ma bouche. Ne pas voir celui à qui je parlais m'en avait déjà fait trop dire. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait, me faire parler ? En tout cas la technique était bien trouvée, parce que me confier à quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, avait un petit quelque chose de rassurant. Mais pour ma particularité, je ne la dévoilerais pas aussi facilement. Il fallait plus que de l'invisibilité pour ça. Alors si c'était ce qu'il cherchait : percer mon petit secret ; il devrait s'y reprendre à deux fois.

J'hésitais. Si la conversation continuait, je finirais à un moment ou à un autre par me trahir. Et pourtant c'était assez rare que je réussisse à parler avec quelqu'un plusieurs minutes sans le faire fuir pour que j'ai envie d'en profiter. D'autant plus que je savais qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions — mis à part me percer à jour, mais même ça je n'en étais pas certaine.

D'un autre côté, il ne disait toujours rien et je n'avais pas envie de rester toute la nuit ici. Ce n'étaient pas les pauvres torches accrochées aux murs de pierre qui allaient réchauffer le couloir, ni ma petite personne. J'aurais pu faire la conversation, sauf que je n'avais le moindre sujet en tête, et que j'avais la flemme de me creuser le crâne pour en trouver un. Bon, plus que la flemme, c'était que je savais d'avance que je n'en trouverais pas, avec toutes les questions qui continuaient de m'assaillir à propos de mon interlocuteur invisible. Surtout que moi et la conversation, ça faisait deux : avec le peu de gens à qui je parlais, je manquais d'entraînement.

En même temps, il ne disait peut-être rien, mais c'était lui qui m'avait posé une question. Alors que je ne veuille pas lui expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être hypocrite soit, mais c'était quand même la moindre des choses de le lui faire savoir, non ?

— Je ne peux pas te répondre, finis-je par dire. Désolée.

Et je l'étais, sincèrement. J'adressai un sourire d'excuse au hasard du vide du couloir, et tournai les talons. M'en aller, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Que ce soit lui ou moi qui posâmes les questions, aucun ne souhaitait y répondre plus que l'autre. Et à ce petit jeu je n'étais pas sure de gagner. Refoulant ma curiosité sans grand ménagement, je contournai avec précaution ce que je pensais être l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Cette fois, il ne me retint pas et, un escalier et deux couloirs plus loin je donnai le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, non sans m'être fait reprocher l'heure tardive à laquelle je rentrais. Les filles de mon dortoir dormaient déjà et je pus me coucher tranquillement. Mais pas m'endormir.

Pourquoi avait-il refusé de me révéler son identité ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que je reste avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre si je savais de qui il s'agissait. Idiot comme raison ! Il m'avait pourtant semblé connaître la voix, mais je n'étais désormais plus sure de rien. Ou bien peut-être lui était-il arrivé de m'insulter, auquel cas je n'aurais pas accepté de lui parler. J'étais peut-être trop gentille mais pas à ce point là.

En tout cas, je jugeai que sa voix était trop grave pour qu'il soit dans une année inférieure à la cinquième. Après, concernant sa maison, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir. Surement pas Serpentard. Quoique, j'étais loin de connaître tous les élèves, il y avait sans doute des exceptions. Pendant une seconde, je tentai d'imaginer un élève habillé de vert et argent, humble et amical. Sans succès. Mes préjugés devaient être encrés trop profondément en moi. Et ces mêmes préjugés me poussaient à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un Gryffondor : ce n'était pas très courageux de cacher son identité. Mais là aussi les exceptions étaient trop nombreuses pour que ça en soit encore, des exceptions. Il suffisait de me regarder, moi et mon courage.

Néanmoins, même sans savoir de qui il s'agissait, je lui en voulais. À cause de lui, je n'arrivais plus à m'endormir et j'en avais plus que par dessus la tête de toutes ces questions. Savoir quand et où j'allais le revoir, ou bien si j'allais même le revoir tout court, savoir ce qu'il me voulait, savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait pas révélé son identité, sans oublier les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient au départ. Alors que lui allait retourner à sa petite vie bien tranquille, sans se soucier le moins du monde du fait qu'il avait failli me provoquer une crise cardiaque dans ce couloir vide.

Comment ça j'exagérais ? Oui, bon, peut-être n'étais-je pas passée aussi près de la mort que je voulais le croire. Mais tout ça pour dire que j'avais quand même des raisons de lui en vouloir. En plus il attendait des réponses à ses questions alors qui lui refusait de répondre aux miennes. Ce qui aurait d'autant plus dû m'inciter à la méfiance. « J'ai mes raisons », avait-il dit. Convaincant ! Et pourtant, entre la surprise, l'indignation et la curiosité, s'il y avait bien un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti, c'était la méfiance. Non, il m'avait dit ne pas me vouloir de mal et ça avait suffit pour me rassurer. Cependant était-ce réellement suffisant ? Ou y avait-il autre chose qui m'avait amenée à être aussi confiante, sans retenue ? Peut-être quelque chose dans son comportement, dans sa personnalité ? Et pourtant vu le peu que nous avions échangé j'étais loin de le connaître. Alors ça faisait peut-être tout simplement partie de lui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était ainsi et je n'avais pas envie que ça soit autrement. Ça faisait tellement de bien de parler à quelqu'un sans rester constamment sur ses gardes, sans traquer la moindre petite parole malheureuse. Alors tant pis si je me trompais du tout au tout, et que je me jetais dans la gueule du loup, pour l'instant j'allais dormir et faire de beaux rêves !

Malgré mes élucubrations, je finis par m'endormir. Et pour les beaux rêves, il faudrait repasser.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et en particulier à ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là ne me porta pas conseil et quand je me réveillai, mes suppositions quant à la mystérieuse et invisible rencontre que j'avais faite la veille en étaient toujours au même point. Si ce n'est que ma curiosité s'était relativement calmée.<p>

Ma journée commençait avec un cours de sortilèges à huit heures. Je m'y rendis avec encore moins d'enthousiasme que les autres jours — si c'était seulement possible —, déjà exténuée par le chahut qui régnait dans les couloirs où je devais me frayer un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à ma propre salle. Mais où puisaient-ils une telle énergie ? Du petit-déjeuner ? Wahou, il faudrait que je tente ça un jour.

J'arrivai devant la salle en même temps que le professeur Flitwick qui s'empressa de nous faire rentrer et de commencer son cours. Quinze points perdus par les Gryffondors et de dix gagnés par les Serdaigles — avec qui nous avions sortilèges — plus tard, le cours se termina enfin.

J'avais à peine suivi, prenant des notes décousues : et bien que je sache que je le regretterais plus tard, j'avais été incapable de me concentrer. À quoi bon aller en arithmancie, cours suivant, si c'était pour endurer deux heures de blabla supplémentaires ? Je pesai rapidement le pour et le contre. C'était peut-être l'une de mes matières préférées, mais ça voulait aussi dire que j'aurais plus de facilités pour rattraper. D'un autre côté, la prof m'aimait bien. Mais quand même, ses cours étaient ennuyeux au possible... Quoique je n'étais sans doute pas très objective puisque tous les cours me paraissaient ennuyeux.

Rho et puis flûte ! Je n'allais pas non plus tergiverser trois heures. Je n'avais franchement pas envie d'y aller et ce n'est pas ça qui changerait ma vie. Malgré le pincement de culpabilité que je ressentis à cette décision, je sortis de la salle de sortilèges et me dirigeai vers les cuisines. Là au moins je ne m'ennuierais pas.

— Sanders, tu te trompes de côté, le prochain cours est par là !

Remus Lupin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter que c'était la première fois qu'il me reparlait depuis que je lui avais confié mes soupçons, quelques jours plus tôt. Cinq jours depuis qu'il était parti, furieux, et que j'avais conclu avoir réussi à faire fuir une personne de plus grâce à mes talents particuliers. Malgré tout, je n'avais cessé de le guetter, et il venait maintenant me parler alors que je m'y attendais le moins, ou plutôt : quand je le voulais le moins. Il aurait quand même pu choisir un autre moment que celui où je cherchais à filer en douce pour échapper au prochain cours ! J'étais sortie de la salle en me faisant la plus petite possible, priant pour que personne ne me remarque ou ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Et ben loupé ! Ça m'apprendrait à vouloir sécher, tiens.

Et il fallait que ce soit lui en plus, qui fasse attention à moi. Ah, si seulement il avait pu faire attention à moi d'une autre façon...

— Tu m'entends ? insista-t-il comme je ne réagissais pas.

— Je ne vais pas au cours d'arithmancie.

— Tu sèches les cours ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis préfet ?

Ne me dites pas qu'il s'abaissait au menaces ? Mais derrière son faux air sérieux et menaçant, je distinguai vite un éclat de malice. Ouf. N'empêche que maintenant qu'il le disait, il était préfet. Qu'est ce qu'il allait penser si je n'allais pas en cours ?

Euh… Depuis quand je me souciais de ce que pouvaient penser les gens, moi ? Je secouai la tête, et sans savoir très bien pourquoi — je décrétai que ce n'était définitivement pas Lupin qui m'avait fait changer d'avis, mais seulement les aléas de mon cerveau étrange, disons — je me laissai entraîner jusqu'à la salle de cours. Non seulement je n'avais pas plus envie d'y aller qu'avant mais je sentais que la perspective de sécher, qui venait de me passer sous le nez, allait rendre ce cours deux fois plus long. Je me demande bien à quoi pensait la personne qui a inventé le retourneur de temps ! Il ne pouvait pas plutôt inventer l'accélérateur de temps ?

Quand je m'installai au dernier rang — à défaut de sécher, je pourrais toujours ne pas suivre — Lupin s'assit à côté de moi. Je le fixai, étonnée.

— Il faut bien que je te garde à l'œil, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mon radar se manifesta mais je l'ignorai. Faut croire qu'il ne connaissait pas l'humour, ce fichu don. Cela dit, j'étais justement bien placée pour savoir que l'humour, plus qu'une réponse était souvent une échappatoire. Parce que la vraie raison, Lupin ne me l'avait pas donnée, hein !

Oui, bon. Peut-être que je m'emballais pour rien. Surement même. Pour le peu de fois où j'y avais prêté attention, je l'avais toujours vu s'assoir à côté de Lily ou d'Alice, pour la simple est bonne raison que les trois autres maraudeurs n'avaient pas choisi cette option. Alors qu'il s'assoie à mes côtés n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel. Je le voyais mal se mettre avec Mary, dernière Gryffondor ayant choisi arithmancie comme option. Sans vouloir être méchante, Charlene et elle étaient les glousseuses officielles, pour faire court ou cliché. Ou les deux.

Bref pas la peine d'en faire tout une chocogrenouille.

N'empêche, j'étais loin d'être très à l'aise et je plongeai le nez dans mon sac pour sortir mes affaires et par la même occasion me redonner contenance. Ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il me reparle de lui-même de ses absences mensuelles, mais j'avais trop peur de sa réaction pour remettre le sujet sur le tapis. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas ce qu'il en était à ce propos : avait-il oublié ou m'en voulait-il toujours ? Parce que me trainer à un cours auquel je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller, ça ne voulait rien dire, et il ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole depuis tout à l'heure.

De toute façon en quoi ça pouvait bien m'importer ?

En tout cas, c'était bien beau de m'avoir convaincue d'assister au cours et de s'être installé là, mais il ne pourrait pas m'obliger à écouter. Et il n'avait pas intérêt, parce que sinon... Sinon quoi ? J'allais lui crier dessus, comme ça, en plein cours ? À d'autres ! De toute façon pour qu'il m'oblige à écouter, il aurait déjà fallu que j'arrive à me concentrer. Ce dont j'étais bien incapable, ce matin là, comme j'avais pu le constater à loisir en sortilèges, juste avant. Faut croire que je m'étais levée du mauvais pied. Ou que j'étais encore curieuse de ma rencontre invisible de la veille.

En parlant de cours et de concentration, la prof venait de commencer sans que je m'en aperçoive. Début follement prometteur ! Je soupirai et calai ma tempe contre la paume de ma main, soutien providentiel pour ma pauvre tête, en prévision de la longue heure qui m'attendait.

Je commençais à somnoler quand Lupin me passa un coup de coude. Alors comme ça, il n'allait même pas respecter mon inattention au cours ? À défaut de me mettre à crier et de lui sortir ses quatre vérités — en plus il aurait fallu que je cherche un bon moment avant d'en trouver qui ressemblent un minimum à des défauts — je m'apprêtai à lui chuchoter de me laisser tranquille, quand je remarquai le morceau de parchemin qu'il m'avait mis sous le nez. Inévitablement, je ressentis une pointe d'excitation, oubliant mon agacement d'un coup d'un seul. De quoi voulait-il donc me parler ? Je m'empressai de lire les mots qu'il avait écrit. Belle écriture, au passage.

« Heureusement que tu es là, je suis sûr que notre chère professeur Vector t'aurait manqué sinon. Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas venir au fait ? »

J'attendis que mon radar se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, mais rien. C'était pourtant évident qu'il n'était pas sérieux : il ne croyait tout de même pas que la prof m'aurait manqué ! Si ? J'étais perplexe. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il y avait un soucis avec mon don ?

Le seul moment où il m'abandonnait, c'était pendant que je lisais, et c'était sacrément reposant. Pas de signal à chaque réplique des personnages, pas de moyen de savoir lesquels étaient sincères ou lesquels jouaient double jeu, toujours le suspens intact ; le bonheur quoi. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de fiction et non de la réalité. Après tout, rien de plus logique à ne pas pouvoir déceler les mensonges de personnes qui n'existaient pas vraiment.

Par contre, Lupin lui, existait bel et bien, et il m'aurait suffit de tendre le bras pour m'en assurer. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans la contemplation de son attitude studieuse — un peu plus et je doutais que ce soit vraiment lui qui m'ait fait passer le mot — avant de retourner brusquement à mes pensées.

Est-ce que tout cela voulait dire que mon don… ? Je n'osais pas y penser.

Fébrile, j'attrapai ma plume réfléchissant à ce que j'allais écrire. Mmh, il fallait que je tente, je verrais bien. Avec précaution, je posai ma plume sur le parchemin et traçai les lettres, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance :

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aurais souffert de manquer ce cours ! ^^ Je voulais aller me promener dans le parc. »

Purs mensonges évidemment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'arborai un très, très grand sourire. Si je n'avais pas été en classe et surtout, si je n'avais pas craint de me ridiculiser devant Lupin, j'aurais certainement sauté partout et fait une danse de la joie autour des tables. J'avais juste envie de hurler. Je réprimai tous ces accès d'enthousiasme un peu trop gênants pour l'occasion, et me composai une expression neutre. Mis à part le grand sourire, puisque je ne pouvais pas grand chose contre celui-là.

J'étais toujours sous le choc de ma petite découverte et je menaçai d'éclater d'un rire idiot chaque fois que j'y repensais. Je pouvais mentir ! Si on m'avait dit ça la veille jamais je n'y aurais cru. Enfin, si, je l'aurais cru puisque j'aurais immédiatement su qu'on ne me mentait pas, mais bref, vous comprenez l'idée. Mentir par écrit, ce n'était peut-être pas exceptionnel en soi, mais pour moi c'était déjà formidable.

Et dire que j'étais passée à côté d'une chose pareille pendant toutes ces années ! Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. En même temps, si j'avais écrit autre chose que mes cours et mes devoirs, ça aurait aidé aussi.

Me contrôlant pour éviter ma main de trembler, je lui tendis discrètement le parchemin. Mon sourire s'élargît un peu plus.

Il me regarda, haussa les sourcils — moi, moins impassible que je ne l'avais cru ? Mmh... —, lut ce que j'avais écrit, puis me regarda à nouveau, comme s'il cherchait à relier mon expression aux mots que j'avais écrits, à déterminer d'où me venait cette joie soudaine.

« Vraiment ? »

Eh ! C'était à moi de déceler les mensonges ! Je n'avais pas non plus été très discrète, c'est vrai. Je griffonnai un réponse :

« Oui, oui. Pourquoi tu me reparles au fait ? »

Ben quoi ? Il m'avait ignoré presque une semaine, et il s'asseyait à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était, sans me donner la moindre explication et me laissant patauger dans ma perplexité. Et puis de cette façon, je n'abordais pas directement le sujet qui l'avait fâché.

Pendant qu'il lisait mes mots, je guettai du coin de l'œil sa réaction. Il inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté, l'air soucieux, puis écrivit sur le parchemin et me le rendît.

« Je ne t'ignorai pas, j'éloignai James et Sirius de toi. Ils n'ont pas été très malins. »

Mensonge ? Pas mensonge ? Pour la première fois je regrettai que mon don ne fonctionne pas. J'avais beau m'en plaindre à longueur de journée, sans lui, je n'en menais pas large. En tout cas la dernière partie était un bel euphémisme. J'aurais plutôt dit 'débiles profonds' . Cependant ça ne m'aidait pas pour la première partie, et comme la plupart du temps lorsque j'étais gênée, j'attaquai :

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais depuis quand tu me défends, toi ? »

« Ça te dérange ? »

Sans intonation, difficile de dire s'il me provoquait, dans le style 'et alors, un problème ?', ou s'il était sincèrement inquiet de me déranger. Quand je cherchai un indice sur son visage, son attention s'était reportée sur le cours.

Très bien, s'il voulait jouer à ça, pas de raison que je fasse des efforts quant à ma curiosité. Intérieurement, une partie de ma joie fît place à la colère. Bien sûr, je savais parfaitement qu'il ne jouait à rien du tout et que je m'énervais un peu vite, mais comme tout le monde, moi aussi j'avais le droit d'être de mauvaise foi ! D'autant plus que ça m'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer son expression, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment au sujet de la véracité de ses propos, ou encore — et c'était une raison radicalement différente, cette fois — de constater que j'arrivais à gâcher une discussion sans ma particularité, alors que je l'avais pourtant toujours tenue pour responsable de ma désastreuse vie sociale.

« Tu retournes voir ta mère la semaine prochaine ? »

Même si je savais pertinemment être entrée dans la catégorie " sujets qui fâchent ", je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. La colère a la mauvaise habitude de me rendre impulsive, quand je n'y prends pas garde.

Il me rendit le parchemin deux secondes à peine plus tard, avec un simple mot :

« Oui. »

« À l'infirmerie de Poudlard, c'est ça ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et repoussa le parchemin sans y répondre. Je me maudis : j'étais obligée d'écrire ça ?

Je regrettai d'autant plus mon impulsivité que la demi-heure restante passa sans qu'il ne m'adresse à nouveau la parole, que ce soit à l'écrit ou à l'oral.

Quand la fin du cours fini par sonner, ma colère avait eu le temps de se calmer et c'est légèrement agacée par son mutisme que je rentrai avec lui à la tour de Gryffondor. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter que je l'accompagne, et je m'en réjouis. Si je pouvais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et l'agacer comme il le faisait avec moi, tant mieux ! Je voulais soudain lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter de ma présence seulement quand il en avait envie, que j'avais aussi mon mot à dire. Moi qui était restée muette pendant sept ans face à de trop nombreuses provocations, je ne me réveillais que maintenant. Enfin, 'se réveiller' est un bien grand mot : sans que je comprenne pourquoi, ça ne s'appliquait qu'à Lupin.

Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs dans un silence trop pesant à mon goût, je lui fis part de mes reproches sur sa conduite. Tout mais pas ce silence.

— Pourquoi es-tu si têtue, Sanders ? grommela-t-il en réponse.

— Je pourrai te retourner le compliment, répliquai-je.

— Ce n'est _pas_ un compliment.

— Venant de la part d'un maraudeur, si.

— Barbichette, dit-il simplement.

Gné ?

Ah oui, le mot de passe.

Il n'ajouta rien et nous entrâmes dans la salle commune, où ses amis l'attendaient pour aller déjeuner. En me voyant en compagnie de leur ami, Potter et Black me fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, et je profitai de leur stupéfaction pour filer. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'expression narquoise de Black quand il vit nos mines renfrognées, et je montai dans mon dortoir avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou !_

_Je me suis aperçue que je n'avais jamais remercié les commentaires anonymes. Donc merci à toutes les quatre. C'est très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre par Mp ! Et un grand merci à tous les lecteurs =D_

_Bonne lecture pour ce long chapitre =)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

* * *

><p>Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps pour rencontrer à nouveau l'invisible inconnu. Dès le lendemain, alors que je rentrais à la tour de Gryffondor, j'entendis une voix qui m'interpelait.<p>

Me retournant, je scrutai le couloir vide avant de me frapper le front de la main et d'afficher un grand sourire.

J'étais pleine d'enthousiasme et d'optimisme, de cette euphorie propre au vendredi soir face à un long weekend qui s'annonce. J'avais passé ma journée à l'attendre, écrivant ici et là tout ce qui me passait par la tête, me délectant des pires mensonges qui puissent être. À moins que cette bonne humeur ne fût due aux délicieuses pâtisseries dont m'avaient gâtée les elfes.

Nous étions déjà le quatre octobre, et il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant les vacances, et le jour où je rentrerais enfin chez moi. Un peu plus et j'en aurais trépigné d'impatience. Mais me dire que plus de la moitié était passée depuis la rentrée me paraissait déjà formidable.

D'où mon grand sourire.

Je me serai même mise à chanter si sa voix n'avait pas chuchoté mon prénom, m'interrompant au moment précis où j'avais ouvert la bouche.

— Oh, c'est toi, murmurai-je. Comment tu vas ?

Curieusement, ça me faisait plaisir de le voir à nouveau. Enfin, de l'entendre. La curiosité ne m'avait pas laissé de répit depuis la dernière et première fois qu'il m'avait parlé, deux jours auparavant, si bien que j'avais l'impression que ce laps de temps avait duré une éternité. Mais maintenant, c'était justement l'occasion d'en savoir plus. D'un autre côté, le fait qu'il ait pris la peine de revenir me voir me touchait, même si je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait.

— Bien, et toi ? chuchota-t-il.

— Super !

— Visiblement.

Je l'imaginai sourire, et le mien s'agrandit.

— Qui es-tu ? demandai-je.

— Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

Amusée, je continuai sur ma lancée, trop aveuglée par mon optimisme débordant pour me rendre compte qu'il aurait fallu être idiot pour tomber dans le panneau et ainsi dévoiler son identité, si ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Je cherchai une question qui m'en ferait savoir plus, où mon don serait utile, pour une fois.

— Dis-moi au moins si je te connais, insistai-je.

Avec celle-là, j'étais presque sûre de le coincer !

— Joker ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Presque sûre.

Même s'il ne l'avait surement pas fait exprès, il commençait à m'agaçer là ! Parce que c'était profondément injuste qu'il puisse constamment me voir tandis que j'étais contrainte de fixer le sol ou le vide face à moi, comme une idiote. Au delà de son identité, il pouvait aussi voir mes réactions tandis que j'ignorai les siennes. D'autant plus que je me sentais un peu bête à rester plantée au milieu de ce couloir, en apparence seule. Je me renfrognai imperceptiblement mais perçus cependant un petit rire.

— Tu ne veux même pas me dire dans quelle maison tu es ? Insistai-je en allant m'adosser au mur le plus proche.

— Non plus, mais je suis en septième année.

Bon c'était déjà ça comme info. Néanmoins, maitenant, je doutai de réussir à lui en faire dire plus.

— De toute façon j'imagine que je peux te poser autant de questions que je veux, tu ne céderas pas ?

— Tu as tout compris !

Malgré mon mécontentement, je ne pus empêcher la bonne humeur de reprendre le dessus, et esquissai un sourire.

— Alors comme ça tu es revenu me parler ? repris-je.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et je crus un instant qu'il était parti. Et à ma grande surprise, ça me fit de la peine : pour une fois que j'avais un conversation normale avec quelqu'un ! En deux jours, je m'entendais mieux avec lui qu'avec tous les autres élèves que je « fréquentais » depuis sept ans.

— Je t'apprécie, finit-il par murmurer mettant fin à mes craintes.

Peu habituée aux compliments, je rosis. Une fois de plus, sans mon don, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Ou peut-être que si. En tout cas, j'aurais sans doute eu envie de le croire. Mais s'il ne m'avait pas menti, pourquoi alors mettre si longtemps à me répondre ? Ou bien n'était-ce pas la véritable raison ? Aah, un mystère de plus à éclaircir. En même temps, un de plus un de moins, je n'étais plus à ça près !

— Oh ! Merci, répondis-je une fois mon trouble passé. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir qui tu es.

Je pariai qu'à sa place, Lupin m'aurait fait remarquer que j'étais têtue.

Mmh, pourquoi étais-je donc en train de ramener les choses à Lupin ? Je voulais bien n'avoir pas d'autres amis, mais quand même. Et puis d'abord, étions-nous amis ? Même si ce n'étais pas de la même façon qu'avec mon interlocuteur présent, j'étais tout aussi perdue à son niveau. Entre ce qu'il me cachait, nos disputes — pas bien méchantes mais récurrentes...

— Tina…, soupira le vide face à moi.

— Ça va, ça va, je sais... Mais je ne sais pas trop comment t'appeler, juste pour te désigner ou penser à toi, enfin je veux dire...

Je rougis de plus belle. Non pas que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Du moins je ne le pensais pas. Ou plutôt, je ne m'étais pas posée la question jusque là. Mais maintenant que je me la posai, je n'avais pas l'impression. Je haussai les épaules, embrouillée dans mes pensées.

Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais pu essayer de parler à voix haute, et ma petite particularité m'aurait éclairé sur ce que je pensais et ce que je ressentais, mais je me voyais mal le faire devant lui. Il m'aurait sans doute prise pour une folle.

Plus que maintenant, je voulais dire.

— Oh, tu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il allait dire, des pas me parvinrent.

Génial. Manquait plus qu'on me trouve ici, toute seule, adossée à un mur, en train de parler au vide, pour passer pour plus étrange encore que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me décollai du mur et commençai à marcher innocemment.

Sauf que c'est toujours en voulant marcher innocemment que j'avais l'air plus suspecte que jamais. Non content de empêcher de mentir oralement, mon allure aussi me trahissait. Sans doute le manque d'entraînement plutôt qu'un quelconque don.

— … est ma cape ?

Les voix me parvinrent, plus nettes, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je réalisai que j'avais marché droit dans leur direction plutôt que de partir à l'opposée. Bien joué, Tina !

Puis tout arriva en même temps.

Potter et Black débouchèrent du couloir de droite, et c'est de justesse que je les évitai : la constatation de mon erreur de direction m'avait fait hésiter, assez pour ne pas finir les fesses par terre. Potter rangea en vitesse le parchemin froissé et plié dans tous les sens qui pendait au bout de son bras ballant. Black ravala la question qu'il semblait sur le point de poser. Potter fit un petit sourire. Black parcouru du regard le couloir derrière moi. Potter leva sa baguette dans ma direction. Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de craindre pour ma vie, je me retrouvai en l'air, suspendue par une cheville et la tête à l'envers.

Moi qui croyais que ce sort était réservé à Rogue, et bien voilà. Tant bien que mal je tentai de retenir ma jupe d'uniforme qui cherchait à découvrir ma petite culotte contre mon gré. Si même ma jupe se liguait contre moi, qu'allait-je devenir ?

Quoi, la gravité ? Connais pas.

Les cheveux en mode serpillière — ça m'apprendrait à les laisser détachés, tiens ! —, je regardais Potter et Black qui arboraient un air idiot.

Et là, j'éclatais de rire. Parce qu'observer à l'envers des gens qu'on voit tous les jours, je ne sais pas si ça vous parle, mais ça me paraissait extrêmement drôle. Non, la bonne humeur ne me réussissait pas très bien. À moins que ce ne soient les babas au rhum... Oui, je tiens très mal l'alcool.

Enfin, je suppose. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de m'enfiler des bouteilles entières, toute seule le soir dans une salle vide. Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point.

Entre deux éclats de rire, je les vit se décomposer et ils s'observèrent mutuellement, comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien sur le nez, sans doute. Sage réaction. Qui me fit encore plus rire.

Deuxième constatation existentielle de la soirée : rire dans la position où j'étais, c'était sacrément physique. Au bout de dix secondes, je ne sentais déjà plus mon ventre et mes éventuels abdos.

C'est pourquoi, même si j'aurais bien prolongé mon hilarité encore cinq minutes — ne serait-ce que pour voir leur expression un peu plus longtemps — je m'en tînt là.

— Faites-moi descendre ! Tout de suite ! ordonnais-je d'un ton que j'espérais menaçant.

Peine perdue. Je devais sacrément manquer de crédibilité comme ça, en même temps. Sans doute rassurés par la normalité de cette réaction, ils se contentèrent de rire. Chacun son tour, hein.

— Expelliarmus, lança Black.

Là, j'étais scotchée par ma propre stupidité. Ne pas me servir de ma baguette alors que je l'avais sur moi depuis le début, ça relevait de la débilité profonde.

Et soudain, le peu d'auto-dérision qui me restait s'envola, comme ma baguette une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il était en train d'assister à mon humiliation. Lui, ma rencontre invisible. J'étais mortifiée. Et s'il se mettait en tête de faire pareil que Potter et Black ?

Ou pire : s'il trouvait ça drôle ? Mon cœur se serra.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer la nuit là, jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable vienne te libérer ? lança Potter, visiblement ravi par mon changement d'humeur.

— Si je vous dénonce, vous aurez des retenues, tentai-je.

Pitoyable, d'accord. Mais pour ma défense, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer la moitié de la nuit la tête en bas, à retenir ma pauvre jupe tant bien que mal. Cette partie du château était assez reculée, et je n'avais aucune certitude que l'inconnu invisible passerait du statut d'inconnu à celui de sauveur invisible.

Potter et Black échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient pertinemment que si je décidais de les dénoncer, les professeurs me croiraient aussitôt. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que je ne le ferais pas. Je n'avais pas envie que les élèves me regardent avec méchanceté, si jamais je touchais à leurs précieux maraudeurs. Et je n'avais pas spécialement envie non plus de me retrouver dans le rôle de la fille qui va immédiatement se plaindre, au moindre petit soucis. Cependant, si on me retrouvait dans cette position après plusieurs heures, je doutai d'avoir assez de volonté pour taire leur noms face à l'insistance des professeurs.

Black haussa les épaules, l'air pas plus perturbé que ça par l'éventualité d'une retenue, avant d'ajouter :

— Dans ce cas, un petit sortilège d'amnésie fera l'affaire. C'est gentil de nous avoir fait pensé à ce détail technique.

— On devrait peut-être la remettre sur pied, non ? feignit de s'inquiéter Potter. Imagine qu'un excès de sang au cerveau la rende normale.

— Oui, ça serait dommage.

— On ne voudrait pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

Les enfoirés ! — passez-moi l'expression — Avec leur air faussement inquiet, je les aurais étripés. Mais avant que je ne puisse protester, Black prononça le contre-sort et ma cheville fut libérée. Je me sentis tomber tête la première sur le sol dur, et me préparait au choc.

Ce fut quelque chose de moelleux qui m'accueillit. Je regardai ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir, peu convaincue par le pouvoir amortissant de mes cheveux — ils étaient détachés, mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus ! — et me rendit compte que j'étais bel et bien au sol. Un sort donc, sans doute.

Mon sauveur invisible ?

Bêtement je regardai autour de moi comme s'il allait se montrer. Mais non. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter et Black suivirent mon regard d'un air suspicieux. Puis ils se mirent à chuchoter d'un air conspirateur, sans que je puisse saisir le moindre mot. Baguette ou non, j'allais en profiter pour partir discrètement à quatre pattes — et tant pis pour ma dignité —, mais Black me vit et me lança le maléfice du saucisson.

Comme ça, sans préambule ni rien, hop : pétrifiée sur place telle un saucisson. Au moins c'était simple : je n'avais plus à me creuser la tête pour savoir si je devais plutôt essayer de me débattre ou supporter les choses en silence. Franchement, ils auraient pu commencer par ça.

Non, je blaguais.

N'empêche, maintenant, j'étais bien dans la mouise. Mais toujours moins que si il m'avait jeté ce sort d'amnésie dont il m'avait parlé. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir si il avait dit ça sérieusement ou non. Et du "haut" de mes quatre pattes, je menaçais de basculer sur le côté d'une seconde à l'autre.

…

Voilà. Je devais être encore plus ridicule que le tête à l'envers, maintenant : les bras tendus à angle droit devant moi, et les jambes pliées en chaise, allongée sur le côté.

— Bonne nuit, Sanders !

Merci, toi aussi. Trop aimable, décidément. Ils n'étaient pas dans mon champ de vision — sauf quand Black, dans un élan de pitié sans doute, ou pour me narguer, vint déposer ma baguette juste devant moi —, mais je les entendis s'éloigner. Heureusement que j'étais immobile, sinon je n'aurais pas pu retenir tous les insultes qui me traversaient l'esprit à ce moment là. Et pourtant Merlin sait que je n'aime pas être grossière. En même temps, si je n'avais pas été immobile, contrainte et forcée, je n'aurais pas eu de raison de les traiter de tous les noms, donc au final, c'était un peu bête.

Bref.

— Ça va ?

Oh, je l'avais complètement oublié lui. Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de me libérer ? Non, parce que c'était très gentil de se préoccuper de mon état, mais là j'aurais un peu de mal à lui répondre, si c'était ce qu'il attendait.

Après un instant, il réagit enfin.

— Ah oui, excuse-moi, je vais te libérer.

Et je retrouvai l'usage de mes membres. Ouf ! J'attrapai ma baguette et me relevai, me mettant ainsi dans une position un peu moins humiliante.

N'empêche, sans lui, j'aurais vraiment passé la nuit là ! Tout d'un coup, j'étais sacrément reconnaissante. Et curieuse. De savoir qui il était, pourquoi il avait fait ça alors qu'il aurait pu partir sans s'en mêler... J'aurais cru m'habituer à toutes ces questions, mais c'était de pire en pire. Il allait bien falloir que je me résigne.

— Merci, dis-je simplement.

J'avisai un escalier tout proche et allai m'assoir sur la marche la plus basse. Il ne dit rien et me suivit.

— Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour qu'ils me traitent comme ça ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Voilà, maintenant il allait me prendre pour une pleurnicharde qui racontait ses problèmes au premier venu. Au même moment où j'allais lui dire de laisser tomber, je fus saisie d'une irrépressible envie de me confier, de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. De parler.

Plus qu'une envie, un besoin.

— Je suis dans la même maison qu'eux pourtant. Et ils se comportent comme des Serpentard ! expliquai-je.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Peut-être que c'était ce que j'étais, après tout, une pleurnicharde. Bizarrement cette idée me donna envie de pleurer justement, et je me concentrai pour refouler les larmes. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune raison de pleurer puisque leur comportement ne m'atteignait pas.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai, tournant brusquement là tête dans cette direction, avant d'être rassurée : je ne la voyais pas, c'était la sienne.

Malgré mon état d'esprit, je rougis à ce contact, peu habituée à la proximité d'autrui. À nouveau j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, aussi bien pour maîtriser mon embarras que ma tristesse indécente.

Et bizarrement, au delà de ma gêne, ce geste me toucha. Sa main était chaude et agréable, rassurante. Cette fois, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Les traîtresses. La seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais habituellement compter, c'était mon lit. Je n'écrivais pas à ma mère à ces moments-là, convaincue que j'étais alors de ne pas pouvoir mentir, même par écrit, et pour cela je favorisais donc les jours où j'étais de bonne humeur. Alors que quelqu'un, même invisible me témoigne un tel geste, j'en étais toute émue.

Plus je tentai de retenir et de dissimuler mes sanglots, plus ils étaient nombreux.

— Tu pleures ?

Non idiot, je joue aux échecs.

Cette pensée me fit sourire à travers mes larmes — la solitude avait vraiment un effet néfaste si je commençais à rire de mes propres "blagues". —, mais à la place je répondis, parce que son attention et son ton doux me touchaient :

— Je suis désolée, tu peux t'en aller si tu veux.

Je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça. Qui trouve ça intéressant de voir quelqu'un pleurer, pire, pleurnicher ? Les maraudeurs peut-être, si ils en sont la cause...

Il y eu un froissement d'étoffe, comme s'il se rapprochait, puis sa voix me parvint, juste derrière moi.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en excuser.

Il pressa mon épaule, sur laquelle sa main était toujours posée, et je ressenti une immense gratitude.

— Ça va s'arranger, reprit-il.

Là, j'avais des doutes, par contre. Et lui aussi d'après ce que me disait mon radar. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de chercher à me réconforter, si ? J'essayai de lui adresser un regard mi-dubitatif, mi-suspicieux, mi-éloquent. Déjà qu'un tel regard n'est pas évident, sans le voir, je ne risquais pas d'y arriver. Et puis maintenant, il avait vu mes larmes et mes yeux rouges.

— Ils me détestent, expliquai-je. Tu n'as pas vu tout ce qu'ils me font subir. Je ne les encourage même pas, en plus : je me contente de les ignorer, en espérant qu'ils vont se lasser, mais ils continuent. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être normale, comme toutes les autres filles, et pour m'intégrer.

Je m'interrompis, de peur d'en avoir trop dit.

— Normale ? releva-t-il seulement.

Je lui confiais tout ça, et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? D'un autre coté, c'est vrai que c'était le point clé, je ne pouvais le lui reprocher. Mais j'étais incapable de me résoudre à lui parler de ma particularité, même si je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien entendue avec quelqu'un.

Ne pouvant pas lui mentir, je haussai les épaules et contournai sa question :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je suis seule et ils sont quatre.

Sa main exerça une légère pression sur mon épaule, comme involontaire.

— Il n'y avait que, heu, Black et Potter tout de suite.

Sans réels fondements, j'avais l'impression qu'il était soudain mal à l'aise. Une intuition. Je fronçai sourcils, continuant à regarder le sol devant moi.

— Parce que tu crois que Lupin et Pettigrow valent mieux ? Si c'étaient le cas, ils les retiendraient, ou mieux, ne seraient pas amis avec eux !

— C'est vrai, murmura-t-il.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire et le silence dura. J'étais heureuse qu'il ne se mette pas du côté des maraudeurs, qu'il ne soit pas prêt à les défendre bec et ongles comme trois quart des élèves de l'école. Qu'il n'ait pas besoin de me mentir pour me dire ce que je voulais entendre.

S'il n'y avait pas eu sa main sur mon épaule, j'aurais cru qu'il était parti — une fois de plus. Quoique. Elle était tellement immobile que c'était peut-être une fausse main qu'il avait laissé là avant de s'en aller. En repensant au film d'horreur moldu où une main coupée se baladait toute seule, je chassai cette idée farfelue et frissonnai, sans que cela ne le fasse réagir. Je commençai à compter les secondes, mais loin de m'ennuyer, je laissai dériver mon esprit au fil des pensées.

Le couvre feu était surement déjà passé, mais comme je m'étais déjà faite la réflexion un peu plus tôt, cette partie du château était assez reculée.

D'ailleurs, que faisaient Potter et Black ici ? Je ne voyais rien qui puisse les motiver à venir jusque là. S'ils voulaient embêter quelqu'un ils auraient mieux fait de choisir un endroit plus fréquenté. D'autant plus que de cette manière ils auraient eu du public pour leur petit spectacle. Et que je n'en aurait pas été l'objet. Sans doute préparaient-ils un mauvais coup. Mais alors où étaient Lupin et Pettigrow ? Non, je ne voyais pas de raisons à ce qu'ils traînent par ici.

Et lui ? Mon confident invisible — invisible certes, mais confident ? —, que faisait-il là ? À moins que ce ne fut qu'un élève perturbé qui errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la première âme à confesser ?

Non, impossible. S'il s'était manifesté à d'autres élèves que moi, ça se serait su, il y aurait au minimum eu des rumeurs.

Donc c'était moi qu'il attendait ? Cela dit, ça n'expliquait pas comment il m'avait trouvée.

Et de un, un mystère de plus ! Je me secouai, sans quoi, à ce rythme j'aurais bientôt plus de questions que de neurones. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

— Tu dors ? demandai-je.

Ben quoi ? On ne sait jamais, il était tellement silencieux.

— Non, répondit-il simplement avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

— Et tu as l'intention de rester là toute la nuit ?

Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir le chasser, mais ce silence commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise.

— Mmh ? … Non non, pas du tout. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Il se releva en prenant appui sur mon épaule. On m'avait traitée de tous les noms mais pas encore de meuble. Cependant, ce qui m'embêtait vraiment c'est qu'il avait tout à coup l'air distant.

— Bonne nuit, dit-il.

J'étais toujours assise dans les escaliers, et l'espace d'une seconde je me sentis un peu perdue

— On se reverra ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander en regardant mes pieds.

Ses pas déjà loin s'arrêtèrent, et après un petit moment, il me répondit.

— Bien sûr !

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review pour égayer ma journée ? ^^ (ou me permettre de m'améliorer aussi, évidemment)<em>

Réponse à Jofrench22 qui me demande pourquoi le don de Tina ne lui permet pas de savoir si Sirius est sérieux lorsqu'il la menace de lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie : Tina est justement frustrée de ne pas le savoir, elle qui a l'habitude de tout savoir concernant l'honnêteté des gens (aah les mauvaises habitudes). Son don se manifeste comme une intuition plus ou moins forte suivant le degré du mensonge. Par exemple si quelqu'un dit un gros mensonge alors qu'elle n'écoute que d'une oreille la conversation, elle va s'en rendre compte parce que ça lui écorchera les oreilles en quelque sorte :) A l'inverse, si elle parle avec quelqu'un et que le mensonge est un demi-mensonge, il faut qu'elle soit vraiment concentrée pour s'en rendre compte. En l'occurence, ici elle a la tête en bas et est un peu stressée par la situation d'une part, et d'autre part, ce que dit Sirius (qui n'a en effet pas réellement l'intention de lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie) n'est pas à proprement parler un mensonge. Pour lui s'il pensait qu'elle allait réellement les dénoncer, il n'aurait surement pas eu de scrupules à lui lancer le sortilège (léger hein, pas un truc de mangemort xD), mais tant qu'on n'est pas face à une situation on ne sait pas vraiment comment on va réagir, et puis Sirius ne pense pas qu'elle va les dénoncer. Bref il dit ça vraiment en l'air. Y'a tellement de degrés de complexité et de facteurs qui entrent en compte que même à tête reposée et avec toute la concentration du monde, je ne pense pas que Tina aurait pu saisir si Sirius "mentait" ou non.  
>Ah oui et son don n'est pas rétroactif, dans le sens où il ne se manifeste que pendant une conversationdes paroles réelles, pas lorsque Tina y repense et que ce n'est qu'un simple souvenir.  
>J'espère que la réponse t'a satisfaite :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Nouveau chapitre, après un long délai d'attente certes, mais la longueur devrait compenser, j'espère :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

* * *

><p>— Bien dormi ?<p>

Les maraudeurs, qui d'autre ? Je ne répondis pas, descendant les dernières marches de mon dortoir et accélérant le pas, histoire de sortir le plus vite possible de la salle commune et de leur échapper. J'avais bien dormi, grâce à mon inconnu invisible, mais je n'avais pas plus que ça envie d'entamer la conversation avec les quatre garçons. D'autant plus que le ton de Potter, qui venait de parler, n'était pas vraiment celui de la conversation.

— Présente tes excuses, si tu veux dire quelque chose d'intéressant, James.

Je m'arrêtai net, et quatre paires d'yeux — dont les miennes — se braquèrent sur celui que venait de parler : Lupin. Depuis quand me défendait-il face à ses amis, lui ? Les dits amis semblaient se poser la même question, car ils le fixaient comme s'il était devenu fou. Hypothèse que j'envisageai moi aussi un instant.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, plongé dans un long parchemin, et j'allais repartir en direction de la sortie quand il leva la tête vers moi.

— Tu viens au match de Quidditch ?

Mmh... match de Quidditch. Ce mot ne faisait pas vraiment parti de mon vocabulaire, et je n'avais jamais assisté à d'autres matchs qu'au premier de ma première année. Mais il ne le savait sans doute pas. Comme s'il scrutait les gradins à ma recherche à chaque match...

De toute façon, pourquoi il me posait cette question ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait pour lui que je vienne ou non ?

Inutile de dire que l'expression de Black, Potter et Pettigrow se faisait de plus en plus inquiète.

— Pas plus que d'habitude, non, répondis-je.

— Tu n'as pas envie de venir ?

— Si, mais je...

Oups ! Trop tard. D'une j'étais surprise qu'il insiste, et de deux, il fallait avouer que même si je n'avais pas une envie dévorante d'assister aux matchs surtout seule, si on me l'avait proposé, j'aurais dit oui.

La preuve.

La seule chose que je trouvai à faire fût de m'enfuir en courant. Bon, j'avais à peine fait trois pas que je regrettais déjà, mais je continuai. Très intelligent.

Je marchai au hasard des couloirs, ne sachant plus très bien où j'avais l'intention d'aller avant notre petite conversation.

Voyons, nous étions Samedi, début d'après-midi. J'étais allée poser quelques affaires dans mon dortoir et les maraudeurs avaient sans doute cru que je venais seulement de me lever. Constatant que je n'étais pas du tout dans la bonne direction pour rejoindre la salle où se trouvaient le reste de mes affaires, je pris le premier couloir à ma droite, puis un petit escalier dont la troisième marche me semblait suspecte.

Trop occupée à déceler les secrets du sol, je manquai de foncer dans Lupin. Comme par hasard. Il m'avait donc suivit ? Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication à ce qu'il soit là, planté devant moi et l'air d'attendre que je daigne le regarder. Je levai les yeux.

— Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard ? Demandai-je.

Parce que j'étais partie avant lui de la tour de Gryffondor, et il aurait dû être derrière moi, pas devant. Et tout absorbée que j'aie été à guetter les pièges de Poudlard, j'avais du mal à croire que je ne l'aurais pas vu s'il m'avait dépassée.

— Oh, je connais des raccourcis, dit-il mystérieusement. Tu viens ?

— Où ?

— Ben au match !

Ah oui, où avais-je la tête ? Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Était-ce juste Lupin qui était têtu ou une caractéristique de maraudeur ? En tout cas c'était bien énervant.

— Non, répondis-je en évitant son regard.

— Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.

Coincée ! Je haussai les épaules avant de tourner les talons en direction de l'escalier que je venais juste de descendre. La fuite, encore et toujours. À croire que je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Il allait falloir que je me secoue et que je supprime cet instinct primaire et idiot. Et pourtant au lieu de m'arrêter et de lui faire à nouveau face, je continuai à grimper les marches.

Si mon cerveau semblait vouloir fuir, l'escalier lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Ou bien était-ce mon inconscient qui m'avait fait poser le pied sur la marche suspecte que j'avais examinée un peu plus tôt ? Suspecte à juste raison. Une fois posé là, je fus incapable de m'en décoller et tombai en avant. Je grimaçai lorsque mon tibia percuta le tranchant d'une marche, mais fut soulagée de me trouver en train de monter, plutôt que de descendre, où je me serais sans doute déboité la cheville. J'attendis un rire de la part de Lupin en réaction à ma mésaventure, mais rien. Je me retournai pour l'observer et il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire. Et bien qu'il sourit si ça le chantait !

Je sortis ma baguette pour me dépêtrer de ce mauvais pas, c'était le cas de le dire, mais restai la baguette levée, sans savoir quel sort lancer. Lupin s'approcha, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher lui-même la marche, et agita sa baguette d'un geste que je ne reconnu pas. Aussitôt, je sentis mon pied se libérer.

— Merci, marmonnai-je, restant assise sur les marches où j'étais tombée.

— De rien !

J'évitai son regard, honteuse d'avoir voulu fuir une fois de plus. Il me tendis la main, pour m'aider à me relever, et après une brève hésitation, je la saisis. Peut-être pour me faire pardonner, ou encore parce que refuser son aide aurait été un comportement borné et puéril. Il me remis debout avec une facilité déconcertante, et je me fis l'heureuse constatation que je n'avais pas les mains moites. J'avais toujours détesté ça. La poigne étonnement douce de Lupin me fit oublier mes considérations passionnantes.

Débout, deux marches au dessus de lui et pourtant à sa hauteur, je le regardai dans les yeux.

Il avait de ces yeux ! J'avais toujours cru qu'ils étaient marron ou chocolat, mais je distinguai maintenant un reflet ambré. Telle une corolle de pépites dorées bordant ses pupilles, tels de précieux éclats faisant scintiller son regard, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Oui, enfin, ça c'est ce qui aurait été décrit dans mes romans modus. Là, disons simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas moches du tout, ses yeux, mais définitivement marrons. Marron clair. Chocolat.

Hum.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de reprendre le fil de mes pensées qu'il détourna le regard et lâcha ma main. Comme si je l'avais brûlé. Mon bras retomba mollement le long de ma cuisse et je cessai de regarder Lupin, gênée.

— Je… Tu… Tu viens ? finit-il par dire.

— Oui.

…

Parfois je m'impressionne. Cela dit, je devais être assez perturbée pour avoir accepté : si une partie de moi me criait de faire demi-tour, d'éviter le terrain de Quidditch pour les même raisons que j'évitai la grand salle, je me secouai mentalement et continuai à suivre Lupin qui avait repris sa marche.

Les couloirs se succédèrent dans un silence pesant et au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la sortie, le flot d'élèves se faisait de plus en plus nombreux. Je grimaçai.

— Tu n'aimes pas la foule ? demanda Lupin qui avait remarqué mon expression.

— Non, pas spécialement.

— Non tu n'aimes pas la foule, ou non tu t'en fiche ?

— Les deux en fait, répondis-je.

Je n'avais jamais songé auparavant au fait que je puisse être agoraphobe. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant la foule elle-même qui me dérangeait mais la probabilité élevée que quelqu'un ait la mauvaise idée de noter ma présence.

Une fois à l'extérieur, j'inspirai l'air frais avec soulagement. Peut-être n'était-ce finalement pas une mauvaise idée d'aller voir le match. Lupin à mes côtés, personne ne m'avait attaquée ni insultée. J'avais juste surpris ici et là quelques regards.

Si j'avais eu l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup d'élèves dans les couloirs, ce n'était rien comparé au monde qu'il y avait dans les gradins. Lupin se dirigea vers la tribune des Gryffondors et je me fis toute petite à ses côtés. Des cris retentirent et je levai les yeux dans leur direction.

— Houhou ! On est là Remus ! Tu viens ? hurlèrent Black et Potter faisant se tourner toutes les têtes dans leur direction.

Lupin eut un petit rire amusé et il m'entraîna avec lui parmi la foule, de plus en plus dense alors que nous atteignions les places qu'ils nous avaient gardées.

Enfin, la place qu'ils avaient gardée. À quoi je m'étais attendue ? À ce qu'ils accueillent la grande et populaire Tina Sander comme l'une des leurs sous prétexte que Lupin m'avait demandé si j'allais au match ? À d'autres !

C'est avec une pointe de déception que je cherchai du regard une place libre. Mais avant que je n'ai eut le temps de désespérer ou de laisser ma nature pessimiste prendre le dessus, Lupin se poussa, serrant ses amis les uns contre les autres, et me désigna le petite place libérée sur le banc.

Reconnaissante, je m'installai et remerciai mon voisin du regard, ignorant Potter et Pettigrow qui me fusillaient du regard. Black quand à lui ne prit pas cette peine et s'adressa directement à Lupin.

— Tu l'as amenée ?

Je sentis clairement le reproche dans ses mots et baissai la tête, honteuse. Que m'avait-il pris de l'accompagner ? J'aurais dû réfléchir cinq secondes au lieu de suivre chacune de mes impulsions. Et malgré tout, je regrettai aussi de ne pas avoir un meilleur sens de la répartie, d'être incapable de lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie.

— Sirius.

Ce n'était pas une demande, ni un reproche, mais plutôt un avertissement. Black haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Lupin me fit un clin d'œil, et le rouge me monta aux joues plus vite que le vif d'or dans les airs.

— Aucun d'entre vous ne joue au Quidditch ? demandai-je, plus pour changer de sujet que par réel intérêt.

— James est capitaine de notre équipe. Il joue comme poursuiveur.

— Euh, et que fait-il là dans ce cas ?

— Ce sont les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle qui jouent aujourd'hui, m'expliqua-t-il.

Pettigrow leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dédaigneux devant mon ignorance.

Nous n'ajoutâmes rien, interrompus par l'arrivée des premiers joueurs, en jaune et noir, sous les acclamations enthousiastes des élèves. Puis ce fut au tour des bleus et bronze.

Le match s'engagea et même si je ne comprenais pas très bien les règles, c'est avec plaisir que j'observai les joueurs évoluer tout autour du terrain. J'appréciais tout particulièrement ceux que le commentateur avait appelé les attrapeurs, et j'attendais avec impatience le moment ou l'un d'entre eux partirait à tout allure, figeant soudain le match, comme si la foule toute entière retenait son souffle, dans un ensemble parfait.

À deux reprises, je plaquai ma main devant ma bouche en les voyant brusquement s'élancer, tandis qu'ils finissaient leur course dans une figure complexe, mais sans le vif d'or, et je ne compris pas bien pourquoi : j'aurais pensé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre le vif d'or aussi facilement et qu'au moins l'un d'eux l'aurait attrapé. Et Lupin était trop occupé à parler et à rire avec les trois autres pour que je n'ose le déranger et lui demander..

C'est le commentateur qui finit par éclairer ma lanterne, alors qu'ils filaient une fois de plus, cette fois en direction des grands anneaux, ceux des Pouffsouffles, il me semblait.

— Davies semble avoir vu le vif d'or ! Est-ce une nouvelle feinte ? Diggory ne se pose pas la question ! Il le suit, et le rattrappe ! Oh ! Regardez-moi ce magnifique virage de Davies, à cette allure, c'est incroyable. Il se dirige maintenant vers le milieu du terrain tandis que Diggory tente de le rejoindre !

Je vis Davies lâcher son balai et quelques secondes plus tard, il remontait au milieu du terrain, le bras tendu un l'air.

C'était peut-être très impressionnant, mais des feintes ! Tout ça pour ça... Bref, je n'étais sans doute pas assez sensible aux subtilités de ce sport pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Madame Bibine siffla et donna le score : 210 à 200 pour Serdaigle.

Je me levai, soudain pressée de partir. Le match avait duré relativement longtemps, et même si je m'étais peu ennuyée, je me sentais brusquement de trop ici. Lupin semblait avoir oublié ma présence et je commençais à avoir froid.

— Tu ne dînes pas avec nous ? me demanda Lupin alors que je quittai la Grande Salle.

— Non... Je mange aux cuisines, avouai-je à contrecœur.

— Oh, super ! Je viens avec toi.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un nouveau regard étonné, mais leur surprise n'était rien comparée à la mienne.

Je me demandai si j'avais bien fait de lui confier l'endroit où je mangeais midi et soir, même si avec un peu de réflexion ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner — il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions à Poudlard quand on avait faim. Toutefois, ce qui était fait était fait, et je n'y pensai plus.

Après avoir chatouillé la poire, une poignée se matérialisa et je fis pivoter le tableau. J'observai Lupin, cherchant à savoir s'il connaissait déjà, mais il me fit simplement signe d'entrer la première.

— Miss Tina ! Monsieur Remus ! s'écrièrent les elfes de leur petite voix aiguë, répondant ainsi à ma question précédente.

S'ils le connaissaient, c'est qu'il était déjà venu. En même temps à quoi m'attendais-je ? C'était un maraudeur !

Alors qu'ils se pressaient autour de nous, je me concentrai sur eux et repris mes vieilles habitudes :

— Milky, Polly, comment allez vous ? Pas trop de travail ?

Je m'assis en tailleur, à même le sol, et me retrouvai à leur hauteur.

— Miss est très gentille de s'occuper de Milky, couina celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que Miss désire manger ?

Hésitante, je me tournai vers Lupin pour lui demander son avis, mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait les cheveux clairs dont quelques mèches lui retombaient au milieu du front. Malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage, je remarquai avec surprise que ses traits étaient plutôt agréables à regarder. Et son corps... Je détournai le regard, gênée.

Finalement je laissai carte blanche aux elfes qui nous apportèrent aussitôt plusieurs plats de pâtes. À plein de sauces différentes, dont beaucoup que je ne connaissais pas.

Je m'en servit une portion de chaque, salivant d'avance.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je après avoir surpris un regard étonné.

— Tu les connais toutes, ces sauces ?

— Pas du tout !

— Alors... tu n'as pas peur de t'empoisonner ?

Ça n'avait rien de drôle mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il fronça les sourcils et j'expliquai :

— J'ai entièrement confiance en les elfes, et puis ma mère m'a toujours dit de goûter les nouveaux plats.

À mon plus grand plaisir, il sourit.

— Elle changerait surement d'avis en voyant celle-là, dit-il en désignant une sauce foncée dans laquelle se trouvaient des sortes de grumeaux.

Je souris à mon tour et haussai les épaules. Je pris une première fourchettée et le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Les pâtes étaient succulente et même la sauce douteuse se révéla très bonne.

Je le lui fis remarquer alors qu'il me regardait d'un air suspicieux.

— Ne croit pas qu'elle me fait envie, je vérifiais juste que tu n'allais pas vomir ou t'évanouir de dégout, répondit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, bien qu'intérieurement ravie. Mais Remus refusa obstinément de manger la sauce en question, à tel point que j'envisageai presque de lui révéler mon don. Presque.

S'il ne se cantonnait qu'à deux sortes de sauces — bolognaise et carbonara —, il en reprit plusieurs fois, et je terminai bien avant lui. Je restai donc là à le regarder, me disant qu'il m'avait accompagné jusqu'ici et que je ne pouvais pas l'y abandonner, bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait la raison qui me faisait rester et c'est que ce n'était pas non plus un spectacle inintéressant, il fallait dire.

Il leva la tête et me surprit à le contempler, mais retourna à son assiette avant que je n'ai pu réagir. Pourtant je continuai à le fixer.

C'est qu'il était beau, le bougre. Et c'était perturbant, l'air de rien !

— C'est bon, hein ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

De l'admirer ?

— Oui, délicieux, acquiesçai-je en rougissant légèrement à mon propre sous-entendu.

N'empêche, j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas mangé avec ses amis. J'hésitai pourtant à le lui demander. J'avais peur de le mettre en colère ou mal à l'aise, et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

En même temps, pour ce qu'il y avait à gâcher, remarqua une petite voix dans ma tête… Après tout pouvais-je nous considérer comme amis simplement parce que nous avions partagé un repas ?

Niveau rabat-joie, merci mon cerveau. Non, je ne demanderais rien, parce que j'avais passé une bonne soirée ; parce que nous avions discutés comme l'auraient fait des amis.

— Est-ce que Miss et Monsieur ont bien mangé ? vint nous demander Polly après avoir débarrassé nos assiettes.

— Un délice ! répondit aussitôt Lupin. Merci beaucoup.

Je fis un immense sourire à l'elfe et ses yeux s'agrandirent de plaisir, puis il retourna s'affairer, nous laissant seuls. Lupin se dirigea en direction de la sortie et je le suivis en silence.

— On retourne à la salle commune ? me demanda t-il après avoir observé la poignée disparaître.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Si je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de rentrer dans la salle commune pour m'enfermer dans mon dortoir, la compagnie de Lupin était agréable, et retourner à ma solitude coutumière me semblait soudain déprimant.

— Je vais aller récupérer des affaires, dis-je.

— Oh, dans ce cas, répondit-il avec un sourire, je te laisse. À demain.

Il se retourna et je tentai de contrôler la vague de déception qui m'envahissait. Je ne lui avais pas demandé de partir ! Avait-il cru que je ne désirais plus sa présence ?

— Lupin ! Attends ! m'exclamai-je.

— Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Tina.

Sourire.

Il allait falloir qu'on m'explique pourquoi, quand il me faisait ce sourire, je me sentais obligée d'accepter...

— Remus, merci. Pour le Quidditch et le repas.

Pas très malin, mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvée de lui dire que j'avais apprécié sa compagnie. La seule façon subtile.

— Oh, dit-il, étonné. Ce n'est rien.

Re-sourire.

— Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il comme je ne réagissais pas.

— Toi aussi, répondis-je.

Ce fut moi qui lui sourit cette fois, et il s'en alla.

Je repris mon chemin et mes pas me menèrent vers la salle où j'avais laissé mes affaires toutes la journée. Une fois arrivée, j'étais perdue. Non pas dans les couloirs mais dans mes pensées.

Ce n'était pas autant l'après-midi passée avec Lupin, enfin Remus, qui m'avait perturbée, mais le fait que j'ai réussi a passer un moment « normal » avec quelqu'un de mon âge. Il m'avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, ça voulait dire que nous étions amis ? Non pas que je fus totalement inculte en matière de relations humaines : je lisais et voyais bien comment ça se passait entre les autres élèves. Mais entre observer et être soi-même impliqué, il y a un fossé. Alors c'était ça un ami ? Quelqu'un dont le sourire vous donnait envie de sourire en retour et de le prendre dans vos bras. À cette simple pensée, je rougis. L'idée que ça ait pu être plus que de la simple amitié ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit.

Pour la première fois de ma courte vie je regrettai de n'avoir personne à qui me confier. Cela dit, peut-être était-ce l'occasion d'écrire une lettre à ma mère. D'autant plus que j'avais un atout majeur, maintenant que je savais que ma particularité ne s'exprimait pas à l'écrit.

Et il y avait aussi cette crainte, plus profonde, sous-jacente, mais bien présente malgré tout : si tout s'était bien passé entre Remus et moi aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais oublier nos disputes précédentes. J'avais gouté un nouveau plat, il était délicieux, et ne plus pouvoir y gouter à nouveau me rendrait certainement triste.

Mais pour l'instant je commençai à faire des métaphores douteuses, il fallait sérieusement que je me reprenne : depuis quand est-ce que les « relations sociales » me préoccupaient-elles tant ?

D'autant plus que toutes les autres amitiés que j'avais commencées à Poudlard s'étaient mal terminées. À la pensée que ce ne puisse-t-être qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne se finisse pareil pour Remus et moi, mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi avais-je soudain le pressentiment que cela prenait plus d'ampleur qu'avec les autres ?

* * *

><p><em>EDIT 17 juin : Je viens tout juste (avant-hier) de perdre les données de mon disque dur, et donc les quelques chapitres que j'avais d'avance. Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point c'est décourageant de devoir réécrire quelque chose qu'on avait déjà écrit... Donc, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage (y'a rien de mieux, même ^^) ; mais pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai peur que vous ne deviez attendre un moment. Je suis vraiment désolée :(<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

_Tout d'abord, mes plus plates excuses pour ce long délai sans donner de nouvelles. La motivation m'a fait défaut, en plus de mon petit souci de disque dur._

_Certains d'entre vous m'ont aussi parlé d'écrire du point de vue de Remus et après réflexion, c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de débuter le chapitre._

_Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser pour l'instant, vous avez déjà attendu assez longtemps, et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

* * *

><p>- Tu pourrais me prêter ta cape ce soir, Cornedrue ?<p>

Les yeux de James se mirent à pétiller.

- Seulement si tu nous dis ce que tu comptes en faire !

- James, dit Sirius avant que Remus ait pu ouvrir la bouche, on sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

Puis regardant Remus et arborant le même sourire en coin que James :

- Il va voir Sanders.

Remus soutint son regard mais la rougeur soudaine de son visage le trahit.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que tu lui trouves, soupira James.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de sourire. Non bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne.

- Bon, tu t'en sers, oui ou non ? éluda-t-il.

- Je veux bien te la passer, mais à une condition.

Remus fronça un sourcil. Des conditions ? C'était bien la première fois.

- À la condition que tu l'enlèves quand vous commencerez à...

James s'interrompit et son sourire à cet instant était plus suggestif que des mots. En saisissant l'allusion, Sirius éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes irrécupérables, dit Remus en secouant la tête, bien que ses joues se soient colorées.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, l'air heureux comme tout.

- Et tu comptes lui dire bientôt que c'est toi sous la cape, intervint Peter, resté silencieux depuis le début.

Cette question raviva celles que que s'était posées Remus à ce sujet et lui coupa toute envie de plaisanter.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Il le faut bien mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Mais aussi, ajouta Sirius, quelle drôle d'idée tu as eu de commencer à faire ça ?

- Je sais, Patmol, je sais...

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait utilisé la cape. Pour se rapprocher de Tina, peut-être, pour passer du temps avec elle. Et il avait l'impression qu'en tant que Remus Lupin, elle ne se serait pas confiée autant.

Dès les premières secondes il avait regretté, en proie à un sentiment de culpabilité face aux aveux de la jeune fille. Puis, lors de leur deuxième et dernière rencontre en date, la culpabilité face à la confiance croissante qu'elle plaçait en lui – lui qui la trompait si allègrement – se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Combien de fois avait-il voulu lui dire la vérité, et combien de fois n'avait-il pas osé ?

Et puis il y avait eu ce moment où James et Sirius les avaient croisés, l'avait croisée, et ou elle avait pleuré. Il avait eu tant de scrupules qu'il s'était promis de révéler son identité une fois qu'elle serait consolée, sans faute. Mais une fois de plus, il ne l'avait pas fait, se laissant entraîner par la conversation, la facilité.

Et plus il s'enfonçait dans ce personnage invisible, plus cela lui semblait difficile, impossible à avouer.

Il aurait aussi bien pu cesser de la voir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. On en revenait à ce que James ne comprenait pas : ce qu'il trouvait à Tina.

Tina. Elle n'était pas belle. Jolie peut-être. Jolie aux yeux de Remus, en tout cas. Une tête de moins que lui, menue. Et puis il y avait ses grands yeux marrons, ses cheveux châtains, ou bruns, impossible à dire.

Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle. Peut-être la façon dont elle évitait son regard, ou bien, au contraire les coups d'œil qu'elle lui lançait parfois... Ou encore ce sourire, exceptionnel au début, et encore trop rare maintenant. Ce sourire qui lui faisait redresser les épaules, s'ouvrir au reste du monde, à lui.

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose, et bien qu'il n'aurait pas très bien su dire quoi, ça l'attirait. Trop pour que ça soit raisonnable.

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin, je me levai épuisée. Pourquoi fallait-il que les cours commencent aussi tôt ? Bon, d'accord, c'était peu être aussi un peu de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du veiller si tard le dimanche. Qui aurait cru que je prendrais du temps précieux de mon sommeil pour travailler ? Pas moi en tout cas.<p>

Et pourtant. En vérité, j'avais accumulé assez de retard dans mes devoirs pour remplir tout mon dimanche. D'autant plus qu'avec le match de Quidditch et l'agréable compagnie qui avait été la mienne le samedi, je n'avais pas touché à un parchemin ce premier jour de week-end. Résultat, la veille avait été bien remplie.

Peut-être qu'en étant efficace, j'aurais pu avoir fini avant le dîner. Sauf que j'étais incapable de rester concentrée plus de deux heures d'affilées. Alors après avoir fait une pause lecture, une pause-regarder par la fenêtre, une pause-repas, une pause-écriture d'une lettre à ma mère (à qui je n'avait finalement rien confié de mes interrogations, incapable de formuler les choses de manière appropriée), une pause-promenade, autant dire que j'étais à court de pause.

Non, je blague : je ne suis jamais à court d'idées quand il s'agit de travailler.

En fait j'étais plutôt à court de temps, d'où le malheureux sacrifice de quelques heures de sommeil.

C'est donc à demi endormie que je me rendis dans la salle de DCFM où mon premier cours se déroulait. Si mon cerveau était encore dans le brouillard, il ne négligeait tout de même pas l'essentiel : en une seconde, il avait associé « dormir », « cours », « prof », et dirigeait mes jambes vers les places du fond.

Bizarrement, la table qui se trouvait à côté de moi resta vide jusqu'au tout début du cours. Quand les maraudeurs – que je ne guettais pas du tout – entrèrent dans la salle, Remus regarda dans ma direction et j'espérai un court instant qu'il viendrait s'assoir vers moi. Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien mais m'adressa un grand sourire que je lui rendis, trop heureuse de cette marque d'affection. Il faut bien le reconnaître, ses sourires m'avaient manqué.

Les quatre garçons eurent le malheur de s'assoir juste devant moi, ce qui fit que j'avais le profil de Remus juste dans mon angle de vue. Merveilleusement distrayant. Parce que franchement, ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit devenu si beau en seulement quelques jours ? Non, ce n'était pas humain.

Et pourtant, il l'était.

Alors si ce n'était pas lui, est-ce que c'était... moi ?

Evidemment. Mes hormones.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour ou l'autre elles me feraient un coup du genre : à force de me tenir loin de la population masculine de Poudlard (comme de la féminine, en même temps), la pauvres petites avaient des raisons d'être frustrées. Mais se rabattre sur le premier mâle venu... Remus.

Quoique finalement, ce n'était pas un si mauvais choix.

Pas mal, même.

Bon, d'accord, je n'aurais pas pu tomber mieux.

…

Hum.

Et, deuxième signe de ma perte de santé mentale : j'eus l'impression que le cours n'avait duré qu'un instant, une grande première. Une seconde je regardais pensivement dans sa direction, la suivante je m'en détournais et tout le monde était déjà en train de ranger ses affaires – et moi mon parchemin toujours vierge.

Sur le seuil de la salle de classe, je cherchai quel cours nous avions ensuite, avant de me souvenir que nous étions libres jusqu'au déjeuner. Chouette, j'allais pouvoir travailler un peu plus. Sauf qu'avec ma soirée inhabituellement studieuse de la veille, je n'avais plus rien à faire. C'était malin, j'aurais pu y penser avant.

Instinctivement, bien malgré moi, je cherchai Remus du regard. Je savais pourtant pertinemment que ce temps libre, j'allais le passer seule, alors pourquoi me donner de faux espoirs ? D'autant plus que je répugnais à être dépendante de quelqu'un. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça commençait avec un cours passé sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de lui, et ça finissait comme ces filles hystériques qui gloussaient à tout bout de champ... Et s'il y avait une chose que je voulais éviter, c'était bien celle là !

Je baissai donc les yeux, et me glissai furtivement vers un couloir moins rempli et les toilettes les plus proches. J'en profitai pour faire pipi et attendis un bon moment afin d'être sûre que la voie serait libre.

Enfin, je poussai la porte et sortis. Sauf que je vivais dans un monde terriblement dangereux, avouons-le : une école. Et qui dit école, dit élèves dans les couloirs. Et qui dit élèves dans les couloirs, dit collisions inopinées.

Car malgré mon petit séjour urinaire bien sympathique, le danger n'était pas encore écarté et après à peine trois pas, je me heurtai à une chose apparemment vivante.

Je levai les yeux, et en lieu et place d'un Remus qui m'aurait pris dans ses bras et chanté un petit air, je tombai sur un Peter Pettigrow à la fois étonné et souriant.

- Sanders !

- J'ai un prénom, tu sais.

C'était peut-être lâche mais je me sentais plus courageuse quand ses copains Black et Potter n'étaient pas là. Comme quoi le courage en certaines circonstances peut être une preuve de lâcheté. Je suis sure que ça lui en aurait bouché un coin, à Godric.

Les yeux de Peter – puisque je venais de lui demander de m'appeler par mon prénom, j'allais éviter de faire autrement pour lui, ça aurait peut-être mal passé – s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

- Tina. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

À vrai dire, j'eus un peu de mal à cerner le sens de sa question. Oh non, je vous rassure, je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'il disait. Mais ce que je faisais là ? En tant qu'élève de Poudlard, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel à se trouver dans un couloir de l'école, aussi dangereuse soit-elle. Si nous avions été au fin fond de la savane amazonienne*, je ne dis pas, mais là ? Je restai donc muette, signe qu'il en fallait peu pour me perturber.

Peter haussa les épaules, signe que pour lui, il en fallait un peu plus que ça pour le perturber.

- Bon, tu viens ? Remus voulait te dire un truc.

La perspective soudaine de remplacer ce long moment avec moi-même par un long moment avec Remus balaya mes scrupules et m'envahit d'une joie intérieure.

- J'arrive !

Et, me contrôlant pour ne pas sautiller – décidément, il m'en fallait vraiment peu – je lui emboitai le pas. C'était normal, d'être aussi heureuse à l'idée d'aller retrouver un ami, un ami que vous veniez de contempler une heure et demi durant, fascinée ? Et l'envie de me blottir dans ses bras, encore la faute de mes hormones ? À vrai dire, j'en doutais de plus en plus, mais j'avais trop peur de ce que je découvrirais en cherchant mieux.

Peter semblait aussi doué que moi pour trouver un sujet de conversation et c'est en silence que nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune. Contrairement à d'habitude, je ne me sentis pas gênée pour autant : j'étais bien trop absorbée par mes pensées, à savoir ce que Remus voulait me dire.

Quelque chose concernant le travail ? Peu probable, ça aurait pu attendre. Et depuis quand Remus se préoccupait-il de mon travail ? Alors, concernant la journée du samedi ? Possible. Me demander si j'avais aimé le match de quidditch ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il cachait, de ses fameuses visites à sa mère. Quoique. Il avait fait tellement d'effort pour me le cacher, que je ne voyais pas ce qui l'aurait fait changer d'avis maintenant.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes hypothèses et diverses conjectures que je m'aperçu à peine où m'emmenait Peter. Ce n'est qu'après avoir monté trois marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons que je réalisai et m'arrêtai net.

- Je, euh, tu... Tu es sur que... ? balbutiai-je un peu mal à l'aise, il faut bien l'avouer.

Peter me regarda, attendant que je finisse ma question, et j'attendis également, bien incapable de la finir, cette fameuse question, honteuse que j'étais de n'oser pénétrer dans leur dortoir.

- Laisse tomber, dis-je enfin. On y va.

Nous montâmes les dernières marches et Peter frappa. Mes hormones étaient aux aguets, il n'en avait pas fallu plus que « Remus » et « dortoir » pour qu'elles se réveillent.

- Oui ! répondit un Remus habillé en ouvrant la porte, et la partie lucide qui restait en moi se défendit d'avoir jamais espéré autre chose.

Potter et Black n'étaient pas là et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Peter me fit entrer et le seul maraudeur déjà présent regarda dans ma direction :

- Tina, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Cette fois, au milieu de son dortoir, ne sachant pas moi-même où me mettre, la question ne me parut pas si incongrue que ça.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? répondis-je.

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah.

J'étais perplexe. Remus ne m'avait pas menti, Peter ne m'avait pas menti. J'aurais pu prendre conscience une fois de plus combien mon don était subjectif et si peu révélateur de la vérité avec un grand V, mais je me contentai seulement de me demander où était le problème avec mon cerveau, mes yeux faisant machinalement l'aller-retour entre les deux garçons.

Remus se tourna vers Peter.

- On en a parlé ce matin, lui dit simplement ce dernier. Voilà l'occasion dont tu avais besoin.

Inutile de dire que ma curiosité était à vif. J'observai attentivement Remus et sa réaction ne me déçu pas : un instant de panique sembla le traverser, mais il se reprit si vite que je cru avoir rêvé.

- Tu dois te tromper, dit-il d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître sincère. Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

L'alarme familière sonna dans ma tête et je souris. Peu importait qu'il mente délibérément ou que ma curiosité soit dévorante : mon don n'était pas défaillant, et j'en étais étrangement heureuse.

- Bon, dis-je sans me départir de mon sourire retrouvé. C'est pas tout, mais je vais y aller, moi !

Parce que l'air de rien, je n'étais pas plus à l'aise qu'au départ dans leur antre, bien que j'eus très envie de rester en compagnie de Remus. Peut-être que si Peter n'avait pas été là j'aurais été plus à l'aise ? Mmh, très peu probable ça. Heureusement qu'il était là au contraire, pour éviter le blanc total. D'ailleurs en parlant de blanc total, je n'étais toujours pas partie et la gêne qui menaçait de s'installer fut brusquement rompue par l'arrivée délicate et pleine de sensibilité de Sirius Black. Comprendre que si je m'étais trouvée derrière la porte je n'aurais pas donné très cher de ma vie.

- Sanders, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton était différent – délicieux mélange de mépris et d'ennui –, mais la question la même. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Un peu plus et je ne me serais pas sentie la bienvenue ici. C'est fou ce que ce garçon avait le talent de vous faire sentir à l'aise. Enfin, surtout moi. Pour les autres, les filles en particulier, j'imagine que c'est à prendre au premier degré.

- Je suis venue voir Remus, répondis-je.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'ignore, à ce qu'il se moque de moi ou me fasse une de ses réflexions dont il avait le secret, mais pas à ce sourire. Sourire en coin, amusé, et pour la première fois, sans une once de mépris. Un sourire qui m'aurait presque mise à l'aise, justement. Presque.

Timidement, je souris aussi, encore plus heureuse qu'auparavant. Je ne savais pas ce que me valait ce revirement, ni pourquoi il était si bien disposé à mon égard, et encore moins si ça allait durer, mais je ne voulais pas me poser de questions : seulement en profiter.

Ce n'est que quand il nous dit qu'il allait nous laisser, dans ce cas, et qu'il fit un clin d'œil, encore une fois plein de finesse à Peter que je compris où il voulait en venir. Je sentis mes joues brûler et regardai mes pieds, regrettant déjà la réjouissance que j'avais éprouvée à l'égard de son changement d'attitude.

Black retourna d'où il venait, Peter sur ses talons, et je baissai la tête, trop gênée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et surtout bien résolue à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre tant que je ne serais pas tirée de cette situation embarrassante. Merlin sembla entendre mon appel au secours, car au même moment, derrière moi, retentit un fracas de tous les diables. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas très logique de la part de Merlin. Cela dit, d'un autre côté comme chacun sait, Merlin, bien qu'il ait vécu avant la construction de Poudlard, était à Serpentard. Logique. Ou plutôt : diabolique.

Bref.

Je me retournai donc, oubliant ma gêne et ma résolution à l'immobilité, pour apercevoir Peter qui venait de foncer dans Black, venant lui-même, pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, de s'arrêter net devant la porte béante. Ce dernier sembla soudain se mettre à pousser quelque chose devant lui, dans le vide.

- Hey, Patmol ! dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Potter. Laisse moi passer, je viens donner la cape à Remus.

Je ne quittai pas la scène des yeux, en proie à un soudain mauvais pressentiment. Puis, James Potter apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, jetant une cape sur son bras. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de Black, et, m'apercevant son sourire se fana. Et alors il parla, d'une voix qui me parut soudain très lointaine :

- Tiens, Tina Sanders, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

* * *

><p>Remus aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. L'instant lui semblait s'étirer en longueur, chaque seconde durant une éternité, ne finissant jamais. Tina était immobile, seuls ses yeux faisaient un aller-retour chaotique entre la cape et eux. Quant à James, il regardait Remus, palissant à vue d'œil. Mais celui-ci ne quittait pas Tina du regard, comme si le monde allait se remettre à tourner au moment même où elle bougerait.<p>

Si elle bougeait un jour.

Enfin, après quelques secondes de torture supplémentaire, elle se précipita hors du dortoir, bousculant James et Sirius sur son passage.

Sans un mot.

Remus se laissa tomber sur son lit, abattu.

- Tu... tu crois qu'elle a compris ? demanda James.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Bien sur qu'elle avait compris, qui n'aurait pas compris ?

* * *

><p><em>* Savane amazonienne : ce machin m'est venu tout naturellement, et ce n'est qu'à la relecture que je me suis aperçue du mix involontaire que j'avais fait entre 'savane africaine' et 'forêt amazonienne', mais ça m'a fait rire et du coup je l'ai laissé.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors ? :D<em>

_Bon, avec ce chapitre, le plus dur est fait ! Je me suis remise à l'écriture, et même si à la rentrée je n'aurai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire, je vais essayer de prendre le plus d'avance possible. Et surtout je vais enregistrer tous mes textes sur trois clés usb à chaque fois xD_

_Sinon j'étais assez enthousiaste à l'idée de vous faire lire ce revirement de situation et j'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions et vos prévisions pour la suite ! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou !_

_Tout d'abord merci à tous de me lire, je vous aime ! Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, comme à tous ceux qui restent dans l'ombre. Quand je vois le nombre de lectures, ça me fait chaud au cœur, et c'est la meilleure gratification que je puisse recevoir, celle de savoir que ça vous plait (un minimum. À moins que vous ne persistiez dans votre lecture par masochisme? Dans ce cas, je veux bien des témoignages ^^), c'est la meilleure des gratifications donc, et ce, que vous me laissiez un petit mot ou non. (D'ailleurs, réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre)_

_Et maintenant, place aux élucubrations de Tina ! Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

* * *

><p>Inutile de dire que je pris les choses très à cœur. Trop peut-être.<p>

Ah, la fameuse question, celle-là même qu'ils m'avaient posée tous les quatre, l'un après l'autre. Dans ma tête, elle était si intimement liée à ce que j'avais découvert que j'avais l'impression qu'elle était responsable de tout. C'était absurde, mais elle résonnait encore et encore dans ma tête, sans que je puisse m'en débarrasser. Parce que oui, après tout : qu'est que j'avais été faire là-bas ? Si j'avais refusé de suivre Peter, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais c'était complètement idiot. Bien sûr que je l'avais suivi. Pourquoi aurais-je fait autrement ? Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui aller se passer. Et encore heureux, un seul don, c'était suffisant ! Ne mélangeons pas tout, là.

C'était assez étrange, mais j'étais plus en colère contre moi-même qu'après le reste du monde. Je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir plus que ça aux autres. Bon, quand même un peu à James Potter. Et encore. En même temps, c'était tellement plus simple de désigner un coupable que d'accepter un hasard. Résultat, c'était tombé sur lui, lui qui avait apporté la cape. Et puis, ça m'empêchait peut-être de penser à un autre.

Remus.

Pouvais-je toujours le considérer comme un ami ? Je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais, et vu le nombre de questions que je m'étais posées avant de pouvoir dire que nous étions amis, je n'étais pas sortie des Trois Balais maintenant.

Pour moi, le Remus visible et le Remus invisible étaient bien distincts, et je n'arrivais pas à m'y retrouver. Ils étaient pourtant la même personne, c'était indéniable, désormais. Et je ne cessais pour autant de me demander lequel des deux m'avait menti. Mais m'avait-on seulement menti ? Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir abordé le sujet de l'un avec l'autre, ni vice-versa, donc ça ne pouvait pas être un mensonge à proprement parler. Par contre, oui, on m'avait caché quelque chose. Quelque chose qui changeait considérablement les choses.

Je supposais aussi que je ne reverrais plus le Remus invisible maintenant. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Et puis ce serait trop différent, connaissant son identité. Malgré tous ces arguments valables, malgré ma raison, j'eus un pincement au cœur, comme si j'avais l'impression de perdre une chose à laquelle je m'étais attachée.

Je ne savais même pas si j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance. J'aurais bien fini par l'apprendre à un moment où à un autre, après tout. Mais peut-être qu'alors, Remus me l'aurait dit lui-même. Comptait-il seulement me l'avouer un jour ? Je n'étais pourtant pas en colère contre lui. Pour tout dire, j'avais surtout envie de le voir, pour qu'il me rassure, me dise que tout cela était juste un malentendu, qu'il ne s'était pas passé ce que j'avais cru voir. Mais c'était si improbable que j'en venais à me demander si je devais considérer que notre amitié était terminée. Quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais craint que nous ne disputions à nouveau et que je le perde comme d'autres embryons d'amitié s'étaient étouffés avant même de naître, ici à Poudlard, mais au moins, j'aurais su à quoi m'en tenir. J'avais l'impression que dans cette affaire-ci, tout reposait sur mes épaules, que la suite des évènements découlerait de la conduite que je tiendrais. Et d'un autre côté, c'était comme si quelque chose en moi me retenait, comme si je ne réussirai plus à être naturelle en sa présence. Et ça rajouté à ma timidité, ça promettait.

Puis je me rappelai de toutes les confidences que je lui avais faites, au travers de son personnage invisible. Parce que ça restait Remus, non ? Lui aurais-je dit tout cela, si j'avais su de qui il s'agissait ? Sans doute que non. Était-il si vicieux au point de monter tout ce manège pour me faire parler un peu plus ? Après tout, j'avais toujours été étonnée de la différence de mentalité entre les autres maraudeurs et lui, mais s'il s'agissait de cela, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était ami avec eux. Et dire que j'avais été prête à lui parler de mon don. Mais qu'avait-il a y gagner ? Satisfaire une simple curiosité ? Dans ce domaine, j'étais mal placée pour reprocher quoi que ce soit.

J'avais l'impression que mes hypothèses ne collaient pas, et mes pensées se faisaient de plus en plus inconstantes. Un moment, je voyais en Remus le responsable de tout, capable de m'avoir abusée et manipulée depuis le début et l'instant d'après il me paraissait des plus innocents et je m'évertuais à lui trouver toutes sortes d'excuses pour sa conduite. Néanmoins, du moment où je quittai leur dortoir à celui où j'arrivai aux cuisines – là où mes pas m'avaient menée, une bonne heure avant le déjeuner –, pas une seule fois je n'éprouvai de surprise ou de stupéfaction, pas une fois je ne doutai de ce que j'avais découvert. Comme si j'avais su ou deviné depuis un moment, tout au fond de moi, qui était mon confident invisible.

J'étais abattue, lassée, mon 'insouciance' coutumière m'avait quittée. Je m'assis dans un coin et demandai aux elfes de me laisser tranquille. Je n'avais qu'envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, en espérant que le lendemain tout soit arrangé.

Cependant il y avait une autre question qui n'était pas résolue : ce que Remus avait l'intention de me dire avant l'arrivée de ses copains. Ce n'était pas très important comparé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais justement, ça m'énervait de donner autant d'importance à une chose qui aurait paru idiote à quelqu'un ayant une vie sociale plus remplie. De toute façon, aucun garçon ne se serait rendu invisible pour une fille plus sociable.

Wahou, j'arrivais à me déprimer toute seule comme une grande. Il était grand temps que je pense à autre chose, et les secrets qu'avaient fait Remus et Peter semblaient juste à propos pour faire une diversion suffisante à mon cerveau qui broyait du noir.

Je tentai de me rappeler ce qu'ils avaient dit, dans les détails. La surprise de Remus avait été authentique, dans un premier temps, de ça j'étais certaine. De ce qu'avait ensuite dit Peter, je ne me souvenais seulement d'une histoire d'occasion dont avait besoin Remus. Il voulait donc me parler de quelque chose qui nécessitait une occasion ? Tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit était que c'était drôlement solennel. Dans les romans que je lisais, à chaque fois qu'un personnage avait besoin d'une occasion pour dire un truc, c'était quand il voulait avouer une chose grave. Ou du moins, une chose qui ne plairait pas trop à son interlocuteur.

Bon, au moins, on continuait dans le domaine des non-réjouissances.

Comme chose grave, il y avait ses supposées visites à sa mère. Une chose à cause de laquelle il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie devait être grave, non ? Mais est-ce que c'était supposé me déplaire ? Et avait-il besoin d'une occasion particulière, étant donnée ma curiosité à ce sujet ?

Me vint ensuite la folle idée qu'il ait voulu me parler de la cape, justement, mais je l'écartai tout de suite. Ça aurait excusé Remus, ça m'aurait permis d'aller le voir et de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et que je ne lui en voulais pas. Sauf qu'on était pas chez les Bisoursouflets et que c'était complètement improbable.

Donc je ne voyais pas.

Il y avait également la panique que j'avais crue voir en Remus après les mots de Peter. Ok, que j'avais vue, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Pour le coup, le sujet de la cape aurait été crédible, parce qu'à sa place moi aussi j'aurais paniqué de devoir avouer sans m'y être préparée un truc aussi énorme. Mais non, même avec ça je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à un si gros hasard.

De toute façon, j'en avais marre de me poser des questions, de trouver des réponses qui ne collaient pas et de réfléchir dans le vide, disons ce qui est.

Marre de tout. Envie de bouder. Humeur massacrante. Youhou.

Une compagnie très agréable, en somme. Ça tombait bien, il n'y avait personne pour en profiter. Et si j'avais été sûre que ça ferait taire la petite voix qui me soufflait « _plus_ personne », je me serais volontiers frappée la tête contre les murs. L'influence elfe de maison, sans doute.

Toujours assise à la même place, seule humaine parmi ces petits êtres, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, comme s'ils allaient m'offrir un rempart au monde extérieur.

Parce que je m'étais levée tôt, couchée tard, et que, comme je venais de le découvrir, toutes ces émotions ça fatiguait, je m'endormis en trois secondes. À défaut de pouvoir protecteur exceptionnel, mes bras faisaient un bon oreiller.

Ce fut Milky qui me réveilla, deux heures plus tard, toute paniquée. Ses grandes oreilles frémissantes m'arrachèrent un sourire.

- Miss, Miss ! N'aviez vous pas un cours d'astronomie ?

Je regardai ma montre et constatai avec indifférence qu'en effet, le cours – de la théorie en plus – venait de commencer depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Eh bien, les étoiles se passeraient de moi. Je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Je demandai aux elfes s'ils avaient des bonbons, et la quantité qu'ils m'apportèrent aurait fait pâlir de jalousie la dame au chariot du Poudlard Express. Je me jetai dessus comme une désespérée, parce que c'est bien connu qu'un peu de sucre remonte le moral. Un peu.

C'est seulement après avoir fait remonter de moitié ma dose de bonne humeur et, surtout, que mon rythme ingurgitatoire se fut calmé que je remarquai que deux ou trois elfes étaient resté à m'observer, dans une pose attentive, presque inquiète. J'enfournais deux patacitrouilles de plus et tandis qu'ils redoublaient d'attention, je compris leur expression : ils avaient l'air de vérifier que je ne m'étouffais pas.

Hum. J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort.

Ils ne m'auraient pas fait du bouche à bouche si je m'étais étranglée, non ?

Si ?

Au cas où, je ralentis le rythme, mâchant avec prudence et prenant bien soin de ne pas avaler de travers. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je n'aurais plus pu ingurgiter une seule dragée de Bertie Crochue – quoiqu'il n'y avait peut-être pas besoin d'avoir le ventre plein pour ça – et d'autres elfes remportèrent le stock de bonbons.

- Alors, Polly, quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, Miss, rien de neuf.

Ou pourquoi préférer une conversation avec un elfe de maison à une avec un humain : ils ne vous retournent jamais la question.

- Vous n'avez pas trop de travail ici, sinon ?

- Oh, pas du tout, Miss.

L'une de ses oreilles était davantage penchée que l'autre, ce qui lui donnait, en plus de ses grands yeux écarquillés, un air de constante surprise. Je m'en sentis tout attendrie.

- Il y a Halloween qui arrive aussi, ajoutai-je. Vous allez être débordés avec le festin !

- Pas du tout, pas du tout.

Je n'étais pas dupe : le repas du trente-et-un Octobre au soir était toujours impressionnant et ça me faisait toujours de la peine de penser au travail que devaient fournir les elfes. J'eus le malheur d'évoquer les bienfaits d'un peu de repos et Polly parut horrifiée :

- Ne dites pas ça, Miss, dit-elle en frissonnant.

Je ne me rendis compte de ma maladresse que trop tard. J'avais toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée que les elfes aimaient travailler. Aimaient vraiment, je veux dire.

Je continuais à discuter un moment avec eux, de tout et de rien. On ne peut pas dire que la conversation fut très philosophique, avec des elfes de maison, mais c'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin.

En fin d'après-midi, j'avais parlé avec peut-être une demi-douzaine d'elfes, et comme les sujets de conversation n'abondaient pas c'était un peu répétitif, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Tandis que l'un d'entre eux s'excusait de me fausser compagnie et allait s'affairer ailleurs, un nouvel elfe apparut et je le reconnu pour être celui qui m'avait fait découvrir les cuisines, plusieurs années plus tôt. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir revu depuis.

- Stuby ! Ça c'est une surprise ! Je pensais que tu n'étais plus à Poudlard.

- Stuby est resté à Poudlard, mais il ne travaillait pas aux cuisines.

- Oh, je suis contente de te voir, en tout cas.

- Stuby aussi est content de voir Miss Tina.

J'avais rencontré Stuby en fin de troisième année, lorsque deux filles de Serpentard m'avaient enfermée dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse. J'y étais restée coincée deux jours et une nuit avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de ma disparition et c'était Stuby qui m'avait retrouvée, me faisant au passage la peur de ma vie, moi qui n'avait jamais vu d'elfes de maison avant ce jour là. Il m'avait alors emmenée directement aux cuisines et c'est ainsi que j'avais découvert leur existence. Puis j'avais parlé avec lui et il m'avait montré d'autres passages secrets qui m'avaient été bien utiles par la suite. Je ne savais pas d'où il les connaissait, peut-être qu'à force de faire le ménage dans tous les recoins du château, on finissait par découvrir pas mal de choses ? Pourtant, pour avoir interrogé Milky et d'autres elfes, il était le seul à en connaître autant.

Chaque fois que je découvrais un nouveau couloir caché, Poudlard me faisait penser à un iceberg, avec cette partie émergée que tout le monde voyait, et cette autre partie, ce nombre incalculable de passages secrets. Cependant, à peine avais-je commencé à réaliser combien je connaissais peu le château où j'avais passé les trois premières années de ma scolarité, que les vacances étaient arrivées. L'année d'après, malgré tous mes efforts pour le retrouver, je ne vis plus Stuby une seule fois. Pas plus que les années suivantes, à mon grand regret.

- Alors, tu connais de nouveaux passages secrets ? lui demandai-je avec impatience.

- Est-ce que Stuby a déjà parlé à Miss de la Salle sur Demande ?

- Mmh, ça ne me dit rien...

Il se redressa imperceptiblement, fier de m'apprendre quelque chose.

- Stuby n'y est jamais allé mais a entendu des élèves en parler. C'est une salle du septième étage, derrière la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et des trolls. Stuby n'a pas très bien compris comment on y rentrait mais il sait qu'une pièce apparaît en fonction de ce dont on a besoin, quand on le demande.

Mmh, son explication n'était pas très claire. Ou alors c'était moi qui était un peu bouchée. Mais maintenant j'étais sûre qu'il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Un truc aussi énorme, je m'en serais rappelée !

- Et comment on f...

À mon grand dam, j'entendis le portrait coulisser, signe annonciateur de l'arrivée d'un autre élève – ou d'un professeur, qui sait, peut-être McGonagall était-elle une grande gourmande à ses heures perdues ? –, ce qui m'empêcha de terminer ma question.

Je me retournai, prête à faire part au nouveau venu de tout mon agacement pour avoir interrompu notre conversation, mais en voyant de qui il s'agissait mon agacement se mua en panique. En vraie panique, je veux dire. De celle où le cœur s'accélère et où vous avez à la fois l'impression d'étouffer, d'avoir une conscience aïgue de ce qu'il se passe autour de vous et que tout se met à tourner. Si si, tout ça à la fois. Et pour une bonne raison : Remus Lupin venait d'apparaître dans le trou du portrait.

Des elfes se précipitèrent à sa rencontre, mais il ne me quitta pas des yeux, comme si c'était moi qu'il était venu trouver. Ce qui devait être le cas, finalement.

Je tentai de garder une respiration régulière et de ne rien laisser paraître à son regard pénétrant. Il hésita un instant puis parla.

- Tina, je voulais...

- Bonjour, le coupais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Pour une fois, je compris le sens du mot monocorde. Pas très engageant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Remus se tut, il n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large.

- Tu n'es pas venue en cours ? reprit-il.

- Non.

De quoi le mettre encore plus à l'aise, j'imagine. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne me répondait plus. Sans doute pas qu'une impression puisqu'à voir son air pitoyable et dépité, j'avais juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autre chose que le regarder fixement.

- Je... balbutia-t-il, je suis sincèrem...

- Bon. J'y vais. Au revoir.

Et je tournai les talons, le laissant planté là.

Quand j'eus parcouru deux ou trois couloirs, je repris mes esprits. Bon, il fallait être aveugle, ou sourd, pour ne pas deviner qu'il avait l'intention de s'excuser, de se justifier ou que sais-je. Résultat, je me sentais plus mal que jamais. Et pourtant, j'étais incapable de regretter ma réaction, comme si c'était la seule envisageable.

Mais quand même. Pauvre Remus.

Ou pas. Il l'avait quand même bien mérité.

Sinon, dans un genre moins soft, j'aurais aussi pu aller vers lui à grands pas furieux, mettre une main sur son torse et le plaquer sauvagement au mur pour, pour... pour... Pour lui mettre une bonne torgnole. Voilà ! Une bonne torgnole.

Et comme j'étais énervée, je décrétai que je n'avais plus envie de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. D'abord. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me rappeler qu'un peu plus tôt je n'attendais rien avec plus d'impatience que le moment d'aller me coucher. Je me dirigeai donc à grands pas vers l'entrée principale du château, et gare au premier qui croiserait mon chemin. Et peu importait que le couvre-feu et la tombée de la nuit soient imminents, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de me changer les idées, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

La journée avait été belle, et le ciel était encore dégagé malgré le crépuscule. Je marchai au hasard, me détendant au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, comme si chaque pas faisait s'envoler une petite partie des émotions que j'avais ressentis au fil de la journée. Le léger clapotis du lac, les derniers oiseaux de la saison, le chuchotement du vent dans les arbres et l'herbe haute, j'écoutais et ça m'apaisait. Arrivée à côté d'un saule isolé, je jetai un sort à mes vêtements et à l'herbe pour les réchauffer puis m'allongeai sur le sol maintenant tiède, sereine et détendue pour la première fois de la journée.

L'immense étendue sombre qui s'étalait sous mes yeux était impressionnante. À première vue, la lune était pleine, mais en regardant mieux je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas le cas. Sans doute le serait-elle le lendemain ou le sur-lendemain. À moins qu'elle ne soit déjà en train de décroître ? Je haussai les épaules. Les étoiles brillant au dessus de ma tête étaient étrangement hypnotisantes. J'étais sous le charme de cet étrange envoutement qui vous donne l'impression d'être tout petit devant l'immensité qui se dégage d'un ciel étoilé. C'était tellement différent des cours d'astronomie : pour la première fois, je prenais la peine d'imaginer les étoiles pour ce qu'elles étaient, d'autres mondes, d'autres univers, si loin du notre, et pas pour leur constellation ou leur nom. J'aurais pu rester ici des heures et des heures sans me lasser de ce spectacle fascinant.

Tandis ce que le rythme de mes pensées ralentissait, se faisant plus calme, plus reposant, le ciel s'assombrit jusqu'à prendre une légère teinte violette, puis noire, d'un noir d'encre. La lueur de la lune éclairait encore la nature qui m'entourait et j'aurais voulu me fondre dans le paysage, que le bruit de ma respiration fasse partie entière de la musique du vent. Les secondes s'écoulaient, puis les minutes, et peut-être les heures, mon esprit dérivant ai loin sans que j'en ai conscience, loin de moi, de Poudlard et de ma vie. J'étais bien. Mieux que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Voili Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)<em>

_J'espère que la fin ne vous a pas parue trop... trop. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une Tina si... rêveuse. ^^_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**Jofrench22** : Merci beaucoup ! :D Bon, comme tu vois, Tina ne s'est pas trompée sur l'identité de son ami invisible, elle a vite compris ^^ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues non plus dans ce chapitre, mais son nombre d'interlocuteurs potentiels est assez restreint. :) Quant à Lily, chaque chose en son temps ! xD

**Gakkun** : Oui, j'aime bien l'idée que son don ne soit pas tout blanc ou tout noir, mais avec un bon côté et un mauvais, comme ça on ne sait pas si on aimerait l'avoir ou pas. ^^ "le petit Rémus a du potentiel" Oh que oui, je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit. :D Merci pour ta review. :)

_En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il est déjà écrit, je dois juste revoir deux ou trois trucs. Par contre, le soucis, c'est que je reprends les cours le 3 septembre et que je n'ai toujours pas de logement (je vais avoir les résultats définitifs de mon concours à 14h, et donc savoir dans quelle ville je vais seulement aujoud'hui). Bref tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas si j'aurais accès facilement à un ordi, ni quand ni où j'aurai internet._

_Cela dit, je ne crois pas trop me mouiller en vous garantissant au maximum un mois._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous :)_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. J'ai eu beau le retourner dans tous les sens, impossible d'en faire quoi que ce soit... Bonne lecture malgré tout !_

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<p>

**Lord la Folle** Dans ma tête, Tina est une personne à part entière, avec son caractère, sa personnalité, et sa famille. Bon, elle n'a pas une très grande famille, juste sa mère, mais ça lui suffit. J'ai depuis quelques temps un petit OS en projet en rapport avec la famille de Tina justement.^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Alice** Oui, le coeur de la petite Tina est bel et bien conquis. Cela dit, ça ne veut pas dire que les choses vont être faciles, surtout avec les derniers évènements. Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

* * *

><p>Je m'éveillai à l'aube. Le ciel était encore sombre mais des lueurs roses perçaient déjà à l'horizon. Cependant je ne m'attardai pas sur le paysage, trop occupée par mon propre réveil pour m'émerveiller sur celui de la nature enchanteresse, comme je l'avais fait la veille – ou plutôt, quelques heures auparavant.<p>

Malgré ma nuit à la belle étoile, j'avais assez bien dormi, d'un trait, mais le réveil était en effet plus dur : je ne me souvenais pas de m'être endormie, et se réveiller dans l'humidité de la rosée était assez inhabituel et inconfortable. Parce qu'on a beau dire mais le sol, même avec une bonne couche d'herbe, ça ne vaut pas un vrai matelas. Tout ça pour dire que j'étais légèrement à l'ouest, ce matin là.

Et frigorifiée : le sortilège que j'avais lancé la veille devait avoir cessé d'agir depuis longtemps. En me redressant j'en marmonnai encore la formule et l'agréable changement de température me fit frissonner. Je me secouai pour me mettre en route. L'automne n'était entamé que de deux semaines et malgré le jour levant il me restait bien deux heures encore avant le début des cours. Deux heures d'ennuyeuse attente, je m'en réjouissais déjà...

Pour des raisons évidentes – à mon sens, du moins – il était hors de question que je retourne à mon dortoir, même si je mourrai d'envie de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire. Alors que je me demandai ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, la conversation que j'avais eue la veille avec Stuby me revint en mémoire. J'hésitai un instant, sans savoir très bien pourquoi : j'avais du temps libre devant moi, sans rien pour m'occuper. Entre rester plantée là, et aller à la recherche de cette fameuse Salle sur Demande, le choix était vite fait. Je me dirigeai donc en direction du château, et trois minutes après, un peu étonnée par tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru la veille sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'étais en train de gravir les étages. Sept. De quoi vous mettre en forme dès le matin.

Je trouvai la tapisserie de Barnabas sans problèmes pour être déjà passée devant à plusieurs reprises et m'être étonnée de sa, comment dire... son originalité ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas un modèle de classicisme. On aurait pu penser qu'à Poudlard, j'avais l'habitude de croiser des tableaux plus ou moins bizarres, mais celui-ci battait des records.

Rien que Barnabas. Un petit plaisantin, celui-là. Déjà il fallait voir sa tête, c'était tout un tableau, et pour le moins pas très attirant – aussi bien sa tête que le tableau, d'ailleurs.

Ensuite les trolls. En tutu. J'aurais beaucoup apprécié qu'on m'explique comment notre cher Barnabas avait réussi à mettre des tutus aux trolls, parce que ceux-ci n'étaient pas franchement réputés pour leur coopérativité. Ni pour leur odeur, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Et puis vouloir faire danser des trolls, y'en a vraiment qui tournaient pas très rond. Quelle drôle d'idée.

Mais je n'étais pas là pour faire une étude artistique.

Je m'approchai de la tapisserie, tentant d'ignorer le regard torve du troll le plus proche. Qu'avait dit Stuby, déjà ? Qu'il fallait demander la pièce dont on avait besoin ?

Mmh.

- J'ai besoin d'une salle de bain, dis-je le plus distinctement possible.

Rien ne se passa et je restai plantée là comme une idiote parlant à voix haute dans un couloir vide. Une idiote pas très à l'aise, cela dit.

- Sésame ouvre-toi, tentai-je à nouveau.

…

Victoire !

Non, c'était juste une petite blagounette. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

Bon.

Et maintenant ? Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autres façons de demander que celles-ci. À moins que je ne doive m'adresser directement à Barnabas ?

Barnabas, qui, quand je le hélai, lui demandant s'il aurait l'amabilité de me fournir une salle de bain, m'ignora royalement.

J'aurais pu me mettre à faire les cents pas, en long et en large, en pensant à cette foutue salle de bain, et hop la porte serait apparut, j'aurais compris le fonctionnement, et j'aurais eu droit à ma douche. Mais ce n'était pas trop dans mes habitudes de faire les cent pas. Et puis ç'aurait été un peu trop simple.

Non, au lieu de cela je m'approchai de la tapisserie, bien décidée à trouver lequel des orteils de quel troll il fallait chatouiller pour que la salle m'apparaisse, parce que les orteils, ça m'inspirait. Ce qui au demeurant, s'avéra assez compliqué. Non pas à cause d'un nombre inconsidéré d'orteils – ils n'étaient que trois trolls, je vous laisse faire le calcul – mais bien à cause de la gigue endiablée qu'ils dansaient. C'est qu'il les avait bien dressés, le Barny.

Cette satanée Salle sur Demande me laissa donc faire pas mal d'aller retour d'un bout à l'autre de l'immense tapisserie, jugeant sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas assez rapides ou que je ne pensais pas assez fort à ma vénérée salle de bain. Néanmoins, alors qu'il ne me restait que les orteils du troll au tutu parme à chatouiller et que je désespérais de plus en plus de pouvoir prendre une douche ce matin-là – sans compter que je commençais aussi à douter du bien fondé de mon idée à base de doigts de pieds et de chatouilles –, une porte apparut et emportée par mon élan, je m'en pris la poignée en pleine hanche.

Bon côté des choses : la fameuse porte était là.

Mauvais côté des choses : je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait.

J'actionnai donc la poignée meurtrière, parée à toutes les éventualités, pour déboucher sur une petite salle de bain. Je fus alors récompensée par la fameuse douche dont je rêvais un peu plus tôt, avant que je ne m'embarque dans mon histoire d'orteils. Et pour une fois que je l'avais pour moi toute seule, et sans contrainte d'horaires, j'en profitai. L'eau chaude était délicieuse mais je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer. Après une bonne demi-heure, j'attrapai une serviette de mes doigts tout fripés. Je toussai un peu puis me rhabillai.

Et maintenant ?

Juste à ce moment là, une seconde porte apparut, juste à côté de celle par laquelle j'étais entré. Je pris mon courage à deux main malgré le danger imminent – toujours se méfier des portes, c'est bien connu –, et je me retrouvai dans une sorte de petit salon avec une pile de livre auprès d'un canapé confortable. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, autant aller se blottir dedans.

.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard je me levai de mon agréable siège pour rejoindre à regret mon premier cours de la journée. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle de métamorphose, seuls deux élèves de Poufsouffles étaient déjà présents, et je m'assis au troisième rang, suivie de peu par Lily Evans et Mary MacDonald. Elles passèrent à côté de moi sans dire un mot, se dirigeant vers les places de devant mais reprirent leur conversation à voix basse une fois installées, sans que je ne puisse en saisir un mot.

J'avais l'impression qu'elles parlaient de moi, cette horrible impression qui ne vous lâche pas, sans que vous sachiez si vous êtes parano ou si vos soupçons sont fondés. Si il y avait eu plus de monde leur discussion serait passée inaperçue, mais avec le peu de personnes présentes dans la pièce, je ne voyais que ça, là, juste en face de moi. J'étais curieuse de savoir si elles avaient remarqué que je n'étais pas venue dans notre dortoir de la nuit. Bon, en fait ce n'était pas bien dur à deviner : je n'avais pas défait mon lit. Puis, alors que j'hésitais encore à savoir si cette absence avait assez d'intérêt à leurs yeux pour qu'elles en discutent de façon aussi agitée, Mary me lança un regard furtif et je cessai de douter.

Puis comprenant que je n'entendrais rien de leur discussion, je me plongeai dans le livre que j'avais commencé dans la Salle sur Demande.

Un instant plus tard, le même manège se répéta avec les maraudeurs, arrivés en parfaite synchronisation avec le professeur McGonagall, en bons derniers.

Très louche, à mon avis. Pas qu'ils soient derniers, non ça, c'est le contraire qui m'aurait étonnée mais qu'ils arrivent au même moment que la prof. Ou pas, vu le regard tueur que leur décrocha cette dernière alors qu'ils parlaient bruyamment.

Ce qui ne les arrêta pas pour autant.

Tout le long du cours, un bourdonnement émana du fond de la classe, mais la voix de McGonagall m'empêcha d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Non pas que je sois si curieuse que ça, hein ! Cela dit, facile de deviner lesquels des deux je préférais écouter, et les regards furieux de McGonagall ne m'empêchèrent pas de me retourner de temps à autres pour voir les maraudeurs plongés dans un profond débat qui semblait opposer Potter et Peter à Remus et Black, pour le peu que je saisis. Ce n'était pas les groupes que j'aurais imaginés si on m'avait posé la question il suffisait de voir lesquels j'appelai par leur prénom.

C'est McGonagall qui m'arracha à mon étude comportementale en se taisant brusquement, puis en s'avançant dans la classe d'un air menaçant. Elle fit remarquer qu'elle en avait assez de l'irrespect de certains et que son cours n'avait pas vocation à être un salon de thé.

- Et pour ceux qui veulent continuer à discuter, poursuivit-elle, ce sera hors de ma classe. Lupin, Potter, Pettigrow et Black, sortez immédiatement.

- Professeur, tenta Remus, vous...

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Pas de discussion.

Ils s'exécutèrent et je les suivis des yeux comme tout le reste de la classe. Ce n'était pas inhabituel en soi qu'un ou plusieurs maraudeurs se fassent exclure de cours, mais tous à la fois, ça arrivait déjà moins souvent.

D'autant plus que cette fois, j'avais l'impression que ça me concernait.

Égocentrique, moi ? Mais non.

Une quinte de toux m'attaqua par surprise, et les regards se tournèrent vers moi alors que la porte venait de se refermer. Génial. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un tousser ?

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre cours commun avec les maraudeurs, mais ponctué de quintes de toux régulières plus ou moins discrètes. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je m'en accommodai. Et puis de toute façon je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour si peu, surtout que ça finirait bien par passer tout seul.

.

Le lendemain matin, je changeai d'avis. Bon, pas non plus au point d'aller voir l'infirmière, mais assez pour maudire les maladies moldues. J'avais chaud et froid à la fois, la gorge irritée, et me sentais toute fiévreuse. Comme je ne commençais les cours qu'en milieu de matinée, j'en profitai pour rester dans mon lit.

Puis, après avoir fait l'autruche une heure supplémentaire, et surtout parce que je n'avais personne pour m'excuser ou pour prendre mes cours, je me motivai à me lever et à me préparer. Pour une fois, les maraudeurs étaient là avant moi – en même temps, ma vitesse de motivation laissait sérieusement à désirer – et je remarquai tout de suite l'absence de Remus et de James Potter. Évidemment je fus incapable de me concentrer sur le cours, ne cessant de surveiller la porte, à l'affut d'éventuels retardataires. Ma curiosité et ma volonté de me faire oublier passèrent une heure et demi à batailler en moi pour savoir laquelle déciderait de la conduite à tenir. Finalement la première sorti de ce combat acharné avec un léger avantage.

D'autant plus que l'occasion d'interroger Peter et Black ne se représenterait pas deux fois : il était hors de question que j'aille à leur recherche au milieu de la grande salle ou de la salle commune. C'est pourquoi je me dirigeai vers eux dès que le cours se termina, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de changer d'avis.

Je me plantai devant les deux garçons.

Même pas peur. Hum.

- Salut ! fis-je avec plus d'assurance que je n'en avais.

Mon sourire, aussi bien que mon entrée en matière, resta sans réponse mais ils se tournèrent vers moi.

- Je... est-ce que... vous savez où est Remus ? balbutiai-je, intimidée par l'attention qu'ils me portaient soudain.

Et peu importe pour ce qu'ils penseraient. J'espérais juste qu'ils ne croiraient pas que j'avais pardonné à Remus aussi facilement.

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? demanda Black.

La surprise me fit faire un pas en arrière.

Pas pour ce qu'il avait dit.

Pour son sourire. Le même sourire en coin que la veille, amusé. Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai les talons avant d'avoir pu dire une bêtise. Ou fait une.

.

Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner que mes pas prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. À cause de ma fièvre, qui n'avait toujours pas passée.

Officiellement.

Surtout pas parce que c'était le seul endroit où je pensais que Remus pouvait se trouver. Non, non, non.

De toute façon, il n'y serait surement pas, non ? Et Potter encore moins. Surtout qu'entendre les voix de Peter et Black par la porte entr'ouverte, alors que je venais d'arriver à destination, ne voulait rien dire. Rien du tout.

Je regardai par le large interstice et les aperçus en effet au chevet d'un lit dont je ne voyais pas l'occupant. Je me préparai donc à attendre patiemment qu'ils s'en aillent pour que je puisse voir de qui il s'agissait. Parce qu'évidemment, c'était bien plus pratique de faire soigner un mal de gorge en restant inconfortablement dans un couloir qu'en entrant dans l'infirmerie pour se faire examiner par Madame Pomfresh.

Je profitai donc de mon poste d'observation pour mieux examiner la pièce. À quelques mètres se trouvait une petite fille de douze ou treize ans, une crème bleuâtre sur un côté du visage. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle me fit penser à moi et je lui fis un sourire qu'elle ne vit évidemment pas. Le dernier lit était caché à la vue par de longs rideaux blancs, comme la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Et il n'y avait pas d'autres malades, à part le troisième auprès duquel se trouvait les deux maraudeurs.

Ce petit examen fut perturbé par l'une de mes indénombrables quintes de toux. Au même moment, Black partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et seul Peter se retourna vers moi, me laissant entr'apercevoir James Potter allongé derrière eux. Je réprimai un cri de surprise en voyant la profonde plaie qui allait de la base du cou à l'épaule. Une vraie balafre.

- … ferai en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant de la cicatrice de guerre de Mr. Potter ! s'écria Black au même moment, s'étant remis de son hilarité.

Cicatrice de guerre... Pfff. Quand les gens s'intéresseraient à quelqu'un pour une cicatrice, il faudrait me prévenir.

Peter finit par se retourner vers ses amis, sans un mot ni signe pouvant indiquer ma présence, même si j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait vue. Je me reculai avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me remarque.

Et tant pis pour ma fièvre. Elle attendrait.

.

James et Remus s'étaient battus à cause de moi.

Voilà, c'était dit.

Et ça mettait un peu plus la pagaille dans mes pensées.

Déjà, je me sentais affreusement mal d'être la cause de leur dispute, ils en étaient quand même venus aux baguettes ! Parce que je voyais mal ce qui pouvait envoyer à l'infirmerie Potter et Remus au même moment alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient déjà pas très bien la veille. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils se battraient.

Quelle bande de sauvages... Désespérant.

Surtout que les disputes au sein des maraudeurs étaient assez rares pour en devenir des évènements marquant au sein de l'école. Ils étaient tellement unis, toujours fourrés ensemble, d'une amitié en apparence inébranlable, qu'il était difficile de croire qu'ils puissent avoir ne serait-ce qu'une divergence d'opinion. Alors une dispute... encore moins. Et puis ils faisaient parti de ces gens qui auraient pu appartenir un peu à toutes les maisons. Gryffondor, évidemment. Serdaigle, pour être les meilleurs élèves de notre année en métamorphose, et d'un niveau plus que correct dans les autres matières. Pouffsouffle, pour leur loyauté mutuelle – mais seulement mutuelle, hein, faut pas pousser non plus. Et même à la rigueur à Serpentard : il suffisait de voir le nombre d'élèves qui avaient un jour été victime de leur farces et de leurs ruses.

Et dire que le choixpeau avait déjà peiné pour me trouver une maison...

Donc, moi qui avait failli être une Sans Maison Fixe – pour peu que ça ait existé –, j'avais réussi à diviser un des groupes, oh et puis allons-y franchement : LE groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard, par ma simple présence. Le genre de détail qui vous remonte dans votre propre estime.

Enfin, presque.

Alors que j'étais focalisée sur la part de responsabilité que j'avais dans l'histoire, autre chose me frappa : Remus en voulait assez à Potter pour se battre avec lui, il accordait assez d'importance à cette histoire de pour se battre avec son meilleur ami. Ça me paraissait quand même assez disproportionné comme réaction, non ? À moins qu'il n'ait vu plus loin et ait eu un but que j'ignorais. Mais l'image de la blessure me revint à l'esprit et je secouai la tête, incrédule qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas un sauvage à ce que je sache ! Pourtant je l'avais bel et bien vu de mes propres yeux. Quand à savoir si c'était bien Remus qui lui l'avait infligée, il était certain qu'elle était due à la magie, sans quoi l'infirmière l'aurait déjà soignée et personne ne s'attaquait de front aux Maraudeurs.

D'autant plus que James n'avait pas fait exprès de me révéler l'existence de la cape, j'avais été témouine de mes propres yeux, par ma propre présence de ma propre personne (et si avec ça quelqu'un ne me trouve pas propre, je ne sais plus quoi faire !). Et je n'avais jamais imaginé que Remus pourrait se montrer aussi violent ou vindicatif.

C'est pourquoi, en allant me coucher, et après avoir longuement réfléchi à tout ça, j'avais sérieusement envie d'aller voir Remus pour lui dire ma façon de penser et lui remonter les bretelles.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Je me mis donc au lit, plus courageuse pour affronter des rêves qu'un maraudeur.

* * *

><p><em>Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez ! Merci beaucoup =D<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Oui j'ai honte. Non ne me faites pas de mal. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis aussi __longtemps. Pour compenser, il y a un petit passage du point de vue de Remus. :)_

_Un immense merci à tout ceux qui me laisse un commentaire, sans qui je crois j'aurais abandonné cette histoire depuis un moment. J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

**Guest** : Je suis teeeellement heureuse que Tina soit convaincante à tes yeux. C'est une chose qui me tient très à cœur, que mon OC soit crédible.

**Jofrench22** : En effet, Tina croit avoir raison alors qu'elle à tort. C'est que son don lui fait un peu enfler les chevilles à ce niveau-là : elle ne se pose pas la question de savoir si le fait que Remus ait blessé son meilleur ami est un accident. Mais oui, en effet, Remus était assez perturbé cette semaine de pleine lune (c'est compréhensible en même temps ^^) et le loup-garou était particulièrement agressif. Pour les intéractions avec les autres, ça arrivera... quand ça arrivera. :D

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14<p>

* * *

><p>- Donc en métamorphose, on a tout juste commencé à travailler sur des parties du corps humain. Mais bon, pour vous c'est pas nouveau.<p>

Je devais avoir raté un épisode, parce que là je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi Remus parlait-il si amicalement à James ? Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être réconciliés aussi rapidement, si ?

- Ah, s'exclama ce dernier, la vieille McGo, si elle savait.

- Eh, Cornedrue, tu sais ce que je me suis métamorphosé ? demanda un Sirius Black tout fier de lui.

- Je préfère pas savoir.

Je venais de penser exactement la même chose que James et de mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Il allait falloir m'expliquer depuis quand l'humour de James Potter et Sirius Black me faisait rire.

J'étais à l'infirmerie depuis midi. En me levant, ce matin là, la fièvre n'avait pas diminué, et le choix entre les cours et des soins avait été vite fait. Je m'étais traînée tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie, menaçant de m'évanouir à chaque pas. Et pas pour rester planquée devant la porte, cette fois-ci.

Bref. Tout ça à cause d'une nuit à la belle étoile. Au moins, ça m'aurait vaccinée.

Madame Pomfresh m'avait donc remise au lit, apaisé mon mal de gorge d'un coup de baguette et donné une potion pour faire baisser la température. Elle avait dit que je serais sur pied dans la soirée. Et dans ces moments là, je me disais que j'aimais vraiment la magie.

Et en attendant, je n'avais plus qu'à poireauter sur ce lit blanc, dans cette salle aux murs blancs. Ils pensaient peut-être qu'en se réveillant ici, on allait se croire au paradis ? Mais quels drôles de petits plaisantins, alors.

Hum.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à prendre un bouquin pour m'occuper, vu l'état dans lequel j'avais débarqué. Et donc, je me retrouvai au royaume de l'ennui.

Enfin, pas tout à fait : la présence des maraudeurs compensait. Largement, mais ça, ça va sans dire. J'aurais eu un bouquin entre les mains que je n'en aurais pas lu grand-chose, en fait. Il y avait donc Remus, qui était à nouveau sur pied depuis la veille au soir, Peter et Sirius Black attroupés autour du lit de James, dont la blessure s'était refermée mais qui lui avait toujours besoin de repos.

Sirius Black tourna la tête dans ma direction lorsqu'il entendit mon rire.

Rire que j'avais pourtant fait le plus discret possible. N'allez pas croire que je m'étais esclaffée comme une otarie en chaleur.

- Une démonstration de mes talents en métamorphose, peut-être ? demanda-t-il.

Rouge de honte, surtout à cause de cette histoire de partie du corps, je baissai les yeux et secouai la tête.

- Non-non-non-ça-ira, marmonnai-je.

Je l'entendis rire et regardai à nouveau. Sirius Black venait de se retourner et partageait son hilarité avec James. Peter souriait et je croisai son regard pour me détourner aussitôt vers le dernier des maraudeurs, le plus silencieux, que je n'aurais même pas remarqué si je ne lui avait pas prêté une attention toute particulière. Remus était donc toujours plongé dans les feuilles de cours qu'il était venu apporter à James, le visage grave, indéchiffrable. Je le fixai, espérant presque qu'il me regarderait à son tour, sans savoir très bien ce que je voulais au juste.

Puis, alors que sa concentration et son intérêt pour ces satanés cours semblaient à toute épreuve, je soupirai et me tournai de l'autre côté. Bande d'abrutis.

.

Ça faisait un moment que Madame Pomfresh avait fait sortir les visiteurs, trop bruyants à son goût. Pas au mien, puisque c'était ma seule distraction. L'un d'eux était même trop calme.

Pas un regard. Pas un mot. Tout le temps où il était resté au chevet de James, il m'avait complètement ignorée.

J'étais terriblement en colère contre Remus Lupin. Terriblement en colère sur mon échelle personnelle, ça consistait à ruminer au fond de mon lit d'infirmerie. Impressionnant, non ?

- Pourquoi tu grognes ?

Je me retournai vivement au son de la voix masculine, celle de James Potter – maintenant privé de compagnie – puis je commençai à réfléchir à une réponse, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Surtout quand les possibilités étaient restreintes par un cerveau capricieux.

Mais... je grognai, moi ?

- Je grogne ? demandai-je donc avec étonnement.

- Oh, j'ai vu pire. Niveau grognements Sirius s'y connait pas mal, mais bon, pour un début les tiens sont pas mal.

Je gloussai.

Comme la reine des idiotes que j'étais.

Glousser, quoi. De ces gloussements qui font fuir toute personne un tant soi peu intelligente.

C'en était fini de moi.

…

- Et ? demanda James comme je ne répondais pas. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

- Non.

- Ah bon, à ce point ?

- De quoi tu parles, en fait ?

- Bah, on dirait juste que tu viens d'apprendre que tu allais devoir passer le reste de ta vie avec Rogue.

Je souris, prenant bien soin de ne pas glousser, cette fois.

- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez autant sur Rogue ? demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation. Il ne vous a rien fait, à ce que je sache.

Je ne disais pas ça pour le provoquer, mais parce que j'étais sincèrement curieuse. Après tout, moi aussi j'étais une de leurs victimes régulières.

- Sa simple existence est un fléau, dit-il d'un ton faussement solennel. Il est de notre plus grand devoir d'agir pour le bien public. Et pour l'hygiène publique.

Je souris malgré moi, un peu impressionnée par son assurance, sa capacité à tout tourner en dérision et à n'être jamais sérieux. Bon, en même temps, s'il considérait que l'existence de toutes les personnes qu'ils persécutaient était inutile, c'était moins drôle tout à coup puisque j'en faisais parti.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Non mais je lui en posais des questions, moi ?

- Pourquoi t'es aussi bête ? lâchai-je pas très gentiment avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher, alors que j'étais occupée à ravaler l'autre réplique qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

Oups. C'était sorti tout seul.

Me concentrant pour ne pas rougir, pour ne pas me cacher sous les couvertures, ou pour ne pas partir en courant, je continuai à le regarder comme si j'avais dit ça de mon plein gré, ce qui était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise et un grand sourire vint s'étaler sur son visage, comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau des compliments. Et après c'était moi qu'il appelait bizarre ? Bien sûr.

- C'est qu'elle se défend la petite Sanders, répondit-il d'un air narquois.

Cette fois je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Face à un maraudeur, j'avais combien de chances de lui clouer le bec franchement ? Soyons réaliste : aucune.

Je haussai ostensiblement les épaules et le silence revint.

De toute façon, j'avais un gros avantage. Je supportai mieux la solitude que lui, par la force de l'habitude. La solitude, et donc le silence et l'ennui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Remus ? reprit-il en effet à peine deux minutes plus tard.

…

Finalement, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne dise rien.

- Bonne question, répondis-je.

- C'est à dire ?

Franchement, ça le regardait ? Oui, il était ami avec Remus, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour venir me poser des questions, à moi ! Au contraire, c'est à Remus qu'il aurait dû en poser.

Quoique... il ne s'en était surement pas privé. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait bien pu lui répondre pour que James vienne maintenant chercher ma version de l'histoire. Ou alors, c'était qu'il s'ennuyait, _vraiment_, ici, pour vouloir discuter avec moi.

Malheureusement j'étais incapable de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, surtout avec la dernière remarque ironique qu'il m'avait faite. Et comme je n'avais pas non plus envie de déballer tous mes états d'âme, je changeai de sujet. Enfin presque.

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? interrogeai-je en désignant sa blessure.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Je poussais un soupir avant de passer aux aveux, cette fois.

- Ça ne se passe pas très bien. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse peut-être ?

- Disons que je suis curieux, oui.

Eh bien, ça me faisait une belle jambe. Je haussai les épaules avant de voir un sourire de mauvaise augure se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? dit-il.

Chose ô combien surprenante, je rougis. Et le regardai, surprise par sa question. Bon si je lui répondais positivement, je pouvais être sûre que tout le château serait au courant le lendemain, y compris Remus. Si je répondais non, au contraire, Remus serait aussi au courant, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment non plus.

Cela dit, j'aurais beau tergiverser des heures durant sur la réponse la plus appropriée, ma bouche refuserait de la prononcer tant qu'elle ne serait pas exacte.

- Je ne sais pas, avouais-je donc à regret.

Il arbora une mine déçue, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je lui réclamai la réponse à ma question, à savoir si c'était Remus qui l'avait blessé.

Il me regarda avec l'air de celui qui cherche à savoir s'il peut avoir confiance en son interlocuteur. Je tentai un petit sourire, l'air de rien.

Finalement, sans donner de signe quant à la conclusion à laquelle il avait aboutie, il me dit :

- Bien sur que non. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Et puis Remus est un fervent défenseur de la non-violence.

Parfait. J'avais vu juste : en même temps ça coulait de source, ça ne pouvait être que Remus, tout allait dans ce sens. Cela dit, j'étais quand même perplexe : si sa première phrase était un mensonge, les deux dernières étaient vraies quant à elles.

Mais bon, maintenant que je savais ce que je voulais savoir, pas la peine de le provoquer par une accusation : je ne tenais pas particulièrement à m'attirer ses foudres alors que pour une fois il me parlait normalement. Après tout, s'il ne voulait rien me dire, c'était son problème. Un peu celui de ma curiosité aussi, mais le sien principalement.

- Ah, ok, fis-je donc.

Malheureusement, je ne devais pas être assez convaincante puisqu'il fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment non, dis-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde, histoire de ne pas trop en dire et de contrôler ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche.

- Une intuition, sans doute.

- Une intuition ? répéta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Le sourire et l'expression amusée avaient disparu depuis un moment et je me fis toute petite. On s'approchait beaucoup trop de mon don, là.

- Euh... oui, confirmai-je.

- Alors c'était vrai ces histoires comme quoi tu peux découvrir des secrets.

- Mmh, pas tout à fait, en fait.

- Pas tout à fait ? répéta-t-il.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. T'as fini de répéter tout ce qui je dis ?

- Comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

À mon tour de répéter ses paroles, mais pour ma défense, je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

- Pour savoir des trucs que personne ne sait, précisa-t-il.

Haha ! Si ça ce n'était pas un aveu ! Non pas que c'était absolument nécessaire, mais ça faisait plaisir de réussir à faire avouer James Potter. Clea dit, je me gardai bien de le lui faire remarquer et restai le plus diplomate possible.

- Ben là, tu vois, dis-je, ramenant le sujet sur le tapis – sujet qui était ma seule porte de sortie à sa question - , il faut être un peu aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que Remus t'en voulait à cause de lundi et que vous vous étiez battus.

Et maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il me croit. Parce que j'avais omis un petit truc : mon don.

- Alors c'était ça ton intuition ?

Je hochai la tête, sachant que si j'ouvrais la bouche, un « non » en sortirait.

- Dans ce cas, dit James souriant à nouveau, je peux te dire qui m'a fait ça – parce que bien entendu, tu te trompes du tout au tout.

Ah, et bien non en fait : on ne faisait pas avouer une maraudeur aussi facilement que ça.

Je tentai de prendre un air intéressé, ce qui n'était pas bien dur, étant donné que j'était curieuse de savoir quel mensonge il allait inventer.

- C'est Rogue, lâcha-t-il.

J'aurais du m'en douter. Rogue, le parfait bouc-émissaire. D'accord, il n'était pas très recommandable, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

- Et on va lui préparer une petite vengeance. Enfin pas qu'à lui sinon Lily sera en colère, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, et puis ça fait trop longtemps que les Serpentards n'ont pas eu de nos nouvelles.

Je ne dis rien, un peu embêtée d'être la cause indirecte de cette vengeance imméritée. Mais pas trop embêtée quand même, hein. Qui est contre un peu d'animation après tout ?

James se plongea dans un silence songeur, sans doute à la recherche d'une idée maraudienne, jusqu'à ce que, un bon moment plus tard, il se redresse tout d'un coup.

- Ça va être la meilleur farce du siècle ! s'écria-t-il. La meilleure qu'on ait jamais faite, foi de maraudeur !

Puis il sauta hors de son lit, toute blessure oubliée. En passant devant mon lit, il me tapota les pieds.

- T'es géniale Sanders, t'es géniale.

Et il fila en direction de la porte, me laissant comme deux ronds de flan. Sur le point de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Et sois là au petit déjeuner demain matin, tu verras ! Désolée Pom-Pom, ajouta-t-il alors que l'infirmière arrivait, c'est urgent là.

Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant Mme Pomfresh complètement abasourdie, mais comme ça m'avait fait le même effet quelques secondes plus tôt, je compatis.

- Je ne dirai rien pour cette fois, dit-elle après qu'il eut fermé la porte et qu'elle se soit reprise, mais seulement parce qu'il était presque guéri. Ne vous avisez pas de faire de même.

J'avais des doutes quant au rôle que jouait la guérison de sa blessure dans cette soudaine mansuétude. À mon avis, elle avait plutôt la flemme de lui courir après. Ce que je comprenais tout à fait.

Elle me fit remarquer que plus je me reposerais, plus vite je pourrais sortir, et je consacrai donc les deux heures suivantes à une petite sieste. Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentais en pleine forme, et Mme Pomfresh, convaincue, m'autorisa à partir. Ce n'est qu'en récupérant ma baguette que j'aperçu une pile de parchemins posés juste à côté. Je reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Remus, et mon cœur fit un bond. Agacée par ma propre réaction je m'en emparai brusquement et feuilletai la pile, pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait des cours que j'avais manqué.

Bizarrement, je me sentis touchée qu'il ait fait ça. Ce n'étaient que quelques cours, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais rien ne l'y obligeait. C'était gentil, tout simplement, c'était le Remus que je connaissais, celui que j'appréciais – et même plus –, pas le Remus qui se cachait pour me parler, pas celui qui se battait et blessait ses amis.

Voilà où en était le problème : je ne le comprenais pas. Sa gentillesse me manquait mais tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la semaine me faisait de la peine. Comment savoir qui était le véritable Remus ?

* * *

><p>De quel droit cherchait-il à lui parler ? Lui, un loup-garou, n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Et pourtant, un instant il avait espéré. Parce qu'elle aussi avait un secret. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais ce n'était pas tant le secret en lui même qui l'intéressait que le point commun que cela leur donnait. Et maintenant, elle ne voulait plus de lui. James et Sirius auraient beau lui répéter qu'il devait aller la voir, il ne s'en sentait pas la force ni le droit. Si Tina voulait lui pardonner, elle le ferait. Mais aller la voir et la harceler – parce que c'était vraiment cette impression qu'avait Remus – ne mènerait à rien.<p>

- Allez, vas-y ! Tu n'as essayé qu'une seule fois...

- Et puis c'était beaucoup trop tôt, maintenant elle te pardonnerait !

- Ça va faire une semaine, il faut que tu te lances !

- Allez, vas lui parler, Lunard

- T'es un Gryffondor ou pas ?

Remus fusilla Sirius du regard, sans grand succès.

- Ça n'a aucun rapport, Patmol.

Les quatre maraudeurs étaient installés dans les fauteuils les plus confortables de la salle commune, juste devant la cheminée.

- Je croyais que vous ne l'appréciez pas, pourquoi vous m'encouragez maintenant ?

- Si c'est elle que ton cœur a choisi, déclara James d'un ton théâtral, nous ne te jugerons pas et t'accompagnerons dans ton choix.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction à cette tirade et Remus fronça les sourcils.

- On veux juste que tu sois heureux, vieux, reprit James à voix plus basse cette fois.

- Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler, ajouta Sirius.

- Non.

Puis comme les trois autres le regardaient sans rien dire :

- Je n'irai pas, c'est compris ? Tout est dit de toute façon. Et puis c'est son droit de ne pas me pardonner.

Il vit vaguement ses amis lever les yeux au ciel mais il se concentra de plus belle sur le feu, les ignorant.

- Mais c'est aussi ton devoir d'essayer de te faire pardonner, contra James. Alors tu vas lever tes fesses d'ici au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, et tu vas aller lui parler. Et si elle ne te pardonne toujours pas, on te laisse tranquille cette fois, promis.

Remus ne répondit pas, hypnotisé par la lueur mouvante des flammes de la cheminée. Ils commençaient à être sérieusement agaçant à vouloir absolument lui imposer sa conduite. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas ? Mais non, manifestement, c'était trop demander.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, j'hésitai longuement, et ma curiosité finit par l'emporter – comme à chaque fois, j'étais incapable de résister.<p>

Je m'habillai donc, prête à affronter l'hostile population de Poudlard qui prenait on petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il était encore assez tôt quand je sortis du dortoir, puis de la salle commune.

Arrivée devant les portes de la grande salle, je pris le temps de me composer une expression neutre, et entrai. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour repérer les couleurs de ma maison, avant d'aller m'assoir à la place la plus proche, à l'extrémité la plus proche de la longue table. Tout cela non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard en direction de la table des Serpentards, à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Néanmoins, rien ne semblait altérer leur joie et leur bonne humeur – hum, pas la peine non plus d'en faire trop, il s'agissait de Serpentards – en ce matin d'octobre et je fronçais les sourcils. Les maraudeurs avaient-ils changé d'avis ? Une vague de déception m'envahit et je cherchai des yeux ces derniers, sans succès.

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Peut-être tout espoir n'était-il pas perdu ? Bon, bien sûr, je n'étais pas censée approuver mais maintenant que j'étais là, ça aurait été bête qu'il n'y ait rien.

En attendant, autant manger.

Petit à petit, la grande salle se remplit et je restai à l'affut, surveillant l'entrée et les nouveaux arrivants. C'est pourquoi quand ils arrivèrent, je fus la première à les voir.

Enfin presque, en oubliant la Serdaigle assise juste derrière moi qui avais émis un son indéfinissable – un gémissement ? Hum. – au moment où je levais la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers moi, passage obligé pour rejoindre le reste de la table, et James me fit un grand sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils et désignait les Serpentards du menton, espérant qu'il comprendrait ma question muette. Cependant, il se contenta de sourire de plus belle, alors que lui et Peter passaient devant moi, et Remus et Black derrière.

Je les regardai s'installer un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres, un peu confuse. Ils n'avaient quand même pas oublié leur blague, si ?

Non, James ne m'aurait pas adressé un tel sourire dans si ç'avait été le cas. Pour avoir vu ce même sourire chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à me jouer un mauvais tour, je savais tout à fait l'identifier comme le signe qu'il préparait quelque chose. Et normalement, ce quelque chose ne me concernait pas, cette fois.

Sans y prendre garde, j'avais laissé errer mon regard, non pas dans le vide comme je le croyais, mais sur Remus, assis du même côté de la table que moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna la tête et que nos yeux se rencontrèrent que je m'en rendis compte.

Je réprimai un sursaut et combattis cet instinct qui me disait de me détourner, aussi fort que je le pus. Je le fixai en retour, happée par l'éclat de se iris, malgré la distance.

C'était sans doute bête mais à cet instant précis, il aurait aussi bien pu s'excuser que me dire n'importe quoi, que je lui aurais tout pardonné. C'est pourquoi, en voyant les inquiétudes qui semblaient assombrir son regard, je lui souris.

Et puis comme ça, d'un coup d'un seul, et aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître : ça me parut évident. C'était plus qu'une histoire de gentillesse ou d'amitié, ou encore de simples hormones.

J'étais amoureuse de lui.

Et alors que mon cœur semblait vouloir battre un record de vitesse et que j'allais rougir comme toute jeune fille amoureuse qui se respecte, un épouvantable brouhaha au dessus de nos tête vint interrompre ce grand moment de ma vie sentimentale.

Remus tourna la tête vers le plafond, rompant le contact et je secouai la tête comme pour retrouver mes esprits. Un peu plus et je me serai frappée, mais bon, pas la peine de passer pour plus folle qu'on ne me croyait déjà au milieu de tous ces élèves. Alors à mon tour je levai la tête, avant de me rappeler le rituel quotidien du petit déjeuner : la distribution du courrier.

Je n'avais pourtant pas le souvenir d'un tel raffut. Et encore moins de la présence de ces grands oiseaux multicolores.

En effet, au milieu des chouettes et hiboux distribuant le courrier, se trouvait une grosse soixantaine d'oiseaux exotiques, qui, sous le regard étonné de toute l'école, se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la table des Serpentards.

Evidemment. Je glissai un rapide regard en direction des quatre garçons assis à ma droite. Peter avait la tête plongée dans son bol, et seules ses épaules tressautant de temps à autres le trahissaient. Black arborait le même air impassible que d'habitude, James un sourire en coin, et Remus venait de sortir un livre de cours.

Les oiseaux, dont le plumage coloré jurait horriblement avec les cravates et les écussons des Serpentards, se posèrent devant les élèves, et soudain une multitude de voix nasillardes, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres s'élevèrent en cœur, formant un vacarme encore plus grand. C'est alors que je compris qu'il s'agissait de perroquets.

Alors, comme ça, sans prévenir, j'explosai de rire – comme une bonne partie de la grande salle avant moi. Le spectacle était tout simplement hilarant : en voyant répéter les moindre de leur mot, tous les Serpentards s'étaient mis à parler en même temps, augmentant encore le niveau sonore. Chacun semblait avoir un technique différente pour faire taire son perroquet respectif. Bien sûr il y a avait ceux qui se taisaient, seule méthode efficace, mais il y avait aussi ceux qui tentaient d'attraper leur perroquet ou de lui lancer un sort. Malheureusement pour eux, les oiseaux avaient un don d'esquive incroyable et plusieurs autres élèves furent touchés par des sorts perdus. Et puis il y avait ce garçon de cinquième année qui criait de plus en plus fort, relançant mon fou-rire à chaque écho nasillard.

Voir le préfet-en-chef des Serpentards s'avancer droit vers moi me calma bien vite et je baissai les yeux. Il passa devant moi et se dirigea vers les maraudeurs, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite !

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, répéta le perroquet de son horrible voix, pire encore que celle de Peeves.

La tablée entière rit, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui répondre, le professeur McGonagall avait surgit, un air furieux sur le visage, et lui ordonnait de regagner sa table.

- Quant à vous quatre, dit-elle en se retournant, donnez moi votre baguette immédiatement.

Elle se tourna d'abord vers Peter, le plus proche, qui lui tendit sa baguette, tête baissée.

_- Prior incanto._

Je vis avec surprise plusieurs sorts sortir de la baguette, et je reconnus les sorts que j'utilisais moi-même pour me coiffer, faire mon lit, et me préparer chaque matin. Rien de bien palpitant en somme. Cela dit, je ne connaissais pas le sort qu'avait lancé McGonagall, mais s'il servait bien à révéler les dernières actions d'une baguette et que notre directrice de maison l'utilisait sur les baguettes de James et Sirius, ils étaient cuits.

Semblant peu étonnée par ce résultat, elle rendit sa baguette à Peter sans plus attendre et réclama celle de Sirius, assis juste en face. Elle répéta les même mots, et c'est l'image fantomatique d'un bouquet de fleurs qui s'offrit à elle, orné d'un cœur sur lequel était inscrit un large « Minerva ». Elle agita sa propre baguette d'un air agaçé pour le faire disparaître et d'autres sorts du même acabit que ceux de Peter se succédèrent, sans plus de résultats. Quand elle arriva à des sorts de métamorphoses effectués lors de son cours, et qu'il devint évident que la baguette de Sirius n'avait lancé aucun sort qui puisse être lié à l'« incident », McGonagall la lui rendit comme à regret, les sourcils froncés.

À son tour, James fût soumis au même contrôle, sans résultat. Rien. Les mêmes sortilèges banals. À présents, les sourcils du professeur étaient si froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque.

Néanmoins, je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas plus qu'elle. James m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'ils allaient faire une farce au Serpentard. Et puis il n'y avait que les maraudeurs pour faire quelque chose de cette envergure.

Je risquai un regard vers le dernier des maraudeurs, toujours plongé dans son livre. Ce n'était quand même pas Remus qui avait... Mais McGonagall avait repris la parole avant que je n'ai pu formuler ma pensée :

- Monsieur Lupin, vous ne pensez tout de même pas vous en tirer comme ça ?

* * *

><p><em>Et n'oubliez pas qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que les reviews pour me motiver ! (Ah, non en fait, il n'y a <em>que_ les reviews pour me motiver) :D  
>La suite dès que possible, promis vite !<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Grande annonce ! À partir de maintenant, je vais poster **toutes les deux semaines**, sans faute. Vous préférez le mercredi ou le dimanche, ou bien vous vous en fichez royalement ? ^^ Dites-moi par review ou MP, si vous n'êtes pas dans le second cas. xD_

_Deuxième grande annonce ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur, merci infiniment de prendre la peine de me laisser quelques mots, et merci de me lire tout simplement. Parce qu'à force de passer tant d'heures sur cette fic, je crois que je finirais par m'en lasser, mais à chaque fois que je lis une nouvelle review, votre enthousiasme est contagieux ! Au passage, je veux bien écrire un petit OS à celle ou celui qui postera la centième review, sur le thème, les personnage, tout ce qu'il veut de son choix (si c'est un reviewer anonyme, faudra me dire dans la review, hein!). =D_

RÀRA (Réponses aux reviews anonymes pour les incultes) :

**Gaef** : je t'ai répondu par MP. Tu n'as pas perdu ton mot de passe quand même j'espère ? ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. :D

**Jofrench22** : L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? ^^ En tout cas ça me donne une pêche pas possible de voir combien tu as été enthousiasmée par le chapitre 14 ! :D Sinon, pour la farce des maraudeurs, une impression tu dis ? Mmh... tu verras bien. xD

_Sur ce, pas de blabla supplémentaire : bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15<p>

* * *

><p>- Monsieur Lupin, vous ne pensez tout de même pas vous en tirer comme ça ?<p>

Remus releva la tête, surpris.

- Je... Professeur...

- Donnez-moi votre baguette.

Il la sortit lentement de sa poche, et je ne le quittai plus des yeux, inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse se faire punir à la place des trois autres. Ils croyaient vraiment que McGonagall ne penserait pas à vérifier la baguette de Remus ? Il avait beau être le plus studieux des quatre, les professeurs n'étaient pas dupes. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce plan ne tenait vraiment pas la route. Et qui connaissait les maraudeurs savait qu'ils prenaient les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se faire prendre.

McGonagall prononça une quatrième fois la formule tandis que les quatre garçons regardaient la scène d'un air confiant.

Pas plus que pour les autres la baguette de Remus ne révéla de sorts compromettants, et McGonagall, les narines dilatées par la colère, la lui rendit d'un geste brusque qui l'aurait éborgné s'il n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes.

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Serpentards où le brouhaha n'avait pas diminué et agita sa baguette. Alors que je m'attendais à voir tous les oiseaux disparaître – et elle aussi, manifestement, vu la colère qui sembla l'animer à nouveau –, ils continuèrent leur cacophonie et son sort eut pour seul éffet d'attirer à elle l'un des perroquet, qui vint voleter auprès d'elle. Voyant cela, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table des professeur, d'où Dumbledore observait la scène. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose, aussitôt répété par son nouveau compagnon coloré qui ne se souciait visiblement pas de la discrétion.

- Albus, il faut absolument arrêter ça, venez m'aider.

D'où il était assis, sans bouger d'un centimètre, le directeur agita à son tour sa baguette, d'un air nonchalant. Un autre perroquet se dirigea vers lui et vint se poser sur son épaule. Il caressa son pelage coloré d'un air absent.

- Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire, Minerva, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et tandis que l'oiseau répétait ses paroles, Dumbledore fut un signe de tête approbateur, comme si c'était là une preuve indéniable de sa bonne foi. McGonagall ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la grande salle, le perroquet sur ses talons.

Lorsque James passa à nouveau devant moi, pour sortir de la Grande Salle, il s'arrêta à mon niveau tandis que ses amis l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

- Alors ça t'as plu ?

- Oui...

- Mais ? anticipa-t-il.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vos baguettes ?

- Oh, ça. Viens, dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction des la table des professeurs.

Je notai que Dumbledore avait fait disparaître son perroquet. J'aurais aimé voir la tête de McGo si elle avait été là.

Voyant que James était planté devant moi et m'attendait, je me dépêchai de me lever et de le suivre, tandis que les trois autres garçons avaient déjà pris de l'avance.

- Sors ta baguette, m'ordonna-t-il une fois que nous fûmes sortis, et un peu à l'écart de la Grande Salle.

Je m'exécutai, et il prononça la même formule étrange que McGonagall avait fait subir à sa propre baguette. Alors, sous mes yeux ébahis, je vis des tas de sorts que je ne connaissais pas en sortir. Je observai le spectacle pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je n'en revenais pas. _Ma_ baguette.

Ils avaient fait ça ? Ils avaient vraiment fait _ça_ ?

Puis je fixai James, et petit à petit, lentement mais très surement, ma surprise se mua en colère et une vague de mots déferla.

- Mais vous êtes complètement malades ! M'écriai-je, toute timidité oubliée. Et si McGo avait vérifié ma baguette, hein ? Vous vous fichez que je sois punie ? Ça ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit que je ne veuille pas participer à votre petite blague ? Oh oui, mais bien sûr, tout le monde s'en fiche que Tina Sanders soit en retenue ! De toute façon elle n'a pas d'amis alors à qui est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien manquer ? Et puis elle doit s'ennuyer toujours toute seule, alors une retenue ce n'est pas grave, hein ? Allons-y, utilisons là, elle est pratique et puis elle dira rien ! Bandes de... Bande de...

J'étais tellement énervée que je ne trouvai même pas d'insulte assez forte à leur balancer à la tête. Je me remis donc en route à grand pas, dépassant les trois autres maraudeurs qui avaient observé la scène d'un œil étonné.

Voilà.

J'avais explosé. En même temps à force d'être en constamment en colère ces derniers temps, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment où un autre.

Les mots étaient sortis, tous ces mots qui m'avaient manqués jusque là, et j'avais l'impression de me sentir plus légère. Au bout d'un instant, cependant, j'entendis des pas derrière moi, puis quelqu'un me rattrapa.

Lily Evans.

Je ne cachai pas ma surprise devant son air avenant, presque amical.

- Tina.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Je me serais mise des baffes. Mon sens de la conversation ne s'améliorait pas. Je vis son expression se crisper mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

- J'ai tout entendu, je suis désolée, ils sont vraiment idiots.

- Tu... Tu ?

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds, étonnée par sa soudaine gentillesse, alors que je l'avais toujours connue froide et hautaine. Ou bien peut-être était-ce seulement l'image que je m'en était faite ?

Puis reprenant contenance :

- Ne sois pas désolée, Lily, tu n'es pas responsable ! Et puis j'ai sans doute réagi excessivement, je n'aurais jamais dû hurler comme ça.

- Non, Tina, tu as bien fait. Ils ont besoin qu'on les remette à leur place.

- Ah oui pour ça tu t'y connais.

Mon ton était neutre, et un instant j'eus peur qu'elle le prenne mal alors qu'il s'agissais d'une simple constatation, mais elle me sourit. Décidément, qu'est ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ? Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

- Et jusque là je me sentais un peu seule, continua-t-elle. Ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cas, si tu savais le nombre de filles qui sont amoureuse de l'un des quatre et qui rampent à leurs pieds... Et je croyais même que tu étais comme toutes les autres vu que tu ne disais jamais rien chaque fois qu'ils te jouaient des sales tours.

Et là, paf ! Je rougis.

Forcément.

Je ne me sentais pas très bien pour le coup. J'étais embêtée à l'idée qu'elle ait une fausse image de moi. Surtout qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. D'une part, c'était juste au moment où elle commençait à croire que j'étais insensible à leur charme, que je tombais amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux et d'autre part je ne m'étais pas énervée par un soudain accès de courage comme elle semblait le penser, non, c'était juste le trop plein d'émotion qui avait débordé, et ça, ce n'était pas contrôlable. J'espérais au contraire ne plus avoir à me confronter à eux de cette manière. Parce que maintenant que la colère était passée, je ne me sentais pas très maligne de leur avoir crié dessus comme ça.

Et je redoutai la réaction de Lily si je lui disais qu'elle se trompait sur mon compte. Surtout si c'était le fait de croire que l'un des maraudeurs me plaisait qui l'avait conduite à se comporter de façon hautaine et désagréable avec moi.

Elle regarda dans ma direction et haussa les sourcils à la vue de mon trouble.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Non, non et non ! Pourvu qu'elle ne me pose pas de questions...

- Non, ne me dis pas que... Tu es amoureuse ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix incrédule, ses sourcils se fronçant de manière inquiétante.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, incapable de nier à voix haute, mais je vis bien qu'elle était loin d'être dupe.

- Alors comme ça c'était bien vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu subis sans jamais te défendre ? Mais... je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cette réaction aujourd'hui ?

- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je peux te jurer que jamais je ne me soumettrais à un traitement pareil par... par « amour ».

- Alors pourquoi tu t'y soumets ?

À cela, je n'avais rien à répondre.

- Peut-être parce que je ne me sens pas capable de m'opposer à eux, soupirai-je peut-être parce que je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Mais certainement pas parce que je suis amoureuse.

- Donc tu es bien amoureuse, dit-elle, tout sourire retrouvé.

Et bien, elle ne perdait pas le nord, elle. Mais j'étais trop soulagée qu'elle me croit pour lui en vouloir. Et puis niveau curiosité, je n'avais rien à dire.

- S'il te plait, Lily, ne me pose pas de questions. S'il te plait ! la suppliai-je à nouveau alors qu'elle ouvrai la bouche.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, et je soufflai le temps de ce répit.

- Est-ce que c'est James ? lâcha-t-elle soudain en évitant mon regard.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je sous le coup de la surprise. Non, pas du tout.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle alors. Je ne te pose plus de questions, maintenant.

Reconnaissante, je murmurai un merci. Elle me sourit, d'un sourire si empreint de gentillesse que je me sentis touchée.

.

Les maraudeurs ne me laissèrent pas longtemps en paix après cet épisode. James, en fait. Dès qu'il me vit arriver devant la salle de notre premier cours de l'après-midi, il me sauta dessus, me coupant ainsi toute porte de sortie. Je n'avais plus la même verve que ce matin-là, lors de notre précédente confrontation, et je me laissais faire, pas très contente qu'il me force à l'écouter, mais peut-être aussi un peu flattée de son insistance.

Ben oui, il aurait pu n'en avoir rien à faire de notre dispute. Alors dans un sens ça me faisait plaisir qu'il veuille me parler. Je le suivis donc sans opposer plus de résistance que ça, juste pour la forme, quoi.

Il m'entraîna un peu à l'écart et je tentai d'ignorer les regards indiscrets des autres élèves qui attendaient devant la salle de métamorphose.

- Écoute Tina, commença-t-il. On s'est tous rendu compte qu'on avait été idiots. On n'aurait jamais dû utiliser ta baguette sans te le dire.

- Même si vous m'aviez demandé, je n'aurais pas accepté.

Il rit, et je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle. Enfin, passons.

- En fait, reprit-il, tu m'avais déjà donné l'idée des perroquets à l'infirmerie, quand tu m'as reproché de répéter tout ce que tu disais, tu vois, alors on s'est dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas si on t'impliquait un peu plus. Et je pensais même que tu serais contente de participer ! Du coup je suis venu t'emprunter ta baguette quand tu dormais – même que Remus arrêtait pas de râler et de répéter que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et puis, surtout, on savait que Minerva ne te soupçonnerait jamais et que tu ne risquais rien. On n'a jamais eu l'intention de te jouer un mauvais tour. Je suis désolé, tu acceptes nos excuses ?

- À une condition.

Non, je n'étais pas subitement devenue exigeante et capricieuse. Quoique ça aurait peut-être été dans mon droit de l'être, vu les libertés qu'ils avaient prises, mais là n'était pas la question. Bref, pour en revenir à ma condition : je voulais juste une garantie. James fit une légère grimace.

- Que vous ne recommenciez pas, expliquai-je.

Il se fendit de son habituel sourire d'imbécile heureux et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Marché conclu ! s'exclama-t-il en rejoignant ses amis et me faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule qui me fit partir en avant d'un bon mètre.

Ce mec était la délicatesse même. Mais bon, au moins il s'était excusé. Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait de lui pardonner aussi facilement mais il avait été sincère et je n'avais pas le cœur à argumenter encore et encore. D'autant plus que ce n'aurait pas non plus été la fin du monde pour lui, si je ne lui avais pas pardonné : il m'aurait peut-être embêtée deux ou trois jours, mais m'aurait vite oubliée ensuite, et je devais bien avouer que depuis qu'il était en bons termes avec moi, ma vie à Poudlard s'était sensiblement améliorée. Plus agitée, mais néanmoins plus agréable. Sans parler d'un certain Remus Lupin qui m'encourageait sans le savoir, pour une plus-si-mystérieuse-que-ça raison, à être en bon terme avec ses amis.

Et puis ma rancune n'était pas bien tenace : j'avais plus crié sous le coup de la surprise et du choc que par réelle colère.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée que j'avais fait bien des progrès sur moi-même et dans mes relations sociales depuis le début de l'année, me donna le sourire pour le reste de la journée.

Le cours de métamorphose qui suivit cette réconciliation fut assez comique et contribua à ma bonne humeur. Contrairement au professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de son perroquet et il passa l'intégralité du cours à lui voleter autour, s'approchant dès qu'elle baissait sa garde. Plusieurs fois il tenta de se poser sur son épaule, provoquant chez elle des accès de colère qui chaque fois faisaient s'échapper une nouvelle mèche de son chignon.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on la voyait dans un état pareil, et beaucoup d'étudiants semblaient hésiter entre rire et se faire tout petits, moi y-compris. Quand aux maraudeurs, on aurait dit que c'était Noël. Alors autant dire que quand McGonagall, exténuée et au bord de l'explosion, nous annonça que nous pouvions partir, vingt minutes avant l'heure habituelle, ils étaient fous de joie.

Et comme d'habitude, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Remus, qui même s'il n'était pas aussi expansif que James ou Sirius, partageait leur bonne humeur et leur enthousiasme.

Je souris, heureuse, et regagnai la salle commune, seule mais le cœur léger.

.

Le lendemain, les perroquets avaient disparus, pour laisser place à une rumeur.

En effet le bruit se répandit que j'avais pris part à la blague des maraudeurs. Comme une trainée de poudre. Où que j'aille – et pourtant, Merlin sait que je ne vadrouillais pas des masses dans les couloirs – on me regardait et on chuchotait sur mon passage. Le traitement habituel infligé à quelqu'un sujet à une rumeur, en somme. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé : lorsque les élèves s'étaient mis en tête que j'avais la capacité de découvrir le moindre de leur secrets, ç'avait été bien pire. Cela dit, en avoir déjà fait l'expérience ne rendait pas ça plus agréable pour autant.

Le samedi, lorsque je traversai la salle commune, lorsque je me rendis à la bibliothèque, lorsque je rejoignis les cuisines, et qu'enfin je regagnai la salle vide où j'étais installée, je sentis les regards posés sur moi. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais je m'y accommodai.

Au départ, je me demandai comment ils avaient bien pu savoir, qui avait bien pu me trahir, mais je me rendis vite compte que notre petite conversation avait été loin d'être discrète, surtout avec moi qui m'était mise à hurler comme une dérangée. Et si Lily avait pu nous entendre sans que je m'en rende compte, ce n'était pas très surprenant que d'autres élèves aussi nous aient prêté une oreille attentive.

En tout cas, tant les excuses de James que les paroles de Lily avaient été sincères, ça j'en étais sûre, et je les imaginais mal aller raconter ça à tout le monde.

La seule chose que je redoutais était que la rumeur arrive aux oreilles des professeurs. Parce qu'alors ils ne mettraient pas bien longtemps à découvrir qu'elle était bel et bien fondée, et je n'osais pas en imaginer les conséquences.

* * *

><p>Remus était fatigué. Fatigué par ses amis qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser de l'ennuyer. Il avait l'impression que depuis une semaine, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à lui dire que ce qu'il devait faire. Mais ils n'étaient pas à sa place, bon sang ! Il avait beau le leur faire remarquer, cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à débiter inlassablement leurs conseils inutiles. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait blessé James. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, mais il se sentait aussi mal, si ce n'est plus, que les trois ou quatre fois précédentes. Lorsque le loup avait pris le contrôle, cette nuit-là, il n'était pas serein, l'esprit trop préoccupé, et la bête en lui n'en avait été que plus sauvage encore. Et James avait, comme d'habitude, était trop gentil. Remus avait parfois l'impression que des reproches francs et directs auraient été plus faciles à supporter que ce sourire amical à toute épreuve, que de la rancune aurait été pus facile à affronter que cette gentillesse et cette générosité sans borne.<p>

Remus n'était pas un garçon du genre à laisser la colère prendre le pas sur son naturel calme et patient. Non, il expliquait, il persuadait, convainquait mais ne s'énervait pas. Mais Remus avait eu une semaine difficile et il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter encore longtemps qu'on lui dise comment il devait s'y prendre avec Tina. Alors, quand il comprit que ses arguments ne viendraient pas à bout des trois obstinés qui lui servaient d'amis, il dut se résoudre à faire un choix. Choix auquel il n'aurait pas donné tant de valeur si il avait su combien il en changerait rapidement.

Céder ou perdre son calme.

Et Merlin savait combien les deux lui coûtaient.

En ce vendredi matin, donc, sur le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle, Remus se résolut à se faire écouter par ses amis.

- Peter, Sirius, James...

- Pas le temps, Remus, coupa ce dernier, on va rater le spectacle si on ne se dépêche pas !

- Je vais aller parler à Tina.

Pour le coup, James s'arrêta net. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.

- On t'as convaincu ? demanda-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

- Ça a l'air de te faire un choc. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

- Si ! Si, bien sûr, mais là, c'est tellement soudain... Et puis tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air prêt à nous écouter.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Je veux que vous me promettiez de me laisser tranquille, après, quoi qu'elle dise.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un air solennel, et les quatre maraudeurs reprirent leur marche vers le petit déjeuner.

.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Remus glissa un regard discret vers la table des Serpentards, bientôt rassuré : les élèves étaient bien là, ne se doutant de rien et mangeant avec tranquillité.

Puis alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il eut un choc. Il regarda alternativement James qui souriait, Sirius qui ne semblait pas étonné, Peter qui regardait en direction des Serpentards, puis à nouveau Tina, qui fronçait les sourcils. Que faisait-elle là ? C'était si rare qu'elle prenne un repas ici ! Pour les autres années il n'aurait pu le dire, mais cette année, c'était certain. Un doute commença à germer dans son esprit. Sa présence avait-elle un quelconque lien avait la blague qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ? À la vue du sourire de James, il en doutait de moins en moins. Peut-être ce dernier l'avait-il mise au courant pour sa baguette ?

Non. elle ne serait pas venue sinon.

La jeune fille était assise au bord de la longue table, regardant dans leur direction, un morceau de pain à demi beurré dans la main. Elle fixait James, et Remus se surprit à désirer que ce soit sur lui qu'elle pose ses grands yeux marrons, à lui qu'elle consacre ce regard où perçait la malice derrière un rempart de timidité. En passant derrière elle, tout près, assez pour la toucher, son cœur se serra. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux, et surtout, aucune raison de l'être, c'était James.

Suivant Sirius, il s'assit un peu plus loin, séparé de Tina seulement par un banc vide, et tandis que James et Peter continuaient de plaisanter, il se concentrait pour ne pas tourner la tête vers elle, à la fois toute proche et trop loin.

Il échoua. Et l'eut enfin, son regard.

Quand leur yeux se rencontrèrent, les siens semblèrent s'éclaircirent. Et tandis qu'il luttait pour se détourner et se détacher, pour ne pas se noyer, elle lui sourit.

Un simple sourire, une seconde infinie où il oublia tout, ne vit plus rien.

Et soudain retentit dans la Grand Salle le son des premiers battements d'ailes, coupant court à celles de son cœur et le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

.

Puis il y eut son coup d'éclat. Remus fut surpris. Il pensait avoir réussi à cerner son caractère. Certes, elle avait ses petits secrets, et il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait aimé, mais sa réaction l'étonna vraiment. Finalement, peut-être la connaissait-il encore moins que ce qu'il croyait. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si sa colère n'était pas très impressionnante, il n'aurait pas voulu en subir les foudres pour autant. Il réalisa avec peine que ses chances de pardon étaient réduite à néant,désormais. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer en vain.

Au moins, maintenant il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller la voir, et même ses amis n'auraient d'autre solution que de se rendre à l'évidence.

Mais Remus se trompait. En effet, James, aidé de ses amis pouvait être quelqu'un de très tenace. Aussi, dès que Remus lui eut fait partager ses tourments, il se décida de se faire pardonner par Tina.

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant.

Alors, les débats reprirent entre Remus et ses amis. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune chance contre les efforts combinés des trois autres. D'autant plus qu'ayant déjà cédé une fois, ils n'étaient plus dupes de ses refus.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, sur une certaine carte, le petit point indiquant Remus se rapprochait inexorablement du petit point indiquant Tina.

* * *

><p><em>:D J'adore ce chapitre. J'avais tellement hâte de vous le faire lire ! En plus, z'avez vu, je vous ai mis plein de point de vue de Remus ! :D<em>

_Ça mérite bien plein de reviews, ça, non ? (A)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Et voici venu, rien que pour vous, non pas le temps des rires et des chants, mais un nouveau chapitre ! :D_

RARA :

**Gaef** : Oh, c'est bête, ça... Mais comme tu dis, heureusement que tu as fini tes fics ! Bon, d'après ta review, tu devrais bien aimer ce chapitre alors :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Jofrench22** : Je suis très très heureuse de t'avoir fait rire :D Pas de chance, la fin de ce chapitre-ci aussi va te frustrer. ^^ (Enfin, je l'espère, héhé =P) Pour répondre à ta question, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tout est déjà prévu jusqu'à ce que... hum. Je ne peux rien te dire en fait, sinon quel intérêt ? :) Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review, en tout cas.

**Moi et Moi** : Ooh une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir inauguré tes reviews, continue à en mettre, c'est génial ! :) Tu m'as d'ailleurs laissé ma centième review, alors si tu veux un petit texte, n'hésite pas à passer commande ! ^^ Sinon... il faudra attendre encore 100 reviews.

**Gakkun** : Ça me fait super plaisir de te revoir ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves que mon style s'améliore ! C'est important pour moi de prendre en compte les remarques que l'on me fait, et de procurer un bon moment à mes lecteurs. :D

Oui, Tina est plutôt honnête avec elle-même concernant son don. Le seul truc, c'est qu'elle le prend un peu comme excuse pour ne pas aller vers les autres. Je pense qu'elle ne fait pas vraiment d'efforts par rapport à ça et qu'elle à se renfermer sur elle-même, à rester dans son coin... Disons qu'elle préfère râler après son don qu'agir. ^^ Parfois ça m'énerve xD

_Merci enfin à tout ceux qui me lisent :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. *tamise les lumières* Que la séance commence ! :)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16<p>

* * *

><p>Remus arriva devant la salle où se trouvait Tina, d'après la carte. Il ne devait pas hésiter, il fallait y aller. Ce ne serait pas long : elle lui dirait de partir, il tenterait de s'excuser, elle lui demanderait à nouveau de partir et il s'exécuterait. Et tout serait réglé.<p>

Ignorant sa main tremblante, il frappa trois coups et entra.

Tina était bien là, assise, un livre dans les mains. À son entrée elle leva la tête et dès qu'elle le vit, l'air rêveur qui occupait son visage s'envola pour se muer en méfiance. Remus évita son regard, blessé.

- Salut, lâcha-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Salut.

Le silence tomba, tranchant, avant de grandir encore, de tout envahir, pesant. Remus se résolut à regarder Tina. C'était elle qui détournait les yeux maintenant.

- J'ai été idiot.

Elle ne réagit pas.

- Je n'aurais pas dû... continua-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû me cacher pour te parler. Je regrette sincèrement.

Remus réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis le lundi, six jours plutôt, qu'il lui parlait, la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était celui qui se cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité, puis qu'il avait lamentablement tenté de s'excuser. Au moins cette fois-ci, elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. Pas encore.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, je n'ai pas réfléchi, reprit-il.

Elle l'ignorait toujours et il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas qu'elle lui coupe la parole. Au moins lui prêtait-elle une sorte d'attention de cette manière. Là, le silence était tout simplement insoutenable. Alors, n'en pouvant plus :

- Tina, regarde-moi !

Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais au contraire de ce qu'il avait imaginé il ne s'en sentit qu'encore plus mal, si c'était possible. Son regard qui le dardait, qui l'accusait, lui renvoyant en pleine face ses erreurs, il ne put le soutenir plus d'une seconde.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, s'excusa-t-il une fois de plus.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Tina sans qu'il ne réussisse à l'identifier. Il pria pour qu'elle le croit, il ne pouvait être plus sincère qu'à cet instant.

- Je sais, dit-elle et ce fut comme si les épaules du jeune homme se libéraient soudain d'un poids énorme. Mais... mais... tu m'as blessée quand même.

Le poids revint sur ses épaules, plus lourd encore qu'auparavant. Il vit Tina fermer les yeux plusieurs secondes et secouer légèrement la tête, comme en proie à un profond désespoir. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent un peu plus sur ses épaules, et Remus se perdit dans sa contemplation.

Pourquoi savoir qu'il l'avait blessée lui faisait-il tant de mal, à lui ? Toutes ces fois où James et Sirius lui avait joué un tour ou l'avait humiliée, il n'avait pas ressenti une chose pareille. Tenait-il à elle plus qu'il ne le croyait ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

C'est pourquoi, la voyant ainsi,en proie à cette lutte intérieure dont il ne savait rien, il ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques pas dans sa direction. À son approche, elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement, sur le qui-vive. Remus s'immobilisa.

- Non, dit-il n'aie pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Son attitude disait pourtant le contraire, mais Remus ne releva pas.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me racheter ?

Cette fois, Tina le regarda dans les yeux et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Ne plus me mentir, dit-elle avec gravité.

Remus haussa les sourcils. C'était tout ? Maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était lui qui se cachait sous la cape, il n'avait plus de raisons de lui mentir, non ? Petit à petit, peinant à y croire, il prit conscience du fait qu'elle était prête à lui laisser une nouvelle chance. C'était si soudain et inattendu qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Peut-être y avait-il une suite ? Il resta silencieux quelque secondes puis, réalisant qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part :

- Oui... oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Bien sûr, Tina.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Elle sourit faiblement et il l'imita avec hésitation, toujours perplexe face à la manière dont les choses s'étaient arrangées. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait aussi simple, et il s'attendait à chaque instant à ce que quelqu'un surgisse et lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague.

Puis alors qu'il avait toujours ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Tina, il vit son visage s'assombrir, comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui a blessé James.

Remus se sentit pâlir. Que pouvait-il répondre à une telle accusation ? Il savait que tout avait été trop beau pour être durer.

* * *

><p>Je vis Remus pâlir. Si c'était à cause de mon don qu'un peu plus tôt je lui avais avoué qu'il m'avait blessée, cette fois, c'était de mon plein gré que j'avais mis le sujet sur le tapis.<p>

Inutile de dire que je voulais de tout mon cœur que nous nous réconciliions, mais je voulais que ce soit sur des bases plus solides, sans zones d'ombre concernant ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine.

Il resta un long moment silencieux pendant lequel je l'observais, le trouvant toujours aussi beau. Puis il dit la phrase, celle qui gâcha tout.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répliquai-je.

- C'est compliqué... Je peux seulement te dire que ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui ait blessé James.

Non. Il avait promis. Promis de ne plus me mentir. Comment avais-je pu le croire quand, visiblement, c'était plus fort que lui ? J'avais été idiote.

Mon détecteur de mensonges intégré ne me signalait pourtant aucun mensonge, mais je savais très bien à quel point on pouvait jouer sur les mots. Et j'avais déjà eu la preuve que c'était lui qui avait blessé James. Alors tant qu'il ne serait pas décidé à me dire la vérité, tant pis pour lui.

Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour me détourner et ranger mes affaires.

- Très bien, lâchai-je avant de partir, le cœur lourd.

En voyant son visage décomposé, j'eus l'impression de voir le reflet de ma propre peine. Pourquoi faisais-je cela ? Pourquoi ne lui pardonnais-je pas, sans poser de questions, sans chercher à savoir, tout simplement ? Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait. Instinct de survie ? Ou bien étais-je masochiste ?

Trop de questions. Pas assez de réponses.

Je ne m'attardai cependant pas sur ce problème, car alors que je poussais la porte de la pièce, je tombai nez-à-nez avec le reste des maraudeurs qui, selon toute vraisemblance, étaient en train d'écouter à la porte.

J'eus une réaction étrange. Ou plus précisément : je n'eus pas de réaction. Non, j'étais trop abattue pour réagir, je n'avais pas assez de force.

- Laissez-moi passer, dis-je simplement.

James se poussa, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Pour une fois.

Sirius avait le visage fermé et me fixait d'un air dur. Quant à Peter, il fronçait les sourcils.

Je les ignorai tous autant les uns que les autres et fuis par l'ouverture qui se présentait. Aucun d'entre eux ne chercha à me suivre et je continuai à marcher au hasard des couloirs, sans me retourner.

Je marchai longtemps. Ce qui était bien à Poudlard, c'est que même lorsqu'il pleuvait, ventait, neigeait, ou qu'il faisait simplement froid à l'extérieur, il y avait suffisamment de couloirs pour faire un footing d'une heure sans passer deux fois par le même endroit. Sans compter les passages secrets.

J'avançais donc sans réfléchir, laissant dans chacun de mes pas un peu de la tristesse qui enserrait mon cœur. J'aurais voulu courir pour laisser derrière moi ce poids, le semer et me sentir légère à nouveau. Mais jamais je ne serais allée assez vite.

Je croisai deux filles que je connaissais vaguement, de vue. Elles échangèrent quelques chuchotement puis éclatèrent de rire, leur regard perçant rivé sur moi. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus : je poussai la première porte et entrai dans une salle par bonheur vide. Là, je m'adossai au battant et glissai jusqu'au sol, les joues déjà inondées de larmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne me retins pas. Je me laissai aller, donnant libre cours à mes sanglots.

C'était libérateur, incroyablement soulageant. Tous ces jours à prendre sur moi, sans même en avoir conscience, à ignorer provocations, remarques et regards mesquins, je les laissais s'envoler.

Les minutes passèrent, les secondes s'égrenèrent, ne faisant faiblir le flot qui coulait inlassablement.

Puis enfin, après un temps infini, mes larmes diminuèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient venues.

Je me sentais vidée, totalement vidée. Exténuée. Comme si toutes les émotions qui étaient habituellement en moi m'avaient désertées. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : dormir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et tout irait mieux. Songeant au confortable lit qui m'attendait dans mon dortoir, je me relevai, vérifiai qu'aucune larme n'était restée accrochée à mes cils et sortis de la salle.

Seule Lily Evans était présente lorsque j'entrai dans le dortoir, et bien que quelques jours plus tôt j'en aurais été contrariée, désormais, j'étais presque heureuse de la voir. Elle leva la tête et son sourire se fana après un rapide examen.

- Tina ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je haussai les épaules, incapable de mentir et n'ayant pas le cœur à contourner les questions.

- Je sais qu'on n'est pas très proche, continua-t-elle en s'approchant, mais si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, je suis là.

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Son ton était très doux, plein d'empathie et rassurant, mais c'est son regard qui me décida, si j'étais encore en mesure de décider quoi que ce soit. Encore fragile des évènements et du trop plein d'émotions que j'avais subit, son attention me toucha au delà de toute mesure et je déballai tout.

Je lui racontai comment j'avais rencontré une mystérieuse personne invisible, comment elle s'était avérée être Remus, comment nos rapports avaient été chaotiques par la suite. Pas une fois elle ne m'interrompit, m'écoutant avec patience et gravité, telle l'oreille attentive qu'elle m'avait promis. Et ça me faisait tant de bien que j'en aurais pleuré à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois, mais j'avais déjà épuisé toutes mes larmes pour le moment.

- C'était pourtant simple, je lui avais donné une seule condition et il ne l'a pas respectée. Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, terminai-je avant de me taire.

Je n'avais plus rien à ajouter, tout était dit, toutes mes questions, mes peurs, mes doutes. Étalés, mis à nu. Devant une fille que je connaissais à peine et qui était soudain gentille à mon égard sans que je sache pourquoi. Mais à cet instant, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Je m'en fichais.

Le silence dura quelques secondes puis Lily prit la parole, d'un ton mesuré :

- Peut-être que tu es trop exigeante, Tina ?

Trop exigeante ? La condition que j'avais posée à Remus me semblait pourtant être la moindre des choses, mais sous le regard compréhensif de Lily, je fis un effort pour ne pas écarter d'emblée cette idée.

- Je veux qu'il me respecte, expliquai-je à voix basse. Pas qu'il me mente.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe, et me dévisagea. Je me sentis mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ment à quelqu'un qu'on ne le respecte pas. Bien sur qu'il n'aurait pas dû se cacher pour te parler, mais...

- Mais ?

- Tu sais, c'est rare les gens qui ne se mentent pas. Il faut être très proche de quelqu'un pour accepter de tout lui dire. Si votre amitié est récente, c'est normal qu'il veuille garder des choses pour lui.

- Oh.

C'est tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Lily me faisait voir les choses sous un nouvel angle, et ça m'en laissait muette. Je pris plusieurs minutes pour réflechir, pour réexaminer les derniers événements sous ce nouveau jour.

Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir pu me montrer exigeante et égoïste sans le vouloir, mais ce qui me faisait me sentir le plus mal était le fait que Remus avait eu l'intention de se soumettre à mes conditions, avant ses dernières paroles. Il avait été jusqu'à promettre qu'il ne me mentirait pas, et je rendais maintenant compte du sacrifice que ça représentait.

Lily posa une main sur mon épaule et je lui lançai un regard empli de gratitude et de reconnaissance.

.

Alors que je me glissais entre mes draps, un peu plus tard, je me demandai comment, pendant toutes ces années, j'avais pu passer à côté d'une personne aussi gentille. Une seule conversation, quelques mots, était-ce tout ce qui me manquait pour avoir une vision différente des gens ? Ou bien mes relations avec les maraudeurs, l'un en particulier, m'avaient-elles changée au point que je sois soudainement devenue plus sociable ?

Tout était si brusque et en même temps tellement imperceptible que je ne savais quoi en penser. Devais-je me réjouir du tour que prenait ma vie ? Cette amitié naissante – bien que le mot « amis » fut nouveau pour moi – était certes positive, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au mal que m'avaient faites les disputes avec Remus et j'en venais à douter encore un peu plus.

.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je me sentais tout aussi perdue que la veille, et la nuit ne semblait pas m'avoir porté conseil. J'étais toujours tiraillée entre les paroles de Lily qui s'ajoutaient à mon envie de voir Remus, et le sentiment qu'il m'avait fait du mal, que je devais me protéger.

Je savais aussi que Remus ne viendrait pas vers moi une nouvelle fois. Si je voulais renouer des liens c'était à moi de faire le premier pas cette fois-ci. Il avait déjà essayé deux fois, deux fois où je l'avais repoussé. Et bien que j'eus envie d'aller le voir désormais, j'hésitai encore. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement du trac ?

Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui me décida.

Je marchais tranquillement dans un couloir, revenant des cuisines où j'avais déjeuné, lorsqu'une main m'attrapa par le dos de ma robe et m'attira dans un coin sombre. Sous le choc, je ne tentai même pas de me débattre, et quand bien même j'aurais crié, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir que mon agresseur et moi.

J'étais tellement sonnée que je ne ressentais pas la moindre émotion, que ce soit de la peur ou de l'excitation. Non, mon cerveau semblait rempli uniquement de questions, sur ce qui m'arrivait, sur la situation, et qui tournaient trop vite pour que je garde mes esprits.

Puis je me sentis plaquée contre le mur tandis que la même main qui m'avait saisie un peu plus tôt s'appuyait sur ma clavicule, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Je levai les yeux pour découvrir face à moi, Sirius Black. À sa vue je retrouvai toute ma tête et ouvris de grands yeux.

Le silence sembla durer une éternité, mais je me montrai patiente et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. On n'agresse pas les gens sans raison tout de même. Et puis je n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de négocier.

- Écoute-moi bien Sanders, commença-t-il enfin, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues avec Remus, mais je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Alors tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite et mettre les choses au clair ou tu auras affaire à moi, compris ?

Je laissai échapper un petit « oui ». Je n'avais pas très envie d'avoir affaire à Sirius Black. Pour en avoir eu déjà quelques aperçus auparavant ce n'était pas vraiment tentant. Et puis il avait raison, même si sa démagogie était à revoir : il fallait que je mette les choses au clair avec Remus. Finalement, il ne faisait que me décider dans le débat intérieur que je menais depuis le début de la journée.

Il me relâcha et je respirai à nouveau, non pas qu'il m'ait étranglée jusque là, simple image. Puis, après un dernier regard noir, il me laissa seule.

La première chose à laquelle je pensai fut qu'il fallait que je trouve Remus. Avant de me dégonfler et de ne plus oser aller lui parler. Le seul problème était que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait bien être, et que Sirius avait déjà disparu. Je couru dans la direction dans laquelle il était parti, en vain, pour arriver à une intersection dont tous les couloirs étaient vides. Dépitée et haletante, je me creusai la tête pou deviner ce que Remus pouvait bien faire un dimanche en début d'après-midi, et finis par opter pour la salle commune.

Lorsque j'entrai par le trou du portrait, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers moi et se mirent à chuchoter. Je mis un moment avant de me rappeler la rumeur qui courait toujours. Puis comme je ne voyais pas les maraudeurs, je fis demi-tour et ressorti par où j'étais entrée.

Bien. S'ils n'étaient pas là, où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver ?

* * *

><p>Remus et Peter étaient assis à une table, dans les cuisines, devant livres et parchemins, tandis que James et Sirius discutaient tranquillement en se gavant de firandises.<p>

Remus n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler, mais il n'avait pas envie de se joindre à ses amis, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Alors il aidait Peter et faisait semblant de ne pas voir les coups d'œil que lui lançaient de temps en temps les deux autres. Au moins ils l'avaient laissé tranquille depuis l'épisode de la veille.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Tina, il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête.

- … à Tina, disait Sirius.

- Tu es allé la voir ? s'étonna James.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Mais pour Remus, ça en avait, et cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se leva, abandonnant Peter sans prévenir, et se laissa tomber sur le banc à la droite de Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a dis ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oh, rien de spécial. Mais ça ne te regarde pas, puisque comme tu nous l'as si bien fait comprendre, tu ne veux plus qu'on te parle d'elle.

Les paroles de son ami lui firent l'effet d'un coup. Il le défia un moment du regard avant de se détourner. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Sirius. Le ton de ce dernier n'avait rien de méchant, mais ce qui faisait le plus mal à Remus fut la vérité qui en émanait. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que son ami avait raison et qu'il n'avait rien à redire. Il s'était lui même promis de ne plus penser à Tina, et c'était pourtant plus fort que lui, il fallait encore qu'il vienne s'en mêler.

Cependant, il doutait que Sirius soit allé la voir pour une simple discussion, il voyait mal quel sujet de conversation il auraient pu avoir. À part lui-même. Pourtant, grâce à toute la volonté qu'il put réunir, il se leva et repris sa place à la table, aux côtés de Peter. Non, il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir d'insister.

- Alors Peter, dis-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas...

* * *

><p>J'avais fini par abandonner mes recherches. J'étais allée partout : à la bibliothèque, dans leur dortoir, dans la grande salle, à la volière et même dans le parc malgré le vent et la température. Ne me restait plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et à garder ma détermination et mon courage bien au chaud pour les ressortir quand je croiserais Remus. Parce que je finirais bien par le croiser un jour, non ?<p>

En attendant, je m'étais posée dans un coin de la salle commune, pour être sure de ne pas les rater. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris place dans ces fauteuils, et finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que je l'aurais imaginé : après la première heure ou les élèves ne cessaient de me jeter moult coup d'œils, ils s'était habitués, ou lassés, au choix, et avaient fini par m'ignorer.

Après tout c'était peut-être ça la solution à mes problèmes : me montrer partout, rester constamment avec les autres élèves pour qu'ils finissent par m'oublier... Hmm, ou pas.

Je regardais ma montre pour la énième fois. Vingt-deux heures moins le quart. Plus que quinze minutes avant le couvre-feu, plus que quinze minutes à attendre. Mais soudain un doute me saisit : et s'ils ne rentraient pas de la nuit ? Et s'ils ne réapparaissaient que le lendemain ? Ils étaient malheureusement célèbres pour leurs expéditions nocturnes dont le sablier rouge et or subissait trop souvent les tristes conséquences.

Une petite voix en moi me demanda ce que ça ferait, ce que ça changerait, s'ils ne venaient pas. S'il ne venait pas. Parce qu'après tout, j'avais bien survécu une semaine sans lui parler, et ça n'allait pas me tuer d'attendre vingt-quatre heures de plus. Et pourtant. C'était comme un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension qui m'agitait, une sorte de trac excitant.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas là, et je continuais à désespérer, pauvre andouille que j'étais.

Puis, _enfin_, je vis Peter franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame, suivi de James, et de Sirius.

Sans Remus.

* * *

><p><em>"BONUS" :<em>

_Parce qu'on m'a posé la question dans un review, et qu'après avoir écrit un pavé, je me suis dit que ça serait chouette d'en faire profiter tout le monde, la voici :_

_Pourquoi Tina ne dit-elle pas son don aux autres élèves ?_

C'est assez difficile à expliquer, en fait, j'ai tellement l'habitude de me mettre dans sa peau lorsque j'écris que c'est dur de mettre des mots dessus. Déjà, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis, donc pas l'habitude de se confier. Bien sûr dans ce chapitre, elle se confie à Lily, sous le coup de l'émotion elle n'est plus vraiment maîtresse d'elle-même. Dire un truc comme ça à la première personne venue, c'est vraiment pas quelque chose qu'elle ferait. Peut-être sous la pression ou sous le coup de l'émotion, elle le dirait, mais il en faudrait vraiment beaucoup.

Deuxième chose, ce don, ça fait partie d'elle, c'est vraiment une chose propre à elle et personnelle. Je ne sais pas comme te dire, mais le fait de dévoiler ça à des gens qu'elle connait peu, ce serait se montrer à nu, se dévoiler. Je pense que c'est une sorte de pudeur, de la même façon que certaines personnes n'aiment pas parler de leur sentiments, pour elle c'est vraiment personnel. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'en plaigne tout le temps, elle le garde bien au chaud, c'est son petit secret et elle y tient. Sans ce don, elle ne serait pas vraiment elle-même, il fait partie intégrante d'elle !

Troisième chose : il y assez de gens qui ne la portent pas dans leur cœur, au hasard, les Serpentards, et tous ceux à qui elle a fait du mal sans le vouloir. C'est assez paradoxal, mais son don, c'est à la fois la cause de tout ça, mais un moyen pour elle de se protéger des autres, en quelque sorte. Le révéler, ce serait d'une part montrer où lui faire mal, ses points sensibles, mais ce serait aussi avouer un point "fort", si on peut dire ça comme ça. C'est donc en partie par instinct de protection qu'elle ne dit rien.

Quatrième chose, qui est dit dans un chapitre il me semble : pour elle, parler de son don aux élèves et en particulier à ceux qui la "persécutent" (mmh, c'est un bien grand mot ! ^^), ce serait l'utiliser comme excuse, alors qu'elle ne veut pas se rabaisser à s'excuser devant eux. Ils n'en valent pas la peine selon elle (et je suis bien d'accord ^^).

Dernière raison (ouf !) : j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas spécialement envie que tout le monde la regarde comme une bête de foire. Ok, on est dans un monde magique, mais bon, ça n'empêche pas que son cas est assez étrange. (Mais tout à une origine, et son don ne sort pas du néant, hein ! Faut vraiment que j'écrive cet OS qui me chatouille l'esprit depuis un moment ^^)

Enfin bref, ça fait beaucoup de raisons, mais Tina, elle, n'en est pas vraiment consciente : c'est plus un mélange de tout, qui fait qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, point. La raison officielle, si on lui demandait pourquoi elle n'en parle pas, serait (et est) qu'elle ne veut pas s'en servir comme excuse, soit la quatrième raison que j'ai citée, même si au fond, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'une des principales. Quoique. Après tout, à défaut d'avoir le courage Gryffondorien, elle a une autre qualité propre à sa maison : le sens de l'honneur. Donc ça doit jouer.

_Mmh, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir ennuyé avec mon blabla. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'adore y répondre !_

_À très vite pour ceux qui me laisseront une review, et à dans deux semaines pour les autres !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey ! Me revoilà :) J'ai retrouvé ma connexion et ça fait plaisir._

RÀRA :

**Guest du 12/12/12 :** Tina n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne, non mais ! XD Je rigole, je suis de ton avis, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'écoute, la petite Tina (c'est qu'elle a son caractère, l'air de rien !).

**Sueda :** Hooo je suis enchantée d'avoir pu te faire passer deux « merveilleuses » heures, surtout d'avoir pu te faire ressentir ses émotions, ça me fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup :)

**Guest du 01/04/13 :** Je crois que tu es la première (le premier ?) à remercier Sirius ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de claques/coups qu'il a (virtuellement) reçu pour son comportement du dernier chapitre ^^

_Et maintenant, je m'éclipse et je laisse le devant de la scène (rien que ça ^^) à Tina. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17<p>

* * *

><p>Je me levai d'un bon et allai à leur rencontre, sans plus me soucier des autres élèves. J'avais attendu trop longtemps pour ça.<p>

- Où est Remus ?

Je priai pour qu'il ne soit pas parti voir sa mère. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Quoique, ça m'aurait peut-être permis d'en savoir plus. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'y avais plus pensé. À croire que ma vie devenait subitement passionnante. Mais depuis le temps que je n'avais pas abordé le sujet, peut-être Remus relâcherait-il sa garde, la prochaine fois que je tenterais de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Les trois maraudeurs présents devant moi me ramenèrent à la réalité : il fallait d'abord que j'aille lui parler et mettre les choses au clair, sans quoi je pouvais toujours attendre pour aborder le sujet.

- Il vient de partir à la bibliothèque, me répondit Sirius. Déposer un livre qu'il devait rendre depuis longtemps. Dépêche-toi, le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes, ajouta-t-il tandis que je les dépassai.

Je filai sans prendre la peine de répondre. J'étais bien trop préoccupée pour noter que Black me mettait en garde contre une chose. Parcourant les couloirs d'un pas rapide, je résistai à l'envie de courir. Plus je m'approchais de la bibliothèque, plus j'appréhendais. Les couloirs s'enchaînaient avec les escaliers sans que j'ai la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire, ou comment j'allais me comporter. Avec toute mon après-midi de libre, j'aurais au moins pu préparer quelque chose...

Alors que je tournai à l'angle d'un couloir, je le vis à une dizaine de mètres qui revenait de la bibliothèque et avançait dans ma direction. Le tapis qui s'étendait sur le sol absorbait le son de mes pas et dans un premier temps il ne me remarqua pas, les yeux rivés au sol. Je me serais bien jeté à son cou en le couvrant de baisers mais je craignais que la situation ne soit pas très appropriée. Je continuai donc à marcher et lorsqu'enfin nous ne fûmes plus qu'à quelques mètres, il releva la tête et me dévisagea. Je l'imitai. Mais alors que j'allais lui sourire, il détourna le regard et accéléra imperceptiblement. Pour le coup, toute envie de sourire me quitta.

- Remus, l'interpelai-je, je peux te parler ?

Je l'attrapai par le bras alors qu'il me dépassai mais le relâchai aussitôt, gênée par le contact. Il s'arrêta et me dévisagea.

- Je-je... je regrette ! Je regrette ma réaction d'hier, Remus, je suis désolée, j'aurais du être plus compréhensive, mais j'ai tout raté, je suis tellement désolée. J'ai repensé à notre discussion et je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'avais été injuste. Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Je suis désolée, tu m'en veux ? Oh, excuse-moi ! Je suis tellement désolée... Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote j'ai fait. Je suis terriblement désolée, je regrette.

Hum. Je crois que je pouvais me féliciter, là. Débiter de telles niaiseries à un tel rythme, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais les mots étaient sortis d'une traite, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Au moins c'était sincère et ça venait du cœur, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Seulement, mon ton était tellement suppliant et pathétique que n'importe qui ou presque aurait eu honte à ma place. Je ne désirai plus qu'une seule chose : partir me cacher à l'abri des regards.

- Je suis nulle, chuchotai-je avant de tourner les talons et de fuir.

* * *

><p>Remus avait le cerveau complètement hors service. Quelle était donc cette tornade brune qui venait de lui tomber dessus pour repartir aussi vite qu'elle avait surgi ? Tout avait été si brusque et inattendu que le choc l'avait rendu incapable de réagir. Puis, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il réalisa petit à petit que Tina venait de lui parler. Sa tirade résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles, et il y prêta véritablement attention pour la première fois. Sans y croire.<p>

Elle lui avait parlé, elle était venue faire la paix. Elle lui avait dit les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Qu'il avait refusé d'espérer. Lentement, il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il resta planté là, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, lui d'habitude si rationnel et pragmatique.

Et soudain l'évidence l'effleura. Ou plutôt, le heurta de plein fouet.

Il l'avait laissée repartir. Sans un mot. Il aurait du la retenir, dire quelque chose, mais non.

Aussitôt, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il s'élança dans la direction qu'elle avait prise. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas déjà montée dans son dortoir ! Ils étaient certes plus proche de la bibliothèque que de la tour de Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il avait passé à se remettre du choc. Ignorant le poids de son sac et la brûlure de la lanière sur son épaule, il accéléra encore, haletant, mais plein d'espoir. Il fallait absolument qu'il la rattrape, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne supporterait pas d'attendre toute une nuit.

C'est ainsi, lancé à toute allure, qu'à l'angle du cinquième couloir, quelque chose lui rentra dedans à pleine vitesse. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et l'arrêta net, et l'aurait fait tomber s'il ne s'était retenu à ce qui l'avait percuté. Baissant les yeux, il vit des cheveux en désordre et reconnu à travers les mèches folles le visage de la personne qu'il cherchait, celle qu'il avait mis tant d'ardeur à rattraper.

Cependant, Tina, à peine remise de la bousculade, attrapa sa manche et l'entraîna en direction de la bibliothèque, sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Il la suivit sans résistance, tout ce qui lui restait de raison lui disant que tant de précipitation devait cacher une bonne explication. C'est donc sans cesser de courir, d'une voix entrecoupée par sa respiration, qu'il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Miss Teigne, répondit-elle sans s'arrêter et Remus n'insista pas : c'était amplement suffisant pour le convaincre d'accélérer.

Il était loin d'avoir l'endurance de James ou Sirius, joueurs de Quidditch confirmés, mais leurs petites balades nocturnes – et tout particulièrement les fuites répétés devant la menace féline ou professorale – lui avait donné assez d'entraînement. Il tint donc le rythme jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et reprit rapidement son souffle, contrairement à Tina dont la respiration saccadée ne semblait jamais vouloir se calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait emmenée jusqu'ici, peut-être par réflexe, après tout c'était un endroit stratégique pour fuir le concierge, parmi le dédale d'étagères et de livres propices à la dissimulation.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrêté qu'il remarqua qu'il tenait la main de Tina. Cette dernière, pliée en deux, ne semblait pas y prêter plus attention que cela et ce n'est que lorsqu'une quinte de toux la saisit qu'elle se dégagea pour porter la main à sa bouche. Remus se força à ignorer le pincement de déception qui l'étreignit et saisit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de la bibliothèque. Le temps pressait s'ils ne voulaient pas écoper d'une retenue.

Tina entra et il la suivit avant de refermer le battant sur eux. L'atmosphère studieuse et le bruit des pages que l'on tourne s'étaient transformés en un silence pesant, et l'éclairage reposant avait laissé place à une obscurité peu rassurante, maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Remus n'avait pas peur à proprement parler, mais cette ambiance le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Que dirait Tina s'il reprenait sa main pour éviter qu'ils ne se séparent au milieu des rayonnages ? Le laisserait-elle faire ? Ce voile de timidité qui obscurcissait ses yeux chaque fois qu'il voulait s'y plonger lui faisait redouter sa réaction.

- Tu crois qu'on l'a semé ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, interrompant ses pensées et anéantissant la moindre chance d'initiative de la part de Remus.

- Ce serait trop beau, chuchota-t-il. Il connait un tas de passages secrets.

- Je croyais que les maraudeurs connaissaient le château mieux que quiconque.

- Et bien il faut croire que Rusard est une exception, dit Remus en grimaçant.

Le silence retomba tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les rayonnages, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, décidant qu'ils s'étaient assez enfoncés dans la bibliothèque pour avoir de l'avance s'ils entendaient le concierge.

* * *

><p>J'étais avec Remus dans le noir et nous étions seuls. Il n'en fallait pas plus à mon imagination pour qu'elle s'emballe. Pourtant j'avais trop peur que le concierge débarque à tout instant pour me consacrer à de telles pensées. C'est pourquoi j'attendais inlassablement, tous mes sens en alerte et prête à fuir au moindre bruit.<p>

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, rompant le silence et me faisant sursauter, je ne te trouve pas nulle.

Au souvenir des paroles que j'avais débitées sans réfléchir, un peu plus tôt, j'appréciai l'obscurité environnante qui cachait la soudaine rougeur de mes joues. Comment pouvait-il ne pas me trouver nulle ? Toute cette sincérité me toucha et je souris, sans savoir très bien pourquoi.

- Merci Remus.

- Je suis sérieux, Tina. Il faut que tu prennes confiance en t-

Un bruit de serrure nous fit nous retourner d'un même mouvement. Aussitôt, sans même besoin d'échanger le moindre mot, nous partîmes dans la même direction, plus profondément dans la bibliothèque. Je n'avais jamais eu de retenue et j'étais tout simplement effrayée à l'idée que Rusard nous attrape. Comment nous justifierions-nous s'il nous trainaient chez McGonagall ? Je savais pertinemment que nous n'aurions pas dû être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci et je me demandai combien d'heures de retenues ce genre d'infraction nous vaudrait. Remus, quant à lui, ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça, et cela me rassura un peu. Un petit peu.

Pour des raisons évidentes, nous ne pouvions pas allumer nos baguettes et je craignais de tomber sur Rusard au moindre tournant. Après avoir parcouru quelques rayonnages supplémentaires, Remus s'arrêta, et je lui fonçai dedans.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit-il a voix si basse que je l'entendis à peine. Si on reste là, il va finir par nous trouver.

- Et comment tu comptes nous tirer de là ?

Sous le coup de la panique mon ton avait été plus sarcastique que de raison. Il ne me répondit pas et la même obscurité qui avait caché mon rougissement un peu plus tôt, m'empêcha de lire son expression.

- Sirius est venu te voir ? reprit-il après un long silence seulement interrompu par les marmonnements encore relativement éloignés du concierge.

Ce n'était franchement pas le moment, là ! Je l'ignorai et restai silencieuse, à l'affut.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois venue vers moi parce qu'il t'y a forcé, Tina, insista-t-il.

Je poussai un soupir, mais sans grande conviction. Après tout c'était normal qu'il s'en inquiète, non ?

- Oui, il est venu et m'a menacée, avouais-je. Mais si je n'avais pas pensé les mots que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, je ne les aurais pas dit.

- Je vais le...

- S'il te plait Remus, j'ai déjà causé assez de problèmes...

- Arrête de croire que c'est de ta faute, me dit-il doucement.

Bien sûr que c'était de ma faute, comment pouvait-il prétendre le contraire ?

- Qui tiens-tu pour responsable dans ce cas ?

Malgré l'obscurité, je discernai un mouvement de tête de sa part et regrettai de ne pouvoir mieux lire son expression.

- Personne.

En plein dans le mille, le mensonge. J'hésitai entre déception qu'il continue à me mentir et satisfaction de l'avoir piégé. Mais ma curiosité prit le dessus.

- S'il-te plait, dis moi ce que tu penses vraiment.

- Je crois sincèrement qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est responsable.

Et en effet, il était sincère. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi mon cerveau ne me signalait-il pas de mensonges dans ses nouvelles paroles ? Le sens était pourtant le même, non ? Quoique. Il y avait tout de même une différence notable entre « personne » et « aucun d'entre nous ». Pensait-il que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait être la cause de notre dispute ?

C'était absurde. Le sujet de nos disputes n'avait jamais concerné que nous deux, pourtant.

- Qui ça, nous ?

Je discernai un haussement d'épaules.

- Nous... toi, moi, James, Sirius, Peter... nous.

- Mais-

Je m'interrompis brusquement, paralysée par la vue de deux yeux brillants qui nous regardaient dans l'obscurité. Remus suivit mon regard et se figea à son tour, avant de se reprendre aussitôt et de m'entraîner une fois de plus loin de Miss Teigne. Je le suivis sans y penser, pour une fois oublieuse de la peur qui m'avait saisie jusque là à l'approche du concierge.

Donc, si je comprenais bien, Remus pensait que c'était de la faute de quelqu'un extérieur à tout ça. Encore plus absurde. Pourtant, je me retins d'insister. Je ne voulais pas de dispute supplémentaire. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'on était en train de se réconcilier. Bon, d'accord, un peu grâce à Rusard, bien que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire un jour ne chose pareille.

Cette fois, Remus m'entraîna derrière l'une des tables les plus au fond de la bibliothèque. Si Rusard approchait jusqu'à nous, nous ne pourrions pas fuir plus loin. Bien qu'il n'y eut rien de plus que les quatre pieds de la table pour nous cacher, je m'accroupis contre le mur le plus proche, et Remus fit de même juste devant moi. Pour le coup j'étais déçue, j'aurais cru qu'un maraudeur avait un peu plus de ressources que ça pour échapper au concierge. Surtout que c'était lui qui nous avait entraîné dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu aurais pu nous emmener à un endroit moins risqué, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en dire plus, Miss Teigne apparut. Je saisis ma baguette et sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, sans prendre conscience de mes gestes, je la pointai dans la direction du chat qui nous regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Confundo, murmurai-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

- Tina, souffla Remus sur un ton de reproche.

Je retins une exclamation d'indignation. D'accord, je n'étais pas très fière de moi, mais depuis quand Monsieur le Maraudeur se préoccupait-il du respect des règles ? Si j'avais lancé un Imperium, d'accord, mais d'une, je n'en étais pas capable et de deux, ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. C'était la guerre, et personne de sain d'esprit ne se serait amusé à jeter un sort impardonnable. Certes, je ne voulais échapper au concierge, mais il y avait des limites.

Quant à Miss Teigne, il fallait croire que mon sortilège de confusion avait fonctionné car elle était passé à quelques centimètres de Remus et furetait entre les étagères les plus proches. J'allais m'assoir par terre, de façon un peu plus confortable que je ne l'étais lorsque j'aperçus les vieilles chaussures du concierge qui venaient d'apparaître au coin d'une des étagères. En équilibre instable comme je l'étais, je me retins à l'appui le plus proche : l'épaule de Remus. Je le sentis tressaillir mais il resta aussi silencieux qu'auparavant.

Rusard fit quelques pas en avant et tendit sa lampe entre les étagères.

- Cherche ma petite, marmonna-t-il, on va les trouver, cherche.

J'osai à peine respirer. Rusard s'était arrêté et regardait Miss Teigne aller et venir d'une étagère à l'autre, sans montrer le moindre signe trahissant notre présence. Malgré le sortilège que je lui avait lancé, je redoutais qu'elle se dirige vers nous, mais après un temps infini, elle s'éloigna enfin et le concierge lança un dernier regard à la ronde, avant de tourner les talons.

Après une minute ou deux, Remus se releva et me tendit une main que je saisis sans réfléchir. Le souvenir me revint d'une scène semblable, quelques semaines plus tôt, où il m'avait aussi aidée à me relever. Les choses semblaient avoir tellement changé depuis... Alors que j'avais tergiversé et hésité, puis accepté pour ne pas le froisser, j'étais désormais reconnaissante et heureuse de sentir le contact de sa main dans la mienne. Et bien que j'évita son regard, comme la dernière fois, je ne pus me résoudre à la retirer. Si bien que nous restâmes ainsi, main dans la main. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était plus vraiment à cause de la peur.

Se rendait-il compte que nous nous tenions la main ? Est-ce que ça avait la même signification pour lui que pour moi ? Je mourrais d'envie de serrer sa main, de la tenir plus fort, mais je n'osais pas faire le moindre mouvement, de peur qu'il ne réalise notre contact et me lâche. Nous attendîmes ainsi de longues minutes que la voie soit libre, sans bouger, sans parler. J'ignorai si Rusard était toujours dans la bibliothèque, nous étions sans doute trop loin pour entendre la bruit de la porte. Pourtant, après un moment à guetter en vain, je crus entendre un son parvenir jusqu'à nous et me tournai vers Remus.

- Je pense qu'on peut y aller, dit-il en lâchant ma main.

Incapable de parler, j'opinai, mais il ne me regardait pas.

.

Nous réussîmes à sortir de la bibliothèque sans rencontrer de difficultés. Bien que la lumière des couloirs, émise par de simples torches accrochées aux murs, ne fut pas très importante, le contraste avec l'obscurité de la bibliothèque me fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. En regardant Remus je remarquai avec amusement et non sans un pincement au creux du ventre que sa cravate était de travers et ses cheveux pas aussi en ordre que d'habitude. Je me détournai avant qu'il ne me surprenne et nous reprîmes le chemin de la Salle Commune.

- Tu ne vas pas te disputer avec Sirius, ne pus-je me retenir de dire, s'il te plait ?

Il me lança un long regard et je rougis face à son examen minutieux.

- Non, je vais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas se mêler de mes affaires.

À travers son sourire, je compris qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Je lui souris à mon tour avant de me détourner aussitôt, gênée : maintenant que j'avais pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour Remus, j'étais étrangement mal à l'aise lorsque je le regardais dans les yeux. Voyait-il mon malaise ? Que pouvait-il lire de mes émotions ? J'avais trop peur que quoi que ce soit dans mon comportement me trahisse, et sans très bien savoir pourquoi moi-même, je n'avais pas envie qu'il connaisse mes sentiments. Peut-être pensais-je que je n'avais aucune chance, ou encore était-ce que tout cela était tellement nouveau pour moi. Être amoureuse était une chose, se confier et faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un en était une autre que je n'étais pas sure d'être prête à assumer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue du portrait de la Grosse Dame, je ressentis le besoin urgent de dire quelque chose comme pour retarder le moment où Remus retrouverait ses amis et où je retournerais dans mon dortoir. Sans me demander mon avis, mes jambes s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Remus se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis contente qu'on se soit réconciliés, dis-je.

Non mais pourquoi fallait-il que je dise des trucs pareils, moi ? Il allait me trouver idiote. Je résistai à l'envie de fermer les yeux et de me cacher le visage dans mes mains, mais ne pus retenir le sang qui me montait aux joues pour me trahir.

Il fixa son regard dans le mien, et malgré tous mes efforts pour le soutenir je ne tins pas une seconde et me retrouvai à regarder partout sauf dans sa direction.

* * *

><p>Remus voulait qu'elle le regarde. Pourquoi fuyait-elle toujours son regard ? C'était tellement agaçant. Avait-elle peur ? Elle venait pourtant de dire qu'elle était contente de lui parler à nouveau. Remus était perdu. Alors, dans ce couloir vide, tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient un peu partout, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Remus leva la main vers elle et attrapa doucement son menton pour guider son regard.<p>

- Moi aussi, dit-il simplement.

Il feignit d'ignorer les joues écarlates de Tina, sans quoi il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tourner de la même couleur. Ses yeux bruns étaient emplis de timidité et Remus réalisa combien il aurait aimé y voir la confiance. Mais avant qu'il n'ait rien pu faire d'autre, une voix parvint jusqu'à eux.

- Monsieur Lupin, Miss Sanders, à moins qu'une excuse pertinente vienne à me faire reconsidérer la situation, votre présence dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci vous vaudra une heure de retenue chacun.

L'un comme l'autre, ils firent volte-face pour se retrouver face à McGonagall. Après tout leurs efforts pour échapper à Rusard, Remus s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi imprudent, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune excuse valable : un coup d'œil à sa montre lu indiqua que le couvre-feu était passé depuis trois quarts d'heure maintenant. Peut-être que Tina aurait une inspiration subite, mais son propre cerveau semblait en panne d'inspiration. C'était toujours Peter qui trouvait les bonnes excuses, les rares fois où les maraudeurs se faisaient attraper.

Mais Tina restait silencieuse et Remus attendit le verdict de McGonagall.

- Je vous attendrai demain après les cours dans la classe de métamorphose. Maintenant, rentrez, ne trainez pas.

- Bien, professeur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Après avoir fait tout ça pour y échapper, je l'avais tout de même eue. La première retenue de ma vie. Le destin ou un truc comme ça, surement. Dire que je l'avais tant redoutée, c'était bizarrement plus simple de se retrouver devant le fait accompli. Et puis ce n'était qu'une petite heure, après tout.<p>

Et puis... ce serait avec Remus. J'étais toujours sous le choc de son geste, à moitié assommée par le millier de questions qui avaient déferlé dans ma tête.

Remus se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame et je le suivis sous le regard perçant de McGonagall. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune, mais ceux que j'aurais voulu éviter étaient toujours là. Non pas que j'eus peur qu'ils m'humilient comme ils n'auraient pas manqué de le faire un mois plus tôt, mais j'imaginais déjà le sourire victorieux de Black ou le rire amusé de James. De quoi s'ajouter à notre retenue pour rendre la soirée parfaite.

Tous deux levèrent la tête a notre entrée avant de nous scruter attentivement et d'échanger un regard inquiétant. Mais ce fut Peter qui vint à notre rencontre, m'empêchant de monter discrètement dans mon dortoir.

- Eh ben, vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Peter, juste derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche, James mit un coup de coude à Peter dans un geste qui n'avait rien de discret.

- Peter, c'est pas des questions qu'on pose, ça.

- Suffit de remarquer qu'ils ont pris des couleurs, ajouta Black.

- Tu sais tout ce qu'il peut se passer dans un couloir vide... renchérit James.

Remus lui lança un regard noir que j'approuvai intérieurement. Cela dit, nos apparences ne jouaient pas en notre faveur. Les cheveux et la cravate mal arrangés de Remus prêtaient à confusion, tandis que je sentais mes cheveux bruns habituellement disciplinés, partir dans toutes les directions.

- C'est McGonagall, tentai-je d'expliquer. Elle nous a donné une retenue.

- Elle vous a surpris ? Et moi qui pensait qu'elle aurait été ravie de se joindre à vous ! s'exclama Sirius. Tout un mythe s'écroule, ma vie est foutue...

- Arrête Sirius, intervint Remus. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Tina et moi et tu le sais très bien.

Ce dernier pris un faux air de victime qui m'aurait fait rire si je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi gênée par leur insinuations.

- Mais, s'exclama Sirius, pourquoi moi ? Oooh, Mumus, pourquoi moi ? C'est Jamesie qui a commencé d'abord.

- Je- Je vais aller me coucher, dis-je alors, espérant à moitié qu'ils ne m'entendraient pas au milieu de leur agitation.

Sans succès : c'est un regard lubrique qu'ils tournèrent vers moi. Malheureusement, mes propos semblaient propices à d'autres blagues vaseuses car ils se lancèrent des regards mutuels avant de mettre une grande claque dans le dos de Remus.

- Mais c'est que tu l'as épuisée, Remus !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de me sourire et de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Quelque chose dans mon ventre s'agita à la vue des quelques mèches qui retombaient en désordre sur son front, et un sourire étira mes lèvres sans me demander mon avis.

Juste avant que je sois hors de portée de leur voix j'entendis Remus dire d'une voix lasse :

- C'est bon, vous êtes fiers de vous ?

- Oh, ça va Lunard, on rigole !

Lunard... Lunard ?

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre me laisse perplexe. C'est une scène que j'avais hâte d'écrire, celle de la bibliothèque. Je l'imaginais parfaitement mais j'ai eu du mal à mettre des mots dessus, c'est bizarre. Et surtout, je n'arrive pas à prendre de recul dessus pour imaginer ce que ça rend à la lecture, dans son ensemble. Je crois que j'ai trop le nez dessus pour en juger, même en ayant laissé passer un peu de temps depuis que je l'ai écrit. Votre avis me rendrait un service inestimable. Et n'ayez pas peur d'être sincère. Je ne demande pas un commentaire de vingt lignes (enfin, si ça vous chante, c'est avec plaisir ^^) seulement votre avis en quelques mots. Ce serait adorable de votre part, et ça m'aiderait énormément. Un grand merci d'avance ! :D<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Voilà. Ça fait un an que l'idée de cette fanfiction est née et que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Je dois dire que je n'imaginais pas à l'époque à quel point je m'attacherais à Tina, à l'histoire, à vous tous qui me lisez, aux reviews (je suis complètement accro aux reviews je me fais toujours violence pour ne pas trop en réclamer à la fin de chaque chapitre ^^). Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lecteurs ou de reviews, justement... Dire que, quoi, une soixantaine (?) de personnes me suivent à chaque chapitre alors que dans mon entourage personne ne sait que j'écris des fanfics (j'imagine bien leur réaction, d'ailleurs xD)..._

_Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé combien il y aurait de chapitres au total. C'est dur à évaluer parce que bien que j'ai la trame, il arrive souvent que chaque petite péripétie prenne de plus grandes dimensions que je ne l'avais prévu au départ. Mes personnages me mènent par le bout du nez (et j'adore ça). :D Mais pour en revenir au nombre de chapitres, je dirais une quarantaine._

_Je voulais donc remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque là et vous demander de continuer à me laisser des commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de partager avec vous._

RÀRA :

**Dalaran :** C'est sur que si Remus est ton personnage préféré, tu es bien tombée. Je suis ravie que tu trouves cette fic captivante. Merci beaucoup :)

**Guest :** Grande question, en effet. Mais je ne dirai rien ^^

_Voilà. j'ai fini ma petite séquence blabla, j'arrête de vous embêter. ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18<p>

* * *

><p>- Aujourd'hui, annonça Johnson, vous allez travailler en binômes...<p>

Non, par pitié, tout sauf ça ! Je savais parfaitement comment ça allait se terminer : j'allais me retrouver toute seule, sans personne avec qui travailler. Pourquoi les profs avaient-ils cette mauvaise manie de vouloir nous faire travailler par deux ? D'autant plus que nous étions un nombre impair. Parce que bien sûr, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, nous aurions été deux à nous retrouver seuls, et nous n'aurions donc plus étés seuls puisque nous aurions été ensembles, mais non. Il avait fallu que le destin s'abatte sur moi une fois de plus. Oui, oui le destin, rien que ça.

Résultat, je me retrouvais soit seule, soit inclue dans un groupe déjà formé où, la plupart du temps, les deux autres faisaient leur travail sans se préoccuper de moi. Ou pas, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais ils le faisaient rarement avec plaisir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la semaine commençait bien en ce lundi matin.

- ...je veux que vous vous entraîniez aux derniers sortilèges que nous avons vu ensemble.

Je reculai vers le mur, regardant d'un œil blasé l'agitation qui s'emparait soudain de la classe. On ne savait jamais, des fois qu'il y en ait qui se soient retrouvés avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas, ça aurait sans doute changé leur vie. Et puis toutes ces minettes qui lançaient des œillades vers les maraudeurs, au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait soudain été traversé par la subite envie de remplacer ses amis par une de ces filles peinturlurées comme un balai volé. Parce que oui, l'uniforme causait des dommages irréparables : à défaut de pouvoir extérioriser leur féminité au travers de leurs habits, certaines se rabattaient sur le maquillage. Et à ce niveau c'était n'est plus de la féminité. De la vulgarité, j'aurais plutôt dit.

Je vis James jeter un regard furtif vers Lily, mais l'instant d'après il riait aux éclats avec Sirius. Bizarrement, je guettais tout particulièrement avec qui se mettrait Remus. Il me tournait le dos, et discutait avec Peter, sans se préoccuper des autres. Bon, mon seul espoir s'était envolé. Génial. Peut-être que Rogue et Rosier auraient la gentillesse et le grand honneur de m'accueillir parmi eux. Mais bien sûr, ils étaient trop aveugles pour voir tout ce que ma magnifique personne leur aurait apporté. Comme un sort mal placé ou mal lancé, un séjour à l'infirmerie : une multitude de choses plaisantes en somme. Il fallait avouer que les nouveaux sorts ne se laissaient pas toujours bien maitriser par ma baguette.

Petit à petit, tous les couples se formèrent tandis que Johnson, assise à son bureau semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Et moi aussi pour le coup. Puis, après une ou deux minutes supplémentaire, le brouhaha sembla s'atténuer un peu, et la prof se leva.

- Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes prêts, je veux que vous vous entraîniez aux sorts suivants – une liste s'inscrivit au tableau sur un mouvement de baguette.

Après un court moment de silence, tous les élèves se mirent à chuchoter en même temps, et à la lecture des sorts inscrits au tableau j'en compris vite la raison. Le premier – le sortilège d'entrave – était du niveau de troisième année. Pour le coup ça changeait du prof de l'an dernier, le professeur Davies. C'était un ancien Auror, d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre des rumeurs, et bien que personne ne sut comment il avait atterri ici, il était un fait établi qu'à la fin de l'année, il avait décidé que l'enseignement n'était pas son truc. Résultat, il avait repris sa carrière au Ministère. Et ce n'était pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre. Chaque cours de pratique, et Merlin sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup, il nous faisait travailler par deux et nous demandait de mettre en application dans un duel les sorts que nous connaissions. Je ne dis pas que c'était une mauvaise méthode, juste que quand on est un peu laissé à l'écart, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour progresser. Il était marrant à me répéter sans arrêt « Impliquez-vous Sanders, impliquez-vous. », comme si je m'isolais de mon plein gré...

Et maintenant le professeur Johnson. Bon, elle, personne ne savait d'où elle sortait. Ou bien ce n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à mes oreilles. Elle était certes plus pédagogue et plus patiente que Davies, mais il n'empêche que j'étais moi aussi surprise par le programme de cette première séance pratique – nous avions commencé l'année par le chapitre des créatures magiques, sans pratique donc. Je ne dis pas que ce programme était pour me déplaire, mais il n'empêchait que j'étais surprise.

Passé les premiers instants d'étonnement général, plusieurs élèves tentèrent de faire remarquer à la prof que nous avions déjà étudié une bonne moitié des sorts présent dans la liste. Elle haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas plus concernée que ça.

- Tant mieux, alors, ça ira vite.

Je vis les élèves qui avaient parlé se regarder, perplexes.

- Je veux que vous vous entrainiez à chacun de ces sorts, dans l'ordre. Interdiction de passer au suivant tant que vous ne maîtrisez pas les précédents. Et surtout : pour chaque sort, commencez par le lancer normalement puis en informulé. Pareil, vous ne continuez pas tant que vous n'avez pas réussi un sort.

Cette fois, bien que le brouhaha fut tout aussi important, certains élèves soupirèrent mais la plupart se mirent au travail, comme si les sortilèges informulés n'étaient qu'une simple formalité. Je grimaçais. Voilà que j'étais toute seule sans personne pour m'entraîner. Encore, si j'avais tout bien maîtrisé, je ne dis pas, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Pour être franche, je n'avais même jamais réussi le moindre sortilège informulé. Je savais bien que c'était le programme de sixième année – et que ça allait tomber aux aspics à coup sûr – mais malgré tout mes efforts, impossible d'un lancer un. Je ne devais pas avoir saisis le truc, j'imagine.

Enfin, inutile d'être défaitiste, il me restait toujours le mur. Partenaire de travail extraordinaire, qui ne bronchait jamais quand on lui envoyait un sort, et très réceptif – pas son truc l'esquive, fallait croire.

Néanmoins, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de sérieusement songer à me ridiculiser, mes yeux se baladèrent vers Remus – par le plus grand des hasards – et je l'aperçu qui me faisait un signe. Je répondit par un petit sourire, incapable de m'habituer à ce que l'on fasse attention à moi, avant de réaliser qu'il voulait que je le rejoindre. Et que forcément, moi à la place, je restais plantée où j'étais. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'engageai dans la dangereuse foule d'élèves armés de baguettes – redoutables entre les mains de certains – et me frayai un chemin jusqu'à Remus.

- Tu veux te mettre avec Peter et moi ?

Je me fendis d'un sourire et acquiesçai vivement. Pour le coup ça me faisait franchement plaisir. Un peu plus et je prendrais goût aux cours de pratiques. Bien sûr il y avait le fait que c'était Remus et que j'avais désormais une excuse pour les deux heures à venir pour le regarder sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect, mais au delà de cet aspect... « amoureux », j'étais aussi heureuse qu'il m'offre la chance de pouvoir vraiment m'entraîner pour une fois.

- Qui commence ? demanda Peter, interrompant mes rêveries.

- Tina ? me proposa Remus.

Sans même prendre la peine d'acquiescer, j'agitai ma baguette et prononçai le formule du sortilège d'entrave, bien concentrée pour ne pas le louper – j'aurais eu assez honte quand même. Pris au dépourvu Remus tomba à moitié, ses mouvements ralentis par le sort. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche et me précipitai vers lui, débitant toute une litanie d'excuses, jusqu'à ce que les effets commencent à se dissiper, et qu'il se mette à rire. Je me demandai si le sort ne l'avait pas rendu fou. C'était tout à fait possible que je me sois trompée : ça n'aurait même rien eu d'étonnant que j'ai fait un petit mélange de rictumsempra et d'impedimenta.

Je n'avais jamais cru à la chance ou à la malchance, mais peut-être allait-il falloir que je revoie ma position à ce sujet. Remus était tout de même un meilleur sorcier que moi et voilà que je me débrouillait pour le mettre par terre avec un simple sortilège d'entrave. Et bien que quiconque aurait appelé ça de la chance, c'était une sacré malchance pour ma part.

Mais Remus finit par me couper la parole et interrompre le fil de mes pensées.

- Tu veux bien m'aider au lieu de t'excuser ?

Son sourire était toujours là mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de ma maladresse : j'étais à côté de lui, qui était assis par terre, sans même lui proposer mon aide. C'était pourtant la moindre des choses. Je bégayai un peu – mourant d'envie de m'excuser encore, mais tentant de m'en empêcher – et finit par refermer la bouche et lui tendre la main. Chacun son tour, pensais-je avec amusement. Alors qu'il se relevait, il tira si peu sur mon bras que je le soupçonnai de ne pas s'en aider. Ou alors ma force s'était soudain décuplée sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi, mais ça me paraissait assez peu crédible.

- À toi Remus, intervint Peter et je reculai pour former à nouveau la position en triangle que nous avions adoptée au départ.

Remus lança son sort, Peter le contra puis lança le sort à son tour. Sur mes gardes, j'exécutai un Protego juste à temps, pas bien impressionnant, mais pour un simple sortilège d'entrave, c'était largement suffisant.

Puis je me rendis compte que c'était à mon tour et je déchantai. Voilà. Ils allaient voir combien j'étais nulle. Leur deux regards fixés sur moi, dans l'expectative – et la baguette de Remus levée, cette fois, il ne voulais sans doute pas se faire avoir deux fois – je me concentrai. Qui sait, peut-être que par je ne savais quel miracle ça marcherait ? Bref, je pensai très fort à la formule et fit le mouvement de baguette correspondant.

J'attendis que quelque chose se passe, en vain. Les deux autres me regardaient toujours et je me sentit rougir plus vite qu'un métamorphomage. Pour la forme, et parce que je me sentais un peu bête, je réessayai. Sans plus de succès.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais j'étais effrayée de ce qu'ils allaient penser. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'_il_ allait penser. J'aurais aimé donner une image de moi qui l'aurait convaincu de m'apprécier, pas d'une pauvre fille qui n'arrivait pas à exécuter quelque chose qui datait déjà de l'an passé. C'était peut-être idiot, ou insignifiant, mais sur le moment ça me tenait à cœur. Et voilà que je venais d'échouer lamentablement. J'aurais aimé disparaître six pieds sous terre. Et comme ils ne disaient toujours rien, attendant encore, il allait falloir que je le leur dise. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je relevai la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi les sorts informulés, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Remus haussa les sourcils mais son expression était si bienveillante que je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

- C'est pas une honte, dit Peter. Moi non plus j'y serais jamais arrivé sans Remus et les autres pour m'aider.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante de ses efforts pour me rassurer. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Sans doute ma réaction avait-elle été un petit peu disproportionnée. Mais bon, j'allais survivre, c'était l'essentiel.

Par contre je risquais fort de ne pas survivre à ce sort qui se dirigeait droit vers moi. Bon, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas un sort impardonnable, mais quand même. Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, je pensai à une multitude de choses. Que c'était un sort violet et que ça faisait un joli effet, mais que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu un sort d'une telle couleur auparavant. Que quitte à me protéger, autant oublier de me servir de ma baguette et plutôt me couvrir la tête de mes bras, ça serait drôlement plus efficace – mmh, je précise au cas où que j'oubliai _vraiment_ de me servir de ma baguette. Je pensai aussi que ça faisait quand même un moment que je n'étais pas allée à l'infirmerie et que ce serait l'occasion idéal de faire un petit coucou à Madame Pomfresh. Que j'aurais bien aimé savoir comment réagirait Remus si j'étais sur mon lit de mort. Et surtout que le cerveau devait fonctionner vachement vite pour que j'arrive à penser à tout ça en une fraction de seconde.

C'est donc les yeux clos et les bras à moitié repliés sur ma tête que j'attendis que ça arrive. Une seconde passa, deux, trois, toujours rien. Je fus bien obligée d'ouvrir un œil. Pour le coup, les bras m'en tombèrent – littéralement, puisque je les laissai retomber le long de mon corps. Remus m'avait sauvée de la terrible mort qui m'attendait. Il était là, dressé de toute sa grandeur devant l'ennemi, baguette brandit, bouclier déployé, et j'étais saine et sauve.

Puis je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas le centre d'attention général, qu'il n'y avait pas de musique victorieuse qui résonnait, et tout mon délire s'effondra.

Je repris une position un peu plus digne que celle que j'avais adopté à l'approche du maléfice et remerciai Remus.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à te servir de ta baguette ? me demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

- Non, un réflexe moldu sans doute, dis-je en essayant de paraître désinvolte et de cacher la honte que j'avais d'avoir oublié d'utiliser ma baguette.

* * *

><p>Remus hésitait. Peter et lui enchaînaient les sorts de la listes tandis que Tina restait bloquée sur cet Impedimenta informulé, et elle semblait s'énerver un peu plus à chaque tentative. Pour tout dire, il avait envie de lui proposer son aide. Parce qu'il était évident qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et d'entraînement. Ce n'était pas en une heure d'efforts, aussi acharnés soient-ils, qu'elle rattraperait le retard qu'elle avait pris en sixième année. Il avait déjà aidé Peter, là n'était pas le problème, il savait qu'il était capable de lui donner des conseils. Seulement, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il ressentait une certaine appréhension. Avait-il peur qu'elle refuse ? Ou au contraire qu'elle se sente obligée ? Non pourtant, il la savait capable de refuser si elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais alors d'où cela venait-il ?<p>

Les sorts s'enchaînaient et il hésitait toujours.

* * *

><p>Je commençais à un avoir assez. À vrai dire, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : profiter des deux heures de libre qui suivaient pour aller me plonger dans un bouquin et oublier ces sortilèges informulés qui me sortaient par les oreilles et par les yeux. Aussi, quand la cloche sonna, je me dépêchai de regagner ma place et de récupérer mes affaires. Mais Remus semblait avoir décidé de contrecarrer mes plans, en se dressant sur mon chemin.<p>

- Attends Tina, m'interpela-t-il alors que je lui faisais un sourire en guise d'au revoir ou d'à plus tard, au choix.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demandai-je, tout de suite moins grognon.

- Je voulais te proposer de t'aider à travailler les sortilèges informulés.

Je restai un moment silencieuse, surprise par cette offre. Il était sérieux ? Mon radar me disait bien que oui, mais j'avais peine à le croire. Face à mon silence il sembla perdre son assurance et ajouta :

- Enfin, seulement si tu en as envie, je ne veux pas te forcer. C'est juste pour t'aider, tu comprends ?

- Euh, et bien je ne sais pas trop. Tu crois que je pourrais y arriver ? Ce serait bête de te faire perdre ton temps pour rien...

Je baissai les yeux.

- Bien sûr que oui, tu peux ! Peter était dans le même cas que toi, et puis, entre nous et en toute modestie, je fais un très bon professeur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son expression de fausse supériorité. Finalement je haussai les épaules.

- Alors... pourquoi pas.

- Parfait. Bon, ce soir on a une retenue, demain soir j'ai du travail, continua-t-il avec une grimace. Qu'est ce que tu penses de mercredi ?

J'aurais bien sorti mon agenda, feuilleté les pages pendant de longues minutes et déclaré d'un ton blasé : « Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? Je suis overbookée ! ». Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était tout le contraire même. Au programme des prochains jours, j'avais : cours, rien, cours, rien, cours, devoirs, cours, rien. Cela dit, je me gardai bien de le lui dire et pris quelques secondes pour que ma réponse ne paraisse pas trop désespérée :

- Ça me va, dis-je donc.

.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Le bruit de la plume de McGo sur les copies me mettaient les nerfs en pelote, et je commençais à avoir mal au poignet à force de répéter sans relâche le même sort, bref, ce n'était pas la joie. Heureusement que Remus était là, sans quoi ça aurait été vraiment insupportable.

McGonagall nous avait demandé de rendre leur forme d'origine à tous les objets métamorphosés dans la journée par les premières et troisièmes années, ceux qui avaient eu cours aujourd'hui. Rien de très compliqué, mais affreusement lassant et inintéressant. Pourtant Remus n'avait pas l'air de souffrir outre mesure, et lorsque je lui avais discrètement demandé comment il faisait pour supporter ça sans broncher, il m'avait répondu qu'au moins nous avions droit à notre baguette, contrairement aux retenues avec Rusard. Le regard sévère de McGonagall rétabli le silence mais je me félicitai intérieurement que ce soit elle qui nous ait attrapés plutôt que le concierge.

Alors que je rejoignais le fond de la classe pour déposer les tasses que je venais de métamorphoser, je remarquai que Remus approchait, plusieurs boîtes d'allumettes dans les mains. À sa vue, je ne pus réprimer un sourire, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était qu'il était tellement beau que ça m'en rendait heureuse, ou bien encore si sa simple présence suffisait à me rendre béate, mais c'était incontrôlable : il fallait que mes lèvres essaient de toucher mes oreilles. Il me rendit mon sourire et je sentis mon moral remonter en flèche. Avec ça j'étais parée pour que la retenue dure encore dix heures s'il le fallait. Ou presque.

Je posai mes six tasses avec leur consœurs, les rangeant bien les unes à côtés des autres, et avec un alignement d'une précision millimétrique pour gagner du temps. Remus arriva et lorsqu'il plaça les allumettes à leur place, juste au dessus des tasses, son bras toucha mon épaule. Le contact n'avait rien d'équivoque, c'était le même genre de contact que je voyais tous les jours entre les autres élèves, ou bien même rien de plus que la veille lors de notre fuite dans la bibliothèque, mais je me rendis compte à quel point je n'en avais pas l'habitude. J'avais presque plus de facilité à faire la conversation qu'à gérer cette proximité physique, c'est dire. J'avais l'impression que l'activité de mon cerveau était directement proportionnelle à la distance qui me séparait de Remus.

Alors quand je le vis s'approcher de moi, tout près de mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelque chose, mon cerveau n'en menait pas très large. Je l'entendis parler mais mis un moment avant d'analyser le sens de ses mots, toute absorbée que j'étais par son souffle qui me chatouillait la nuque.

Réprimant un frisson, je tentai de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait :

- Si on se dépêche, McGonagall nous laissera peut-être partir en avance.

- Tu crois ?

Au moins j'étais encore en état de parler. Il opina avant de me faire un sourire et de retourner où il en était. Je respirai un bon coup pour me reprendre – enfin, n'abusons pas : sa présence ne m'avait pas rendue complètement amorphe non plus, il y a des limites – et quittai le fond de la salle, bien décidée à suivre les conseils de Remus.

* * *

><p>Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Tina du coin de l'œil. Elle avait l'air de travailler avec un peu plus d'entrain depuis qu'il lui avait parlé, et ça ne le motivait lui-même que plus.<p>

Et en effet, lorsque ils eurent terminés, le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de la rejoindre.

- Vous avez bien travaillés. Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, et j'espère que nous ne nous reverrons pas dans de telles circonstances.

Remus remarqua qu'elle regardait plutôt Tina qui lui, et il devait avouer qu'au nombre de retenues qu'il avait déjà eues, McGonagall ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ça s'arrête maintenant. Remus ne put s'empêcher d'observer Tina dont les yeux étaient obstinément braqués sur ses chaussures, et qui commençait à prendre quelques couleurs – Tina, pas les chaussures. Tout en lui le poussait à la rassurer, ne serait-ce qu'en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais en la présence de leur professeur de métamorphose il se retint.

- Miss Sanders, reprit celle-ci, pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes ?

Un pli anxieux se dessina sur son front et ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Et bien que Remus sut parfaitement qu'il devait partir, quelque chose le retenait là, le rendant incapable de bouger.

Le professeur McGonagall fixa un bref instant son regard sur lui avant d'ajouter :

- Quoique... Cela vous concerne également, Monsieur Lupin. Restez.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite idée du sujet que va aborder McGonagall ? Pour ceux qui trouverons, vous gagnerez... euh... toute mon admiration. Voilà. ^^ Si ça, ça vaut pas le coup ! XD<em>

_Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? =)_

_/EDIT/23.10.13/ Je m'en veux terriblement, de vous avoir abandonnés, d'avoir abandonné Tina, et puis d'avoir abandonné mon imagination. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon endroit pour écrire tout ça, ni si ceux qui attendent impatiemment la suite le liront mais je ne voulais pas créer de faux espoir en mettant ça sous la forme d'un nouveau chapitre. DONC. Cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je me suis remise à l'écriture. 300 mots. Je sais c'est peu, mais je peux vous garantir que c'était le plus dur : ça fait des semaines que je me dis "allez aujourd'hui j'écris. Oh et puis il faut que je reprenne la trame du chapitre 19 si je veux pouvoir écrire un truc convenable..." Résultat : entre mon hésitation entre me replonger dans l'histoire ou me remettre à l'écriture, je n'ai fait ni l'un ni l'autre, prenant sans arrêt l'excuse que je ne pouvais pas faire l'un sans l'autre. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Mes pauvres 300 mots sont tellement décousus et bancals que non seulement il va falloir en écrire dix fois plus mais qu'en plus le travail de relecture en redeviendra carrément de la réécriture. Je raconte un peu ma vie mais comme j'ai du mal à me remettre à écrire, je me force à laisser sortir quelque soit la qualité sans penser à mes tournures de phrases. Je sais qu'à la longue ça redeviendra fluide mais pour l'instant j'ai encore du boulot. Donc je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Peut être un mois, peut être deux, mais j'espère pas plus de trois !__  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le petit dernier, le chapitre 19 ! Je dois reconnaître que l'accouchement a été très, trèèèès difficile, mais nous sommes tous les deux vivants, donc tout va bien. :)_

_J'espère que vous n'aviez pas perdu espoir, après ces longs mois d'attente (quoi 11 mois ? Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer...). Je m'excuse très sincèrement auprès de vous, lecteurs et lectrices, et espère que cela ne se reproduira pas. Désormais je devrais adopter un rythme de publication d'un ou deux chapitres par mois. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez ma promesse que je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fiction tant que vous serez là. Ça me fendrait le coeur non seulement vis-à-vis de vous tous, mais aussi de Tina qui deviens un peu plus réelle à mes yeux à chaque mot supplémentaire que j'écris sur elle._

_Pour être honnête, ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont remotivée, qui m'ont donné le courage de me remettre à écrire. Savoir qu'on me lit, qu'on me suit, ça m'encourage énormément. Donc merci infiniment à tous._

Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes (et les autres aussi, hein ^^), je n'ai pas le temps de faire de réponses individuelles, j'espère que vous m'excuserez (en même temps je pense que vous préférez lire le chapitre que ces réponses). Continuez à me laisser vos impressions, vos avis, vos anecdotes, c'est génial et ça me touche énormément.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou inquiète que McGonagall ait demandé à Remus de rester. Les rares fois où elle m'avait parlé seule à seule, cela avait eu un rapport avec mon don : l'impact qu'il avait sur ma scolarité, sur mon comportement ou encore sur ma personnalité - et pourtant je n'aurais jamais imaginé la moindre fibre psychologue en McGonagall. Or elle savait très bien que je ne souhaitais pas que quiconque en dehors des professeurs ne soit au courant. Alors pourquoi avoir fait rester Remus ?<p>

Je ne voyais pas de sujet qui auraient pu nous impliquer tous les deux, du moins pas de sujet assez digne d'importance aux yeux de notre directrice de maison. Parce que je la voyais mal s'intéresser soudainement à notre récente amitié. Et entre nous, ça m'aurait même fait un peu peur, si elle y avait trouvé une quelconque source d'intérêt.

Résultat, je n'arrivais pas à décider si la présence de Remus était une bonne chose ou non. Mis à part que j'aurais aimé rester avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, bien sûr.

Un raclement de gorge provenant de McGonagall me fit reporter mon attention sur elle et je me préparai avec appréhension à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Très bien. Je souhaitais vous parler de l'incident qui a eu lieu vendredi dernier.

Ah. Les perroquets. Les maraudeurs.

MA baguette.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai eu vent des rumeurs qui circulent depuis quelques jours parmi les élèves, reprit McGo. Je n'y accorde que très peu de crédit et j'aurais déjà distribué plusieurs retenues si cela ne tenait qu'à moi - elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Remus -, mais je me dois d'envisager toutes les hypothèses. Je voulais donc vous interroger personnellement, Miss Sanders.

Oups. Je me sentis pâlir et lançai un regard vers Remus qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir. Il était trop craquant - et moi trop niaise -, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser malgré la boule de stress qui me serrait les entrailles. Je me secouai et reportai mon attention sur notre professeur.

- Avez-vous pris part à cette… farce ?

La grimace qu'elle avait faite en butant sur le dernier mot aurait presque été drôle si je n'avais pas été aussi paniquée par sa question.

- Je, je...

Mais un mouvement dans mon champ de vision du côté de Remus m'interrompit.

- Ces rumeurs sont fausses, Professeur.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Et bien, reprit-il en baissant légèrement la tête, c'est moi qui suis coupable, Tina n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Je retins mon souffle, mi reconnaissante, mi réprobatrice face à son mensonge. Qu'il veuille m'épargner une retenue, d'accord, mais au prix de passer pour coupable à la place de ceux qui l'étaient, ça non. Voyant l'air suspicieux de McGonagall et sa façon de jauger Remus, je redoutai ses prochaines paroles.

- Miss Sanders, me dit-elle en braquant son regard perçant sur moi, est-ce vrai ?

J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne disait pas ces trois mots sur le ton habituel qu'elle aurait adopté face à un autre élève. Elle aurait pu dire « me confirmez vous ? » mais elle avait choisi le mot « vrai ». Mmh, peut-être qu'après tout je devenais un peu paranoïaque, là.

Bon, je ne devais pas lui dire que j'avais pris part à la blague – j'étais peut-être honnête, mais pas au point non plus de chercher des retenues –, ni que Remus était coupable. Il ne me restait qu'une solution.

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Non ? insista-t-elle en haussant un sourcil curieux mais sans trahir la moindre surprise.

- C'est James Potter, dis-je et je remarquai le coup d'oeil interrogateur de Remus.

Peut-être que j'avais réussi à parler amicalement à James ces derniers temps, mais il n'empêchait que je ne n'avais pas le moindre scrupule à le balancer. Après ce qu'il m'avait fait subir pendant toute ma scolarité, il pouvait aller se gratter s'il nous croyait loyaux amis. Enfin, c'est surtout que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne risquait rien. McGo avait besoin de plus que de simples paroles pour le punir, même venant de ma part.

Et puis, entre nous, j'aurais pu dire n'importe quel nom, puisque ne précisant pas dans ma phrase ce qu'avait fait James Potter, même si le sujet était clair, je pouvais très bien sous-entendre que « c'était Severus Rogue » qui avait les cheveux gras. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Après avoir poussé un si long soupir que j'en étais venue à me demander s'il aurait un jour une fin, McGo nous laissa sortir et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai seule avec Remus dans le couloir.

Encore.

Décidément ça allait commencer à devenir une habitude. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'était encore cette vieille histoire du gâteau au chocolat auquel on a gouté et dont on ne peut plus se passer.

Nous nous mîmes donc en marche en direction de la tour de Gryffondor sans prononcer un mot. Pour une fois le silence ne me stressait pas, et mon cerveau ne moulinait pas dans le vide à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation. J'étais tout simplement bien aux côtés de Remus.

Alors que nous étions à mi-chemin, Lily apparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Je ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le fameux jour de la « farce » comme l'avait si bien appelé McGo, et notamment depuis ce même jour où elle avait malencontreusement deviné que j'étais amoureuse. J'essayai de chasser cette pensée, mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être au courant de mes sentiments les plus intimes. Et puis peut-être qu'après tout, elle avait oublié, non ? Nous ne nous parlions jamais, ça ne devait pas être une information très importante à ses yeux, si ?

- Tu vas bien, Lily ? demanda Remus alors qu'elle marchait maintenant à nos côtés, en direction de la salle commune.

- Oui, très bien, et toi ?

Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit et, sentiment nouveau pour moi, je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. C'était pourtant évident qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux, mais une amitié si sincère et naturelle qu'elle me rendait triste de ne partager cela avec personne.

- Ça va, ça va, répondit-il. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

- Oui, Potter, enfin James, me laisse tranquille, j'imagine que ça nous a éloignés.

Lily semblait partagée entre regret et satisfaction en disant cela. Leur complicité me faisait sentir étrangère à la conversation, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'analyser les mots de Lily et de tenter de deviner ce qui se cachait sous ses paroles.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- C'est vrai que James s'est calmé, avec la guerre et tout ce qu'il se passe dehors, les gens changent, tu sais...

Un voile de tristesse tomba dans les yeux de Lily, mais avant que je n'ai pu me détourner, elle croisa mon regard.

- Et toi, Tina, tu vas bien ?

Un peu prise au dépourvu, je me contentai d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, puis comme le silence se prolongeait, je tentai de meubler :

- Remus et moi étions en retenue.

Son regard fit un rapide aller-retour vers Remus, et je vis la compréhension s'allumer dans ses yeux.

Et voilà. J'étais complètement fichue.

* * *

><p>Remus n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais de là à dire quoi, il en était bien incapable. Il tenta de suivre l'échange silencieux qui se déroulait entre Tina et Lily, sans grand succès. Il était surpris. Il ne pensait pas que les deux filles se connaissaient aussi bien. Du moins assez bien pour avoir cette sorte de conversation muette. Elles partageaient certes le même dortoir, mais Remus savait à quel point Tina était discrète, secrète.<p>

À présent Lily arborait un grand sourire, et Tina, plus rouge que jamais, semblait vouloir disparaître. Remus aurait aimé poser des questions, mais il redoutait de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, ce qu'il souhaitait éviter à tout prix. Sans savoir très bien pourquoi, il aurait voulu faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues, le malaise de son cœur, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte ou à être gênée, de rien. Sauf que ça aurait été déplacé.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Lily, un jour. Mais comme les deux filles avaient repris une conversation normale à propos d'un livre dont le titre lui échappait, il en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas halluciné.

.

Ce soir là, lorsque James et Peter partirent faire des réserves aux cuisines – et Remus se demanda s'ils y avaient jamais croisé Tina – il se rappela une question qu'il n'avait toujours pas réglée.

- Sirius.

Celui-ci leva les yeux du journal qu'il lisait, les sourcils froncés par le ton inhabituel de son ami.

- J'apprécierais que tu ne te mêles plus des relations que je peux avoir avec Tina, continua Remus. Et pas seulement avec Tina, ça vaut pour tout le monde.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira et il sourit, au plus grand désespoir de Remus.

- Oh, elle t'a dit que je lui avais... parlé. J'ai été convaincant pourtant, tu sais. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de m'engueuler, Lunard.

Remus grogna et secoua la tête, désespéré par la mauvaise foi de Sirius. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il aurait aimé que son ami comprenne ce qu'il ressentait, pas qu'il prenne les choses en main à sa place. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être avec ses parents plutôt qu'avec ses amis.

- Mais si tu insistes, reprit Sirus, je ne t'aiderai plus.

* * *

><p>Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, le mercredi arriva. Remus avait eu raison : j'avais passé mon mardi soir à travailler et, chose pourtant rare dans ces situations, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'avais l'impression que les professeurs étaient plus stressés que nous par l'approche de la fin de l'année - pourtant dans plus de huit mois - qui signifiait le passage des fameux ASPICS. Tous leurs discours, leurs recommandations et leur mises en garde à n'en plus finir commençaient sincèrement à me taper sur les nerfs. S'ils continuaient, j'allais être obligée de leur rappeler que ce n'était pas eux qui les passaient, ces fichus examens. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils le prennent très bien, par contre. Mais tout de même, ce n'était que pour leur propre bien – et pas du tout parce que ça leur faisait nous donner trois tonnes de devoirs supplémentaires –, avec les ASPICS des septième années, les BUSES des cinquième années, et les examens de fin d'année de tous les autres élèves, ça ne devait pas être évident de gérer une telle pression en croyant qu'on allait tous les passer. Fallait pas s'étonner qu'ils nous crient dessus après.<p>

Tout ça pour dire que je me sentais un petit peu, un tout petit peu surchargée de travail.

Mercredi soir, donc, j'attendais avec une impatience mêlée d'appréhension la fin du dernier cours. Impatience car j'avais hâte de me retrouver avec Remus, et appréhension, parce qu'étant donné que nous n'avions pas convenu d'une heure pour notre rendez-vous, j'hésitais entre le rejoindre dès la fin du cours et partir plus tard à sa recherche dans tout le château.

Oui, je n'était pas très dégourdie.

Si la première solution était de loin la plus simple, elle présentait à mes yeux l'inconvénient de devoir affronter les trois autres maraudeurs et j'avais encore bien trop en mémoire leurs moqueries lorsque nous étions rentrés de notre course-poursuite avec Rusard dans la bibliothèque. S'ils m'entendaient parler de cours particuliers avec Remus, je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient penser, et surtout dire. D'un autre côté, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que leurs allusions de la dernière fois. Je résistai à l'envie de me retourner pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Bon, nous étions en cours, donc le choix d'activités disponibles s'en trouvait considérablement réduit, mais les maraudeurs avaient une imagination sans bornes, non ?

Je n'osai cependant pas regarder dans leur direction sachant pertinemment que croiser le regard de Remus me mettrait dans tous mes états. Je restai donc bien sagement face au tableau les yeux vissés sur le prof sans pour autant écouter le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

C'était quand même paradoxal, Remus voulait m'aider à progresser mais c'est l'image de son visage s'imposant sans cesse à mon esprit qui me déconcentrait pendant les cours. Non pas que j'ai toujours été très studieuse et attentive, mais pour le coup, ça ne m'aidait pas. Peut-être que s'il m'embrassait, j'arrêterai de le voir partout ? Après tout je me voyais très bien lui demander comme ça, au beau milieu de conversation : « Au fait, tu veux toujours m'aider pour les cours ? Non parce que comme je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, j'aurais besoin que tu m'embrasses. »

Quoique si ça se trouve, ce serait pire après.

Je secouai la tête pour oublier ce genre de pensées avant d'être trop rouge, et alors que je m'efforçais de reprendre le fil du flot de paroles qui sortaient du prof telle la bave coulant de la gueule de Crockdur, il s'arrêta de parler - le professeur, pas Crockdur - et je vis les autres élèves noter fébrilement des choses dans leur agenda. Et voilà, j'avais loupé les devoirs à faire. Que je n'écoute pas, passe encore, mais même si je n'aimais pas faire mes devoirs, je ne me permettais tout de même pas de passer outre.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas l'habituel désespoir qui s'empara de moi comme les quelques autres fois où c'était arrivé : non, cette fois-ci, j'aurais quelqu'un à qui demander. Et c'était ce même quelqu'un qu'il fallait que j'aille voir à présent sans plus attendre, malgré mes réticences à affronter les trois autres maraudeurs.

Je me retournai et tombai nez-à-nez avec lui, Remus. À sa vue je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, de ce même sourire d'imbécile heureuse que je n'arrivais pas à enlever de mon visage en sa présence.

- On y va ? me demanda-t-il.

Et voilà, moi qui avait stressé pour savoir quand aller le voir, que dire et que faire, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. C'était comme si tout était simple avec Remus, pas besoin de réfléchir, de se creuser la tête pour savoir comment réagir – bon, je le faisais quand même, mais seulement lorsqu'il n'était pas là –, comme si sa simple présence avait le pouvoir de me mettre à l'aise. Bon, je rougissais peut-être un peu plus que de raison pour quelqu'un d'à l'aise, mais quand je ne me concentrais pas sur toutes les émotions qui me traversaient, quand je me laissais simplement aller, oui, j'étais plus à l'aise avec Remus que je ne l'avais jamais été avec personne.

Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et nous sortîmes en même temps que les derniers élèves.

- Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par sa question.

Il eut un petit sourire malicieux qui me fit fondre. Je m'acharnai tant bien que mal à le suivre avec mon corps tout fondu qui ressemblait désormais plus à du chewing-gum qu'à quelque chose qui avait un jour pu être doté de muscles. Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un tout petit peu.

- Tant mieux, répondit-il, parce que les sorts informulés demandent de l'énergie.

Pour le coup ça ne me rassurait pas. Dans quoi m'étais-je engagée ? J'aurais pu être heureuse sans réussir le moindre sort informulé et voilà que je m'étais mise en tête de faire des efforts. Je le savais, le travail acharné aurait ma peau !

- Euh, Remus, tu es sûr que... Tu risques d'être déçu si je n'y arrive pas.

- Oh, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression Tina, reprit-il avec un sourire. Je veux t'aider, pas te crier après parce que tu n'y arrives pas. Ça les profs s'en chargent déjà très bien.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement drôle mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. C'était moi ou Remus était parfait ? Un peu des deux surement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui trouver toutes les qualités du monde.

Je me repris avant qu'un sourire encore plus niais ne vienne envahir ma figure.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec Lily.

- Oh, m'exclamais-je, surprise par son changement de sujet. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amies, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre.

- Bizarre ?

- Un peu comme toutes les relations que j'ai avec les gens en général, avouais-je.

- Il n'y a personne avec qui tu t'entends bien ou avec qui tu passes du temps ?

J'hésitais un instant avec de répondre. Ce n'est pas que je n'osais pas lui dire qu'il était mon seul ami, juste que ça ne faisait pas de moi une fille très populaire ou glamour. En même temps pour le premier point il était déjà au courant, et pour le second, disons que « glamour » n'était pas vraiment un mot susceptible de me décrire.

- Si, lâchai-je finalement. Toi.

Je gardais les yeux rivés devant moi, repoussant de toutes mes forces le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Nous étions en train de parler d'amitié là, que je sache, de simple amitié, non ? Mais je n'osais pourtant pas le regarder en face.

Il eut un petit rire et je me détendis un peu.

- À part moi, reprit-il comme si c'était évident. Même pas dans les autres maisons ?

- Non, lâchai-je à regret.

Déjà que je n'arrivais pas à me lier d'amitié avec des gens que je côtoyais tous les jours et qui avait la preuve que je n'étais pas un monstre, comment aurais-je pu aller vers des gens qui ne me voyaient que de loin et à qui la rumeur de mon étrangeté était arrivé amplifiée et déformée ? Pas vraiment envisageable, selon moi.

Pour le coup le silence me paraissait soudain pesant. Ou bien était-ce mes pensées peu joyeuses qui plombaient l'ambiance ?

Peut-être avait-je répondu un peu trop brusquement ? Mais alors que je réfléchissais à quoi ajouter, Remus reprit la parole.

- Excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Non non pas du tout, m'exclamai-je, j'aime bien en parler avec toi. En fait c'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis.

Je me tus d'un seul coup, surprise par ce que je venais de dire. Celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'étais même pas au courant que « j'aimais bien en parler avec lui », étant donné la sensibilité du sujet. Au moins maintenant je le savais. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ne dis pas ça Tina, comment ça pourrait être de ta faute ?

Si à la base ses paroles se voulaient rassurantes, je perçu une vraie question en dessous.

- Je, je...

Je m'interrompis, prenant le temps de formuler les choses correctement, sans trop en dévoiler. Je soupirai, les yeux dans le vide.

- Ça ne vient pas de « moi », dans le sens personnalité, goûts ou envies. Si j'étais normale, je serais même heureuse d'avoir des amis. C'est juste que... qu'il y a... autre chose.

Je le regardai attentivement, à l'affut du moindre signe montrant qu'il en aurait trop deviné, que j'en aurais trop dit. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard concentré à travers lequel j'aurais presque pu voir son cerveau tourner m'inquiétèrent mais il me sourit et je me détendis comme si on m'avait donné un calmant.

- Et c'est cette autre chose qui t'empêche de te sentir normale, si j'ai bien compris.

Et oui, il avait bien compris. J'acquiesçai simplement. Il comprenait même trop bien d'ailleurs.

- Est-ce que c'est quelque chose d'important ?

- Important ? Euh, oui... Pour moi en tout cas.

Ses questions étaient étranges. Moi qui avait eu de longues années pour passer le sujet en revue de long en large, je ne m'étais jamais demandée si mon don était « important ». Important suivant quel point de vue ? Et comment définir important, surtout.

- Est-ce que, enchaîna-t'il aussitôt, est-ce que cette chose à un impact sur toi seulement, ou aussi sur les personnes qui t'entourent ?

Euh... Mais c'était quoi ces questions à la fin ?

Apprendre des choses à travers les paroles des gens, était-ce quelque chose qui avait un impact sur eux ? Qui les concernait, oui, mais qui avait _un impact_ ? Tout dépendait de ce que j'en faisais, non ?

- Non, répondis-je donc. Ça n'a qu'un impact sur moi, je pense.

Il continua à réfléchir attentivement avant de reprendre.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu possèderais une chose spéciale physiquement, mentalement ? Ou une particularité magique ?

- Peut-être, marmonnai-je.

Ça commençait à devenir dangereux, là. Mais si j'espérais que ma réponse floue aurait calmé sa curiosité, je me trompais. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que j'avais dit quelque chose. Je m'arrêtai devant une porte au milieu du couloir, et il m'imita.

- Une chose... réfléchissait-il – un peu trop profondément à mon goût –, une chose, une capacité spéciale ? Ou bien un handicap ?

Je me gardai bien de lui dire qu'il avait deux fois raison. J'entrai dans la salle devant laquelle nous étions arrivés, priant pour que cela le sorte de ses pensées et qu'il oublie tout. En vain.

Il me suivit, toujours sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, et j'eus brusquement envie de le secouer pour qu'il arrête de réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il ne me souriait plus, je pouvais stresser à loisir.

Peut-être que si je l'embrassais, ça lui ferait un choc assez conséquent pour qu'il pense à autre chose ?

- Mmh, marmonna-t-il avant que je n'ai eu le temps de rougir. Si c'était quelque chose de physique ça se verrait surement, et je pense que ton niveau en magie est dans la moyenne, donc ça ne concerne probablement pas ces deux domaines. Alors une spécificité mentale ? Peut-être même mentale _et_ magique ?

Enfin – _enfin_ – il me regarda vraiment, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Non mais il rêvait là ? Comme si, pour ses beaux yeux, j'allais tout lui dire, non mais.

Bon peut-être que s'il m'embrassait passionnément, j'aurais moins de réticences, mais il semblait que nous n'en soyons pas encore là. Décidément il fallait que j'arrête de penser sans arrêt à mettre nos lèvres en contact, c'était la troisième fois en moins d'une heure…

Je laissai donc un court silence s'installer – toujours prendre soin de soigner ses effets –, et quand je vis le doute l'envahir, je lâchai finalement :

- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

.

Une demi-heure d'efforts acharnés plus tard, j'en étais toujours au même point, et je commençai à désespérer. Remus, face à moi m'obligeait à enchaîner une quantité de sorts impressionnante, qui n'avaient strictement aucun effet sur lui, mais m'arrêter ne semblait pas être une option envisageable. Quand je lui avais demandé à quoi ça servait, puisque « c'était évident que je n'allais pas y arriver », il m'avait répondu que c'était la première phase, une soi-disant phase d'analyse. Oui, oui, comme si en me regardant lamentablement échouer, il allait comprendre pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas. Et le voyant mettre autant de coeur à m'entraîner, je n'osais pas lui dire que j'étais peut-être tout simplement nulle. Enfin, j'étais quand même sincèrement touchée par ses efforts - malgré mes doutes quant à ses méthodes.

Finalement, alors que j'allais m'endormir – oui, oui, en même temps que je lançais des sorts inutiles –, il reprit les choses en main, me faisant regagner espoir. Je ravalai ma proposition d'abandonner : peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu après tout.

- Bon, dit-il. On va faire autrement.

Miracle ! En même temps, s'il avait dit qu'on allait continuer de la même manière, ç'aurait été un peu idiot. Mais mon Remus n'était pas idiot, non-non-non, hein mon Mumus, que t'es le plus intelligent du monde ?

Hum.

Et puis s'il avait voulu continuer de cette manière, je crois que je l'aurais envoyé paître. Oui, paître. Je suis ce genre de fille, moi. Non mais.

Remus me rejoignit donc et entama un discours pédagogique.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'évident, de lancer un sortilège informulé. Il faut saisir le truc, ce n'est pas évident à expliquer, et encore moins à décrire. Ce n'est pas simplement prononcer la formule dans ta tête, et ce avec autant de conviction que tu puisses le faire. C'est plus subtil. Le moteur principal est la conviction bien sur, mais il faut rajouter quelque chose...

Je l'écoutais parler, tout ouïe. J'aimais énormément sa voix, je crois que j'aurais pu l'écouter des heures, peu importe le sujet. D'autant plus que, en toute objectivité, il avait un certain don pour expliquer les choses simplement, sans être ennuyant et j'adorais le regarder parler, même si ça avait tendance à me déconcentrer un petit peu. Je le comprenais sans faire d'effort, même si son histoire de « plus subtil » me laissait perplexe. À vrai dire, je venais de passer une demi-heure à crier dans ma tête et de toutes mes forces des formules de sorts en remuant machinalement ma baguette.

Moi qui avait l'habitude des explications des professeurs, c'était totalement différent avec Remus. Je commençais à me dire que finalement, ça valait le coup de supporter cette première demi-heure. En l'écoutant j'avais la sensation que tout était simple, qu'il suffisait d'essayer pour réussir. À tel point que j'avais presque hâte qu'il se taise pour pouvoir mettre ses conseils en application. Même si j'aurais aimé écouter sa voix encore des heures.

Cruel dilemme.

- On va essayer des sorts un peu plus simples, continua-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé son explication. Et sur des petits objets, ça sera plus facile que sur un être humain.

Oui, mais pas n'importe quel être humain, mon être humain préféré, d'abord.

Il prit une plume dans ses affaires et la posa sur la table la plus proche.

- Regarde, reprit-il en agitant sa baguette.

La plume se souleva de quelques centimètres puis retomba sans un bruit.

Ok. Wingardium Leviosa, la base. Je devrais y arriver, avec tous les conseils avisés qu'il venait de me donner.

- J'essaye, le prévins-je.

Je pointai ma baguette dans la direction de la plume, puis fit le geste en me concentrant sur le sort, essayant de ressentir exactement ce qu'il m'avait décrit.

…

Rien. Pas le moindre mouvement. Wingardium Leviosa, la base, et je n'y arrivais même pas. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je fixai intensément mes chaussures, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Remus.

- Ce n'est rien, Tina, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu n'as essayé qu'une fois.

Je haussais les épaules. C'était gentil, ça me faisait du bien. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on veuille me rassurer, ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

Je relevai donc le bras, à nouveau motivée, avant de réaliser combien il était proche de moi, je pouvais sentir contre mon flanc la chaleur émaner de son torse, et ça me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

- Recommence, dit-il doucement voyant que mon bras ne bougeait pas.

Cette voix, douce, si proche que je pouvais presque sentir son souffle dans mon oreille. Comment voulait-il que je me concentre dans de telles conditions ?

Dans un effort surhumain, je lançai le sortilège informulé, sans plus d'effet que la première fois. Mais avant que le désespoir n'ait eu le temps de m'envahir, sa main vint se poser sur la mienne, comme pour corriger mon geste.

Une sorte de chaleur m'envahit alors, et je me tournai vers Remus comme attirée par un aimant. Je sursautai presque en voyant ses yeux si proches des miens, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me sentais si bien que la situation me paraissait irréelle.

* * *

><p>Remus ne cilla pas mais sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Concentré sur les conseils qu'il lui donnait, il n'avait pas remarqué combien il s'était approché de Tina. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils se tenaient ainsi, mais cette proximité lui faisait un effet étrange. Ses grands yeux écarquillés qui le fixaient, cette mèche de cheveux égarée sur sa joue, tout cela lui semblait à la fois fascinant et attirant. Plusieurs secondes, il resta là, incapable de bouger, comme abasourdi, pétrifié.<p>

Hypnotisé.

Puis, soudain, son cerveau se remit en marche, il lâcha la main de Tina et recula.

- Pardon, dit-il.

Remus ne comprenait plus, ce qui se passait, ce qui lui arrivait. Lui pourtant si pragmatique d'ordinaire n'arrivait plus à trouver de réponse aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était là, perdu, sans savoir quoi penser, quoi dire.

Tina lui fit un sourire qui lui paru forcé, mais elle se remit si rapidement à ses tentatives sur la malheureuse plume qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette impression, se sentant encore plus déstabilisé qu'auparavant. Il la vit agiter sa baguette, mais il n'avait plus la tête à leur entrainement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser en boucle ce qui venait de se passer. Ça ne semblait pourtant pas si exceptionnel, en y repensant, mais leur long regard lui laissait une sensation étrange. Une sensation qui ne voulait plus le lâcher et qui semblait se diffuser lentement en lui, insidieuse, agréablement dérangeante, étrangement douce.

Et Remus ne comprenait toujours pas. Quelle différence y avait-il avec les cours qu'il donnait à Peter ? Il avait aussi corrigé les mouvements de celui-ci sans jamais qu'une telle chose ne se produise. Tina était certes bien différente de Peter, et il la connaissait depuis moins longtemps que celui-ci, mais en quoi tout cela pouvait-il bien jouer ? Il pensa aussi à l'approche de la pleine lune qui aurait pu le rendre bizarre, mais ce n'était que dans trois semaines.

Non, Tina avait définitivement quelque chose de différent aux yeux de Remus, sans qu'il réussisse à définir ce dont il s'agissait.

Tout en réfléchissant, il continuait à la regarder, mais elle était si concentrée sur la plume qu'il se demanda tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas le simple fruit de son imagination. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée outre-mesure, et à force de l'observer, ses questions s'égrenèrent au fil des minutes.

* * *

><p>Après un quart d'heure d'efforts supplémentaires aussi utiles qu'un botruc dans le désert, je prétextai avoir faim et refusai la proposition de Remus de m'accompagner, l'encourageant plutôt à aller dîner avec ses amis.<p>

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

- Certaine ! affirmais-je avec un grand sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Comme tu veux. Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on continue à s'entraîner ?

Je le regardai, surprise. Depuis notre long regard, il avait été plus silencieux que d'habitude – bien qu'il ne fut pas très bavard de manière générale – et j'avais cru qu'il s'ennuyait.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je. Ce weekend ? Samedi ?

Il accepta et nous nous séparâmes à l'angle d'un couloir.

J'avais besoin d'être seule. Suite au trop plein d'émotions qui m'avait traversée un quart d'heure plus tôt, j'avais concentré toutes mes pensées à soulever cette fichue plume. Bon, ça ne m'avait pas aidée, et j'en étais toujours au même point – c'est à dire nul –, mais ça avait au moins eu l'avantage de m'empêcher de réfléchir, et surtout de ne pas me trahir devant Remus.

Du moins je l'espérais.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? *yeux de chien battu* :)<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour, j'imagine que vous n'espériez plus, mais me revoilà. :) Je sais que ça fait très longtemps, et j'en suis désolée, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié !_

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est grâce à vos reviews, qui même après tous ces mois continuent à arriver dans ma boîte mail, bref, en grande partie grâce à vous que je continue à écrire. Vous êtes géniaux !_

_Je vous remercie infiniment, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20<p>

* * *

><p>Le soir même, James et Sirius étaient en train de débattre du type exact de relation qu'il y avait entre Mme Pince et Rusard lorsque Remus se glissa dans son lit. Il avait vaguement repensé à ce qui s'était passé avec Tina, mais sans réponse à ses questions, il avait fini par abandonner le sujet. Ce n'était qu'un regard après tout, et quand en arrivant au dîner, ses amis lui avaient demandé où il était passé, il leur avait simplement dit qu'il aidait Tina en DCFM et n'avait pas prêté attention à leur sourire en coin idiot qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.<p>

- Vous avez fait quoi tous les deux, avait insisté Sirius.

Remus avait répondu par un simple geste évasif de la main, ignorant délibérément le sous-entendu.

.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il finalement à ses amis avant de fermer les rideaux qui entouraient son lit.

Fatigué, il s'endormi rapidement malgré la discussion de ses amis.

Quelques instants plus tard, il marchait d'un pas rapide sur le chemin de traverse. Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder autour de lui, il fallait absolument qu'il fixe ce point tout au bout de la rue. Pourtant de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer aux bordures de son champ de vision, les devantures des magasins étaient étrangement colorées, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les peindre de toutes les couleurs. Il se sentait particulièrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir admirer ce qui lui semblait alors le plus joli spectacle du monde. Mais cette déception fut vite remplacée par une surprise croissante à la vue de la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui. Elle l'empêchait de voir le point qu'il visait depuis le départ, et malgré son inquiétude de perdre son but, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Hagrid était là, avançant vers lui – Remus ne se souvenait pas s'être arrêté de marcher, mais le fait était qu'il était désormais immobile – sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas : Hagrid était plus petit que Remus. Il se demanda d'abord si ce n'était pas lui qui était soudain devenu très grand, mais les portes, les tables autour de lui étaient à sa taille. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Hagrid était étrangement menu et gracieux, bien loin de sa lourdeur habituelle. Remus plissa les yeux, dans l'espoir que la compréhension le heurterait, et là, il sut. Il en avait la profonde conviction.

Hagrid faisait la taille exacte de Tina.

Maintenant, Hagrid était plus proche. Il lui fit signe de sa grande main qui elle n'avait rien perdu de sa taille impressionnante. Remus était content de voir Hagrid, il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite. Et après tout, le fait qu'il ait tout à coup diminué de taille ne lui semblait pas plus embêtant que ça.

Hagrid était à présent juste devant lui, et Remus se prépara mentalement à la claque habituelle qu'il allait lui assener dans le dos, mais au lieu de cela ce fut une douce caresse qu'il sentit. Regardant Hagrid, il vit ses traits changer, et Tina apparaître petit à petit. Remus sourit, il le savait ! Pourtant lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Tina qu'il l'avait démasquée, ses lèvres étaient comme scellées, et il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se contenta donc de la regarder, pas plus embêté que ça par ce soudain mutisme. Elle était très belle. La décrire lui aurait fait préjudice, alors Remus se contentait de la regarder. Encore et encore, comme pour s'imprégner de son visage et pouvoir se rappeler du moindre détail. Elle le fixait avec des grands yeux, au fond desquels brillait une étincelle de malice. Elle lui sourit et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, dit-elle doucement.

Remus s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, sans se poser de questions. Il sentait tout. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de sa nuque qu'il caressait, son souffle se mêlant au sien, la légèreté soudaine de son corps. Il était à la fois lucide et enivré par le contact de Tina. Mû par un instinct plus fort que ce bien-être qui l'emplissait, il se recula pour mieux voir son visage, avant de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle, de son visage, de sa bouche, de ses lèvres rouges qu'il avait soudain très envie de toucher, de goûter.

Il ne fermait pas les yeux, il voulait la voir, se rassasier de son image, et soudain, ce fut trop fort, il fallait que ça sorte.

- Je t'aime Tina.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le noir qui l'entourait et il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé dans son sommeil. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit les ronflements de ses amis qui dormaient toujours.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Et les images de son rêve lui revinrent petit à petit. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Remus était étourdi.

Et cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti. Ce bien-être, qu'il n'aspirait désormais plus qu'à retrouver, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait au monde. Elle. Tina.

Maintenant il comprenait. Il l'aimait. Voilà pourquoi il avait été si chamboulé par son regard. Pourquoi il aimait tant être avec elle, pourquoi elle lui paraissait si belle – non, elle _était_ belle.

Et plus il pensait à elle, plus elle lui échappait, comme si son visage s'effaçait. Même la sensation de son rêve s'estompait, aussi forte qu'elle avait été. Plus il essayait de se raccrocher aux derniers fragments, plus ils fuyaient tels de l'eau entre ses doigts, et Remus, perdu dans les méandres de ses rêves effrités sentit la panique l'envahir.

- Non !

- Remus ? demanda une voix. Ça va ?

Peter.

Remus, complètement réveillé cette fois, reprit pied dans la réalité.

- Oui... Oui ça va, chuchota-t-il. Un... cauchemar.

Maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé, une autre pensée vint le heurter de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas envisager quoi que ce soit avec elle, il était un loup-garou.

Aussitôt, les paroles de ses amis, telles l'écho de sa raison, résonnèrent en lui. Il savait ce qu'ils diraient tous s'ils l'entendaient. Ils répèteraient une fois de plus qu'il était bête, qu'il pouvait avoir une vie normale, qu'il était idiot de s'interdire de vivre pour un petit problème de fourrure. Les même arguments qu'ils lui répétaient depuis des années. Il se rappela leur taquineries, incessantes depuis qu'il avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec Tina. Il s'en était moqué, ne distinguant pas la nuance subtile qu'il y avait avec celles qu'ils avaient faites dès qu'il s'approchait d'autres filles. Mais au delà de tout ça, il savait qu'ils voulaient le voir heureux. Il pensait qu'ils se trompaient, que son bonheur ne dépendait pas d'une fille. Il avait des amis, des parents qui l'aimait, il était entouré, ses résultats scolaires étaient excellents. Oui, il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Non sans une certaine ironie, il se dit que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il avait découvert que Tina comptait plus pour lui qu'il ne le croyait, et aussi agréable qu'avait été la sensation de son rêve, il sentait une sorte de vide en lui à présent.

Remus laissa passer les secondes, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, une réponse, une aide peut-être. Mais sa raison le rattrapa vite. Ressasser ses pensées en boucle ne changerait rien, et il avait besoin de sommeil, ils avaient un devoir de sortilèges le lendemain matin. Peut-être que la nuit lui apporterait conseils et sagesse quant à quoi faire.

Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me levai fraiche et dispose. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'allait donner le devoir de sortilèges que nous avions en première heure. J'avais relu mes cours la veille, après être allée dîner aux cuisines, mais j'étais loin de pouvoir affirmer que je le connaissais sur le bout des doigts. En même temps, quel intérêt de savoir que le premier sortilège d'allégresse avaient été réalisé par un sorcier sud-australien dont la femme lui reprochait de la rendre moins heureuse que son kangourou Koukou, et qu'ayant raté son sortilège, elle était morte d'asphyxie à cause de son fou-rire incessant. Bon, j'avais retenu une partie du cours, mais quand même.<p>

J'arrivai dans la salle de classe et profitai des cinq dernières minutes qu'il me restait pour retenir le maximum de choses des notes de cours étalées devant moi. J'étais si concentrée que je ne pris même pas la peine de guetter l'arrivée de Remus. Ce n'est que Flitwick, distribuant les sujets de l'interrogation qui me sortit de mes révisions. Sous le regard réprobateur qu'il me lança, je rangeai mes notes à tout vitesse.

Je parcouru la salle des yeux, et rencontrait des iris qui me fixaient. Je tentai un sourire en direction de Remus mais je vis son regard s'assombrir et il détourna la tête avant que je n'ai eu le temps de penser quoi que ce soit.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'être optimiste, moi. Pourquoi croyais-je qu'il allait me faire un sourire ou un quelconque signe d'amitié après tout ?

Peut-être parce que nous étions amis, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser, mais j'étouffai cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il avait évité mon regard délibérément, c'était simplement qu'il n'avait aucune raison de me faire de signe. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise.

Je parcourus rapidement l'énoncé du devoir et poussai un long soupir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne la sentais pas cette journée.

.

En sortant du devoir de sortilège, je repris le cours de ma vie comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant de connaître Remus – de lui avoir parlé je veux dire.

C'était fou comme un simple petit regard détourné pouvait avoir un impact fort sur moi. Etais-je simplement en manque de choses passionnantes dans ma vie, ou bien mon obsession pour ce garçon me rendait-elle folle ?

Résultat, je retardais le plus possible le moment où j'aurais confirmation ou non de ce que j'avais cru deviner une heure plus tôt.

Ce qui arriva finalement après le déjeuner. Chose inhabituelle, la porte de la salle était fermée, et nous étions donc contraint d'attendre dans le couloir. Remus était un peu plus loin, avec le reste des maraudeurs, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur lancer des regards. M'avait-il vue ? M'évitait-il délibérément ? Ou bien sa conversation était elle trop prenante ?

Je mourrais d'envie d'aller le rejoindre parmi ses amis, mais c'était hors de question, je n'aurais jamais osé. J'essayai d'imaginer sa réaction si je m'incrustais, mais je croisai à nouveau son regard. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il me fixait. Depuis combien de temps me regardait-il ainsi ? Je lui fis un timide signe de main, mais comme le matin même, je le vis s'assombrir imperceptiblement avant de tourner les yeux vers ses amis.

Presque choquée, je restée la main suspendue dans le vide avant de laisser mon bras retomber comme une chiffe mole. Bon, je crois que c'était clair cette fois. J'étais certaine qu'il ne me regardait pas par hasard, et son ignorance délibérée de mon geste de main ne pouvait pas porter à confusion. Il avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse.

.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée que je me résolue a accepter l'évidence. Remus m'ignorait délibérément et royalement. Et je ne cherchais même plus à lui trouver d'excuse. Il aurait même pu me donner la plus convaincante des excuses que je ne l'aurais pas acceptée.

J'étais triste, mais surtout en colère. Et cet arrière-goût de déjà-vu dont je ne pouvais me défaire ne rendait ma colère que plus amère.

La différence était que la dernière fois, nous étions tous les deux d'accord sur l'élément qui avait déclenché notre discorde. Cette fois-ci, je me retrouvais dans l'ignorance la plus totale du pourquoi de son étrange comportement à mon égard. Mais contrairement à notre dernier différent, la colère effaçait toutes mes questions, et la seule chose que j'avais en moi était un ressentiment envers celui que j'aimais pour m'avoir rejetée ainsi, avec si peu de considération, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait, et sans me donner la moindre raison valable qui aurait expliqué son geste.

Les jours qui suivirent, ma colère s'atténua d'elle même pour laisser place à quelque chose qui me ressemblait plus : une tristesse passive face aux événements. Je me disais vaguement que j'aurais peut-être bien fait d'aller voir Remus pour exiger des explications, mais rien ne me motivait à le faire, je continuais simplement à vivre, laissant la tristesse se faire de plus en plus présente chaque jour. J'avais conscience de me laisser trop atteindre par tout ce qui touchait à Remus, mais au moins je ressentais quelque chose. C'était mauvais et malsain, mais en quelque sorte, j'appréciais cette tristesse qui m'empêchait de retourner à la monotonie du quotidien que j'avais vécu les six années précédentes.

Sans la colère pour canaliser les tourbillons de mon cerveau, les questions étaient revenues. Plus nombreuses qu'auparavant.

Remus devait bien avoir une raison de m'ignorer. De ce que je savais, quasiment personne ne faisait quelque chose sans raison. Sinon, on appelait cela être fou. Et Remus était loin d'être fou. Il était aimable, attentionné, c'était la gentillesse incarnée. Et cette fois, j'avais passé assez de temps avec lui pour ne plus douter de son fond et de lui. Ne restait donc plus qu'à trouver ses raisons. Raisons qui me torturaient depuis trois jours.

J'avais tout de suite pensé à ce qui s'était passé la veille, le regard ambiguë que nous avions échangé lors de l'entrainement. J'avais cru avoir réussi à reprendre contenance rapidement, à ne rien laisser filtrer de ce que je pensais. Mais en dépit de tout cela, avait-il vu a travers mon jeu, m'étais-je trahie malgré moi ?

C'était la raison la plus évidente et la plus convaincante à mes yeux, celle qui justifiait tout, sans laisser d'éléments flous ou inexpliqués. Remus avait compris ce que je ressentais pour lui mais, ne les partageant pas, il s'était éloigné de moi pour que je ne me fasse pas de faux espoirs.

Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, à cette raison, elle me faisait trop mal. Et j'aimais croire que dans ce cas là, il aurait au moins eu le respect de me le dire en face. De mettre les choses à plat et de clarifier les choses entre nous.

C'est pourquoi je cherchai désespérément d'autres raisons qui auraient pu l'amener à adopter ce comportement. Aucune n'était réellement convaincante, mais ça avait au moins l'avantage de m'occuper l'esprit.

Le plus vraisemblable était que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, une chose pour laquelle il m'en aurait voulu. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais rien.

Lorsqu'il était venu me parler le lendemain, j'avais été prise d'un subit espoir, mais ce ne fus que pour retomber encore plus bas. Il voulait juste annuler la séance d'entrainement que nous avions prévue le samedi.

Peut-être l'avais-je tellement ennuyé la dernière fois qu'il ne voulait plus perdre son temps avec moi, et que la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé de me le faire comprendre était celle là. J'avais repassé l'entrainement que nous avions fait en boucle des dizaines de fois dans ma tête, pour trouver l'élément déclencheur, et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'en voyait qu'un seul.

La pensée que ce revirement de situation venait de lui me traversa l'esprit : peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec la fille que tout le monde évitait, ou tout autre révélation de ce genre. Mais ce n'était pas crédible : si le problème venait de moi, j'avais la quasi-conviction qu'il m'en aurait parlé, et qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissée ainsi perdue et noyée dans ma tristesse et mon incompréhension. Sauf peut-être s'il était agit d'un sujet gênant.

Et on en revenait à ma toute première hypothèse. Celle que, plus j'essayais de démonter, plus je trouvais convaincante.

* * *

><p>Remus se sentait mal au fil des jours. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la réaction de Tina. Il avait beau la regarder le moins possible, rester le plus loin d'elle, mais dès qu'il relâchait son attention, tout en lui revenait vers elle, ses yeux se perdaient sur son son visage. Et il la voyait triste, à lui lancer des regards dérobés.<p>

Il ne se leurrait pas, il savait pertinemment que c'était sa réaction qui la rendait triste. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil ou de la présomption, il était simplement lucide. Mais à ce moment là, tout ce qu'aurait voulu Remus, c'était ne pas l'être, lucide. Ne pas réaliser qu'il blessait Tina, alors même qu'il l'aimait. Etre aveugle et immoral. Ne pas se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait faire. Correspondre à l'image que la plupart des gens se faisaient d'un loup-garou.

Il résistait autant qu'il pouvait à cette force qui lui dictait d'aller la voir, la rassurer. Lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait rien fait méritant qu'il se comporte de façon aussi cruelle avec elle. Elle avait juste commis le crime d'être trop belle à ses yeux, trop vive et malicieuse, trop intéressante, au point que son cœur soit touché. Il voyait sa tristesse et il ne pouvait rien faire, ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Quand, dans ces moments là, son esprit s'égarait dans les souvenirs encore trop vivaces de son rêve, il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait.

Et le plus dur avait été lorsqu'il été allé la voir pour annuler l'entrainement qu'ils avaient prévu ce samedi là. Il avait hésité, envisagé de ne rien dire et de ne pas y aller, mais il avait fait assez de mal comme ça. Il avait donc réuni tout son courage et l'avait cherchée.

- Pour samedi, avait-il dit, je dois annuler. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

La question était juste pour la forme, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Elle avait pincé les lèvres, et avait secoué la tête. Pas un mot, pas un sourire. Durant tout leur échange, pas une seule fois elle n'avait croisé son regard. En même temps à quoi s'attendait-il ?

Et puis il se disait que ça finirait par passer, qu'elle oublierait rapidement sa tristesse et qu'elle retrouverait ce sourire qu'il aimait tant voir sur son visage. Il était juste un ami pour elle. C'était peut-être dur pour elle de perdre un ami – le seul d'après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ce même jour de leur entrainement – mais elle s'en remettrait, et sur le long terme c'était mieux ainsi.

Les jours passaient, et bien qu'il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de sa culpabilité, de ses doutes ou de sa tristesse, il savait que ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Ils avaient cessé leurs insinuations quant à Tina et lui, ils lui lançaient des regards quand ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide. Ils s'inquiétaient et Remus faisait tout son possible pour reprendre pied, sans quoi il n'échapperait pas à une sérieuse discussion.

Le premier à aborder le sujet fut Peter. Cela n'étonna pas Remus, c'était le plus observateur de ses trois amis. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait de la bibliothèque, il trouva Peter seul dans la salle commune et s'approcha de lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il étonné de le voir sans James et Sirius.

- Je t'attendais.

Sa voix était étonnement ferme et décidée, et Remus ressenti une pointe d'appréhension. Comme il ne disait rien, Peter reprit :

- Tu ne pas pas bien. C'est Tina, c'est ça ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce que... Remus, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder son ami en face. Puis dans un immense effort il se redressa.

- Non, dit-il de sa voie la plus ferme. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Tina.

Il se dirigea vers les escalier qui menaient au dortoir quand Peter l'interrompit.

- Je t'ai entendu, l'autre nuit. Tu sais, le cauchemar...

Remus s'arrêta net. Peter n'était pas idiot, ça ne servait à rien de nier plus longtemps. Il se retourna lentement, prêt à encaisser questions et reproches, mais pas à ça :

- Tu la rends très triste, Remus.

Ce n'était pas une critique, juste un fait. Il le savait déjà, mais qu'il le lui dise ainsi, ça donnait un éclairage différent aux choses. Trop réel, trop cruel.

Remus se sentit soudain rempli d'un grand vide.

* * *

><p>Comme chaque fois que je ne me sentais pas bien, je passais beaucoup de temps aux cuisines. Ce n'est que le dimanche, trois jours après que Remus ait commencé à m'éviter, que je me rappelai la salle sur demande. Une salle aussi incroyable, je me demandai même comment j'avais pu oublier. J'avais besoin de distraction et tout était bon pour me faire oublier ces derniers jours.<p>

Je retrouvai sans difficulté la tapisserie de Barnabas – il était un peu comme mon ami à présent – et m'arrêtait devant. J'avais réussi à l'ouvrir une fois, il n'y avait pas de raison que je n'y arrive plus cette fois-ci. Voyons, reprenons, qu'est ce que j'avais fait exactement ?

J'avais touché l'orteil d'un des trolls ? J'avais couru dans tous les sens ?

Mais tout de même, le coup des chatouilles, me paraissait assez hasardeux et bien compliqué pour une simple porte. Et puis ça n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec le fait de de penser très fort à ce que l'on voulait. Et c'est ça qui devait être l'élément essentiel, puisque c'était ça que m'avait dit Stuby en premier. Peut-être qu'il fallait courir ? Ou bien sauter devant la tapisserie ? Ou encore faire un nombre de pas précis ?

Il fallait que je sois méthodique. Pas tout tenter en même temps, sinon, je ne saurais jamais ce qui avait marché et ce qui ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à distraire Barnabas. Je commençais donc à sauter en face de l'endroit où je croyais me souvenir qu'était apparue la porte.

Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de sauts, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, ça ne marchait pas, j'avais juste l'air bête, toute seule au milieu de ce couloir.

J'essayais donc de courir. A droite d'abord, puis à gauche. Rien. Je recommençais, en commençant par la gauche, puis en retournant à droite.

Et là, ô miracle, elle était là, devant moi. Je m'avançais trop heureuse. En posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, je réalisai que tout en procédant à ces petits rituels étranges, j'avais oublié de demander ce que j'étais venue chercher au départ : un endroit réconfortant. J'essayai de me rappeler ce à quoi je pensais en courant en long et en large, mais incapable de me rappeler d'une chose particulière. J'actionnai donc la poignée avec une curiosité croissante.

J'entrai dans une petite pièce uniquement ornée d'un fauteuil et d'une table basse sur laquelle se tenait un parchemin de la taille d'un petit livre. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien comporter me concernant - parce qu'il était là pour moi, non ?

Je m'assis donc sur le bord du fauteuil et m'emparai du parchemin. Seuls quelques mots étaient inscrits.

_**La Salle-sur-Demande**_

_Ou_

_Pièce Va-et-Vient_

C'était tout ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déçue. Même si je savais désormais à quoi j'avais pensé en courant partout devant la tapisserie. En même temps, ça me paraissait évident maintenant. Mais… je connaissais déjà le nom de cette salle, pourquoi me l'écrire sur un petit morceau de parchemin ?

Dans un dernier espoir, je retournais la feuille. Quelques mots supplémentaires y étaient inscrits.

_« Pour entrer dans la salle sur demande, il faut en avoir réellement besoin. La porte se montre à qui passe à trois reprises devant elle en pensant à ce qu'il désire. »_

C'était donc ça ! Je me revis passer devant la tapisserie, une fois, deux fois, et trois fois, avant que ne m'apparaisse la porte. Pas besoin de courir donc. Mais cette salle pouvait-elle donc fournir n'importe quoi ? J'avais soudain l'impression d'avoir fait la découverte la plus extraordinaire de toute ma scolarité passée à Poudlard.

En retournant le morceau de parchemin entre mes doigts, je m'aperçus que les premiers mots avaient été remplacés par d'autres.

_« La salle sur demande suit les lois de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire. Elle ne peut donc pas fournir ses cinq exceptions. »_

Je tentai de me souvenir de quoi parlaient les lois de Gamp que nous avions étudié deux ans auparavant. C'était assez flou à vrai dire, mais je me rappelais vaguement que les cinq exceptions étaient les choses que l'on ne pouvaient pas créer à partir de rien, mais impossible de les citer de mémoire.

Je retournais machinalement le parchemin, espérant qu'il pourrait me donner la réponse comme il l'avait fait pour ma question précédente.

_« Les cinq exceptions aux lois de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire sont la nourriture, l'argent, le savoir, l'amour et la vie. »_

Merci, petit parchemin. Après tout, s'il pouvait entendre mes questions, pourquoi pas mes remerciements ? Je le retournai, mais l'autre côté était vierge.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, ou l'écrivait, je me souvenais les exceptions. La mention de l'amour me pinça le coeur, mais j'écartai ce genre de pensées avant qu'elles ne me démoralisent. Le savoir. J'avais mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas du savoir qui existait déjà mais d'un savoir qu'on pouvait créer. La magie n'était pas une intelligence qui pouvait découvrir des choses par elle même.

N'empêche que c'était génial. Si je pouvais emporter ce parchemin partout avec moi, en cours notamment, il me suffirait de lire les questions des énoncés de devoir pour que les réponses s'inscrivent dessus. J'avais l'impression que je venais de découvrir le Graal, c'était tout simplement génial !

Je glissai le parchemin dans ma poche et me levai. Maintenant j'allais pouvoir avoir ce pour quoi j'étais venue au départ, c'est à dire un endroit réconfortant, et je laissai à la salle le soin de soigner les détails.

Je ressortis de la salle, et regardai la porte disparaître. Mais prise d'un doute soudain, là, au milieu du couloir, je sortis le morceau de parchemin. Peut-être était-il possible de changer la pièce en restant à l'intérieur ? Je le retournai pour voir ce qui s'était affiché dessus, mais je ne vis rien, rien du tout. Le retournai encore une fois, puis encore une fois, pensant très fort à ma question, mais il était toujours désespérément blanc. Ne marchait-il donc que dans la salle sur demande ? Tous mes espoirs de tricherie s'évanouirent mais je n'étais pas vraiment déçue, comme si je m'en doutais déjà un peu.

Je commençai donc les trois passages nécessaires pour faire apparaître la porte, et au bout du dernier, je la vis. J'entrais, bien plus sereine et confiante que les fois précédentes. Plus j'utilisais cette salle, plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle me connaissait, comme si nous étions amies. Etre amie avec une salle, quelle étrange idée, il fallait vraiment que je sois désespérée pour en arriver là.

Je me retrouvais donc face à un endroit confortable, plus grand que la première fois où j'étais venue. Le mur qui se trouvait à ma droite était tapissé de livres, celui d'en face donnait sur le parc, et un canapé confortable rempli de coussins et de peluches occupait le mur à ma gauche. A côté de celle ci, il y avait un bureau en bois, sur lequel se trouvait des feuilles, une plume et un encrier. Des bâtons d'encens à l'odeur délicieuse se trouvaient sur une petite table auprès du canapé et une collection de vinyles trônait à côté d'un vieux tourne-disque.

Parmi toutes ces choses, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, et ce fut la bibliothèque qui m'attira le plus fort. Je parcourus rapidement les titres tout en caressant du doigt les tranches des livres. Bien que j'en connus peu, il ne semblait s'agir que de romans. Certains étaient poussiéreux et paraissaient très vieux, d'autres plus récent et neufs. Il y avait aussi bien des livres moldus que sorciers, et je fis mon choix parmi ces derniers. La bibliothèque de Poudlard, bien qu'elle fut l'une des plus prestigieuse en matière d'ouvrages scolaires, n'était pas très fournie en romans, et j'avais envie de varier de mes lectures habituelles. Je m'emparai donc d'un livre à la couverture bleue, intitulé Mystère à Poudlard. C'était le titre qui m'avait attiré, je ne savais pas qu'il existait des romans qui se déroulaient à Poudlard. Le monde Moldu était tellement vaste, qu'il était rare que je lise des livres qui se déroulent à l'endroit où je vivais.

Je posais le livre à côté de l'encens et choisi un des vinyles. C'était de la musique sorcière, et n'en connaissant aucun, j'en mis un au hasard. Puis je me dirigeais vers l'immense baie vitrée. Elle donnait sur le parc et l'on voyait une partie du lac et la foret interdite s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Le spectacle était magnifique et envoutant, et, d'une certaine façon, réconfortant. Je me perdis de longues minutes dans la sérénité et le calme du spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps, et seul le silence soudain qui succéda à la douce musique du disque me sortis de ma contemplation.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le canapé où je m'affalai parmi les coussins. Je choisis la peluche la plus douce - un ours en peluche - et me mis à lire sans voir les heures passer.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà :-) Pas un des chapitres les plus joyeux, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Remus fait un pas en avant, mais malheureusement il en enchaîne trois en arrière... Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?! :)<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour :) Et voici le chapitre 21 :)_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**Jofrench22 : **Merci de m'avoir signalé l'erreur, j'ai corrigé ça :) Honte à moi ^^ J'adore lire tes attentes sur la suite de l'histoire, c'est toujours intéressant !

**Lilla** : C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerais bien les pousser pour qu'ils tombent sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre, mais je pense pas que Tina soit très prête pour ça, elle serait plus choquée que contente ^^

**Liara :** Ça va ? J'ai pas mis trop de temps cette fois ? Dis moi que tu ne vas m'assassiner ? *.* :) En tout cas je suis d'accord, Remus aurait bien besoin d'un coup de pied au derrière ! ^^

**Guest** (1): Oui c'est dur pour Tina, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Remus la laisse tomber en quelque sorte. Je pense qu'elle se protège mieux cette fois-ci, comme si elle savait au fond d'elle que ça allait arriver. Et bien qu'elle soit très triste, je crois qu'elle prend plus de recul sur tout ça qu'avant.

**Guest** (2): Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que Remus va venir s'excuser ? héhé peut-être qu'ils vont finir par s'entretuer ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21<p>

* * *

><p>Le dimanche soir, lorsque je sortis de la salle-sur-demande après avoir englouti deux romans, je me sentais bien mieux. En arrivant au dortoir, je tombai sur Lily et Alice.<p>

- Je vais rendre ce livre à la bibliothèque, dit cette dernière à Lily en lui brandissant un livre sous le nez. Tu viens ?

- Non, il faut que je range mes affaires.

Elle désigna les deux t-shirts solitaires au pied de son lit. Ça me paraissait plutôt louche, mais Alice acquiesça sans poser de questions et quitta le dortoir. Après son départ, Lily plia méthodiquement ses habits avant de venir vers moi.

Je m'en doutais. J'arborais mon air le plus renfrogné, espérant qu'elle se découragerait. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Lily Evans, et ça, James Potter le savait bien.

- En fait je voulais discuter, me dit-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Non, répondis-je. Pas vraiment.

- Le maraudeur dont tu es amoureuse, c'est Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais vu dans son regard, le lundi dernier, qu'elle savait pour Remus. Je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer à tenter – en vain – de lui mentir, et puis ses conseils m'avaient aidé la dernière fois. De toute façon si je voulais répondre quelque chose, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Oui, c'est lui.

- C'est ça qui te rend si triste ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis triste, rétorquai-je.

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Tu as vu la tête de trois pieds de long que tu as ?

Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut-être raison. En attendant, j'avais réussi à éviter sa question. Parce que si je n'avais pas envie de ma fatiguer à jouer sur les mots pour pouvoir mentir, je n'avais pas envie non plus de tout lui déballer comme si on avait gardé les hypogriffes ensemble.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, reprit-elle.

C'était une affirmation ou une question ? Je haussai les épaules, regrettant de ne pouvoir démentir.

- Je suis fatiguée, lâchai-je avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lily n'ajouta rien et je fermai la porte avec soulagement.

Quand j'en sortis, un peu plus tard, Alice était revenue, et Lily me laissa donc tranquille. Je savais qu'elle avait de bonnes intentions, et que je m'étais confié spontanément la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci je n'en avais pas envie, pas envie qu'elle me rappelle le sujet alors que je venais d'avoir quelques heures de répit dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

.

Le lendemain, à mon grand désarroi, Lily me posa à nouveau des questions à propos de Remus.

- Tina, me dit-elle alors que nous étions comme par hasard, les deux dernières à sortir de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Que se passe-t-il avec Remus ?

Agacée par son insistance alors que je pensais lui avoir fait comprendre la veille que je n'avais pas très envie d'en parler, je répondis un peu plus sèchement que je n'aurais dû.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Non, en effet. Seulement Remus est mon ami et lui non plus ne va pas bien.

- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, oui, il se passe quelque chose. Il m'ignore complètement depuis jeudi dernier, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'accélérai le pas, espérant qu'elle me laisserait tranquille, mais peine perdue. J'étais blessée. Bien sur que Lily s'inquiétait pour Remus. Que m'étais-je imaginé ? Un soudain élan de compassion à mon égard ?

- Tu devrais aller le voir, continua-t-elle. Lui demander pourquoi il ne te parle plus. Je suis sure qu'il a une bonne raison.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de toujours faire le premier pas vers lui ? Et pourquoi tu lui cherches toujours des excuses ? Oui ça me fait souffrir, mais justement, j'en ai marre de souffrir, alors je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, surtout si c'est pour le défendre.

- Remus est quelqu'un de bien. Tu as beau être amoureuse, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi.

J'eu subitement envie de l'étrangler. Là au milieu du couloir. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ressente ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de la douleur que ses paroles m'infligeaient. Ce genre de pulsions meurtrières n'étaient pas dans ma nature, mais j'étais un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers jours. Je savais que sa dernière phrase n'était pas faite pour me rendre jalouse, mais elle me faisait mal, et ne me rendit que plus consciente de la fragilité des liens que j'avais avec Remus.

- Vas te faire foutre, Lily Evans.

Dès que j'eus prononcé ces mots, je les regrettai. Ça ne me ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas moi. Lily s'arrêta net, et je sus que j'avais franchi une limite invisible.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'une voie très calme. Si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, c'est toi qui vois, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour t'écouter où te rendre service, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, Sanders.

Outch, ça faisait mal. Mais j'étais consciente que je l'avais mérité. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Pourtant je la laissai partir, n'essayant même pas de la retenir. Je sentais qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'excuses, et mon honneur Gryffondrien me dictait de laisser les choses ainsi.

.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Lily ne revint pas sur ce qu'elle avait dit, et moi non plus. Nous étions en quelque sorte revenues à l'ignorance qu'il y avait eue entre nous les six années précédentes. Quoi qu'il en soit James Potter n'était pas venu me voir, en furie, dans le seul but de me tuer parce que j'avais dit à _sa_ Lily d'aller se faire foutre. Comme au début de l'année. Comme le premier jour où j'avais parlé à Remus.

En parlant de Remus, j'essayais plus que jamais de ne pas faire attention à lui, mais je l'avais surpris une fois en train de me regarder. Et depuis, évidemment, je croisais souvent son regard, qu'évidemment il ne manquait jamais de détourner, ce qui, évidemment, ne me rendait pas joyeuse-joyeuse. Pas une seule fois il ne me refit ce sourire que j'aimais tant et que j'aurais tout donné pour retrouver. J'étais complètement abattue et la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir le coup était la Salle-sur-Demande.

Cela faisait maintenant neuf jours que Remus m'ignorait, et trois jours que je m'étais disputée avec Lily. Nous étions le 25 octobre, un vendredi, lorsque Peter était venu me parler.

- Oui ? avais-je demandé, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

De toutes mes forces j'avais réprimé l'étincelle d'espoir qui menaçait de s'embraser en moi.

- Je suis désolé pour Remus. C'est juste que je voulais te dire, ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il ne te parle plus, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

- Tu sais pourquoi il ne me parle plus ?

Il baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Oui. Mais je ne peux rien te dire, ajouta-t il avec précipitation comme j'ouvrai la bouche.

- Je… pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça ?

Ses motivations m'intriguaient. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait parlé, j'avais indirectement découvert que c'était Remus qui se cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité. Alors j'appréhendais un peu ses interventions entre Remus et moi. Mais cette fois, la situation pouvait difficilement être aggravée.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air malheureuse, et Remus n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Ok. Logique. C'était lui qui m'ignorait et il n'aimait pas me voir triste ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que c'était de ta faute s'il ne te parlait plus, ajouta-t-il. Remus a des raisons personnelles.

Il ne mentait pas, et en dépit de tout, les paroles de Peter allégèrent un peu mon coeur.

- Merci, dis-je simplement.

* * *

><p>- Je suis allé parler à Tina tout à l'heure.<p>

Remus regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé faire ça. Lui avait-il dit que…

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Calme-toi, j'ai gardé ton secret.

Remus soupira.

- C'est mieux ainsi, répondit-il. Que je sois loin d'elle.

Peter ouvrit la bouche mais son ami le fit taire d'un simple regard. Tout deux connaissaient déjà la conversation qui menaçait de suivre.

- Pourquoi ne t'éloigne-tu pas de nous non plus, alors ? demanda Peter après un court silence.

Remus fut pris au dépourvu.

- Je… je n'en sais rien, c'est différent ! Vous êtes mes amis…

- Pas elle ?

Si, bien sur que si. Elle était même bien plus que ça. Mais Peter ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ils étaient amis depuis bien plus longtemps, ils étaient au courant de sa lycanthropie et ils avaient des moyens de se protéger de lui. Tina, elle, ne savait pas. Elle était trop fragile, il n'avait pas le droit de rester ami avec elle en lui mentant constamment.

Il expliqua tout cela à Peter qui le regardait d'un air étrange.

- A mon avis, dit-il lorsque Remus eut terminé, tu tiens à elle et tu as peur.

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre. Tout d'abord parce qu'en effet, il tenait à elle, et ensuite parce que l'idée qu'il puisse avoir peur le dérangeait. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il haussa donc les épaules et changea de conversation.

.

Cela faisait désormais dix jours que Remus évitait Tina. Il avait l'impression de tenir un décompte à l'envers, un décompte infini. Chaque jour lui semblait plus difficile à supporter, surtout lorsqu'il avait cours avec Tina, c'est à dire la majorité du temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement, prétextant vérifier qu'elle se remettait de leur amitié rompue. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Non, la véritable raison, celle que les mots de Peter n'avaient fait que raviver, il aurait voulu l'oublier.

Tina était triste, et Remus le voyait. Pire, elle se refermait sur elle même. Il l'avait vu sourire, d'un sourire grandissant au fil des jours, il l'avait vu s'épanouir, il l'avait apprivoisée, doucement. Tout ça, tous ces efforts, désormais vains. Elle s'était fanée. Par sa faute.

Il réalisait soudain l'impact qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Tous ces sourires éphémères, il en était la cause. Lui Remus Lupin. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait rendu une fille heureuse. Et ça l'avait fait se sentir vivant.

Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? A ce moment là, il aurait voulu dire que non, que jamais il n'aurait dû se rapprocher d'elle. Et pourtant, l'image de ses yeux pétillants lui soufflait le contraire.

Remus étouffa ces pensées. Il avait fait le bon choix, il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Quoi que puisse lui dire ses amis.

Quoi que puisse lui dire son cœur.

.

Aujourd'hui, en ce dernier samedi d'octobre, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Remus avait bien tenté d'y échapper en prétextant qu'il avait du travail, mais ses amis n'étaient pas des personnes à accorder du crédit à ce genre de préoccupations. Il avait ajouté qu'ils pouvaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard quand bon leur semblait, mais ils l'avaient fait taire et l'avaient emmené de force, tels les amis ingrats qu'ils étaient, selon les mots de Sirius.

La journée était froide, on était toujours en automne, mais on sentait déjà arriver la fraicheur de l'hiver. La rosée matinale donnait à la nature quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Remus aimait profiter du spectacle offert par les premières lueurs du jours et fut reconnaissant à ses amis de l'avoir sorti de son lit.

Les quatre garçons avaient pris l'habitude de partir à Pré-au-Lard le plus tôt possible, les jours de sorties officielles. Au petit matin, dès que Rusard était posté aux portes de l'école, avec sa longue liste de noms, ils étaient les premiers à se présenter devant lui. Ils pouvaient profiter du calme du village et se promener seuls dans les rues, avant que les autres élèves n'envahissent les lieux. Et contrairement à leur sorties secrètes, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher.

Plus tard, ils s'installèrent aux trois balais. A cette heure-ci, le pub était raisonnablement rempli. Les autres élèves commençaient généralement par faire leur achats, puis mangeaient quelque part, et ensuite il y avait ceux qui se posaient au pub et les autres, souvent des filles, qui continuaient à faire les magasins toute l'après-midi. Ce qui en soi était un exploit quand on connaissait le nombre réduit de boutiques présentes à Pré-au-Lard.

Remus remarqua avec étonnement à quel point le magasin d'en face était pris d'assaut par des hordes de filles, avant de se rappeler le festin d'Halloween qui arrivait. Si la plupart des garçons ne faisaient pas d'effort pour l'occasion, beaucoup de filles voyaient là l'occasion de se mettre sur leur trente-et-un – c'était le cas de le dire. Encore une fois, Remus pensa à Tina. Il aurait aimé la voir sur son trente-et-un, elle aussi. A vrai dire, elle ne portait jamais rien d'autre que l'uniforme un peu trop ample de l'école, même le week-end. Remus ne regarda même pas si elle se trouvait parmi les filles d'en face, sachant qu'elle ne viendrait pas au festin d'Halloween.

Pourtant dans cette atmosphère joyeuse, quelque chose dénotait. Plusieurs boutiques avaient fermé leur portes, leurs vitrines recouvertes d'affiches du ministère, d'avis de recherche ou encore d'obscurs prospectus qui donnaient des frissons à Remus. Ici et là, on voyait les regards fuir ces enseignes, les visages s'assombrir, et quelques yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Mais bien vite, les rires résonnaient à nouveau, la joie reprenait le pas sur ces morceaux de guerre qui trahissait le monde extérieur. Remus et beaucoup d'autres étaient conscients du statut de privilégiés qu'ils avaient à Poudlard, en sécurité, loin de ces atrocités. Mais la peur était là, la peur qu'un jour ce soit vous que McGonagall vienne chercher au milieu d'un cours, la peur de lire un nom familier dans le journal, la peur de faire face à cette réalité.

.

Ce fut James qui attaqua le deuxième, après Peter et la discussion qu'ils avaient eut la veille. Ils étaient toujours aux trois balais et Remus venait de finir sa deuxième bièraubeurre.

- Tiens Lunard, dit James, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas aidé Tina pour les cours, non ?

Dix jours. Dans sa tête la réponse avait fusé et Remus ignora les émotions qui le traversaient. Il répondit du ton le plus désinvolte possible :

- Non, tu as raison, ça fait un moment.

- Ah, c'est dommage, tu ne trouves pas ?

Remus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu l'aidais pour quel cours déjà ?

- Défenses contre les forces du mal. James, tu veux bien arrêter ça s'il te plait.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un simple regard, et Remus vit dans les yeux de James tous les reproches qu'il aurait voulu lui faire, mais qu'ils savaient tous les deux inutiles.

- Désolé… c'est-

- « Pour mon bien », je sais. Mais rien de ce que vous ne me direz, toi, Peter ou Sirius, ne me fera changer d'avis.

James n'ajouta rien et Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. Ne restait plus que Sirius, et Remus savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui parler aussi. Il connaissait ses amis sur le bout des doigts.

* * *

><p>Toute la journée, je me promenai dans les couloirs du château vidé de ses élèves. Nous étions samedi et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée. J'aimais beaucoup ces sorties mais pas pour la même raison que les autres élèves. D'une part j'allais rarement à Pré-au-Lard, seulement lorsque je manquais de quelque chose, et j'y restais le moins de temps possible. Si j'aimais autant ces sorties, c'était parce qu'elles me laissaient le château pour moi toute seule. Bien plus que les autres jours, je me promenais au hasard des couloirs, sans la crainte de tomber sur un Serpentard ou tout autre élève malveillant. Et chaque fois, j'en découvrais un peu plus. Ça n'aurait pas du m'étonner : Poudlard était immense, mais j'aimais cette sensation d'excitation chaque fois que je poussais la porte d'une salle un peu plus poussiéreuse que les autres.<p>

Aujourd'hui cependant, j'avais été plus déçue qu'autre chose, et je regrettai presque de ne pas avoir passé la journée dans la Salle-sur-demande dont je n'avais exploré qu'un centième des secrets, mais me dégourdir les jambes m'avait fait du bien. Pas que je fus une grande sportive, mais marcher faisait toujours du bien.

En fin d'après-midi, je pris la route de la Salle-sur-demande, rêvant d'un bon bain chaud dans une grande baignoire. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés de Pré-au-Lard et je croisai bon nombre de filles surchargées de sacs aux noms des boutiques du village. Le 31 octobre était dans quelques jours, et, par la même occasion, le festin d'Halloween. Je n'y avais assisté que les pendant mes trois premières années avant que je ne connaisse l'existence des cuisines, d'où je pouvais profiter du traditionnel banquet au calme. Je n'aurais manqué une telle quantité de plats aussi délicieux les uns que les autres pour rien au monde ! Je me serais retrouvé au milieu d'une foule en délire, s'il l'avait fallu. Ou pas, les foules en délire c'était pas vraiment mon truc. Mais bon, quand même. Parce que le repas d'Halloween à Poudlard, c'était sacrément mon truc.

Bref, c'était pour moi l'un des meilleurs repas de l'année, mais pour les autres élèves, c'était d'abord un jour de fête. Les filles, parce qu'elles attendaient la première occasion pour sortir la petite robe que l'uniforme les empêchait d'arborer les autres jours de l'année. Les garçons, parce qu'ils avaient devant eux une foule minettes qui n'attendaient rien d'autre qu'on vienne leur dire des mots doux.

Moi cynique ? Pas du tout. Juste réaliste.

Pour l'occasion, le couvre-feu était repoussé de deux heures, et tous les élèves restaient dans la grande salle après le festin pour discuter et s'amuser, du moins au début puisque je m'étais toujours éclipsée à la fin du repas. Ça n'avait rien d'un bal au sens où je me l'imaginais, mais cette soirée était pour Poudlard une sorte de tradition.

Et j'étais bien contente de pouvoir y échapper sans pour autant faire une croix sur le repas.

.

Lorsque je rentrai dans l'eau chaude de la grande baignoire de la Salle-sur-Demande, tout mon corps en frissonna de bien-être. Nous n'avions que des douches dans les dortoirs et c'était la première fois que je prenais un bain depuis la rentrée, deux mois plus tôt. Il ne manquait plus que Remus pour que tout soit parfait – je sentis mes joues se colorer à cette simple pensée.

Seulement deux mois, et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en était écoulé bien plus. Les choses me semblaient avoir tellement changé. Non seulement ma nouvelle amitié avec Remus – bien qu'elle sembla depuis plusieurs jours bien compromise – mais aussi moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé. Je n'étais plus la Tina renfermée, passant ses journées perdue dans son imagination, évitant le monde extérieur tant qu'elle le pouvait. Bon, je l'étais peut-être encore beaucoup, asociale, mais je sentais une différence en moi, comme si une barrière s'était rompue, et quels que soient les efforts que je ferais pour me murer à nouveau dans mon monde, les choses ne redeviendraient jamais vraiment comme avant.

Hum. Les introspections ça ne me réussissait pas. J'allais finir par me faire pleurer sur mon propre sort si je continuais.

Et pour enchaîner sur un sujet plus joyeux et agréable, la conversation que j'avais eu avec Peter me revint. J'aimais bien me torturer l'esprit alors que j'aurais pu profiter tranquillement de mon bain.

Si ce n'était pas de ma faute comme l'avait affirmé Peter, je pouvais éliminer la raison qui me paraissait pourtant tout expliquer, à savoir que Remus s'était éloigné de moi parce qu'il ne voulait pas me donner de faux espoirs après avoir découvert que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Dans un sens, ça me rassurait, mais ça ne m'éclairait pas vraiment.

Des raisons personnelles donc. Peut-être qu'il avait ses règles ?

Hum, très crédible Tina...

Alors était-ce en rapport avec ses amis ? Ce n'était pas que je ne voyais pas James ou Sirius dire à Remus qu'il méritait mieux que moi, au contraire, mais je ne pensais pas que Remus était du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite par ses amis. Peut-être que je ne le connaissais pas assez bien pour affirmer ça, mais je doutais que son soudain éloignement soit dû à ses amis.

Sa famille alors ? Je réalisai que mis à part la mystérieuse maladie de sa mère je ne connaissais rien de la famille. Avait-il des frères et sœurs ? Ses parents étaient-ils sorciers ou moldus ?

J'aurais pu aller lui demander sur le champs, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il apprécie, surtout vu l'état de notre relation actuelle. Et puis quitte à aller lui poser des questions, autant demander directement ce qui lui prenait de ne plus me parler.

Quant à sa mère, je ne savais même pas si elle était réellement malade. Peut-être avait-ce un lien avec son éloignement, surtout quand je repensais à la façon dont il s'était énervé lorsque j'avais insisté sur le sujet. Cela dit, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment l'aborder à nouveau, ce sujet, pour le coup.

Ou bien peut-être concernant seulement lui ? Dans cette catégorie, je ne voyais que la possibilité qu'il soit devenu fou pour qu'il m'ignore ainsi sans me donner de raison. Pourtant Peter avait dit que Remus était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait bien pu lui faire soudainement réaliser qu'il était mieux loin de moi que près de moi.

Bref, Peter avait beau m'avoir parlé, je n'étais pas plus avancée. Bon d'accord j'étais rassurée, mais aussi frustrée : si le problème était venu de mon côté j'aurais pu le régler, faire quelque chose. Là je me sentais soudain totalement impuissante.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bain qui m'avait détendue ou bien l'intervention de Peter, mais je pris la résolution d'aller de l'avant. Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre sous prétexte que mon premier et seul ami m'avait laissée tomber – je me retins d'ajouter « comme une vieille chaussette », je doutais que ce soit bon pour mon morale. Non, j'allais me relever et me battre pour retrouver ma bonne humeur ! Moi, Tina Sanders, j'allais être forte !

Fin de la musique épique. Un peu plus et je finissais debout au milieu de la baignoire, un poing en l'air.

Restait plus qu'à la tenir, cette résolution.

* * *

><p>Remus et Sirius étaient à la bibliothèque. Remus s'avançait sur un devoir de métamorphose pour le lundi suivant et Sirius rattrapait son retard sur un devoir qu'il aurait du rendre la veille.<p>

- On devrait échanger nos devoirs, fit remarquer Sirius. Comme ça on serait dans les temps.

- Mais je suis dans les temps, moi, répondit Remus en riant. C'est toi qui es en retard à chaque fois.

- Faux, tu fais toujours tout une semaine à l'avance, ça ne sert à rien ! Si tu finissais mes devoirs, tu serais à l'heure.

Sirius afficha un air assuré, comme s'il détenait une vérité incontestable.

- Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris, Patmol, parce que là tout ce que je retiens, c'est que je ferais tout et que tu ne ferais rien.

Remus savait qu'il ne le ferait pas entendre raison. Sinon, Sirius n'aurait pas été Sirius.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus avait terminé son devoir et il en nota le dernier point avec satisfaction. Il releva la tête et vit Sirius en pleine concentration, les yeux dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demandé ce qu'il se passait, celui-ci sortit de ses réflexions et prit la parole.

- T'es vraiment un idiot, Lunard.

Sa voix était pleine de reproches qui prirent Remus au dépourvu. Sirius parlait-il de son attitude envers Tina ? C'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à se reprocher, et puis il s'attendait à ce que Sirius aborde le sujet, après James et Peter.

- Tu te crois plus sage que James et moi, repris Sirius, mais t'es encore plus abruti que nous deux réunis.

- Eh, je ne te permets pas !

Sirius lui lança un long regard, contrastant avec le ton léger que Remus avait tenté de redonner à la conversation. Venant de Sirius c'était inhabituel et Remus se tassa devant la froideur de son ami.

- T'as vraiment aucune excuse, mec.

Long silence.

- T'as l'occasion d'être heureux, vas-y fonce, bouge-toi !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? feignit Remus pour reprendre contenance.

Sirius afficha un air innocent et dit après quelque secondes :

- Comment ça, de quoi je parle ? Mais de rien du tout. S'il y avait quelque chose de particulier, tu nous en aurais parlé, non ?

Remus était pris au piège. Il savait que Sirius aurait plus de ressources que Peter ou James, mais pour le coup il était douché.

Et sans prévenir, son ami plia plumes et parchemin avant de quitter la bibliothèques à grandes enjambées.

Après la gentillesse de Peter et la subtilité de James, il avait eu droit à la sournoiserie et l'intransigeance de Sirius. C'était celui des quatre garçons qui se confiait le moins, mais aussi celui que Remus craignait le plus quand il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose que les autres réprouvaient.

Et le seul dont les paroles firent leur chemin dans l'inconscient de Remus.

* * *

><p><em>Je tiens une fois de plus à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer et de ne pas laisser d'autres préoccupations prendre le pas sur l'écriture. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point lire vos retours sur cette histoire, sur les personnages me fait plaisir! Donc merci, merci, merci :)<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou à tous :) Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Je suis toujours touchée de lire vos petits mots d'encouragement :D Je m'excuse pour le retard, et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop oublié où en étaient Tina et Remus depuis les longs mois qui nous séparent du dernier chapitre (sinon il y a la flèche "chapitre précédent" sur laquelle vous pouvez cliquer qui est juste à côté). :)_

_(_Jofrench22_ : j'ai édité la fin du chapitre 9 pour répondre à ta question !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22<p>

* * *

><p>En sortant du dernier cours de la journée, j'allai poser mes affaires dans ma salle habituelle, avant de repartir vers la tour de Gryffondor où se trouvait mon livre de potion dont j'avais besoin pour travailler. En arrivant dans le dortoir, je tombai sur deux filles déchaînées.<p>

Ah oui, le banquet d'Halloween.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que mes oreilles s'accoutument aux vacarme qui régnait, et je constatai que les deux filles déchaînées en face de moi s'avéraient être en pleine dispute, ce dont il était très difficile de faire abstraction. Je me mis donc en quête de mon manuel de potions sans perdre de temps, me faisant la plus discrète possible.

- Mais je te dis qu'elle ne me va pas ! s'écria Alice avec désespoir.

- Bien sur qu'elle te va ! L'autre est horrible, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as achetée.

- Horrible ? Tu la trouves horrible ?

Elle avait l'air tellement furieuse qu'elle continuait à remuer les lèvres sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Je farfouillai de plus belle, où avais-je mis ce fichu livre ?

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, je ne mets pas celle-là et puis c'est tout.

- Mais si je te dis qu'elle est PAR-FAITE ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? TINA !

Je sursautai, mon livre enfin retrouvé à la main. Ce ton ne me disais rien qui vaille. Et je tenais moins que tout à être impliquée dans leur dispute. Je m'approchai malgré tout, sans un mot, de peur que la moindre parole de ma part déclenche sur moi les foudres de l'une ou de l'autre. Les yeux de Lily semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Tina, dit à Alice ce que tu penses de cette robe.

Je regardai la robe en question. C'était une simple robe, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais elle n'était pas moche ou horrible comme Alice s'évertuait à le faire savoir à toute la tour de Gryffondor depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Elle est jolie, dis-je.

- HA ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Lily

Alice haussa les épaules. Pour ma part, j'essayais de m'éloigner des filles mais sur le pas de la porte, j'entendis Lily m'interpeler à nouveau :

- Au fait, Tina, tu ne vas quand même pas y aller comme ça !

Après ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la pauvre Alice que je ne pouvait m'empêcher de prendre en pitié, je n'osais même plus lui dire la vérité. Sauf que j'étais obligée.

- Euh, et bien en fait, je ne vais pas au banquet.

Lily et Alice me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'elles remarquaient que je n'assistait pas à la soirée d'Halloween ? En même temps, je n'étais pas non plus le centre du monde.

- C'est inacceptable, reprit Lily. Tu ne peux pas manquer ça.

Et voilà. Tout ce que je craignais d'entendre. J'étais étonnée que Lily me reparle comme si de rien n'était après ce que je lui avais balancé dans la figure lors de notre dispute. Je ne voulais pas me disputer à nouveau avec elle, et j'avais l'impression que dans cette situation, me défiler n'était pas une option envisageable.

- J'ai du travail, tentai-je tout de même en montrant le manuel que je tenais à la main.

- Tina ! Ne sois pas ridicule, viens là, il faut que tu te prépares.

De bien mauvaise grâce, je revins donc sur mes pas.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, je descendais l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. J'avais catégoriquement refusé de mettre une robe, et Lily avait accepté à condition de me faire porter un jean d'Alice qui selon elle, mettait mes fesses en valeurs, mais bien trop moulant par rapport à tout ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter. Et si j'avais cru être sauvée par la différence de taille entre Alice et moi, Lily avait ajusté les jambes du pantalon par un simple coup de baguette. En haut je portais un petit débardeur que nous avions déniché au fond de ma valise et qui avait enfin parut convenir aux deux filles.

Je n'avais pas osé leur dire que c'était celui que je portais pour dormir, l'été.

On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais à l'aise. La nuit était déjà tombée et lorsque je croisai mon reflet dans la vitre noire, la vue de mon corps moulé ainsi me dérangea. Moi qui avait l'habitude de l'uniforme plutôt ample, porter ces vêtements me donnait l'impression que mon corps était soudain dévoilé à la vue de tous. Encore aurais-je eu des formes harmonieuses, mais je me trouvais maigre et pâle. La sensation de mes épaules nues était étrange mais ce n'était finalement pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était même agréable comparé à la sensation d'emprisonnement que me donnait le jean, comme si aucun centimètre carré de ma peau n'échappait à son contact. Je tentai de me rassurer en me disant que j'avais tout de même échappé à la robe. Et que malgré tout, Alice et Lily avaient bon goût. Je devais reconnaître que ma tenue en elle-même était plutôt jolie.

Alice s'était quant à elle résolue à porter la robe que Lily lui conseillait. Heureusement pour elle à mon avis. Sans quoi je n'aurais pas donné très cher de sa vie.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais contente ou pas. J'allais certes au festin à contre-coeur, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse de m'être réconciliée avec Lily et presque contente de passer la soirée avec elle et Alice. Décidément, si on m'avait dit deux mois plus tôt que je serais « presque contente » à cette idée, j'aurais été bien surprise.

En chemin vers le festin, je me demandai brièvement si je devais m'assoir avec elles, mais trouvai vite une réponse : je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'être seule, et si elles m'avaient forcée à venir, elles se coltineraient ma présence tout du long, peu importe qu'elles le veuillent ou non..

Cependant la vue de la grande salle me sortit de mes interrogations. Elle était décorée du sol au plafond en orange et noir, et des chauves-souris voletaient un peu partout, formant ici et là des nuages noirs que je regardais avec des grands yeux. Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas assister à Halloween dans la grande Salle. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une autre raison.

Heureusement, peu d'élèves étaient encore présents, et nous pûmes tranquillement choisir des places au milieu de la longue table rouge et or. Des citrouilles avaient été disposées à intervalles réguliers sur les tables et semblaient ensorcelées pour diffuser une douce lumière orange et chaleureuse. Et puis les chauves souris ne s'en approchaient pas trop. Je m'assis donc juste en face de l'une d'elle.

Les plats n'étaient pas encore servis et j'étais impatiente que ce fut le cas, car je sentais déjà mon ventre gargouiller. J'avais fait exprès de me restreindre au repas de midi, en souvenir de la fois où j'avais été affreusement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir gouter tous les plats – je ne savais même pas où j'avais fait passer tout ce que j'avais déjà mangé, et il en fallait beaucoup pour que arrêter la tornade qu'était ma gourmandise. Résultat, j'avais plus faim que jamais, et je n'étais pas aidée par l'odeur de la citrouille emplissant déjà la grande salle, bien qu'aucune nourriture ne fut encore présente sur les tables. Les autres élèves quant à eux discutaient, l'air enthousiaste, et les têtes tournées vers l'entrée étaient plus nombreuses que d'habitude. Sans doute voulait-on voir la personne que son coeur attendait. Je voyais des garçons s'extasier à l'arrivée de certaines filles, d'autres arborer un sourire prédateur, et quelques filles se redresser la tête haute en croisant un regard.

J'espérais que je n'avais pas l'air aussi cruche qu'elles. Alors que faisais-je le cou tendu en direction des portes de la grande salle ? Un rapport avec Remus ? Si peu. Cependant mon ironie retomba très vite. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à lui avec légèreté, ça me faisait trop mal. Et pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, je me sentais incapable de lui en vouloir. Comme si depuis le départ, une partie de moi s'attendait avec fatalité à ce qu'il s'éloigne un jour, à ce que tout ça soit trop beau pour être vrai.

Mon côté pessimiste, faut croire.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux apitoiements et j'essayai je prendre la conversation de Lily et Alice en route pour me changer les idées.

- Allez, dis-moi je suis sure qu'il y a quelqu'un !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, personne ne m'intéresse à Poudlard.

Je regardai attentivement Lily, qui venait de parler, cherchant à déchiffrer son expression. Elle ne mentait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose, si léger que je n'arrivais pas à en saisir toute l'entièreté. En même temps, sa réponse ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Lily Evans n'avait jamais eu la réputation d'être très « frivole ». Non pas qu'il eut fallu être frivole pour tomber amoureuse, non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle était toujours très stricte, à cheval sur les règles et pas du genre à s'amuser avec les garçons ou à perdre son temps à tomber amoureuse. Et pourtant. On aurait dit qu'elle doutait.

Habituellement, lorsque mon don se manifestait, ce n'était pas une voix dans ma tête qui me parlait pour me dire que la personne mentait. C'était une sorte de malaise, d'état d'esprit et de sentiment qui me traversait, une intuition qui me donnait la conviction que la personne face à moi mentait. Quand, plus petite, les professeurs m'avaient demandé ce qui me faisait dire qu'il s'agissait de mensonges, j'avais simplement répondu que je le savais. Ils avaient d'abord souri avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas d'autres explications, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il arrivait pourtant parfois, comme cette fois-ci avec ce que venait de dire Lily par exemple, que ce soit plus flou. Comme une sorte de souvenir que l'on n'arrive pas à saisir, comme s'il restait à l'orée de notre esprit. Je savais que Lily ne mentait pas, sans quoi je l'aurais tout de suite su, mais il y avait tout de même cette impression étrange. Avec l'expérience de mon don, je l'avais assimilé au doute, aux demi-mensonges, à tout ce qui n'était pas tranché. Mais c'était si ténu cette fois-ci, que je ne l'aurais sans doute pas remarqué si j'avais pensé à autre chose en même temps et si je n'avais pas été intéressée par le sujet.

Cette pensée me fis tiquer. Pourquoi m'intéressais-je soudain à la vie sentimentale de Lily Evans ? Bon, elle avait essayé de s'intéresser à la mienne, ce à quoi j'avais répondu avec très peu de tact, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi cet intérêt pouvais être réciproque. D'un autre côté, j'aimais bien les histoires d'amour, ça faisait ressortir mon côté sentimental et me rappelait les romans moldus qu'il m'arrivait de lire. C'était peut-être ça.

- … en sixième année ? demandait Alice quand je repris le fil.

- Non, même pas en sixième année, s'exclama Lily qui semblait légèrement à bout. Pas plus qu'en septième année, toutes maisons confondues.

- Mais c'est Halloween ! Franchement, ça te ferait du bien de t'amuser un peu Lil'.

Lily soupira et me sourit, levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai faim, dis-je.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais encore à penser. C'était idiot mais je me sentais comme prise sur le fait de trop m'intéresser à la vie sentimentale de Lily, comme si je n'aurais pas du écouter cette conversation. Complètement idiot, mais bon. Mon ventre vide était la seule chose qui m'avait permis de ne pas trahir mon léger embarras.

À ce moment-là, le directeur se leva, comme s'il m'avait entendue. Victoire ! Peut-être qu'en fait j'avais deux dons ?

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, commença Dumbledore d'un air plus joyeux que d'habitude. En ce jour où les sorciers sont à l'honneur chez les moldus, il est important de fêter cela correctement et il est même de notre devoir de... - il fit une pause théâtrale - nous amuser ! Mais de nous amuser le ventre plein ! Bon appétit !

Des acclamations accompagnèrent ses derniers mots et les plats se remplirent sous mes yeux fascinés. Je me dépêchai de me servir, mais alors que j'allai porter la première fourchette à ma bouche, un autre évènement vint m'interrompre.

Quatre retardataires dont je me serais bien passée. Pour ne pas manquer à leurs habitudes, les maraudeurs avaient besoin de se faire remarquer. Ils entrèrent comme des rois, heureux d'être le centre d'attention et se dirigèrent vers la table où nous étions assises. Je remarquai que le seul endroit où il y avait assez de place pour qu'il s'assoient tous les quatre était juste à côté de moi. Ne sachant pas trop si je me sentais triste de devoir penser à Remus ou heureuse de retrouver une proximité involontaire avec lui alors qu'il me fuyait depuis des jours, j'enfournais cette première bouchée qui m'avait tant faite attendre.

..

Remus ne remarqua que trop tard le piège que lui avaient tendu ses amis. En apercevant Tina, il avait imperceptiblement ralenti, sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là, non qu'il n'y ait pas pensé, au contraire. Il ne faisait que cela, de penser à elle, mais il avait envisagé cette soirée comme une façon de se changer les idées, un répit dans sa tristesse. Il n'était pas préparé à la voir, et le coup n'en fut que plus dur.

Il se demanda pourquoi elle était là, elle qui fuyait dès qu'il y avait trop de monde, préférant l'ambiance calfeutrée et chaleureuse des cuisines. Il se rappela cette fois où il l'avait trainée à un match de Quidditch presque contre son gré, et une brique sembla avoir pris la place de son estomac. Mais après tout, cela ne le concernait plus. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, tenta-t'il de se convaincre.

Puis il remarqua que ses amis l'avaient devancé et se dirigeaient vers les dernières places libres, à côté d'elle. Quand il arrivèrent à cette hauteur de la table, Sirius et Peter qui étaient déjà de l'autre côté s'assirent, tandis que James prenait la place la plus éloignée de Tina. Et Remus compris avec horreur qu'il allait ne lui restait plus que la place juste à côté d'elle. Il regarda ses amis : Peter et Sirius avaient un air innocent, mais James le regardait avec un grand sourire et Remus lui lança un regard noir.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher certaines pensées de lui traverser la tête. Et si il lui parlait ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Non, elle serait en colère, et puis que lui dirait-il ? Pourtant, il en avait envie, autant sinon plus que tous les jours qui avaient précédés. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui donnait de telles pensées. Peut-être sa proximité soudaine, après tant de jours et d'efforts à l'ignorer. Ou encore envisageait-il le fait que ses amis aient raison. Ce n'était pas facile de se dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, que ce n'était pas _mal_. Peut-être qu'après tout il avait fait le mauvais choix, il avait choisi la facilité. Maintenant qu'il envisageait de parler à Tina, de faire quelque chose, cela lui paraissait insurmontable. S'éloigner le rendait triste, mais c'était une approche plus fataliste. C'était en quelque sorte plus simple de se dire que les choses étaient ainsi et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, plutôt que de s'acharner à faire les faire bouger.

Et pourtant. Il était un loup-garou, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, si ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus ses pensées se mélangeaient et s'embrouillaient.

Et que changeait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans tout ça ? Il ne s'était pas posé de question lorsqu'ils étaient de simples amis. Mais si cette distance le faisait trop souffrir, et surtout, _la_ faisait trop souffrir, n'était-il pas capable de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour préserver leur amitié ?

Sans y penser, il tendit la main pour attraper le pot de jus de citrouille, mais il rencontra la main de Tina et tout son corps sembla se tendre à son contact, comme parcouru d'un immense frisson. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, incapable de s'en empêcher, et croisa ses yeux agrandis par la surprise. Puis il se reprit et ils détournèrent le regard en même temps.

Remus vit alors ses amis qui le fixaient avec un regard entendu et pour ne rien arranger, il rougit sous leurs regards insistants. Il était perdu. Ses amis n'étaient pas objectifs, et lui même n'arrivait pas à s'y retrouver. Il aurait bien aimé une oreille attentive qui l'aurait conseillée non pas pour son propre bien à lui, comme le faisaient ses amis, mais pour celui de Tina. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi intimement lié à elle, c'est à elle qu'il aurait demandé conseil, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Le repas se déroula sans qu'il ait d'autres contact avec Tina, puis petit à petit, les élèves se levèrent pour aller parler à leurs amis ou s'installer à d'autres tables.

- Tiens, dit justement James à voix assez basse pour que Lily ne l'entende pas, vous ne trouvez pas que ce pauvre Servilius à l'air un peu seul ?

- Si, renchérit Sirius, on devrait aller lui tenir compagnie. Tu viens Remus ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se levaient.

..

Pourquoi Remus restait-la ? Je n'avais rien perdu de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, sans rien en montrer bien sûr, et je tentai tant bien que mal de couper court à cet espoir qui m'avait alors saisie et qui ne cessait de grandir comme une mauvaise herbe. Voulait-il me parler ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de cette première occasion pour s'éloigner de moi ?

Je n'arrivais plus à le suivre. J'aurais du m'habituer depuis une semaine à ne pas comprendre son comportement, mais non.

Je n'avais qu'à me tourner et m'approcher de quelques centimètres pour le toucher et cette perspective m'effrayait presque, comme si une partie de moi risquait à tout moment de prendre le contrôle de mon corps et de lui sauter dessus. Rien qu'à cette pensée je rougis.

Lily et Alice se levèrent brusquement tandis qu'une musique que je ne connaissais pas retentissait dans la Grande Salle. Elles me regardèrent, mais je secouai la tête. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi je restais là, peut-être toujours cet espoir idiot ou bien simplement les dernières friandises que je refusais de lâcher, mais je n'avais pas envie de les accompagner.

Je savais que j'aurais dû être en colère après lui et son attitude mais j'en étais incapable. J'avais épuisé tout mon stock de colère le premier jour où il m'avait ignorée, ça m'avait vidée. La colère me semblait désormais un sentiment étranger et bien que je sois loin d'être devenue insensible à son comportement, je le contemplais avec un détachement passif. Maintenant, j'aurais rampé devant lui pour qu'il vienne me parler. Enfin, quand même pas, mais c'était l'idée générale. La seule personne à qui j'en voulais, c'était à moi, d'être si faible.

Je continuai à grignoter mes friandises sans laisser paraître que j'étais consciente de la présence de Remus. Je voulais attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il m'adresse la parole de lui-même. J'étais incapable de réfréner l'étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée en moi. Pourtant, les secondes s'écoulaient, et j'en finissais pas me demander s'il allait faire quelque chose. Et la tristesse m'envahissait à nouveau, progressivement. Etait-il resté là dans un tout autre but que celui de me parler ? Voulait-il juste me faire souffrir ? Etait-ce cela qu'il cherchait depuis plus d'une semaine ? Etait-il devenu un monstre ?

- Tina ?

Je tournais la tête si brusquement que je me fis mal au cou. Malin.

Il me regardai, et j'encrais mes yeux dans les siens. C'était si bon de pouvoir enfin échanger un regard, après toutes ces fois où il s'était détourné à ma vue. Je n'osai plus bouger, même pas sourire, de peur que ce moment ne s'interrompe et vole en morceaux.

- Je suis désolé, dit finalement Remus.

- Oh, répondis-je simplement.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Sincèrement il l'était, désolé. Je le sentais, au delà de mon don. Il y avait tant de gentillesse en lui, dans ses yeux, à ce moment là que je me demandais si ces derniers jours avaient bien existé, et comment il avait pu me faire ça.

Alors ce fus trop fort, comme une vanne qu'on ouvre, je sentis le soulagement déferler dans tout mon corps. Un soulagement si intense je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Je vis ses yeux s'éclaircir imperceptiblement, les muscles de son visage se détendre, et il me renvoya mon sourire. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras, mais je me retins.

Quoique, pourquoi pas après tout ? C'était ce que faisaient des amis, non ? Après s'être réconcilié, ça ne paraitrait pas trop suspect, et puis j'en avais tellement envie. Les diverses émotions qui m'assaillaient de toute part devaient avoir eu raison de ma lucidité car avant que d'autres pensées ne me retiennent et que ma timidité naturelle ne reprenne le pas, je m'approchai, entourai sa nuque de mes bras et plongeai mon nez dans son odeur délicieuse.

..

Remus la vit s'approcher et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle était dans ses bras. Maladroitement, il l'enlaça.

Et soudain, une terrible envie de pleurer le prit. Il pleurait rarement, non pas parce qu'il était un homme et que les hommes ne pleurent pas, mais parce qu'il était globalement heureux et que pleurer n'était pas un exutoire lorsqu'il était triste. Mais à cet instant, Tina dans ses bras, l'intensité des émotions et ces sensations qui lui paraissaient si nouvelles lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait exploser et une boule dans sa gorge lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il retint ses larmes, cela n'aurait pas été très approprié, et puis que penserait Tina ? Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait évitée. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, mais il ne se leurrait pas, la question viendrait bien à un moment où un autre.

Remus n'osait pas serrer Tina trop fort, mais il en mourrait d'envie.

Et puis ce moment qu'il aurait voulu éternel prit fin. Tina le lâcha et se recula. Remus admira la jolie couleur qu'avaient pris ses joues, regrettant déjà la chaleur de son corps près du sien. Elle était à un mètre à peine, mais elle lui paraissait bien trop loin. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, à se regarder avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Remus ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il avait fait, de revenir vers elle. Il s'était promis de garder ses sentiments secrets, il ne voulait plus gâcher leur amitié. Elle était beaucoup trop fragile, et surtout trop importante pour Tina vu la façon dont elle le regardait.

En commençant à l'ignorer, il avait sous-estimé l'importance de leur amitié pour Tina. Comme elle le lui avait dit une fois, il était son seul ami, et ça avait du être plus dur pour elle que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se rappela l'air triste qu'elle avait arboré ces derniers jours et qui contrastaient tant avec le grand sourire qu'elle lui adressait maintenant.

Mais Remus se reprit, il ne devait pas se trahir, peut-être que Tina ne lui souriait même plus que par politesse. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour ? demanda-t-il.

Au moins, le silence serait moins gênant en marchant.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avant de se lever vivement.

.

J'étais la plus heureuse de Poudlard, à cet instant précis. On aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je crois que j'aurais accepté. Toutefois je n'en perdais pas de vue la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et que je n'avais pas voulu poser plus tôt pour ne pas tout gâcher.

- Pourquoi, lâchai-je alors que nous sortions de la grande salle.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Flûte. Moi qui espérait qu'il comprendrait et que je n'aurais pas à formuler les choses. Je fixai résolument le sol qui défilai devant moi, mais me forçai tout de même à répondre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es comporté comme ça, ces derniers jours ?

Le silence se fit, que je n'osais pas rompre. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être évident de choisir ses mots, surtout si cette raison était susceptible de me blesser.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Ma première réaction fut de m'insurger. J'étais la première concernée, non ? N'avais-je pas le droit de savoir ? Et puis je me rappelai les paroles de Lily, il y avait si longtemps que cela semblait remonter à une autre époque, et pourtant notre conversation datait à peine de deux semaines.

Elle m'avait simplement demandé si je n'étais pas trop exigeante envers Remus. Et même si j'étais convaincue d'être dans mon bon droit en lui demandant plus d'explications, quelque chose me retenait. Peut-être la peur de créer une nouvelle dispute. Ou encore l'intonation qu'il avait mis dans sa réponse, comme une supplique, me faisait comprendre que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas me dire.

Malgré ma curiosité, je n'insistai donc pas et Remus me remercia du regard, ou bien peut-être avais-je rêvé.

Nous continuâmes à marcher à travers les couloirs de l'école sans but précis, du moins pour ma part, et il ne me semblait pas que Remus soit plus décidé que moi quant à une destination précise. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais simplement bien, et je serais allée jusqu'au bout du monde comme ça, avec lui. D'accord, c'était un peu cliché, mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue au festin, dit soudain Remus.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je, plus sincère que jamais.

C'était incroyable comme on pouvait penser certains mots avec autant de force. Jamais en pensant à cette soirée, je n'aurais cru qu'elle me réserverait une aussi agréable surprise. Je souris à Remus, incapable de faire autre chose, comme si mes muscles se contractaient tout seuls sans que je ne leur en ait donné l'ordre.

Et puis soudain j'eus envie d'emmener Remus voir la salle sur demande. Peut-être pas la salle précise où j'étais venue cette semaine, mais une autre, peu importait laquelle, il devait y en avoir une infinité si on avait assez d'imagination, non ? Il ne devait pas connaitre, pas plus que ses amis, sans quoi, je les y aurait déjà croisé non ?

J'avais peur que si Remus la montre à ses amis, ceux ci la monopolise et que je ne puisse plus y aller. Je ne savais même pas si on pouvait l'utiliser à plusieurs en même temps pour des choses différentes, mais dans le doute, je préférais en garder jalousement le secret. En plus, je ne doutais pas de toutes les opportunités que les maraudeurs auraient trouvé à une salle pareille. Et malgré le fait qu'ils me laissent un peu plus en paix depuis ce début d'année, je ne les portais pas spécialement dans mon coeur après tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir les années précédentes, excepté Remus bien sûr.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance sur ce point là. Je savais que lui et ses amis formaient un groupe très soudé. Est-ce que si je lui demandais de ne pas leur parler d'un truc aussi formidable que la salle sur demande, il respecterait ma demande ? En même temps, ça lui paraîtrait un peu égoïste de ma part, non ? Et pourtant j'avais trop envie de lui montrer, pour une fois que je connaissais quelque chose d'intéressant et pas lui. D'ailleurs je voulais m'en assurer.

- Est-ce que tu connais la Salle-sur-Demande ? demandai-je finalement.

- La Salle-sur-Demande ? Ça ne me dit rien du tout, non.

Je souriais, aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement.

- Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ? ajouta-t-il comme je restais silencieuse.

- Mmmh, je ne sais pas…

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air pas très content face à sourire malicieux. Alors comme ça monsieur n'aimait pas les mystères ? Eh bien j'allais me faire un plaisir de titiller sa curiosité.

- Tu m'en a trop dit, insista-t-il. Ce n'est pas gentil.

Il mima une fausse moue boudeuse, et je ris doucement, amusée - et aussi sous le charme pour être honnête.

- C'est vraiment un endroit génial, continuai-je. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne le connaisses pas.

..

Etait-ce de la fourberie que Remus découvrait chez Tina ? Elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle à la vue de sa curiosité grandissante. Et pourtant, Remus était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit désagréable dans ce petit être qu'était Tina. Tout en elle lui paraissait adorable, même se semblant de machiavélisme dont elle faisait preuve à l'instant.

Et pourtant, elle était arrivée à son but parce qu'il était bel et bien curieux de savoir de quoi elle lui parlait. Cette « salle-sur-demande », jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une chose pareille et le nom l'intriguait.

Mais Remus n'était pas idiot, il savait que si il insistait, elle se ferait un plaisir de le titiller encore plus. Il resta donc silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et lui en dise plus.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es digne de confiance, dit-elle avec un air solennel.

Remus fit semblant d'être outré.

- Bien sur que je le suis ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait failli rajouter « douterais-tu de moi », mais à l'égard de son comportement de la semaine dernière, il retint ses mots à la dernière seconde. Malgré l'apparente légèreté de leur discussion il sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul a choisir ses mots avec précaution.

Tina semblait hésiter.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que si je te demandais de ne pas en parler à tes amis, tu comprendrais ?

Il ne savait pas très bien ce que comptait lui montrer Tina, ni ce que contenait cette salle dont elle lui avait parlé, mais si c'était aussi intéressant qu'elle tentait de le lui faire croire, il aurait bien aimé le partager avec ses amis, ça aurait été un endroit à ajouter sur leur carte. Néanmoins, c'était quelque chose qui concernait Tina, et si elle lui demandait de ne pas en parler, il n'en parlerait pas. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète qu'il garde le secret et prendre cela à coeur.

- Je ne dirai rien, répondit-il donc.

Tina acquiesça et son grand sourire la regagna.

Il y avait quelque chose que Remus appréciai chez Tina, c'était cette façon qu'elle avait de savoir quand il était vraiment sincère, sans insister, sans poser plus de question. Elle semblait vraiment le croire du fond du coeur, et cela lui faisait plaisir. Comme s'il y avait une connexion entre eux, comme si elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir quand il mentait ou pas. Et il aimait cette proximité que cela induisait, même s'il s'était promis de ne pas impliquer ses sentiments dans leur amitié.

Puis alors qu'ils passaient devant une étrange tapisserie, Tina lui posa une question qui le troubla.

- De quoi as-tu envie ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? A votre avis ? De quoi Remus pourrait-il bien avoir envie ? ;)<em>

_Que pensez-vous de leur réconciliation ? Est-ce qu'elle arrive trop tôt ? Est-ce qu'elle va durer ? Est-ce que Remus va réussir à ignorer ses sentiments ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux va se trahir ou bien démasquer l'autre ?_

Hihihi :D J'ai trop hâte d'avoir vos impressions ! :)


End file.
